LiS Season 2 Playing for Keeps (Pricefield)
by Thecivillian
Summary: LiS season 2, After finally admitting how she felt about Chloe Max said goodbye forever, But after saying her final farewells at her funeral, Max keeps torturing herself, And while fate took considerable convincing before it's not done with her yet when she gets a sign that it's not over, Max decides to break the rules. And this time she's playing for keeps.
1. LiS Season 2 Episode 1 Static

Episode 1

sTaTiC

The wind howled through the tree's as the cloud covered moonlight highlighted the rain as it pierced the night sky and struck all around, She had lost the feeling in her hands what seemed like hours ago from the blistering cold and wet and now her legs and arms were starting to go numb but she had to keep going, Up the dark muddy path poorly lit by her dying phone she was almost there. With the wrecked lighthouse coming into view, A figure could be seen standing on the edge of the cliff looking out across Arcadia bay as a malicious hurricane wreaked havoc on what looked like little model houses getting tossed around the landscape along with tree's cars and anything that wasn't bolted to the ground.

As she got closer she caught sight of wetted down blue hair, "Chloe" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she forced her legs to move forwards faster. "Chloe," she said again in a loud voice now only feet away from her. As she called out the name once more the figure turned towards her.

"Oh Chloe" She gasped as her friend turned towards her, Her normally blue punky hair soaked through now framing her face which wore a blank expression, Her jacket glistened as it was pelted with rain, She moved her gaze down her friends frame and followed her arm to where her hand rest, Clutching her chest as a dark red liquid flowed over it and into the already soggy wet mud.

"Why, Why did you kill me Max" Chloe's voice emanated from all around, A Pain shot through Max's heart as she heard that sentence. "Chloe.I" She couldn't get the words out her throat felt as though she was being choked, Unable to speak. "You murdered me, Max, You did this" Chloe's voice once again came again dry and emotionless and from all around like before echoed by the howling wind. Another sharp pain in Max's heart "I didn't want to let you go, But I had no choice" Max screamed at the top of her lungs, Forcing her voice out as light glistened off the trail left by her tears.

"You may as well have stuck that gun into my gut and pulled the trigger yourself Max" Chloe's voice echoed and before the sentence was even finished Max found herself face to face with Chloe in the girls bathroom at school, Looking down she saw she was holding a gun and pointing it right at Chloe's chest. "No" Max gasped and without warning the gun went off.

"Chloe" Max screamed as she shot bolt right in her bed her heart feeling like it was going to burst from her chest and her breathing heavy. She reached over and turned on the light Lighting up her dorm room. "Again Max," She muttered, Ever since she sat in the bathroom and cried to herself as she heard her friends life getting extinguished feet away it had been the same dream. "Max you had no choice, It was Nathan that killed Chloe not you, Stop beating yourself up" She kept telling herself over and over but it made little difference to, Asleep or awake Max still blamed herself. With a sigh, she resided herself to another sleepless night got up got dressed and left her dormitory.

In the hall of the Dorm, she stumbled down the hallway dimly lit by her phones light more in a zombie state than anything else she walked past the other room's one or two voices could be heard in a low whisper but for the most part, it was quiet. As she reached the exit without even thinking she pushed the door open and went into the grounds of Blackwell. As her eyes became accustomed to the lamps dotted around the path shedding their gentle glow over the footpaths as if lighting the way, She mindlessly began walking along the path, A path she had walked only a few hours ago to bid a final farewell her Chloe. Max had managed to hold it together through the service preferring to wait until she was alone, She had done so much crying she just didn't have anything left.

All she could think about was that final moment when she finally had the guts to show Chloe how she really felt, Only to have it all ripped away because of some stupid storm, No scratch that because of Nathan, A surge of anger raged through her body as the thought crossed her mind. "I swear if you EVER get out of jail Nathan I will personally kill you" Max screamed out loud at the top of her lungs before realizing where she was. She must have been walking for hours but it seemed like only minutes, But it must have been hours as she was now walking on an all too familiar path. "Figures I'd end up here," She thought to herself as she began the trek up the path through the woods and up to the lighthouse her mind a blank and being driven or better yet pulled up there by...What was this feeling? Max could feel herself being coaxed onwards, Her leg's ached and her feet were sore all she wanted now was to just collapse and rest but this force was stronger than that. As she cleared the woods the moonlight lit up the sea, A calm and mirror like surface stretching out as far as the eye could see, A gentle breeze carried the salty sea air up over the cliff's and inland and it was eerily quite. Max had not been here since Chloe's death but tonight she found her way here without even trying.

Letting out a small groan she lowered herself onto the bench overlooking the bay as her mind began to replay the last moment Max had seen Chloe in slow motion, Tear's welled up in Max's eyes. "How can I have anything left," She thought to herself as she let the pain, guilt, and anguish flow through her already battered body and mind she curled up on the bench and succumbed to pure exhaustion.

Blank all there was was just emptiness nothing, no sound, no light. Max half expected to hear Chloe's tauntings again, Or rather to hear herself taunting herself with Chloe's voice. But there was nothing accept the dark. Max's focus shifted as she heard a faint flutter in the distance she ran forward's the delicate fluttering noise becoming more and more prominent but still no source of the noise. "What was that," Max thought to herself. As her gaze darted around the darkness trying to find what was making that noise a blue object caught the corner of her eye.

She spun around on her heel her gaze fixed on the tiny blue object that appeared to be suspended in mid-air slowly moving up and down but more to the left than anything else. Without even thinking she sprinted forwards closing the gap between her and the object, As it got closer Max's heart skipped a beat as she screeched to a halt realizing what it was.

Now in full focus the blue object was clearly a butterfly, Max froze in place as the small blue butterfly flitted towards her. "Hello Chloe" Max struggled to get the words out while holding back a wave of tears. The butterfly slowly circled Max for what seemed like an eternity but she didn't care, It was peaceful and she couldn't think of anything more beautiful to share her lonely empty world with.

* * *

 **Ok, I think this one went pretty well, I hope the feelings got portrayed well, Yes it's a bit morbid and I am afraid there are more to come, Had to go back several times to recheck things.  
**

 **Comments as criticisms are welcome**


	2. LiS Season 2 Episode 2 Broken

Episode 2

Broken

"Ya know, I think I could survive like this" Max thought to herself as she watched the little blue butterfly flutter around her in the darkness. As she watched she noticed the butterfly's movement start to become a little sluggish and the rich blue color in the wings began to fade to a pale white color. "Whats wrong," Max asked out loud as the butterfly's wings went from a soft blue to a harsh white color and almost instantly the butterfly froze and fell to the floor and smashed with an over-exaggerated sound of broken glass filling the void.

"What the" Max woke with a start with one eye wide open the other was sealed shut with sleep from where she had been crying. She sat upright and rubbed her closed eye to remove the sleep. With her eyes clear she looked around, she was still sat on the cliff overlooking the bay. The sun was high in the sky and a gentle warm breeze washed over her face,quickly she checked her phone it was dead. "Shit, I must have left the light on" She muttered to herself. It had to be in the afternoon as the sun was really high up in a nearly cloudless sky just a few wispy white ones dotted here and there.

She could have stayed up here forever but her stomach gave a subtle growl, She hadn't eaten anything decent since that day in the bathroom and that was nearly a week ago. Sighing Max forced herself to her feet only to stop midway frozen to the spot. "No fucking way" She muttered to herself, Her eyes darted around the area trying to focus on what was happening around her. Shakily she held out her hand and watched as a single snowflake came to rest on her palm and almost instantly melted.

The pain in her chest grew feeling like someone was pulling out her heart as she let out a scream at the top of her lungs "Nooooo" She collapsed to her knee's tear's running down her face and parting from her chin hitting the ground beneath her. Her mind raced a blur of images and words she couldn't make any sense of what she was trying to convey.

"It's still coming" she muttered to herself, "I didn't change a thing" The realization sent her reeling. "I gave her up for nothing" She screamed the last part out, her face now red with tears. "I'm so sorry Chloe" she mumbled to herself over and over as she watched the tiny seemingly harmless snowflakes fall to the ground paralyzed, her mind blank, She couldn't process it.

As she stared into the distance just letting the snow fall around her she noticed a small blue butterfly land on a yellow flower just a mere foot from her, It took a moment but then it suddenly hit her, Without even thinking she raised her arm and focused, At first nothing happened, Focusing harder everything seemed to begin to slow down the snowflakes paused in mid-air like little Christmas ball bulls hanging by invisible strings and slowly started to float back up to the sky, The butterfly took off flying backward just out of Max's view. She lowered her arm and allowed time to resume, The snowflakes began there decent once again as the little blue butterfly came once again to land on the yellow flower.

Max stared out to sea her brain running a million miles an hour, "It wasn't me". A small glimmer of hope in her eye's "Ok it's running a few days behind but" shakily she got to her feet using the bench to pull herself up and out of nowhere she felt a spark ignite inside her, "It's still coming" She shouted at the top of her lungs not in anger but with hope. "Fuck the consequences, I will not accept this" She muttered to herself. "I'm coming Chloe, I will save you" directing the last part towards where the blue butterfly stood perched on the flower. "And this time, This time I'm playing for keeps" As she felt a fire building inside her, she turned on her heel and ran down the hill.

As she ran down the hill her mind began to race "Ok Max what's the plan, You may only get one more shot at this so you need to think this through, The picture what happened to the butterfly picture, I know I dropped it but I don't remember picking it up" She searched her mind trying to recall what happened to it but came up empty. "Come on Max THINK" she urged herself, "What happened, You went back took the picture and dropped it on the floor and then Chloe was.." She felt that all too familiar pain bubbling to the surface as she tried to block the image from her mind, "No..it won't happen" she hissed through gritted teeth, as she ran down the hill.

As she ran into the town still trying to recall what happened to the picture she screeched to a halt as she spotted the Two whales diner. "David" The words just came out, "He was there he might know" She ran across the road without even thinking when a loud honk and a tyre squeal caused her to spin on her heel just in time to raise her hand stopping the truck from hitting her, The scene rewound itself and when the truck was far back enough she released time and quickly dashed out of the way. "Max, Your no good to Chloe dead, Pay attention"She scorned herself as she approached the diner.

As she walked up to the diner she realized it was shut. "Max you idiot of course it's closed they only buried Chloe yesterday there going to be at home" Turning away from the diner she raced towards Joyce and Davids house, Her legs ached and her lungs were screaming but she forced herself to keep going until she finally staggered into Joyce's driveway, She put out her arm to steady herself on the fence and missed it collapsing on the driveway.

"Joyce" Max could hear a male voice calling out as she heard heavy footsteps approach her, She felt someone kneeling down beside her picking her up. "Joyce" The voice call out again. A few moments later Max struggled to focus on what was going on around her, She was on something soft and could hear Joice's voice in the background "She looks like she's been through hell" Joyce said in a sympathetic voice. "hmmm It's kind of cruel really, She came so close to seeing her again and she had to see...that" The male's voice replied quietly.

"David" she muttered recognizing the voice as she opened her eyes and willed herself upright. "You're awake," Joyce said with an air of relief, "We was about the call the hospital" She continued as she walked briskly over and placed a cup of black coffee in front of Max. "I'm ok" Max replied her voice a little dry, She grabbed the Coffee and drained the mug, She felt the hot strong liquid rush down her throat into her belly and the warmth permeating her body. Placing the now empty mug on the table again Joyce looked at her a little shocked. "Another," she said with a little chuckle. "please" Max replied just as her stomach also seemed to make itself announced by letting loose a deep grumble, Max blushed. "And something to eat I think," Joyce said smirking.

"What happened to you Max," David said a little abruptly but Max could tell there was a genuine concern there. Max shook her head "If I told you everything you would think I was a loon or had just had a complete mental break" Max looked at David using what strength she had left to hold back everything. David looked Max in the eyes searching wondering.

"At least let the poor girl eat first," Joyce said a little annoyed as she walked from the kitchen and set a plate of pancakes down in front of Max, "Sorry there only reheated, But they should still be good" Joyce proclaimed. Without even thinking Max picked up her fork and tucked in mumbling a "Thankyou" through a mouthful of pancakes. Before she even realized it Max had cleared the plate and had a second mug of coffee in front of her, It was good to be full again it felt like forever since she had last eaten.

Max felt David's gaze on her the whole time she knew he wasn't going to let it go. "Well, I guess if I'm going in for a penny I'm in for a pound, as they say," Max said in a shaky voice. "But first I have to show you both something and this is going to be difficult to believe".

* * *

 **Not sure about the title, again any comments feel free**


	3. LiS Season 2 Episode 3 Bearing all

Episode 3

Bearing all

Max let her eye's wonder around the room searching for something she could use until her gaze came to rest on a notepad and pen on the kitchen counter. Shakily she got up her leg's feeling like lead but she forced herself across to the kitchen where she picked up the pad and paper and made her way to the dining table. "Max, What are you.." David began but Joyce cut him off with a slight shake of her head, "Let her be David" Joyce interjected as she looked at Max she got the feeling that she was running on past empty.

Max placed the pad down on the table and walked back over to the couch where she had been sitting before and slumped down as her legs gave way again. After a few moments and taking a deep breath Max spoke "Joyce, David" Looking at them in turn as she said their names "Please can both write something on that pad it can be anything but don't tell me what it is" As she spoke she pointed to the pad behind her on the dining table. Without hesitation Joyce walked across the room opened the pad and began to write something, While David stared at Max She could feel David's gaze on her and she knew he was trying to figure her out, But she couldn't even bring herself to look up at him instead choosing to focus on a spot on the floor, She could feel everything bubbling just under the surface as flashes of Chloe getting shot, Hit by a train and laying on the ground in own blood whizzed through her mind, Pushing the images out of her head she focused on just one, the last night she saw Chloe on that cliff top.

"David" Joyce called, David let out a sigh "ok let's see where this leads" he replied as he walked over to the dining table and took the pen from Joyce's outstretched hand and did a quick few scratches on the paper and then closed the pad. "Now, what," David asked in a softer tone.

After a few moments Max turned at look to David "Could you please bring it to me, I need to see it first for this to work" Max would normally have gotten up and looked herself but she felt like she was being crushed by an invisible weight. Looking puzzled David picked up the pad and walked over to Max opening the pad to show Max what had been written "Bit of a crappy magic trick if ya have to see it" David muttered. Joyce scowled him from across the room but Max ignored them both, It didn't matter what happened for the moment it was going to be erased in a few minutes anyway. Max's eyes scanned the page "7171" she thought to herself, That is Davids but why are those numbers familiar, She tried to recall but with so much going on in her head she just couldn't place it. "Nevermind," she thought and she looked at what Joyce had written and her heart stopped as she fought back the welling in her eyes "I love you, Chloe, Fly free my butterfly" she read the words and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at David and nodded.

A little confused David closed the pad and went to walk back to his wife's side. Max looked at them both and without saying a word and focusing on the thought of Chloe she raised her arm and the scene slowed down, David was a few feet from Joyce stopping mid-stride and slowly started walking backwards back towards where she was sat and a few moments longer and he was again back by the table opening the pad and about to unwrite what he had written. "There," she thought to herself lowering her arm and allowed time to return to normal flow.

David closed the pad once again "Now what" David asked once again in a soft tone just as Joyce gasped and rushed to Max's side. It took her a second but Max realized that she could feel a familiar warm wet sensation running over her top lip, She instinctively brought her hand up to her nose before realizing that Joyce already had a tissue on hand. "Thanks," Max said taking the offering and wiping away the blood, "Are you ok Max," Joyce asked concerned. Max looked at her and forced a small grin "It comes with the gag I'm afraid" Max replied as she continued to wipe away the blood.

Without even looking at David Max rattled off the four numbers David had written on the pad "7171". David looked in disbelief at Max, his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out, And then looking to Joyce she took a deep breath "I love you, Chloe, Fly free my butterfly" Max's eyes welled as she fought back the wave of emotions trying to force their way out of her. Joyce just stood there stunned as she looked at David's very confused expression.

"How did you know Max," David asked slowly still a little dumbstruck at what just occurred. Max looked at Joyce and took a deep breath "I can rewind time" she replied, "I've been able to do it..." She trailed off Trying to gauge Joyce's reaction "Go on hun, were listening," Joyce said softly. "I've been able to do it since I saw Chloe get shot" Max trailed off on the last part trying desperately to hold it together.

Joyce and David looked at each other for a second until David looked at Max "Then why didn't you save Chloe" He said in a flat voice, The question shot through Max's heart like a knife but she had braced herself for it, It was obvious after all. "I..." She whimpered trying to hold it all back, "I did, Several times in fact but we thought, I thought, The storm it had killed everyone..." Tears were now streaming down her face, All of her guilt laid bare ready to be judged. "We thought it was because of me that the storm destroyed the bay so Chloe convinced me not save her, But it didn't make a difference it's still coming" Max forced the last part before being reduced to a torrent of tears and apologies.

Joyce still stood next to Max knelt down beside her and put her arm around her. Max made herself look at Joyce. "Max, I want you to tell me everything," Joyce said softly as she pulled the tearful teenager into her and wrapping her arms around Max snugly.

After what seemed like hours, countless tissues and apologies Max had finally finished telling her tale to Chloe's parents, She told them everything, How she went back and saved William and the consequences of that reality, How she and Chloe had uncovered what was going on at Blackwell, All five occasions she watched her friend die. But when it came to recalling their final cliff top meeting she couldn't finish it, she just had nothing left.

David who had been at the dining table the whole time listening in disbelief got up from his chair and marched over to the couch stood in front of Max and knelt down looking her square in the face his expression flat "I thought it was cruel, coming so close to seeing her again and having to see what we thought you saw..." He trailed a little and continued "Max when I saw you sit up on this couch the first time I knew you were holding something back" He placed his rough hands gently on Max's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace "But I had no idea of the scale" He finished a single tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to show some comfort.

"But Max if it didn't work why not just go back again," Joyce said after thinking for a long while. Max pulled herself out of Davids bear like hug and brushed another tear off her cheek and turned to Joyce. "At first I thought it did work, But that snowstorm earlier today was how it started the first time around, I know what I have to do but..." Max turned to David "I need your help" She finished. Max found that as hard as it was telling Joyce and David everything that happened it had given her a new strength.

David looked a little taken back as he blinked "Compared to you Max I got nothing" He said sounding unsure of what he could possibly do. "The day Chloe was shot I only took two pictures, A selfie in that creepy bastards Jefferson's class and a Blue butterfly resting on a bucket in the girl's bathroom, I need that picture it's the only shot I have of fixing this mess" Max explained in a battered but slightly stronger voice.

David shook his head "I don't recall seeing a picture" he said glumly, Max's heart sank "It's got to be somewhere" she muttered. "What about Sam" Joyce interjected, "I'm guessing he..cleaned up afterward" She finished the sentence with a bit of a wince trying not to think about it too much. David looked thoughtful for a second "Possibly, I'll give him a call" He said as he reached for his phone in his back pocket and scrolled through the menu to find the number and rang it.

"Max" Joyce's voice came quietly as she pulled max a few feet from David, "Will you be ok doing this" Joyce's gaze fixed firmly on hers. She knew Joyce was referring to side effects of rewinding time. "Joyce I.. " Max started to reply but overheard David on the phone "Hi Samual it's David, Yeah were doing as well as can be expected, Look I don't mean to be to direct but the day of the shooting did you happen to see a picture of a butterfly in the girl's bathroom" He spoke with a hint of hope in his voice.

Max turned her focus back to Joyce " Joyce I" She took a deep breath and shook her head "I can't live without her I...Need her" Max's voice trailed off as she clutched her chest. "It's ok Max I think I understand" Joyce sighed mid-sentence, "As Chloe would put it it's gonna be hella weird thinking of you two in that way but I guess I always saw it coming" She finished her sentence with a little bit of a smirk. Max felt her cheeks burn up, Thankfully covered by the redness from all the crying. "If she will even want me after everything I've done, " She thought to herself.

Joyce looked at Max's expression "Maxine Caulfield don't you even think that, From what you told me it sounds like it wasn't just you that had a hard time saying...goodbye" Her voice faltered at the end

"You have it" David's voice came from across the room with more energy than he had shown all afternoon, "Are you sure, Ok, thank you, Sam, see you soon" David hung up the phone and looked at Joyce with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "He has it, He's going to bring it round this evening," He said to the two girls trying to keep himself in check.

Joyce sighed and looked at Max who was now looking towards the floor "Don't think about that Max, You can still save her" Joyce said with a comforting smile. Max looked up at her and shook her head "It's not that" Pausing she turned to David "I'm afraid I need your help again and this is really only something you can do" She finished looking at David with her brown eyes framed by her red blotchy face. David looked thoughtful for a second but had a hunch of what Max was about to ask. "You realize how dangerous what your thinking is right, And if you just end up swapping with Chloe it would probably finish her," He said in a solemn voice.

* * *

 **More feels, lot's more tears in the next few I'm afraid.**

 **As always comments and critique welcome**


	4. LiS Season 2 Episode 4 Preperations

Episode 4

Making preparations

A shiver at the thought shot down Max's spine "I know, That's why I need you to show me, Between that and hopefully being able to slow things down a little it might be just enough, And also I want to make sure I get this right first time. That gun HAS to go off" Max replied and emphasizing the word HAS.

David looked at her unsure of what she meant by that and seeing his confusion Max continued on "You heard the gunshot didn't you" She said firmly while looking at David, David's body went rigid as he nodded in confirmation. Max gently nodded towards David "Then that gunshot HAS to happen, But I don't fancy getting shot and it would be pointless going back just to see Chloe..." She trailed off as the image of Chloe laying on the floor sprung into her mind. "I understand," David said as he saw the pain in Max's expression "what's the plan" He tacked on to the end.

Max smiled a little for the first time in days "Well first" She turned to Joyce still smirking a little "Can I be a pain and get another coffee, It's pretty much the only keeping me going at this point" Joyce let out a chuckle "Of course Max she replied as she walked towards the kitchen she passed the Dining table and glanced at the pad before continuing on to the kitchen to make a fresh batch of coffee "Uh Max" She said as she was pouring the liquid into the mugs "huh" Max replied momentarily spacing out. "I was just wondering can you take things with you, I was just thinking that maybe...You just take a gun and shoot that little asshole first" Joyce finished her sentence with a sharp tone. Max and David both looked at Joyce both a little shocked. "Joyce you can't..." David began but Max cut him off "It's ok David," She said as she looked at Joyce who was now bringing the coffee over the red welts on her face a clear indication she had been crying. "Before I told you everything I was very much ready to do just that, And yes I can take things with me. But Nathan needs to pay and the best way for that and to tie up everything is for Nathan to get caught red handed with that gun, And just like in this timeline everything should just fall into place" Max continued in a unusually calm and controlled voice, Masking well that her emotions were screaming the opposite.

Max took a mug of coffee out of Joyce's hands took a mouthful and set the mug down before grabbing the Pad off the table and flipped the pages stopping at the words that Joyce had written earlier "You will fly again Chloe I swear" Max thought to herself as she turned the page picked up the pen and did a rough drawing of the layout of the bathroom and adding the position of her, Chloe and Nathan along with rough estimates of the distance between her and Nathan tore the page from the pad and handed it to David.

David studied the picture for a few moments before disappearing into the garage and returning with a small firearm. "Where did he have the gun before he drew it" Max's eyes were firmly fixed on the firearm as an image of Chloe shot to the forefront of her mind causing her to miss Davids question completely. David Followed Max's gaze to the gun in his hand. "It's not loaded Max, Now where did he have the gun". Max forced the image from her mind and thought for a moment "He had is down the back of his Jeans" she replied. "Hmm like this" David muttered as he tucked it down the back of his trouser.

He turned around and stood a few feet away from Max, "Now Max" he said. "Stop me" as he said it he drew the gun and turned to face Max, Without even thinking Max lunged forwards and made a dive for Davids' hand holding the gun but within a few seconds Max found herself on the floor with the gun pointed at her chest and heard a subtle click as David pulled the trigger on the empty weapon, Maxes heart skipped a beat. David looked down at where the gun was pointing "Not bad, Good instincts but bad execution" he said as he helped Max back to her feet

"Shit Max that was terrible" Max berated herself as she returned to her spot "David do you have to be so rough" Joyce pleaded "It's ok Joyce" Max replied quickly, "To be honest I've had far worse and could end up receiving far worse with what I'm going to attempt" She finished Just as David took his position and as he began to move his arm Max lunged at him again, David's military training kicked in and he had Max on the floor again significantly rougher than before the gun lower on her body down to the side of her kidney. He looked down at the gun and smiled a little, "Not fatal" he said as once again he got up and helped a slightly winded Max to her feet. "You can't hold back David, Nathan won't not in the heat of the moment," Max said feeling a little more confident. "I wasn't," David said glancing at Joyce with an approving look. Joyce sighed as she picked up the pen and pad and began writing. Max took her position and prepped to try again.

After what seemed like hours of being thrown down like a ragdoll and David showing her the best way to wrestle a firearm off someone as well how to use a larger opponents body weight against them. And each time Max tried she got a little bit better but David was just too fast. Max took her place again "He's just too fast" She told herself as she closed her eyes for a moment prepping herself, every muscle in her body ached and she felt bruised and battered "He really isn't holding back" Her thought continued, "your doing good Max, Just a little bit quicker" Dave said with encouragement.

"How can I even when I give it everything I have and it's still not enough" Max thought to herself as she clenched her first. Just then an Image fluttered into focus, A small butterfly it's wings a deep royal blue"Hello Chloe" Max thought " She watched as the butterfly flew towards her landing on her hand, It's wings slowing down to almost a complete stop.

Max's eyes shot open. "You ready Max," David asked noticing her composure. "I get it now, Thankyou Chloe," she thought to herself nodding to David she felt a surge rush through her as she felt the weight of the last several days lift off her "Let's do this," She said to David. David looked at Max and saw a new energy in her eyes, A bit taken back he turned around and readied himself, "Whatever just happened there She looks different" He thought to himself. "3,2,1 GO" David said in a raised firm voice.

Max launched herself forwards "Ok Max this is it, not much but just a little, just enough" She thought to herself as the whole room around her started to slow down, She could see everything happening, Joyce was still writing on the pad having gone through several sheets of paper already the remnants a pile of ash in the fireplace with small explosions in the coal as it crackled, A spider running along the skirting board towards the kitchen and David. His arm was still reaching for the gun, She moved forwards and reached out her hands, Just as David gripped the gun and went to remove it from his jeans Max placed one hand under Davids cupping the base of the gun and the other hand in the joint of his elbow forcing it down and she pulled the other hand with the gun up into Davids back. With a forceful kick to the back of Davids' leg, he collapsed to the floor his gun arm in the air and Max now using her weight as she leaning into his shoulder forcing him down as she squeezed her hand around his, squeezing the trigger as she let time resume its normal speed.

CLICK, The sound of the empty gun went off, Joyce gasped as she dropped her pen and looked at the two of them bewildered. Max released Davids' arm and backed off to give the man some room to get up hoping she didn't hurt him too much. David brought his gun arm down and rested it on his knee and let out a chuckle. Max panted slightly as she felt a small throb in the back of her head, Instinctively she brought her sleeve up to her nose and wiped the small trickle of blood away.

"Max" David said as he got up straightened himself out, "I have no idea how you did that, And to be honest it would probably just hurt trying to think about it" He let out a chuckle" But that was flawless, Nathan doesn't stand a chance" He let a grin show through his hard exterior. Max breathed in and replied, "You're too fast for me David there was so much going on, so I had to just slow things down a bit, In reality.." She let out a small chuckle that word had a whole new meaning for her from a week ago. "In reality slowing things down is much less taxing than a full on rewind, And I only have to be faster than Nathan, Unlike you, he's not trained or as strong".

David stood for a moment his expression a mix of confusion and the look of someone that felt cheated in some way. "Your time voodoo," He said with an enquiring look. "Guilty as charged" Max replied blushing slightly but with a grin from ear to ear. David made his way over to the couch and sat down with a groan, "I'm not one to normally complain but I think you have hurt my shoulder little miss time magician" He chuckled again as he sat back groaning slightly giving himself a rest.

Max wondered over to the table and picked up her coffee now only mildly warm and took a mouthful. "Well if it's any consolation one way or another you won't be hurting when we meet next," She said to David in a positive tone. David turned on the couch to face the table and looked at Max, "I hope the next time there won't be any hurting at all" He said as he cast his gaze to a picture of Chloe on the mantle place of the fire. Max followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat "How had I missed that" she thought to herself, She looked back to David "Over my dead body" she replied without really thinking. "Let's hope not" He replied.

* * *

 **Not 100% sure about this one, The basic idea is there but having read it a dozen times im not sure, It feel's like its missing somthing.**


	5. LiS Season 2 Episode 5 A favor

Episode 5

A favor

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" David said as he got off the couch and made his way to the door. Max was still at the table drinking her coffee. "Max you dork better wording next time," She thought to herself. "Then again the wording reflected perfectly how she felt."Thank you sam" Max heard Davids voice from down the hall as he closed the door and walked back into the dining room "Hey miss magician, Is this what you're after," David said as he approached Max and handed her envelope. Max reached out to take the envelope her hand shaking as she took it from David and pulled the photo out, she held a breath as she turned the picture over.

Her heart jumped into her throat as a wave of emotion hit her like a truck and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Max," David and Joyce both said in unison racing to her side "Whats wrong Max is it the wrong one" David replied as he looked at the back of the photo Max was holding in her shaking hand. Max shook her head "it's the right one" she said letting out a watery smile as she turned the picture over to reveal a perfect Royal blue butterfly clinging to the side of a mop bucket. "I can save her, I can bring her back" She shouted gleefully amidst the tears rolling down her cheeks. Max was only vaguely aware but both David and Joyce were squeezing her shoulder from either side, As she looked up at them both she saw both of them smiling and at the same time tears running down their cheeks. They stood there for a few minutes until Joyce released Max and walked over to the table.

"Max" Joyce's voice came a little shaky as she walked back to Max clutching an envelope with the name Chloe written on the front. "Joyce I don't know if that's" Joyce shook her head cutting Max off. "I know I won't remember any of this and thankfully neither will Chloe or anyone, But you will Max. You've got a dozen realities buzzing around in your head and the things you have seen and done will be with you forever, Not only are you going to need Chloe your going to need her to understand just how much you have been through for her, because if I know you, Maxwell Caulfield, you will only tell her what you need to" She finished her sentence with a smile while looking at Max knowingly.

"If you want to tell her and you find it difficult..." Joyce handed Max the letter "Give her this, Heck even if you do manage to tell her everything, give it to her anyway, It's not every day one gets to send a letter to their parted knowing it will actually get there" She finished with a gentle sob. Max looked at Joyce as she took the letter, "I understand and I will make sure she reads it" She replied.

David let out a sigh "Max can I ask a small favor too" he said a little begrudgingly. Max looked at David a little amused as she looked up at him it, It suddenly dawned on her what he was going to ask. "After what you have done for me, Sure" She replied with a small grin.

David took a breath "Can you tell me to tell Chloe how I feel, To write it down and actually give it to her" He finished his sentence looking a little coy. Max and Joyce looked at each other and let out a small giggle. "Me bossing around a military man, That should be interesting. But I'll do it" Max replied with a grin.

Max walked over to the Dining table and picked up her mug and downed the last bit of cold coffee before turning to Joyce and David while pocketing the letter in her back pocket. "Ok it's time to go be a hero," She said as she placed the picture on the table and placed a hand either side. "Err Max" Joyce said softly "Why not wait till tomorrow after a good nights sleep" She continued. Max let out half a laugh, "If only I could sleep Joyce, Truth is I've slept maybe 9 hours in the last week and besides the longer the trip back the longer it takes for me to get my bearings. She looked up at Joyce and David and let out a smile, "Good luck Max, And.." Joyce trailed off seeing Max's pained expression. "I know, and don't worry I will" Max replied. David put his arm around Joyce looking from her to Max, "We know" he said with a half smile and nodding to Max. "One more time, And this time I'm playing for keeps," Max said as she looked down at the picture and focused.

* * *

 **A very short one, But this one I think deserved its own chapter and it didn't really fit in the chapters either side. But this sets up a few things for future chapters.**

 **As usual, Comments and critique welcome.**


	6. LiS Season 2 Episode 6 Everyday hero

Episode 6

Everyday hero

There was a subtle click and a faint whir as the room filled with a flash of light, As Max's eyes adjusted the blue butterfly took off and flew out the window. "I'm back" She gasped to herself, Suddenly her head began to pound as she felt a trickle of warm blood leave her nose. "Ugh, I don't have time for this," She said to herself wiping the blood on her sleeve and stood up, the picture she had just taken fell from the camera and flitted down to the floor next to the bucket of murky water the butterfly had just been resting on. "I hope I won't need to but just in case," She thought to herself as she Knelt down to pick up the picture of the fateful little butterfly, Studying it she noticed something was a little different, It looked more alive than before. Or maybe she was just imagining it.

Her trail of thought was broken when she heard Nathan barge into the bathroom muttering to himself. "showtime," Max thought to herself pocketing the picture in the same pocket as Joyce's letter and waited, Chloe burst into the bathroom right on cue and began checking the stools and started talking to Nathan. Hearing her voice again made Max want to just jump out right then and there but she held fast. "Not yet Max wait for it," She told herself, As she listened to the drama unfold a thought suddenly popped into her head. "I could always just stop time and remove the bullets from the gun," She thought. But then remembered that that would put her fingerprints on it. "Wouldn't want that superMax" She replied to herself in a tone that Chloe would have used.

"Don't ever tell me" Max heard Nathans voice, "Now Max" she told herself and sprung from her rather obvious hiding spot the scene in the room slowed to almost a complete stop, Nathan was still partially leaning over the sink reaching his arm around his back, Chloe was standing against the wall a shocked look on her face but Max couldn't tell if she was looking at her or at Nathan. Just like with David little more than an hour ago Max had one hand Meet Nathans gun hand as he connected with his gun and her other hand slammed firmly into place in Nathans elbow joint before finally bringing her foot down on the back of Nathans' knee wrenching his arm up squeezing Nathans hand making him pull the trigger and letting time resume its normal pace.

BANG

The gunshot rang in Max's ears and down the hall as a scream was heard coming from the hall. Max glanced up to make sure where the bullet went, In the ceiling next to the light fitting a perfect little hole with slightly burnt edges. "Arrrrg" Nathan screamed and Max looked down at him noticing the odd angle Nathans' arm was at, It looked painful as he started to struggle, Shoving her entire body weight into the young man she forced him to his knee's, "Get off me bitch," Nathan growled as he tried to get back to his feet and gave her a shove, Applying more pressure to the back of his knee with her foot she forced him back down and summoned what she had left to lock his arm above his head as a chilling 'popping' noise was heard and Nathan released a chilling scream, "Not this time fucker,"

Suddenly the door burst open and David came in gun drawn "What the hell" David said taking note of the arm hold Max had performed to a T. Siding his firearm David lunged at Nathan relieving him of his firearm forced him to the floor and cuffed him. The whole thing was over in just a few seconds. David stood up dragging a whimpering Nathan up with him and looked at the two girls, "You two ok" he said as he noticed the blood coming from Max's nose. They both nodded at David and Max grabbed some tissue from the stool and cleaned up the fresh blood running down her face. "Too much excitement for one day," She thought to herself.

I'm going to need statments from both of you but that can wait till later" He smirked "I belive you two have some catching up to do" He looked at Max and then at Chloe. "I don't even know her," Chloe said still a bit dumbstruck, Max felt a stab of hurt when she heard Chloe say those words but she thought nothing of it. "But she just hella saved my life, David she was so fast" Chloe continued saying the last word as though it was impossibly true.

"David huh" David replied with a smile, "hm are you sure you don't know her Chloe," he said looking at the blue haired girl with a grin. Chloe looked at Max and then David and then back to Max. Max stood there with a weak smile "Hi Me hearty" she mumbled a bit quieter than she had intended. "MAX" Chloe shouted in disbelief as she rushed forwards and bear hugged Max catching her completely off guard but she didn't care she had done it. "Wha Maxine Caulfield" Nathan shot a look at Max. "Shut it, psycho, you don't get to talk" Chloe snapped back at him with venom. "We will be leaving you two to catch up, speak to you later Chloe," David said as he frog-marched Nathan towards the door, Nathan stopped and turned to the girls this time with a different look to him "Im.." he began and then shook his head "Thankyou Max" He said sheepishly. "I almost did something that I would have regretted"

Chloe and David's gaze on Nathan was understandable but Max had to make sure that at least this chapter was over for good, She prised herself out of Chloe's bear hug and walked over to Nathan and whispered into his ear "In the dark room" The color drained instantly from Nathans' face. Max took a step back and looked Nathan in the eye, "Tell them everything Nathan and get the help you need, it doesn't have to be like this" Max emphasized the words everything and doesn't as she looked at him knowingly. "Do you know something, Mrs. Caulfield?" David said with his typical questioning look. Max looked at David " Only he's being used dunno by who and his not receiving the treatment he should be getting" she replied.

David looked at Max then nodded to Chloe "ok then I'll be speaking to you later" And with that he dragged Nathan out of the girl's bathroom and down the hall. "Max" Chloe's voice came from behind her, Max turned around and smiled at her friend breathing a sigh of relief. "Max you just hella saved my life, Not only that you were so fast it was something out of a movie" She continued as she stepped forwards to hug her friend she had not seen in 5 years. "It's not the first time, but hopefully it's the last time" Max mumbled. Chloe stopped in her tracks midway across the bathroom trying to process what she just heard. "What do you mean it's the last time, you leaving again," She asked probably sounding more venomous than intended. Max was a little taken aback but then realized that Chloe had only heard the last part. "no fucking way, You'd have to kill me, Chloe, I am not going anywhere ever again" she said defiantly, fighting back the impending emotional tidal wave that was bubbling to the surface and launching herself into Chloe's open embrace and holding her tight.

* * *

 **And that's that. Does the struggle need to be a bit more, Or is it good the way it is.**

 **As usual comments and critique welcome**


	7. LiS Season 2 Episode 7 Playing catchup

Episode 7

Playing catch up

"Err Max any longer and I'm gonna have to call it assault" Chloe let out a little laugh as Max released her friend from the hold she had around her. "Sorry, " Max said blushing a little. "Ha, are you kidding you just saved my ass, you have nothing to apologize for" Chloe grinned as she looked at her best friend all grown up. "Oh yes I do" Max replied meekly feeling the welling building in her eyes again. "can we go somewhere there's somethi...A lot of somethings I have to tell you" Max managed to get out without letting everything out. Chloe looked at her brunette haired friend "Sure I know the perfect place and its the least I can do for my little life saver" She grinned and walked up to Max and put her arm around her and walked her out of the bathroom.

Max was in a trance for most of the journey until they pulled up in the car park "Hay day dreamer were here" Chloe said, Without even looking at Chloe, Max got out of the truck and began walking up the path, One she had walked so much in her dreams except this time she would have to face Chloe in the flesh. "Whatever happens things are better this way," Max told herself "Hey wait up" Chole's voice came from behind as Chloe sprinted to catch up. The two walked side by side up the hill to the Lighthouse in silence, Chloe looked at her Brunette hero seeing a lot of pain on her face. "What is going on Max," Chloe thought to herself as they reached the top and perched on the bench.

Chloe dug around in her pockets and pulled out a pre-rolled joint and lit up taking a drag and slumping back on the bench. "Chloe," Max said "There's going to be a snowstorm before this evening" She finished without even looking at her friend. Chloe coughed and spluttered upon hearing this " Err Max you may wanna check ya weather radar it's warm and there's not a cloud in the sky, Are you sure your not high" She laughed as she gave her friend a friendly jab in the ribs. Max forced a laugh at her friend's playful jab.

After a few moments Chloe piped up "Ok Max this is just bizarro, You disappear for 5 years without so much as a letter then show up at the right place right time to save my sorry ass from probably getting shot, and bearly say a word all the way here and then tell me it's going to snow, Max what the hell" Chloe was cut off mid rant when she saw Max's face with tears running down her cheeks and her lip trembling.

"Chloe this isn't the first time I've saved your life and this isn't the first time we've been up here having a not too different conversation" Max managed to get out between sobs. Chloe just looked at her and giggled "are you sure your not..." Chloe stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the sky "..High" she finished her sentence as she stared into the sky watching as tiny snowflakes fell out of the sky and landed on the nearby grass.

She looked at Max sitting there gently sobbing to herself she moved herself closer and put her arm around her "Max" she said in disbelief "you have my undivided attention, Talk to me"

After many hours and a lot of tiers a very attentive Chloe sat dumbfounded absorbing everything. "Hang on backup," Chloe said. "Rachael Amber is dead, that I kind of knew" She sighed "I guess I didn't want to admit it. And Nathan is behind bars and hopefully Jefferson soon too" A chill ran down her back thinking of Jefferson having Max tied to a chair. "I get all of that, Probably not in the right order but who's to say what the right order is, But why come back to now if we had already fixed everything, Max"

Max looked at Chloe when she said that and her heart stopped, Chloe stared at Max her eyes widened seeing the pain in her friend's eyes "Max, tell me" She pleaded. Max closed her eyes as she felt tears rolling down her cheek and took a deep breath "We thought we had it figured out Chloe, We thought that because I saved you that that caused the storm, And you told me to..." Max couldn't finish the sentence "Let me go" Chloe finished her eyes now red too.

After a few minutes, Chloe asked something that had been playing on her mind "Max then why did you come back" She said solemnly. "Not that I'm not grateful" She tacked on the end quickly. "Chloe, It didn't work the storm is still coming and I couldnt..I couldn't live without you, not after the way we said goodbye" Max sobbed leaning into her friend glancing at the spot a few feet away from where the two had said there heartbreaking goodbye. "Max" Chloe gasped "What do you mean, Oh and no rewind, I've missed enough" Max let out a small chuckle and buried her face deeper into Chloe's jacket, Still unable to be completely honest.

They both sat there watching the sunset over Arcadia Bay, As the wind picked up Chloe felt a chill as the temperature dropped. "Common super Max, You can crash at my place tonight and it might be Monday but you ain't going to school, You deserve a day off, Hella you deserve a year off after what you/we have been through" Chloe frowned trying to figure out if she's actually done anything. Max got up and started walking with Chloe "Chlo I don" Max tried to get the words out, Damn she was tired, She staggered forwards. Chloe being on the ball stepped forwards and caught her friend before she hit the floor. "Hay steady there Max, I gotcha. Common if I have to carry you I will" Chloe said with a concerned voice. "No I'll be alright it's only a little further," Max said as she forced her legs to work.

Chloe smirked "Max how the hell are you still going, Never mind the fact you've had what 9 hours sleep in the last week, you've used ya rewind at least once to come back here, Hay you haven't used ya rewind since you saved me have you" She looked down at Max now leaning even more heavily Chloe. Max shook her head "no" she muttered. Max felt her legs give way again, and again, she felt Chloe supporting her weight. "Sorry," Max muttered "Hey it's ok I got you, the trucks just there, And stop apologizing," Chloe said softly. "Sor.." Max started to say but couldn't finish, She was completely wiped as her mind went blank the last thing she heard was Chloe calling her name.

* * *

 **Does this one come across ok, I hope so.**

 **As usual comments and critique are welcome.**


	8. LiS Season 2 Episode 8 A message in time

Episode 8

A message in time

"Max" Chloe called as she felt her friend turn into dead weight. "And there she goes, You really overdid it, Max," She said softly giving a half laugh as she readjusted her footing and heaved Max's weight onto her shoulders. "Looks like it's my turn to look after you," Chloe thought to herself as she made her way to the truck and managed to get Max into the passenger's seat, climbed in the other side and started the drive home. As she drove she kept glancing over at Max sleeping in the passenger seat, When they first got in the truck at the school all Chloe could think about was how close she had come to getting shot and it turns out that she had been shot at least 3,4 or was it 5 times. "Ugg this is enough to to drive anyone insane how the actual fuck are you still sane Max" Chloe thought as she turned her attention back to the road and pulled into her drive.

Getting out of her truck Chloe closed the door and ran inside the house to find David sat on the sofa. "Oh Hey Chloe, you and Max have a good catch up" He called across the living room. Chloe stopped a little taken aback by her step-dads polite attitude. "Err yeah uh, David could you help me get Max upstairs she's completely wiped," Chloe asked bracing herself for a 3rd degree. "Sure" David replied lifting himself out of the couch and putting his bottle of beer on the table. "She ain't been drinking or doing drugs has she," he enquired. "No she's just not been sleeping well lately and its finally caught up with her" Chloe rushed to the defense of her little time hero. "Ok ok I believe you, Oh and Chloe" He continued in a hushed tone as they walked towards the front door, "I'll be leaving my gun safe unlocked tonight, Don't worry all the ammo is elsewhere" giving Chloe a stern look as they went outside, Chloe opened the truck door and David gently picked up Max in a heavy sleep and took her inside.

In Chloe's room David laid Max on the bed went to leave the room and turned to Chloe "It looks like she's out cold, You keep an eye on her ok" he said in a soft voice. Chloe looked at Max laid on the bed, "Belive me I am not taking my eyes off her" She said defiantly, "And err, David" She added as she walked over to her bed reached under it and pulled out a small brown handled revolver before walking back to David and handed it to him not wanting to meet his gaze. "Thankyou Chloe, I err Kinda get why you wanted it, Hopefully, next time you can just come tell me" David replied as he turned and left the room.

"Glad to be rid of it if I'm honest," Chloe thought to herself as she looked at Max gently snoring. She went over to the bed and as she was about to pull the covers over Max she shifted onto her side and mumbled Chloe's name. Chloe smiled to herself and continued to pull the covers over her little hero as her hand brushed past the white envelope tucked in Max's back pocket, Gently she removed it along with the picture and finished covering Max up. "Sleep well my little time magician" Chloe muttered and walked over to her desk and put the letter and picture down only just noticing the name on the front of the letter and the handwriting. "That's my mum's handwriting," She thought to herself picking up the letter she flipped it over and ran her fingers over the seal. "Hey it's addressed to me, But when did Max meet with my mum," She thought to herself and wracked her brain trying to recall what Max had said, "Of course this is from my mum in the time where I.." She thought to herself "Didn't make it" mumbling the last part and put the letter down on the desk.

"I'm gonna need a little somin before I read that," She thought to herself and set about rolling a joint and perched herself on the window ledge with the window open leaning against the framework and smoked her joint while she watched Max sleep. "Looks like you could have used one of these girly, God knows you've more than earned it," She said quietly as she finished her smoke shut her window and sat at her desk looking at the letter addressed to her in her mother's hand.

"Fuck it lets do this," She thought to herself as she picked up the letter opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Chloe_

 _If you're reading this then it means that Max's plan worked at least for you and I hope with all my heart that Max is there too._

"Oh she's here mom" Chloe smiled to herself and continued reading

 _That girl is something else Chloe, Now this is going to be a bit of a shopping list I'm afraid considering the circumstances I think it's best._

 _If Max has told you about her rewind and everything you two went through then skip the next page, If not read on._

"Oh she told me, And I don't think one letter is going to cover it so skip," Chloe thought to herself as she turned the page.

 _Now that that is out of the way,_ Wether _you skipped that page or not._

 _And I'm speaking from this timeline hun, When you died it nearly killed me, And what it did to David. Everything was right under his nose and he just hadn't connected the dots. You are so loved Chloe and I don't know it it's my place. But the weight that girl has had to carry, While it's only been a few days for us, She's had to bare it far longer._

Chloe glanced over at Max and smiled weakly letting a tear roll down her cheek "I know mom" She thought before returning to the letter.

 _Max would probably never deliver this if she knew what I am about to write. But that girl is so into you Chloe, She's been through hell and fought time itself for no other reason other than you._

 _Make every day count my baby, I love you no matter what timeline you're in._

 _Love mum_

"I love you too mom and I think I saw David's other side today, I think we'll be ok" Chloe muttered to herself wiping the single tear that had made it's way to her chin.

 _Ps. Has she told you what happened at the lighthouse, She wouldn't tell us._

"Oh really," Chloe looked at Max again a little puzzled with a subconscious smile "No she avoided it with me too," Chloe thought to herself wondering what Max could possibly be hiding that's worse than what she's been through. She placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it on the desk spotting the picture of the blue butterfly she picked it up and looked at it. "So I guess it's you I have to thank for leading Max back to me, "She thought to herself as she got up from the desk and stuck the picture to her monitor. She smirked to herself, "That gives me an Idea, But it can wait till tomorrow I'm out" She thought with a sigh as she climbed into the small bed next to her own little super hero who was gently snoring. Propping herself up she looked at Max her expression so peaceful. "What can't you tell me, Max"

* * *

Ooh **what's Max hiding** :O. Yes **emoji. A few minor changes to try and get rid of overly repetitive word combinations like she said, etc.**

 **Comments and critique welcome**


	9. LiS Season 2 Episode 9 near Miss

Episode 9

Near miss

Max stirred slowly keeping her eyes shut as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, She could hear a gentle chirping of birds, A fresh breeze with a faint sea salt smell washed over her. "Was it just a dream?" She thought to herself. As she began to fidget to get up she could make out a faint noise, At first she thought it was a fluttering as the image of a Blue butterfly popped into her head, concentrating a little more it became more prominent, A scratching, scribbling sound. "What the.." She thought as she propped herself up noticing the warm soft feeling of a duvet wrapped around her.

"Where am I," She thought to herself as she opened her eyes feeling a little confused she looked around her eyes widening and her mouth dropped open as the scene in front of her crawled to a halt. Her heart felt like it stopped as she stared across the room, Sitting in the chair at the desk facing the window was the unmistakable bright blue haired Chloe. "Fuck it wasn't a dream," She thought to herself "I actually fucking did it"

"Chloe" Max screamed as she launched herself off the bed towards her friend as time resumed Chloe just managing to turn enough as Max crashed into her knocking her off the chair and gripping her in a bear-like hug. "Goodmo...ooof OW" Chloe let out a shocked laugh as she was knocked to the ground. "Goodmorning to you too," She said as she wrapped her arms around Max ignoring the dull ache in her backside from the impact. "I did it, I did it, I did it" Max kept muttering to herself with her face buried in a smiling Chloe's chest.

Max lifted her head off Chloe's chest and looked up at her, Her eyes red, "I didn't think I'd see you agai.." Her voice trailed noticing a worried look on Chloe's face. "Max, You're bleeding," Chloe said slightly alarmed. Max's hand shot up to her face touching her top lip feeling the sticky red liquid "Shit, but I did'n..." She trailed off realizing that she actually did "Fuck shit sorry" She replied wiping the blood on her sleeve. Chloe looked at Max with an accusing look.

"Chloe," Max said feeling a little worried, "Max," Chloe said slowly before continuing, "What did you rewind what have I missed," She shot accusingly. "Uh..Nothing honest I swear" Max stammered feeling a small amount of embarrassment. "I sorta just stopped or really really slowed things down when I saw you, It...I wasn't sure if it was real, to be honest, I didn't even realize I had done it" she stammered as she wiped the rest of the blood from her nose.

"Max" Chloe started as she walked over to her desk and shuffled a few papers into a pile and turned back to Max, "Look it's ok, I'm here" And with that Chloe wrapped her arms around Max lifting her slightly off the floor and squeezing her, "And I am never letting you out of my sight again" She finished happily putting her head on Max's shoulder to hide her reddening eyes. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe just enjoying having her back and alive. "You're alive" she mumbled forcing back more tears. "I am, and I am so thankful for you Max" Chloe replied. The two just stood there embracing each other until in unison the girl's stomachs rumbled. "Shit I'm starved, Let's get some munchies" And with that Chloe released Max from her grip and pulled her out of her room and downstairs.

"Sh sh" Chloe signed to Max as they crept down the stairs to the hall. Following her friends cue the pair crept past the archway leading into the Kitchen, Max spotted Joyce at the sink washing a few dishes, And as they got into the dining room Chloe moved Max behind her making sure she was hidden from view. Max stood where she was guided too feeling a little confused as Chloe spoke "Morning momma" in a slightly choked voice.

Joyce froze at the sink "You haven't called me that in years" she replied in a warm voice as she turned to look at her daughter, "What have you.." She was cut short as Chloe moved to one side revealing Max. "Oh.." Joyce muttered as she flung herself across kitchen wrapping her arms around a rather bewildered max. "It's soo good to see you, Max, it's been too long".

Before anyone else could say anything the front door opened and closed and a pair of heavy footsteps came down the hall. "Oh er am I interrupting anything," David said as he came around the corner seeing the 3 of them standing in the dining hall. "Not at all" Joyce looked at David before continuing "er David this is Max, Chloe's childhood friend" Joyce gestured to Max as she stood to one side. "We've already met" he replied with a gentle nod. "Oh when was this," Joyce replied looking at Max. Max felt a little put on the spot but David came to the rescue "Chloe you haven't told ya mother yet have you" He shot an inquisitive look at Chloe.

"Told me what" Joyce replied shooting Chloe an accusing look who was turning a little pink in the cheeks. Chloe brought her hand up to her neck giving herself a stretch and took a breath "I hadn't got around to it ok we've only just got up" Chloe turned to face her mum "Mum I kinda er, ah fuck it, Mom, I almost got shot yesterday" Joyce's face went rigid, "But Max hella saved my life mum," Chloe beamed at Max, "She was so fast" Joyce's expression relaxed into one of confusion as she look from her daughter to max and then to David. "Perfect account as usual Chloe" David said with a half smile and sighed "Nathan Prescott was arrested yesterday for brandishing a firearm and threatening Chloe, But Max here had him in a rather impressive arm hold by the time I got there, Which by the way," He looked at Max with a grin, "Dislocated his shoulder," Chloe hung her mouth open looking at Max who was looking a little guilty and gave her a playful jab in the shoulder, "That's my girl," she announce. "And Chloe here must have been in a bit of shock as it took her five minutes to realize who just saved her" He let out a chuckle as he finished his sentence.

Joyce slowly walked over to the dining room table and sat in one of the chairs clearly absorbing what she had just heard. Chloe walked over and put her arms around her mom "Hey it's ok I'm fine". "I almost lost you and I didn't even know it" Joyce replied in a shocked tone looking at her daughter her eyes beginning to well. "But you didn't mom, you didn't" Chloe quietly mumbled holding back a tear. "And it's all thanks to you," Joyce said to Max holding out her hand in a come here motion, Max shuffled closer to Joyce extending her hand before Chloe reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a group hug. "Thankyou Max, Thankyou so much" Joyce sobbed squeezing both girls tightly.

* * *

 **Figured this needed a little more so, I went over it again, added some and removed some. Hope it came out all right**

 **Comments and critique welcome as usual**


	10. LiS Season 2 Episode 10 Escapee

Episode 10

The one that got away

"Ug I soo full" Max exclaimed as she let herself limply bellyflop onto the bed "Your mom's cooking is soo good," She said as she rolled over to see Chloe opening her window and helping herself to a cigarette. Chloe gave a little laugh, "Yeah she knows how to fill a hole alright," She propped herself against the window frame as she looked out the window. "I can't believe that pig Jefferson slipped away, But I guess he's gonna be on the run from now on. I hope he dies in a fucking gutter" Chloe's voice had nothing but venom in it. David had taken the liberty of telling the girls what Nathan had said in his statement while everyone was eating a stack of Joyce's pancakes. "At least Nathan is behind bars and Rachel can be finally be put to rest," Max said with an air of enthusiasm. "Just wish we got that fucker too, Woulda been one less thing to have to deal with this week, Gonna have enough on our plate as it is" She finished propping herself up and staring out the window.

" I hear ya" Chloe sighed as she took a final puff on her cigarette and flicked the stub into the gutter, closed the window and looked at Max. "So do you have a plan on how we're going to handle this storm mega Max" An air of inquiry in her voice. Max looked at Chloe while she pondered the question and then reached for her phone.

 **Max - Hey warren**

 **Warren - hi its super Max**

 **Warren - You and that other girl ok, News is all over the school, Your a hero.**

 **Max - :/ Great so much for a low profile**

 **Max - Might wanna add I dislocated Nathans shoulder then  
**

 **Warren - BRUTAL**

 **Warren - Nobody's gonna fuck with ya now**

 **Max - Nobody did anyway  
**

 **Max - Look I got sommin to tell you, But you won't believe it**

 **Warren - Try me**

 **Max - I'm not 100% but in the next day or two there's going to be an eclipse**

 **Warren - might wanna re-check ya crystal ball, There's nothing on the web about it**

 **Warren - Are you high**

 **Max - Maybe, Chat to you later**

Max put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Chloe, "Now we just gotta wait,", "What did you just do" Chloe looked at Max a little puzzled. "Oh you're gonna love this, I just told Warren a nerdy science friend of mine there's going to be an eclipse in the next day or two, He thinks I'm high" She snickered. "Oh god Max he's gonna shit a brick, I'd love to see the expression on his face when it happens" Chloe laughed clutching her sides. Max laughed at the thought then got off the bed and walked around Chloe's bedroom thinking to herself until she stopped in front of the wardrobe, He mind flitted back to when Chloe dared Max to kiss her and she felt herself go a little red. "Focus Max one thing at a time," She shook her head as she continued a rhythmic walk before stopping in front of Chloe. "I can't exactly go around telling everyone to run for the hills because a storm is coming," She said looking at her blue haired friend. Chloe shook her head with a grin "They would have you locked up in a padded cell in a crazy jacket" She wrapped her arms around herself mimicking a straight jacket. Max laughed "Like you would leave me in there," she said amused. "Hmm maybe for a few hours" Chloe replied looking at her with a mischievous Grin. Max let her mouth hang open in shock "your a monster" She shot back. Both girls doubled over laughing.

"Ok on a serious note, We just have to get as many people as we can away from the coast the day of the storm, If I can figure out when it's going to hit," Max said the last part with a frown. "But, shouldn't it be the same as before" Chloe replied looking at her slightly confused. Max thought for a moment and shook her head "Originally when I save you from...ya know, It happened day after day, Snow,eclipse,whales,moons,storm. But when I..." She trailed off as she turned away from her friend to hide her glazing eyes. "Hey it's ok Max," Chloe said jumping off her desk and wrapping her arms around her resting her head on hers. Max took a breath "In the reality, I came back from, The snow was a week late, So until I know the difference I can't be exact" She finished rubbing her forehead, "Damn this is confusing" She added.

"So we have to wait till the eclipse, well, in that case, we may as well go out somewhere common" Chloe waddled with Max still in her grip towards the door. "Sounds good," Max said as she wriggled free and made a dive for the door poking her tongue out at Chloe as she opened it and skirted outside. "Why you little" Chloe chuckled springing after her.

As the two girls got to the bottom of the stairs they heard David calling through to them, "Can I speak to you two," "Fuck," Chloe mumbled as her and Max walked into the dining room. David was stood at the table with a brown handled revolver on the table. Chloe and Max looked at each other then at the gun then to David. "We didn't do it," Chloe said innocently. "Not this time Chloe" Max thought to herself. David chuckled, "You're not in trouble" he sighed, "But after yesterday I," He glanced at Joyce, " We would like to at least know one of you can shoot straight," Chloe and Max looked at each other again, Max's eyes filled with a slight fear.

"I'm not going to force you, But both I and your mother would feel better, considering Jefferson is still on the loose" Max could hear a disdain in Davids' voice as he said the name. "Fuck you, Jefferson, Why didn't they catch you like last time," "You mean you're actually going to let me.." Chloe looked at Max, "Us shoot a gun" Chloe finished turning her gaze back to David. David looked at Chloe with a serious look "I won't be giving you one, But if you find yourself in a position where you have one and need to use it," He took a short breath, "You'll be prepared" The tone of his voice was stern. Picking up the gun he walked out to the back yard.

Chloe turned back to Max who was still was still frozen to the spot. "It's ok, nothing bad's gonna happen, Beside hella beats just driving around," She said with an excited tone as she gently guided Max with her out into the back Yard. David was already standing in the middle of the lawn facing a makeshift target in front of a couple of bags of builders sand. "Ok, you two ready," he said looking at them. Max looked up at Chloe and gripped her hand even tighter and then at David as both of them nodded. David went about explaining the correct way to hold a handgun about the safety and how aiming lower than you think is usually better due to the recoil. And to remember always aim low, "I hope you never have to, but it's better to wound than kill, You kids don't need a death on ya shoulders". With that David turned to face the target took aim and squeezed the trigger. BANG

* * *

 **A whole bunch of exposition, I figured Max would be a bit of a no compromises attitude by now after everything she's been through hence Nathan's little injury.**

 **As usual, Comments and Critique welcome**


	11. LiS Season 2 Episode 11 Shadows

Episode 11

Shadows

Max's heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes the loud ringing in her eyes. "Ah shit, Fuck Max rewind now" Max's eyes shot open as she heard the words. "Oh shit, what happe.." Her thoughts trailed off, She was at the Junkyard and Chloe was on the floor clutching her side. "Oh shit Chloe" She heard herself shout, Accept it wasn't her. She watched as she saw herself run to Chloe's side and rewind the incident. "Err Max whats going on" She heard Chloe's voice from right beside her, She turned to see her blue haired friend standing next to her and became aware of her still gripping her hand. "Chloe are you.." Max said confused. Chloe turned to face her, "Holy shitballs am I trippin" Max stared at her, "If you are then we both are, She turned to face the scene, watching as the scene played out. "This is when we went to play with your new" Max became aware of Chloe's grip tightening as she saw Max's other self collapse on the ground. "Hay don't sweat it, I just over did it a little" Max said reassuringly. looking up at Chloe.

The sene changed showing herself, Chloe and Frank standing in the junkyard, "Oh god," Max said quietly as she felt herself go a little red. Chloe just stared as the sene played out, And let out a small yelp as she watched other Max pull the trigger on frank. Chloe looked down at Max with a look of surprise on her face. The sene changed again, Other Chloe had her foot stuck in the rails. Max buried her face into Chloe's jacket, "I can't watch this one" She said. All she could do was listen as other Chloe screamed and the sound of a train came thundering down the lines, The sene repeated itself several times until she heard the Other Chloe say "You just hella saved my life"

And just like that, they were both back in Chloe's back yard, Max looked around taking a second to get her bearings. "Did that.." "Just happen" Chloe finished Max's sentence. "Holy fuck Max, did that really just fucking happen" Chloe turned to Max holding her hand tightly looking both shocked and exhilarated at the same time. Max looked at Chloe "Did you jus..." She stopped as she spotted something behind Chloe that didn't look right. "Chloe" max said slowly, "Dude that was hella awsome, weird and shocking all at the same time," Chloe said almost bouncing up and down. "Chloe," Max said a little more earnest as she turned her friend around and pointed with her free hand. Chloe's gaze followed Max's direction as her jaw dropped open. Not 15 feet from them was a bird suspended in mid-flight. Chloe leaned towards Max, "Are you doing that," Max thought for a second, she could feel a familiar tugging in her head, "I..I think so" She said as relaxed herself and time began moving again.

"And that's how it's done," David said as he turned to the girls he looked at them with his mouth open. "er maybe another time, Max are you alright" He continued as he sided the gun and walked over to two girls who still firmly had hold of each other's hand. Max cleared her head by giving it a little shake and looked up at David walking across the grass. "Yeah I'm ok" trying to sound unphased. "Max your bleeding again," Chloe said as she brought her finger up to her friend's lip and wiped some of the blood off showing Max. Max brought her own hand up instinctively "Fuck, again really" she muttered to herself.

Back inside Joyce was mothering Max's nosebleed while David was sat on the sofa drinking a beer he looked round at the girls noting that Chloe had not let go of Max's hand the whole time. "Maybe in a few days, ya know when ya ready," He said trying not to sound pushy. Max and Chloe just stared at each other having a silent conversation. "There good as new" Joyce proclaimed as she too also noticed both girls reluctance to let go of each other. "I think were going up to my room now," Chloe said still sounding a little shocked as she led Max towards the stairs. David and Joyce just watched as the girls left. "If you need anything let me know" Joyce called after them. Chloe waved her hand over head signaling a thankyou.

"Holy shitballs Max" Chloe exclaimed as they entered her room and shut the door, "What happened" Max shook her head as she released her friend's hand walking slowly over to the bed letting herself collapse on it. "I honestly have no clue, That's the first time that happened, Usually I see those from my own perspective but that was like.." She trailed off trying to wrap her head around it. Chloe walked over to her desk pulling a joint from the back of her drawer and perching herself on the window ledge opening the window and dangling a leg outside as she sparked up and took a drag.

Max's mind was swimming on the why and how, But she did notice that the after effect, headache was notably less than usual. Chloe chucked to herself quietly, "Whats funny," Max asked half curious and a little annoyed, "You just watched some of the scariest events that I've witnessed" She shot at Chloe. Chloe looked at Max feeling a little sheepish, "Sorry Max, But I was just thinking I'm such a dork for shooting myself, And the fact you saved me twice." She scratched her head, "Make that 3 times" She looked out the window not wanting to meet Max's gaze, "And I'm sorry I pushed you so hard in the junkyard, That wasn't cool," Max got off the bed and walked over to Chloe putting a hand on her shoulder, "Chloe, If you hadn't of pushed me I might not have been strong enough to get here, for all I know you did me a favor. she smiled as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Ha you so woulda shot Frank to protect me" Chloe chucked as she let her head rest on brunettes.

"You actually did shoot him, And pompadoo," Max said glumly. Chloe chocked a little as she was taking a pull on her joint, "What" she spluttered, "It's ok the final version didn't play out that way, But you did it to protect me, Chloe, At the time I honestly though he was going to hurt me," Max breathed the last part as she squeezed her arm around Chloe's waste. "I think," Chloe started, "I think I would you know," Chloe said trying her best to hide her emotion. Max smiled to herself, "I know" she thought as she let go of Chloe and walked back to the bed thudding down on it with her backside. "Max!" Chloe spoke in a different tone. Max mumbled a hmm, in response turning to the blue haired girl, "How was it I went, saw it with you" Max shook her head a little, "I'm not sure, It wasn't a normal rewind or a photo jump, More like just going over old memories," Max sighed. "As for what set it off, Probably the gunshot, A similar experience to the junkyard," Thinking for a second she continued. "But I didn't even know I had stopped time, it's like it's instinct now, my goto when sommin happens, All I know is, It's much less taxing than full rewinds the nosebleeds are still a pain, though," She finished

The pair just sat there for a moment in silance when Max was struck with an Idea, "Chloe," She looked at her friend. "huh" Chloe looked up at Max. "Still wanna go for that dive, I.." She paused for a moment. "I got an idea but were gonna have to make a quick stop at the shop first" Chloe raised an eyebrow intreiged "Sure" She replied as she spung to her feet.

* * *

 **So what do we think of the twist on Max's** power. **Next time, max relives her painful moments and Chloe gets** somin **she didn't have before, An insight into Max's head. But are things being read correctly and why is Max avoiding the elephant in the room.**

 **As always, Comments and Critique are welcome**


	12. LiS Season 2 Episode 12 Show and Tell

Episode 12

Show and tell

"Get what ya need," Chloe said as Max walked out of the shop and got into the truck shutting the door and buckling her belt. "Yup," she said looking at her. Chloe looked a little puzzled as she didn't see any bags or anything but just shrugged as she said, "Where too partner," Max smiled to herself "Blackdale Academy my chauffeur" She said chuckling. "Aye aye," Chloe replied with a smile as she pulled out and drove off. A few minutes later they were both walking around the car park of Blackdale, Max was searching for a certain spot with Chloe in tow, "So what's the ide.." "Here it is" Max cut her off as she stood in front of a half shaded parking bay holding out her hand to Chloe. Chloe walked up to Max gingerly taking her hand when it suddenly struck her "Max are you" Max gently placed a finger on Chloe's lips, "This is where we first met in the other timeline" Max said in a low voice. "And I wanted to see if I can...well show you, That's if I can actually control this." She paused trying to gauge Chloe's reaction. "If you want that is, I'd totally understand if you wanted to stay out of my fucked up head" She added quickly. Chloe just looked at her for a moment remaining quiet "Oh god, terrible idea, shouldn't have brought it up" Max thought to herself as she started to panic.

Chloe took a few steps closer to Max tightening her grip on the brunette's hand cocked her head to the side a little and gave her a reassuring smile "Only if you're ok with it, I don't want to push you but, I'd love to share this with you, Hell It's not every day you get to show and tell in the literal sense. Max breathed a sigh of relief as she took Chloe's free hand in hers, and thought of the memory she wanted. Almost instantly the scene around them changed, Max saw herself walking up to warren and chatting. "That's Warren the science friend geek," Max said to her. "hmm he's kinda cute," Chloe said with a chuckle, Max absentmindedly tightened her grip on Chloe's hand. Chloe looked down at their hands and then turned her attention back to what was unfolding as Nathan came barging over and the two lads started exchanging blows, Just then a tyre squeal signaled the arrive of other Chloe in her truck and Other Max getting in and driving off. The scene changed again they were in the back of Chloe's Truck. Other Chloe was giving Other Max a grilling about leaving her.

Chloe felt a small stab of guilt as she listened to herself giving Max a grilling, She looked at Max guiltily as the scene disappeared and they were back in the parking lot. Around them, time slowly began to resume its normal speed. Chloe looked at Max "Sorry I.." she cut herself short, "Shit ya bleeding again Max" As she quickly rummaged through her pockets for a tissue and then noticed Max pulling out a packet of tissues from her pocket taking a couple out and wiping her nose. "Ah, so that's what you went to the shop for," Chloe said with a bit of a smile. Max gave a little chuckle, "Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean for you to see that last bit" Max said a little sheepish. Chloe looked at the floor "It's cool Max," Looking back up "Besides I'm signing up, the good and the bad, Sorry I gave you a grilling, It was a two way street I coulda sent you a letter or a text at any time, I was just so," taking a breath she gave a little shrug "So angry at everyone" Max looked at her friend as she gave her open confession and simply responded by wrapping her arms around her hugging her.

As the two walked around the school grounds Chloe had her arms crossed just staring into space thinking. "Max...Can I ask you something" The young Brunette stopped and turned to her and shrugged "Shoot" she winced a little as she said it. Chloe let out a chuckle, "Why aren't you..mad at me, Like at all," Chloe stopped walking and looked over the Academy grounds, " I gave you crap about not writing to me, and pushed you too hard at the scrapyard, You've basically had to babysit me to keep me...alive" She finished her sentence sounding a little exasperated. Max rolled her eyes a little "I can't be mad at you Chloe" She thought to herself. "I guess it's because we've done so much together and had some pretty fun times, In fact, there is one I want to show you and we're almost there" As she finished she grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her into the main building.

"And what may I ask, Mrs. Price, Are you doing in this school," The two girls froze as they entered the corridor of Blackwell and heard the deep voice of Principle Ray wells, from down the hallway. "Principle Wells, I er." Chloe stuttered a little. "She's with me Principle Wells," Max said defensively. "Mrs. Caulfield, I didn't think you would need a bodyguard after your heroics yesterday," The principle spoke to Max as he walked up the corridor but continued looking at Chloe. Max became aware of the other students looking at her pointing and taking shots with the phones. "Great, I'm a celebrity get me outta here," She thought to herself. "Chloe's my best friend I've known her since forever, And I think you might be surprised how much she's changed Principle wells," Max paused for a second and looked at Chloe who was trying to look like she didn't give a shit but doing a very poor job, "besides I was hoping I might be able to talk her into re-applying, She was a straight A student after all," She looked at the Principle as she finished her sentence. Max could feel Chloe's look bearing down on her "That would be so cool, Shame there's some freak ass storm coming to wipe out the Bay" She thought to herself.

The Principle looked at Chloe with a mixed thoughtful and doubtful expression, "And what exactly would Mrs. Price be wanting to study," He enquired. Chloe looked at the Principle slightly taken aback "I er, Art" She finally managed to get out. Principle Wells raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Shame our Art department is teacher down, We're working on a replacement," He nodded at Max and took a breath, "Mrs. Price if you are serious feel free to pick up an application from the front desk, If your work is as good as it was before and the new Art teacher, Whoever that may be, Accepts you, And you keep your nose clean...Then I won't stand in the way of second chances," Max looked at Chloe beaming a ridiculous grin at her while Chloe just stood with a dumbfounded speechless expression on her face. "Er, Than..Thankyou you Principle Wells," Chloe finally managed to splutter out before shooting an I'm going to kill you look at Max.

"Now if you will excuse me I have some papers to sign," With that the Principle turned and went into his office. "Max I'm going to kill you," Chloe said in a hushed tone placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders mimicking a strangling gesture. "Oh bite me," she replied, "You know your good enough, Besides it might be fun," She finished poking Chloe in the ribs making her let go. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yeah it might be fun," She continued in a lower voice, "But if shit gets real there might well be no Blackwell" She finished exaggerating the last part. Max rolled her eyes, "It doesn't hurt to think positive," She replied as she grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her near the Principles office. "Hey I ain't going in there," she protested trying to stop herself getting pulled. Max turned to her with a taunting grin and grabbed her other hand "Oh yes you are" And before Chloe could even think of a response the corridor was plunged into darkness and completely deserted.

Chloe looked around the eerily dark corridor, "Whats going on" she whispered, Max let out a small giggle, "This is one of the best memories, we're breaking and entering" she replied in an equally quiet tone. "We're doing what" Chloe responded sounding a little shocked but with a clear, Hella yeah grin across her face as she looked up and saw two figures entering the main doors of the hallway and make their way to the principles office. They watched as the Other Chloe and Max entered the principles reception office and then as Other Max left and then returned and proceeded to blow the door up with a homemade bomb. "Holy crap did that actually happen" Chloe turned to Max laughing manically. "Yep, But you get something the other Chloe didn't" She replied as she nudged her friend to look back. The alarms started ringing as other Max ran into the principles office and reversed the last 30 seconds mending the door. And then opened the door from the inside to a surprised other Chloe. "That was so not fair," Chloe titled her head to Max as she spoke, "I didn't even get to remember it, Damn that sucks," Max laughed, "Told you, you got somin the other you didn't" As she spoke the scene changed, They were stood at the poolside and could hear the other them talking in the entrance.

"Swimming too," Chloe said looking at Max, She just shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on Chloe's arm. "Wait and see," she whispered. Chloe and Max watched as the two girls entered, Other Max went and turned on the lights, While Other Chloe got in the pool followed by other Max's cannonball and a lot of splashing and laughing. Max smiled to herself "That was hella fun" she mumbled. "I'm wondering what we did that topped this" Chloe said looking at Max with a smile. Max blushed a little remembering the morning after, "Uh..I don't recall" she replied as the security guards came snooping getting Chloe's attention, They watched as the girls dodged the guards and took off outside as the scene returned to the corridor as time started moving along at its normal pace. Max staggered a little as she felt a sudden head rush and the ever expected taste of iron on her lips, She reached into her pocket for her tissues and then noticed Chloe was already hold up some.

"When did you.." She said taking a couple and soaking up the trickle of blood. "You were engrossed in watching you blow up the door, It wasn't really difficult," Chloe replied with a cheeky grin placing the rest of the packet in her pocket. "Cheater," Max muttered as the two started walking down the corridor. "Ha,...You girl have no idea," Chloe shot back and suddenly stopped, "Ah crap or maybe ya do," Max continued walking with an ear to ear grin, "maybe, maybe not," came the reply as she bobbed her head from side to side and walked up to the reception desk speaking to the receptionist leaving Chloe down the corridor feeling a little confused. "Crap guess I'm gonna have to get some new material and idea's then," She thought to herself pulling a devious smile and sprinting to meet Max, as Max turned to make her way to the exit, Chloe came up behind her and gave her backside a firm slap. "Ah," Max shrieked loudly instantly covering her face with the envelope she acquired from the receptionist. A few laughs and one or two wolf whistles were heard down the corridor. "Chloe," Max said from behind the envelope. Chloe just laughed and put her arm around her, "Relax it just gives em somin else to gossip about," Shrugging she added "Besides give em 20 minutes and there will be something else to gossip about," Max looked at her, Chloe had the dumbest grin on her face, She raised her eyebrows, "Ya know, I could just rewind that and watch you fall flat on ya face," she said quietly grinning and poking her tongue out through her teeth. Chloe looked at her worried "You wouldn't dare," A worried undertone carried her response. Max laughed as they walked outside, "You, will never know,".

* * *

 **I think there getting longer. Hope you don't mind. So what's the verdict on Max's power twist, Like/dislike, Kinda planning** sommin **big for the big goodbye scene from season 1, Though I wonder if anyone's figured it out yet (Might be a little obvious.**

 **As always Comments and critique are welcome**


	13. LiS Season 2 Episode 13 Angles an demons

Episode 13

Angles and Demons

The girls walked out onto the campus grounds discussing where to go next when their attention was drawn to a horde of students running and shouting towards the dorms. "What's got everyone so riled up," Chloe said loudly as if asking any passers by. Max felt uneasy, A knotting in her stomach as an image flashed in front of her. "Kate" She mumbled as a sudden look of horror struck her. "Oh shit, we have to get to the dorms now" She virtually shouted at Chloe with sheer desperation in her voice. Chloe looked at her a little taken back by the tone, But seeing the look on her friends face told her all she needed to know. "shit" she muttered as she grabbed Max's arm and the pair tore towards the dorms with Chloe leading the charge shoving several of the lads out of the way. As the dorm came into view Max scanned the rooftops, her heart sank as her eyes fell onto a familiar blond girl standing perched on the roof. "Kate" she screamed. She saw Kate turn to look right at the two running across the grass towards the dorm and put one foot over the edge.

"No," Max screamed as she felt herself stop midstride gripping Chloe's hand tightly bringing the blue haired girl to a sudden stop. It took Max a few seconds to realize it but everything had gone silent. Chloe looked up at the young blond who was now frozen mid-stride clearly overbalanced towards the point of no return, Her mouth fell open. "oh god" She muttered. Max tried to get the image of Kate falling out of her head, "We have to save her, I can't watch her die again," She looked at Chloe pain and urgency carried her voice her face mirroring the emotions. Chloe frowned a little, as a dozen questions rushed tough her mind before she pushed them aside. "Well what are we waiting for," She replied as she pulled Max up the steps into the dorms.

"Argh" Max let out a gasp as a searing pain shot through her skull causing her to double over. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to see her doubled over with her free hand holding the side of her head as a small trickle of blood ran down her lip. "Shit, Max what's wrong" There was a plea in her voice. Max felt the pain subside as soon as she stopped moving just as fast as it had come on. "I'm ok" she replied as she took another step and another searing bolt shot through her head, "Fuck" she gasped as she stopped and doubled over again. "Max what is it" Chloe responded the plea in her voice even more desperate as she moved closer to her. Max looked at her removing her hand from her head, The blood running down her lip and over her chin, "Every time I move I..." An oh fuck expression worked its way onto her face as she came to the realization, "It hurts" Chloe finished as she too came to the same conclusion as another thought popped into her head. "What about if I.." As she spoke she took a slow deliberate step backward, Max braced herself for the pain, She felt her eyes bulge a little as she felt a firm tugging in the back of her head. Chloe froze midstep looking at her waiting for some sign. "It..It's not as bad," Max finally said her voice a little shaken. "Ok," Chloe said slowly taking a step towards her as an idea hit her. Without saying a word she turned around in front of Max and knelt down, "Chloe" "Jump on, You focus on your thing and I'll get us to the roof, we are partners after all" Chloe interjected as she turned her head to her with a smiled.

Max clung to Chole's back as she powered her way up the stairs. With each step, Max could feel the tugging at the back of her head getting worse as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder staining her Jacket with her blood. The pair burst through the rooftop door to see Kate frozen in mid-step, Without even thinking Chloe launched herself forwards across the rooftop, Max jumped off for the last few feet and the pair launched themselves towards Kate, Max felt a surge of pain she lost her focus and dived to grab hold of something as Kate disappeared over the edge.

There was a stomach turning popping sound and multiple screams came from below as well as gasps of shock, Max opened her eyes to find herself hanging over the ledge facing a 3 story drop and a mingle of students and teachers staring up at them, Some having their phones out either taking pictures or recording the event. "Did we?" Max thought to herself the realization struck her as she heard Chloe next to her let out a winded "Gotch,". Max looked down to her outstretched hand to see Kate firmly attached to the other end by her wrist, Chloe had hold of her arm which looked in an awkward position. Max let out a sigh of relief as she rested her thumping head on her outstretched arm. "What the...Max, How did you.." Kate sobbed as she looked up at her saviors cutting herself short, Confusion worked its way onto her face, as she saw a small crimson river of blood running down Max's arm onto hers. "Up ya come," Chloe said as she heaved the small blonde up, Max pulled at the same time but could feel that Chloe was doing the lion's share of the lifting.

Chloe collapsed on her backside with Kate practically on top of her as she panted looking over at Max who was now sitting with her back to the small wall ledge her head resting on the edge. "You ok Max," Chloe called over as she slowly managed to get to her feet. Max just let out a sigh of relief in response, From below they could hear a lot of cheering and rounds of applause as she felt her heart rate return to normal, She looked at Kate with an apologetic look, "Kate," She breathed, "It's not your fault,". Kate looked at her, Her blonde hair framing a very red and blotchy face. "Max I.." She looked at Max, then at Chloe to the ledge and finally back to Max, "You...How did you, I saw you down on the grass" Kate spluttered letting more tears run down her cheeks as she tried to get up before gasping in pain clutching her shoulder, "fuck that hurts," Chloe grabbed Kates good arm helping her steady herself, "Sorry, But I think it might be broken" She said softly as kate found her feet. Kate glanced at the ledge becoming aware of all the raised voices and shouting from below and she took a step towards Max and pointed over the ledge, "Yo..You were down on the grass, How did you," she let her voice trail as she looked at Max, her face covered in blood as she felt a warm sticky presence on her arm, she looked down to see the trail of blood that had run down her arm from Max's. "Let's just say right place right time," Chloe piped up as she walked over to Max digging the tissues out of her pocket and went about cleaning Max up. , "Time took some convincing though" Max replied letting out a weak chuckle as she looked at Kate before continuing. "Look, Kate. Trust me when I say, It's not as bad as you think," She let out a sigh before continuing, "If anything it's just as creepy as all hell, And very soon everyone is going to know the truth," Kate looked at her with a blank expression, "how do you," she began but Max just shook her head, "Besides if ya stick around, I'll let you in on the trick, Belive me it's worth the wait," She said as she got to her feet and glanced over the edge. "That was far too close for comfort," She thought.

"Look kate," Chloe said in a caring voice, Me and you are sorta in the same boat," She took a deep breath before she continued, "Nathan tried the same shit on me, Both he and Jefferson are complete fucking phyco's who like to take pictures of drugged up passed out girls," Max turned to face them hearing her venomous undertone, seeing Chloe standing there with her fists clenched and visibly shaking. "But what if.." Kate started but was simply reduced to tears. "Kate," Max said as she walked towards the two girls, "It didn't happen," She stopped in front of the two girls and put her arms around both, pulling them in for a hug. "Ow fuck" Kate pulled away cradling her shoulder. Max winced a little "Sorry," Kate looked at her and shook her head giving a weak smile, "It's ok, If I'm perfectly honest it's the first time I've felt anything over the last few days"

After countless cheers and many questions, Most of witch received, "Talk about it later" statements from the 3 girls. Max and Chloe were sat in the waiting room at the hospital for Kate to get her shoulder set and cast. "Are you really going to tell her," Chloe asked quietly, Max Just looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know, I mean if she pushes the question then I guess," She stopped for a moment to think. "Put yourself in her shoes, You see two people from where she saw us, and a second later there right there next to you," She finished looking at Chloe with a lost expression. Chloe sighed, "Fair point, Although she is religious, She might just take it as a sign or somin. "I can see the headlines now, Chloe and Max savior of souls" Max announced marking out the headline in the air before the pair burst into laughter. Chloe got up still snickering as a thought crossed her mind she stopped and looked at Max worried, "I'll er, Be back in a few," She said as she tore down the hallway and around the corner before she could catch on. "What" but it was too late before Max could even blink she was gone. "Now what," She thought to herself as she watched the blue haired punk disappear around the corner.

After what seemed like an hour, But was in fact about 15 minutes Chloe came strolling back up the corridor carrying a plastic bag full of stuff. "What an earth" Max thought to herself as Chloe placed the bag next to the seat and began rummaging around in it, "Ok", she said as she rummaged around in the bag pulling out a few chocolate bars and a large bottle of water, "Here you go, eat and drink," She looked up at Max grinning, "Doctors orders, Literally I went and asked a doc what to do after giving blood," Max just smiled. "I figured if this is gonna keep happening we might as well find a way to handle the side effects", Chloe took a deep breath and let out an exaggerated sigh as she looked down the hall, "Shame, though, That doctor was kinda cute," She finished looking at Max with a mischievous grin. Max's mouth fell open, Realizing this she quickly shoved part of the chocolate bar in her mouth as she felt a knot in her stomach. "Is she playing with me?" She thought to herself and she chewed studying Chloe's dorkish grin.

"Hi guys," Kates voice come from across the hall, As Max turned to her she saw Kates arm in a sling, "Good new's, It's not broken just dislocated, I have to rest it and they gave some painkillers," She said shaking the bottle in her other hand and grinning. "Sorry about that," Chloe said as she got up and went to hug Kate, who was a little surprised but reciprocated the hug. "Don't be daft, You saved my life, You both did," she added looking at Max as she finished her mouthful. Max nodded at Chloe, "Chloe's orders I'm afraid," she said hinting at the bag of food and water bottle in her hands. "Oh does that happen often," Kate asked as she tilted her head to one side looking at Max. Max let out a grin and looked at Chloe, letting out a mock sigh, "Yeah, shes always bossing me about,". Chloe feigned a hurt look as Kate let out a laugh and shook her head as she spoke, "I meant the nose bleeds," Chloe shot a look at Max, Max just shrugged, "Comes with the territory, along with monster head achs, Buut I'll live," Kate remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "You guys don't have to tell me if you don't want to," "Kate, it's just" Max started to say but as she saw Kates eyes welling up she got up and went over and joined in the hug. "I'm just thankful for you two, It was fate that you were meant to be there to stop me, And I'm not going to argue with that," Kate sobbed as the girls hugged. Max let out a chuckle, "Fate can be stubborn at times, But it does appear to play fair," Max said. "That I can belive, And I'd belive anything you two told me," mumbled kate from somewhere in Max's Hoodie.

"Well in that case then," Chloe took a step back from Kate and took up a pose akin to a sumo wrestler, "Kate Marsh were here to abduct you and take to our home planet," as she said that she started making overly ridiculous footsteps toward Kate, Before all three of them burst into laughter.

After leaving the hospital Kate's parents turned up and after numerous thankyou's and tear's, Kate went home with her parents for a few days and Max and Chloe were sat in her truck, Chloe had her feet hanging out of the window while she was having a smoke leaning on Max who was lost in thought. "Well I guess there's nothing for it, Time to give you ya cape and suit, Your officially a hero Max," Chloe said with a smile, looking up at her friend from her slouched position. Max thought for a moment, "I Can't take all the credit, Your just as much of one as me," She replied giving her friend a gentle shoulder bump. "I can live with that," Chloe replied looking out the window and then looking back to Max, "But your my Hero Max, You saved me so many time's and you've managed to," She paused for a moment taking a breath, "Pull me from a very dark place, It's like your my guardian angle," She finished as she took another drag of her cigarette and flicked the butt out the window and sat up. "Oh Chloe," Max mumbled feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Chloe looked at her, "Max, I mean it, You really saved me," Chloe put her arm around Max rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. Max turned to Chloe another tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm not the only one that's pulled someone out of a dark place," She took a deep breath before continuing, "When I was at my darkest hour, It was you, Just the thought of you that pushed me forwards, It always has been and I can't imagine where I would be now if not for you," She finished biting her lip. Chloe looked at Max feeling her eyes reddening, "Max I.." She didn't know what to say.

"Chloe," Max began and looked at her friend who was still speechless. "There's one more I think you should see," Breathing in continued, "But I warn you, It's," She trailed off thinking twice about it. "Dark," Chloe finished. "Look, Max, I don't think you should push yourself, Back on that roof I saw you, You were at your limit," She looked at Max, She could see the silky trails let by the rogue tears that had escaped her control, "Chloe," Max sighed putting on stronger front than she felt she had, "I'll be ok, Honest, Besides It doesn't involve much walking this time, I promise," Max rested her head on Chloe's arm and looked at her with her puppy dog expression. Chloe looked at her for second "Goddammit, I can't say no to those eyes," She thought to herself and rolled her eyes, " Ok you win," Pulling her arm up around Max and in a quite tone. "Where to," Max took a deep breath and replied,"The Junkyard,".

As they pulled up to the junkyard Max got out and slowly walked around recalling the bottle incident, She let out a chuckle. "Ok in hindsight was kinda goofy," She thought to herself and she watched Chloe getting out of the truck and sprinting to meet her. The two walked around the Junkyard until they came across a freshly dug area, remnants of police tape tied to a few old rusted cars flittered in the breeze. Max held out her hand towards Chloe her eyes began to redden again. Without a word Chloe took Max's outstretched hand in her own firmly. "Last chance to back out," Max sniffed holding back a wave of tears she could feel threatening to break through she turned to Chloe her eyes now so badly watered she could bearly see her blue haired punk. "This is one of my darkest hours Chloe, This is," She took a quick breath as she felt the tears roll down her face, "where I honestly thought it all ended. Chloe looked at her as she felt a very unpleasant knot forming in her stomach, Stepping forwards she embraced Max in her arms, She could feel a lump in her throat forming as she forced the words out. "Already told you, The good and the bad, Your not alone anymore," And with that the sene began to change.

The Junkyard came under darkness as they watched themselves walking through the junkyard with other Chloe in the lead. Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a chill went down her spine, She tightened her grip on Max a little. Max turned to face the scene as an image of them digging up Rachel popped into her head, And before she could force it from her mind the scene changed again. "Are you gonna help me dig" Max heard Chloe's voice as a feeling of horror washed over her, "Oh shit, no,no,no, Chloe I'm sorry, Not this one," She whimpered as she tried to pull away from her friend, But Chloe just pulled her closer as she raised a hand to her mouth and a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh god," she muttered as she saw herself recoiling from the grave screaming on the floor.

"Chloe I..You didn't have to see that" Max blubbed as she buried her face in girls jacket, Chloe relaxed her grip around Max a little and spoke softly and gently nodded, not taking her eyes off what was going on, "you know, I think I actually needed to see this, Sorta like closure I guess," She sniffed as she took a breath, "Ok hit me, and remember," Looking down at the Brunette, "I'm right here, I ain't going anywhere,"

Max wiped her eyes on the punk's jacket and searched for the memory she actually wanted and the scene changed again, Again they watched as the Other two walked around the Junkyard with Other Chloe in the lead. Out of the shadows, They watched as Mr. Jefferson injected something onto the back of other Max's neck. Max shuddered as she remembered the feeling. Chloe pulled Max into her a bit tighter. Knowing what was coming Max buried her face back into the punk's jacket and let out a sob as the gunshot went off. Chloe rubbed her hand up and down Max back "It's ok, I'm right here," She muttered as she heard other Max calling out her name and watching her other self's lifeless body fall to the ground, "Oh no," She thought to herself as she felt a painful stab in her chest and another tear made its way down her cheek.

Before she could fully process what she had just seen the scene changed once again to the underground bunker, Other Max was tied up on the floor as Mr. Jefferson walked around flashing his camera giving his exposition, "Max, you don't have to," She whispered looking down at Max, Max's gaze was firmly fixed on what was happening right in front of them. Chloe looked up and watched as the scene kept changing as Other Max jumped between several realities and to San Francisco and back again and as she gave up her dream, She could tell just by looking at the other Max just how exhausted she was and she looked down at the brunette in her arms, "Max," She thought to herself as the realization of just how far she was willing to go". Her attention brought back to the scene as David came to Max's rescue, And once again Max pushing herself repeatedly until finally, Jefferson went down, Then seeing David's reaction to her own death, by shooting Jefferson dead. Chloe felt the tears rolling down her cheeks now, But she didn't care, "He shot him," She mumbled, "For me, Fuck,". Max wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her hoodie, "Of course he did, He care's for you Chloe,"

The scene faded with Other Max leaving the room, And they were back in the Junkyard, A gentle breeze picked up and birds could be heard in the nearby bushes. Chloe released Max from her grip as she went to pull the tissues from her Jacket, She realized Max was just standing there, A dark red trail of blood mixed with tears smeared over her face and down her hoodie as her eye's rolled she began to fall. Before she knew it Chloe already had Max in her arms. "I gotcha," She muttered to herself shaking her head. "Told you not to overdo it," she said trying to not to sound too harsh. "Sorry," Max replied weakly. Taking Max's weight she carefully made her way back to the truck, "Don't sweat it," "Sorr..." Max grumbled as she blanked out. Chloe was already waiting for it adjusting her weight accordingly. "And that's two for two, Only five feet from the truck this time, Maybe tomorrow you will actually get in it," she chuckled as she got her into the passenger seat and set about cleaning her up.

* * *

Wow ok that was a long one, I've had this scene tossing around in my head for a few days now, Feels good to get it down and out. I know there's a LOT of red eyes and tears, And I'm afraid there's going to be a couple more yet, But there are happy ones coming I PROMISE. Is it hitting the mark/overdone or missing something, I honestly don't know

As always Comments and critique welcome


	14. LiS Season 2 Episode 14 Eclipse

Episode 14

Eclipse

Chloe had just finished cleaning up the worst of the blood off Max and herself, The clothes, however, were done, Her Jacket and top had some fairly impressive bloodstains, And then there was Max's Hoodie. "Looks like these have had it I'm afraid," She mutter gingerly as she finished fixing Max's seatbelt. Turning to get in the other side she felt a cold shiver run down her spine as a shadow passed over the Junkyard. She looked up at the sky to see a dark disk slicing into the sun, "Unreal," she thought to herself as she glanced at Max sleeping in the truck and then back to the eclipse in progress. "Oh," she thought to herself as she dived back into the passenger side of the truck, After rummaging around for a second she pulled Max's Camera out and looked at it and then Max and smiled. "Capture the moment huh Max," She turned back to the eclipse looking through the viewfinder and waited until the sun was mostly covered. With a subtle click and a whirr the camera spat out the image, Taking it she gave it a flick as the picture came into focus. "Perfect," she thought to herself pocketing the picture and putting the camera back. Max's phone began going off multiple times as a flood of messages came through. "Hmm gee I wonder who that could be," rolling her eyes and chuckling to herself sarcastically as she reached down Max's trouser pocket and pulled her phone out checking it. "And here comes the brick shitting," She giggled as she read warrens meltdown.

Warren - might wanna re-check ya crystal ball, Theres nothing on the web about it

Warren - Are you high

Max - Maybe, Chat to you later

Warren - MAX

Warren - How

Warren - I hereby bow down to ya crystal ball

Warren - Max you there

Warren - Max you have my undivided attention

Warren - Max

Warren - Max

Chloe chuckled to herself, "Probably so much better in person," She let out a loud sigh, "Guess I better put him at ease a little," As she replied.

Max - Hi Warren it's Chloe Max's friend

Max - She's ok, Just out of it for now catching some zeds

Warren - er ok hi, Whats going on

Max - Explain tomorrow, Watch out for whales

Warren - Wha, Whales er ok

Max - Tomorrow dude

"That should pacify him for a little at least," She thought, looking at Max, "Now to get you home sleeping beauty," And with that, she got in the truck and drove off.

The drive home was a sobering one as Chloe tried to absorb everything she had seen, "Realities within realities, and you gave up your dream for me," She glanced at max as she slept and chuckled to herself, "If that doesn't win a girls heart nothing will, And David," she sighed gripped the steering wheel tighter "Fuck, I gave him so much shit," She scolded herself as she pressed her foot down the gas releasing a bit of frustration. After another 10 minutes, she pulled up in her driveway getting out and briskly walked inside.

"Hi hun," Joyce's voice came from the kitchen as Chloe walked past the archway catching it with her arm she peeled her head back and poked it around the corner, "Hi mom, er gimmie a min, I'll be right back" And she disappeared into the dining room to find David watching TV. "Err," Chloe didn't even get her sentence out. "What ya need Chloe," David said as he flicked the tv off while getting off the sofa and turned to look at Chloe instantly spotting all the bloodstains down her front. Chloe ahead of his train of though pointed to them, "Not mine, And I kinda need your help, same as last night, Nope not drink, not drugs, Just too much for one day," She finished taking a deep breath. David stood there for a second processing the list and furrowed his brow and shook his head a little, "What do you two get up to," As he spoke Joyce came from the kitchen glancing at the stains on the back of Chloe's jacket she looked at David with a smile, "It's ok David," Chloe looked at her mum and then back at David as he rolled his eyes, "Ok ok, I just hope your not in any trouble," As he walked across the living room to pass Chloe, She grabbed him in a hug. David froze and Joyce's mouth fell open.

"First David and now Hugs, who are you and what have you done with Chloe," he let out a chuckle as he returned the hug. "I...Sorry for the shit, you didn't deserve it," Chloe replied as she broke the hug and looked at her mom who's jaw was almost on the floor. David sighed, "Thanks, I guess..er, I'm sorry for being a err step...douch" Chloe let out a grin and nodded as David turned to go and retrieve a sleeping Max from the truck.

In Chloe's room, Max was laid on the bed gently snoring with Chloe sat on the side of the bed with her hand on Max's waist. She could hear Joyce and David have a quiet discussion down the hall, She looked at Max as she slept. "We got 3 days girl," She thought to herself. Just then the door opened, "Chloe, Can we talk,"

Chloe spun around to see Joyce entering the room closing the door and walking over to the bed where she sat down and glanced at Max and sighed, "That girl is something else," "That she is mum," Chloe replied with a smile as she got off the bed and went to get her cigarettes, "Whens it due," The question froze Chloe to the spot, "er mum I'm not," She started but her mum just laughed, "I know I know, I wasn't talking about that," she replied. Chloe turned to look at her mom who just had a weak smile on her face. Chloe put on a confused expression, "Mum I don't know what you.." She cut herself off as she watched her mom pull out the letter with her name on it. "shit," She gasped. Her mom chuckled, That's what I thought when I read it, But then something really odd happened," "The eclipse," Chloe finished her mother's sentence.

Joyce just nodded, "Then I read it again, and again, And if I'm honest I developed a headache," she let out another chuckle. Chloe realized that for the last forty seconds she hadn't actually breathed, "You, You believe it," She said trying not to stutter too much. Joyce let out an amused humph, "And now your stuttering, You haven't done that since you were in your tweens," She nodded towards the desk, "Go on have one," she finished with a smile. Chloe relaxed a little as she went over to retrieve her cigarettes. "Hmm that wasn't actually what I meant Chloe," She said smiling as Chloe looked at her a little confused. "I'm not stupid Chloe, And don't worry David won't bust you any more about it, And no he doesn't know," Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she reached into her drawer and set about rolling a joint. Once done she opened the window and took up her perched position, Joyce looked at her "I will have one of those, though," she said nodding to the packet of cigarettes, Chloe reached over and tossed the packet next to her mom, and proceeded to light up taking a deep drag.

"So," Joyce said after lighting herself a cigarette, "What you gonna do," She asked quietly. Chloe took another hit as she pondered the question, "About what, I've had a bit of an information overload today," Chloe replied as she passed a glance at Max and stared out the window thinking, "I was referring to the storm, of course, But clearly there's somin else on your mind, Care to share," Joyce replied keeping her voice low. Chloe sighed, "I don't know mum, we got three days, Then its fucking show time," She took another hit resting her head on the window and slowly exhaling, "I guess we just get as many away from the coast as possible," She glanced at Max and nodded, "If I know her she will want to make sure we get everybody, Even if that means being in the thick of it, In fact that's exactly what she would do," She finished as she returned her gaze outside. "Probably," Joyce replied, "But I bet you anything it wouldn't be without you," Joyce sighed, "Fine I'll drag it out of you then, Whats really on your mind, And don't give me any of that punk nonsense," Chloe looked down at the window ledge between her legs, "I don't know," she shrugged, "It's just sometimes I get the feeling she looks at me and see's the 'Other' me." She rested her head on the frame again taking a final drag of her joint before stubbing it,"I saw it today first hand," She said as she felt her eyes water up. "Huh, How," Joyce asked puzzled. "Oh err," Chloe quickly wiped her cheek as she sat herself up, "Earlier on in the garden she accidently, kinda, sorta showed me one of her memories, It's weird kinda like a 3rd person perspective but we only get to see what she saw," "The nose bleed earlier," Joyce replied, finishing her own cigarette and putting it in the ashtray. "Yep, Pretty much every time she does it, It's tissue time. But if she pushes herself then this happens," She finished nodding towards Max who hadn't even moved a muscle.

"So that's what you've been doing today," Joyce asked thoughtfully. "That and saving a girl called Kate..." "Marsh" her mom finished. "I heard about that, I am so proud of both of you," She said smiling before continuing. "So what did she show you,". Chloe breathed a heavy sigh, "Some of it was pretty heavy, But all of it was what she and Other Chloe did, Don't get me wrong I am glad she chose to show me, But.." "But you think she's thinking about you as two different people," Joyce finished again. Chloe just nodded with a glum look on her face. Joyce thought for a moment. "Has she shown you anything the other you didn't see or do?" She said nodding her head to one side to signify alternate Chloe.

Chloe let out a chuckle, "Her and Max blew up a door, And then Max rewound it so she wouldn't remember, And then there was..." She trailed off as a shiver went down her spine. "Hun," Joyce sighed, "The only person seeing you as two different people is you, She looks at you and I reckon she just see's Chloe from five years ago," "Then why won't she tell me what happened on that cliff," Chloe glared at her mum as she snapped back a little louder than intended, Joyce just looked at her with a smile and Chloe felt the anger drain from her as fast as it had boiled up. "After everything, she's been through, Everything she's done to keep you in her life and everything since and leading up to yesterday," Joyce sighed, "Did you read the whole letter or skip part of it," she said to her daughter gently holding up the letter. Chloe let out a short breath as she looked at the floor going a little red. Joyce got off the bed, walked over to her handing her the letter. "You might want to read the other part you missed the first time," Joyce added as Chloe took the letter and Joyce went to leave. "And Chloe, give her time, Ironically I think you owe her a little of that," And with that, she smiled and left the emotional teen on the window ledge with her hero sleeping peacefully.

Chloe looked at the letter in her hand, glancing over the lines she had already read until she found the part she missed.

 _If Max has told you about her rewind and everything you two went through then skip the next page, If not read on._

 _Before you do though I need to tell you something. From the moment that girl was brought in unconscious from our driveway I knew that she was carrying a much bigger burden than she should have been. After she finished telling us everything it was clear there was something we weren't telling us. I_ believe _she doesn't think she is worthy of you. Her nightmares sound horrific and_ what's _worse is there all her punishing herself for what happened to you. She was as I used to say running past empty, How she didn't just sleep when she got here god only knows, But I think I can safely say you have been her only driving force this afternoon, I've been watching her and David practicing arm holds all afternoon and no matter how many times that girl goes down she gets right back up. She really is one in a million. Give her time, She went through hell to keep you only to lose you at the last hurdle, and now she's fighting to get you back, Don't forget that._

 _I'm afraid I'm writing this backward, But time_ travel _it might appear the right way round, As above skip the next page if she's told you all._

"Shit" Chloe scrunched the letter to her chest as tears collected at the bottom of her chin and dripped onto her hand.

The next morning, Chloe walked up the stairs carrying a tray of pancakes and a pot of coffee, The carpet squidging up between the toes of her bare feet, getting to her door she precariously balanced the tray in one hand and opened the door with the other and went inside. placing the tray on her desk she set about moving the cable wheel nearer the bed and grabbed the tray off the desk putting it on the wheel. She checked the time on her phone on her desk, "10:30am, Damn girl almost 16 hours, Time to wake up" She thought to herself as she put her phone down gave herself a two step run up and jumped on the bed. "Wakey wakey sleepy head" She hollered bouncing on the bed next to Max. "Woah" Max yelped as her eyes shot open to see a rather hyper-Blue haired Chloe bouncing on the bed like a maniac. "Good morning," Max said in a groggy voice as she noticed Chloe was only wearing what looked like a Bikini, Max felt herself blush a little. Chloe stopped bouncing and sat up looking at Max noticing she was blushing a little she felt a flutter in her stomach "Goodmorning, breakfast," she said pointing at the tray next to the bed.

Max looked at the tray and upon seeing the pancakes her stomach let loose a deep grumble, "I am so starved," Max replied grinning as she scooted herself over and noticed only one plate, "Where's yours," she said turning to her friend. "Oh I've already eaten, there all yours," she replied grinning as she got off the bed and refilled her cup from the coffee pot and took a gulp. Max's eyes bulged as she looked at the stack of steaming pancakes dripping in syrup. "I ain't gonna eat all that," came her slightly shocked reply. "Well eat what you can, Then I'm gonna fill you in on everything missed since you took your marathon nap," Chloe replied while searching her Blood stained denim jacket for something. "Wha I miz," Max spoke as she had half a pancake in her mouth. Chloe looked at her and burst out laughing, "Ya..You look like a hamster," She said mimicking Max's face with her hands. Max quickly chewed down her food and swallowed, "What did I miss," she repeated. Chloe turned back to her jacket, "Eat first talk after," speaking as she retrieved what she was after and put it on the desk.

After a few minutes Max had cleared the plate and was on her third mug of coffee, "Thought you wouldn't eat it all," Chloe said raising an eyebrow looking at Max as she was laid back on the bed nursing a full belly. "Those pancakes were asking for it," groaned Max as she sat up. "So what I miss, what I miss," She asked as she bounced on the bed slightly. "Hmm where to start, A lot can happen in sixteen hours," she grinned, Max rolled her eyes at the obvious pun as she reached for her coffee. "Oh this is too good," Chloe thought to herself before saying, "Well get the biggy out the way, Mum knows," "Wha," Max choked as coffee shot out of her nose, Chloe burst into hysterics clutching her sides. Max wiped the coffee from her nose and chin on her sleeve and then looked at it taking note of all the blood stains and now coffee stains "Oh great, well it's been a good hoodie" she thought to herself. "What you mean ya mom knows, you told her," She said again a little panic in her voice. Chloe managed to calm herself as she looked at her with a stupid big grin on her face, furrowing her brow a little, "More like she told herself," Suddenly the penny dropped. Max went for her back pocket only to notice Chloe holding the letter up. "Oh," was Max's assessment. "I stupidly left it on the desk and mum found it, At first she thought it was just stupid, But then something or rather three things happened that made her re-read it, But she's cool, She believes us and her and David left town early this morning for a few day, I told them we would catch them up," Max sat there and listened her mouth hanging open. "So David knows too," She finally got out. Chloe shook her head, "Nope, Mum just said they were leaving for a few days, He has no idea, I think," finishing she grabbed a cigarette off her desk and lit it.

"wait a sec back up," Max replied, "What three things," "Well that's easy, First you showing up at the right time at the right place to save me, Then us being in the right place at the right time to save Kate, and then this," She grabbed the photo from the desk and gave it to Max. Max took it and looked at it, "That's a good shot," she said, "Wait the eclipse happened" she practically shouted at Chloe, Chloe just nodded, "Yup about 15 minutes after you passed out actually," She crossed her arms and looked sternly at Max, "Which reminds me, are you going three for three today," "huh," Max looked at her feeling a touch of confusion. "Well you passed out the day you saved me, You passed out yesterday evening, Just wanna know if I need to prepare myself to carry you again," She finished grinning playfully, Oh that reminds me Warren did literally shit bricks yesterday, feel free to invite him over, and Kate if ya want, Warren does have wheels right," As she spoke she grabbed Max's phone off the desk and tossed it to her.

"Err yeah," she said catching the phone and flicking through her messages and letting out a small laugh, "It was probably better in person," Max said with a smile, "That's exactly what I said," Chloe replied giggling. Max looked up at Chloe a smirk on her lips, "Get outta my head," "You invited me, remember," Chloe poked her tongue at her and the two started giggling again as Max tried to concentrate on messaging Warren.

Max - Explain tomorrow, Watch out for whales

Warren - Wha, Whales er ok

Max - Tomorrow dude

Max - Bow before your crystal ball

Warren - I do I do

Warren - How you sleep

Max - long much needed

Warren - So how did you know

Max - Not over text

Max - gimmi a second

"I think I'll see if Kate wants to come first, Then Warren could pick her up, saves going out today" She shrugged to herself

Max - Hi Kate hows the shoulder

Kate - Hiiii still sore

Kate - But these painkillers are awsome

Kate - Whats up

Max - Wanna see a magic trick

Kate - Are you sure

Max - Yes

Kate - Ok then, bored as hell here anyways

Max - tut tut

Kate - Sorry mother

Max - I'll have Warren pick you up

Kate - Oh does he know

Max - Nope but expect questions from him

Kate - Well I have no answers

Max - See you soon

"And now Warren," she thought as she returned to his conversation

Max - Not over text

Max - gimmi a second

Warren - okies

Warren - Max

Max - Chill dude

Warren - Trying

Warren - Theres whales on the beach

Warren - ACTAUL whales

Max - Chill I know

Max - Can you pick Kate up on ya way to Chloe's

Max - She's at her mom's

Max - Careful though her shoulder is bad

Warren - You sure about that

Max - Yes, And don't ask her 100 questions

Max - she knows as much as you

Warren - Witch is nothing

Max - Exactly

Max - See you at lunchtime

"I don't think I text that much before" she sighed as she tossed her phone to one side on the bed. "So what's the plan," Chloe asked as she doodled on a piece of paper. Max thought for a moment and shrugged, "Simple show, and a condensed version of events I guess, Don't need to burden them with all the extra baggage, And after the storms done I'll just say I lost it, whether I have or not, Make out it's because of the storm I guess," She finished sighing looking at her very ruined hoody. Chloe turned to face her looking at the stained hoodie covering her friend, "Look's like you murdered someone Caulfield," She grinned and then pointed to her own top and Jacket on the floor, "And I was the accomplice," The both laughed as Max got up and removed her trusted hoodie tossing it next to Chloe's jacket and shirt. "Hey you can use the shower ya know, I promise I won't peek," Chloe hinted towards the bathroom holding her hands in front of her face and parting her fingers looking at her. Max felt herself go a little red, "You so would, given half a chance, But I warn you it might backfire," rolling her eyes with a grin as she made her way to the door heading for the shower. Chloe sat back in her chair pouting her bottom lip, "You're such a cheat Caulfield,"

* * *

 **Ok this one's a bit more light-hearted, still a few teary eyes. Had to split the next one and this one otherwise the next one would have been really long, Next one is a bit of a filler but I'll try and make it good. This storm part is going to get wrapped up within the next 3-4 chapters before we get to the aftermath and I have another idea for Max's power that I'm tossing around, Don't worry I'm not trying to make Max op lol, Also Mr. Jefferson is still about Ooooh**

 **As always comments and critique are welcome, And thanks for the reviews, You have no idea just how much they help**


	15. LiS Season 2 Episode 15 House Party

Episode 15

House party

Chloe growled at herself, "This is so frustrating, She's thirty feet from me, maybe...NO she would just rewind it anyways" She was trying to occupy herself with a doodle but the thought kept popping in her head. "Once this crap is over Caulfield, Watch out," A grin crossing her face.

"That was heaven," Came Max's voice, Chloe glanced up at her monitor seeing Max's reflection as she entered the room wearing a towel, Her wet hair framed her face as drops of water ran from her hair down her neck to her shoulders, She could also make out a few water trails glistening in the sunlight on her pale legs. Chloe sat there for a moment eye's wide until she noticed she was staring, "nothing like a full belly and a hot shower to start the day huh?" She said quickly turning back to her doodle. "I was er thinking of what the simple show might be," She replied as she turned on her chair putting her feet on her desk watching Max looking through her wardrobe for some cloth's as she stopped on a red checkered shirt and jeans. "I reckon you could rock that," she said as she lurched herself up and energetically bounced across the room.

Max rolled her eyes with her back to her, "I know I would, already worn it, Buuut It worked last time" She thought to herself, "Well I guess I can see if it fits I suppose," She replied to Chloe as she went to grab the hanger out of the wardrobe. "You can afford to take a chance sometimes, Ya know, try different things liiike," Max raised her hand cutting her off, "Don't even say it Chloe Elizabeth Price," She said holding her hand up to Chloe. Chloe stopped a little confused. "What," "You Mrs. Price were about to dare me to kiss you," Max shot back accusingly trying to hide a smile. Chloe's mouth fell open, "but I...Hay no rewind," she blurted feeling cheated. Max laughed, "I don't need to rewind," She said feeling somewhat amused at Chloe's current dilemma. Chloe felt confused, "how did she.." The penny suddenly dropped "That is so not fair" She replied weakly, collapsing on the bed and pouting her bottom lip. Max looked at her for moment, "she doesn't know how cute she looks doing that," she thought to herself as another thought popped into her head, "Crap what if that was it, No it wouldn't be that easy surely," Pretending to eye up the clothes Max thought hard, "I guess I might as well, What do I have to lose..accept," she let out a sigh as she walked over to the dresser grabbing a few tissues and returning to the spot in front of the wardrobe holding her hand out to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were fixed to the floor as she noticed Max's legs walking across the room, absentmindedly she let her gaze follow the legs walk back and fourth and only after they stopped did she look up seeing Max's outstretched hand. "Good and the bad remember," Max said smiling as she felt a nervous knot in the pit of her stomach. Chloe looked at her momentarily confused before she registered what she saying. "Oh right," she got up and hopped over to where Max was standing taking her hand in her own, "Another trip into the crazy world of Max," She said jokingly. Max just grinned, "hmm," Max thought, "More like an episode of call my bluff," she could feel her grin getting bigger. "Pha," Chloe sneered, "I don't bluff Maxine Caulfield," "Well let's see shall we, I warn you now, though," Max thought for a moment and raised her eyebrow slightly."Your reaction was **Price** less," She finished as she squeezed Chloe's hand gently. Chloe groaned at the pun as the room changed slightly.

As the scene played out Chloe's mouth fell open as the similarity of the conversation unfolded before them, "I was thinking that," she whispered to Max who just gave a little giggle in reply. "I dare you to kiss me," Other Chloe's voice came, Max felt her heart skip a beat as she absentmindedly squeezed Chloe's hand a little tighter. They watched as Other Max went into Kiss Other Chloe and Other Chloe pulled away a little surprised at Max's boldness and the scene faded.

Chloe gave a small laugh, "You **totally** called me out there," she said trying her best to hide the heat in her cheeks, "Dammit I dared her and then I bailed, what the actual fuck" She thought giving herself an internal slap on the forehead. Max cleaned up her nosebleed looking at her friend trying to figure out her reaction, "Would she want to dare me again, If I use my rewind would she remember, huh that thought never crossed my mind before in any of our other shadow walks," She thought to herself deciding to finally give a name to this unique little quirk they shared. "Hey don't even think about rewinding, "Chloe shot over her shoulder as she went to her desk.

"Thaught didn't even cross my mind," Max replied defensively trying to hide a guilty undertone, as she slipped on the clothes from the wardrobe. "you're a terrible liar, Mrs. Caulfield, I've always been able to see right through you," Pausing for a moment Chloe turned around to see Max buttoning up her shirt, "You do wear that well," She thought to herself, "Hey can you promise me something," Chloe asked in a serious tone," Max left the last few buttons undone and looked at her blue haired friend, She could see her brain working overtime as she was trying to process something. "No matter what happens, Don't rewind on me...Well unless ya know," Chloe continued she wore a serious expression but gave a little shrug as she said the last part. Max didn't need to hear the last part, her brain already filling in the blank, "I haven't since," She paused a moment before continuing, "This time around, and I won't not unless I have no other choice," Finishing her oath with a smile. Nodding Chloe turned back to her desk and her doodle, "Thanks, Max...Look I totally get it if there are some things you don't want to tell or show me, Some things might be better left...untold," She muttered the last word bearly audible.

Max felt a stab of guilt as she heard Chloe's words and let out a sigh, "Chloe, It's not that I don't want to share..I just don't want to drop everything on you at once, To be honest, you seem to be processing everything better than I thought you would all things considered," Chloe let out a chuckle, "Well if I'm honest I haven't really been using my head for a few year's, So your kinda giving it a work out," Max sat on the edge of the bed and lay down with her hand behind her head bringing on foot up to the edge of the bed, "Chloe, There is something else but...I don't know if I should tell you, be.." The arrival of a car pulling up outside beeping its horn interrupted her. Getting off the bed she went to the window and they both peered outside.

Parked In front of the house was a beaten retro blue car and Warren could be seen lugging his laptop out of the car as Kate was getting out of the passenger side her arm still in a sling. "Looks like it time for the house party," Chloe said in a cheery voice as Max darted across the bedroom and shot downstairs. "Tell me what Max, Because you think I can't handle it," Chloe shook her head as she pondered what Max had said and sighed, "Yes mom I hear you...Give her time," She said to herself rolling her eyes and heading downstairs.

"Kate" Max shouted as she bowled out the front door and down the path flinging her arms around the short blond squeezing her a little too tight, "Ow, shit Max," Kate groaned as she pulled away placing her hand on her shoulder wincing. "Ooops sorry," Max replied feeling a little sheepish, "It's ok Max, I'm happy to see you too," Kate laughed back. "There she is," Came Chloe's voice as she greeted Kate with a hug making sure to avoid her shoulder. "Hey Warren," Chloe nodded as Warren started walking up the path laptop in one hand and a bag in the other as Max grabbed him in a hug, "Hi Warren it's good to see you," Max said releasing him from the hug and grabbing the bag out of his hands as they all walked inside.

After twenty minutes of general banter about school, And everyone had a coffee accept Kate who had tea, Chloe spoke while perching on the back of the sofa, "So Max how we gonna do this," Everyone looked at Max who was leaning against the kitchen counter with her coffee in hand. Giving a nod she spoke, "Ok you two, You ready for something that's borderline crazy," she said feeling a little nervous as she nodded at both of them. Warren spoke first, "I've already told you, Max, you have my undivided attention." "And I've told you two I don't care how you did it, And that I would believe whatever you told me," Kate replied in turn while pulling at the strands of her sling.

"Ok then," Max said feeling a smile work its way onto her lips as she glanced at Chloe who wore the stupidest grin as she walking to over to the table. Max grabbed a pen and two sheets of plain paper off the counter and walked over to join them placing a piece in front of both Warren and Kate. "Ok Warren your the science nerd," Max said in a jokey voice, "Do whatever tests you want, You can even change the paper for something you brought with you, when you're happy with the conditions let me know," Max looked at Chloe who's grin threatened to cut her face in half. Warren looked at her a bit confused as he flipped the sheet of paper over in his hands, shrugging he leaned into his bag and pulled out a fresh pad removing one of the sheets pushing the original paper to the middle and placing his own in front of him. "Ok hit me," he said looking at the girls as they now both had large grins.

Giving Chloe a little nod Max took her hand in her own and turned to Warren and Kate as she ground things to a halt. Max reached over to Warrens sheet and scribbled a simple "Hugz" on it and handed the pen to Chloe who had grabbed Kates sheet and wrote "We love you Kate" Placing them back and giving each other a little nod as Max let time resume.

Warren was still looking at the girls with an I'm ready, expression, But Kate had already noticed the writing on her paper a mixed look of shock and confusion as her mouth opened and closed as she began tapping the table with her good hand to get Warrens attention pointing to his sheet of paper. Warren looked down to his paper is eyes bulged as he shot a look at Kate's paper, then his own and back to the girls holding up his hands. "Ok how the.." he said stopping himself short noticing Max had blood coming out of her nose as Chloe was handing her a tissue.

"Ok," Max said as she blotted the last of the blood of her lip looking at Warren and Kate both looking confused as ever, "Think about what's happened so far," She looked at Warren, "I told you there would be an eclipse, Then there was one the next day, Chloe told you to look for whales, And then Whales ended up on the beach," Taking a breath she turned to Kate, "Yesterday you for all intense and purposes saw me and Chloe teleport from the grounds to the roof," They both nodded slowly. Max gave a little shrug, "I can r," "Max can rewind time" Chloe burst out before she could finish, looking at her giving a little shrug with her sorry look.

A few hours later and a shorthand crash course in recent and future events Kate and Warren were still sat at the dining table listening intently while Chloe kept them supplied with tea and coffee, Max could see Warrens brain working overtime and bursting with questions, Kate just sat there deep in thought. "And that's everything, barring a few minor details," Max said as she slumped in her chair. "Heavy," Warren muttered deep in thought. "No kidding, Two days and it's fucking party time," Chloe cheerily proclaimed from her perched position on the back of the sofa before glancing at Kate ,"Sorry," she muttered. Kate slowly shook her head, "It's ok, I'm not a complete," She blushed slightly, "fucking prood," She finished. Max and Chloe looked at each other with their mouths open slightly as Chloe walked over to Kate and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Good girl," She said grinning at Max, Max just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "you're such a bad influence," she shot back with a sigh, Chloe just nodded with a grin.

Max sat there looking over at Warren as he processed everything she just dropped in his lap, For the first time since she had met him, He actually looked lost for words, And Kate was just staring into space absentmindedly tracing her finger around the edge of her cup. "This is the point where you tell me I've lost it and need help," Max told Warren looking at him giving her eyes a half roll as she slouched in her chair slightly. Warren looked at her and let out a hmph, "you thought that it was because of your...ability," He said searching for the right word before he continued, "So you went back and just didn't use it, But it ended up snowing anyway's, just a week later than now" He glanced at Chloe and then back to Max, "So you came back, and we have two days to **somehow** , Get as many as we can away from the coast," He let out a drawn out sigh. "Pretty much it," Chloe shot who was now in the kitchen with her head in the fridge rummaging for something to eat. He leaned across the table slightly, looking at Max with a serious expression, "Max you didn't cause this, I'll admit it's weird that you using your ability seems to move the storm forwards, But I don't think your destroying time," He leaned back and let out another sigh, "I mean think about it, From the point you got up to now you've made consciously or subconsciously a few hundred decisions, From what time you got up, your first words to what you ate and when you ate it, If alternate realities exist then there must be an unthinkable number of them," he finished raising his hands in exasperation.

Max thought for a moment as something popped into her head and she grinned turning to Chloe, "Maybe there's a reality where you have green hair," "That's not even funny," she shot back with a look, "Or no hair at all," Kate's voice came from the other side of the table as they all looked at her and started laughing, "Kate your evil," Chloe managed to get out between laughs. "But I think you're right when you say pausing time is less damaging than rewinds, It makes perfect sense," Warren spoke as he recovered from laughing. Max looked at him tilting her head slightly before muttering, "Oh," "Well think about it, Going back and changing things meant you went on what did you call it autopilot?" He paused for a second as Max nodded and opened her mouth to say something but Warren held up his hand, "Lemme finish, You went on autopilot because your brain couldn't process everything, Hence the head ache's, Stopping time, on the other hand, gives you," he took a breath, "Ironically more time to process everything. I'm no expert, But I think the reason you didn't autopilot this time was purely down to your own will Max," He looked at her with an impressed expression, "Your sheer determination to do everything right, You basically forced your brain to process everything and as a result," "As a result she crashed for over sixteen hours," Chloe butted in with a mouthful of a pancake she had retrieved from the fridge as she walked over giving Max a smile.

"As to why you can do it, No idea, a trigger maybe like what happened in the bathroom, maybe the storm is connected to it, Or maybe it's just divine intervention," Warren finished glancing over at Kate giving her a small nod. "But the bigger question is what to do about this storm, No amount of time travel is going to stop it, And if we tried telling officials...Well, you've seen the movies," He finished shrugging as he retrieved his laptop from his carry bag. Max thought for a moment before speaking, "Ya know, In the other timeline slash reality I actually wished," She breathed in as she could feel a tear threatening to form, "I actually wished I didn't have this power, I actually wished that I never experience any of it and just went along blissfully unaware," She felt a lump in her throat and forced it back down as she felt Chloe's hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Max," Kate who had bearly said a word all afternoon spoke up, Max looked at Kate with a solemn expression, "Max, I think you were **MEANT** to get this gift, You were meant to save Chloe," Nodding at Chloe quickly, "And in turn it meant you could both save me, I don't care who what or how, You two were meant to be there, And I couldn't think of a better person to receive something like this," Kate finished as she reached her hand across the table, Max taking the cue reached out her own hand taking the small blond's fingers and gently squeezing them and smiling, "Makes sense, time before I didn't have Chloe with me and..." She trailed, Chloe gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Hey it's all good now, As Kate said maybe it was all meant to happen," Max smiled at Chloe.

"Now then," Chloe said as she moved to the empty chair turning it round and planted herself down facing the table, "How we gonna get the word out, without getting ourselves thrown into some government lab for lobotomies," Max let out a half chuckle, Warren was head in his computer not paying attention and Kate grimaced at the thought before speaking, "Well we could just put posters up," As she started sketching something on the back of her piece of paper which she had been using as a tea coaster and now had a tea ring on it. "Saying what, armageddon is coming to the bay on Friday run for it, People might get confused with the party that's tonight," Chloe chimed in trying not to sound patronizing and hoping it didn't come across as such, Kate let out a small chuckle, "That was cancelled seeing as the main organizer was arrested, Besides I was thinking something like this," She held up the piece of paper to show the two girls. On it was five little boxes in a storyboard fashion, Each one showing, in turn, the events that had happened and was going to happen, Snow, Eclipse, Whales, Moons, Storm. "We simply print out a bunch and stick em at the busiest places before the two moons tomorrow tonight," She finished looking a little unsure of herself.

Chloe slapped her forehead a little too hard, "Ow," she said rubbing it, "Why didn't I think of that, It's so simple, Kate that's genius," Warren shot his head up and gave a quick look at Kate's drawing before snatching it out of her hand looking it over, placing next to him and going back to his laptop without saying a word. The three girls looked at each other and shrugged as they got up and stood behind Warren looking over his shoulder. Warren already had a poster up on his screen and was removing stuff from it and googling images to drop in their perspective places. "Warren," Max asked slowly, "I was already thinking of a leaflet, I was going to...But Kates idea is actually much better and gets the point across faster, Chloe, do you have a printer," He spoke without taking his eyes off the screen constantly grabbing images resizing them and changing color filters for impact.

"Er yeah, It's upstairs," Chloe replied a little surprised at first but quickly shot upstairs. Just then Kate's phone went off signaling a message, Max looked at Kate as she had a slightly confused expression on her face as she walked around the table to get her phone it went off again and again in a series of beeps and vibrations as it registered a bunch of received messages. Max raised her brow, "Someones popular," she joked. "Not usually this.." Kate's voice faded as she picked up the phone and scrolled through it, her jaw hung open in disbelief. "Kate what's wrong," Max said as she walked over to Kates side. Kate shook her head as she scanned the contents of the messages, "It's from Victoria, and Taylor and, Juliet n Dana, Courtney even Zachery, How he get my number," Kate mumbled as she read through the messages. "What do they want, Guilt finally caught up with them," Max sneered as she felt a rush of anger at the names Kate listed. Kate looked at Max and shook her head, "No Max, There apologizing, Nathan confessed to...everything, It's all over the news, The Video has been removed and seized as evidence." Max could see Kate's blue eyes began watering as she spoke along with a genuine smile forming on her lips, "Oh Kate," She said wrapping her arms around the short smiling blonde, "See I told you everything would be alright,".

"Ok, here it is," Came Chloe's voice she entered the dining room placing her printer on the table and looking at the two girls still hugging, "What I miss," She said looking at the two a little unsure of what to make of it. "Nathan's admitted everything, And the police released a statement, and Kate just got bombarded with texts from pretty much the whole school apologizing," Max replied looking over to her with a smile. Chloe snorted, "every one of those fuckers should be on their knees, They've know Kate for how long, Not difficult to see something was wrong, Even I knew that and I only seen ya a few times before I got expelled," Her voice came across heated but Max could see her eyes portrayed a caring side to her blue-haired friend, One she had witnessed first hand.

Chloe went about plugging in the extension lead for the printer while Warren finished up the poster and hooked his laptop up to the printer. Kate had resided herself to sitting in the corner of the sofa busily replying to all the messages, Even though Chloe had tried talking her out of replying to all of them after the way she was treated. But Kate simply replied that it wasn't in her nature to hold a grudge and that she could at least just let them know she was ok if nothing else. This did not go down well with Chloe.

"I still don't get it, Kate, they treated you like some slut, Even though you were clearly out of it..," Chloe stopped mid-rant as Kate shot a look at her when she said the last part. "You watched it," as her face fell slightly, "shit," Chloe muttered to herself glancing guiltily at Max and then back to Kate, "Yeah...But only to see if I could see anything funny going on, Not funny as in funny but ya know what I mean, But seriously, Kate, you were completely passed it, How could anyone not see there was something very wrong," Chloe looked at Kate with her guilty puppy dog eyes but Kate just looked back down at her phone, "I never saw it," she mumbled. "Dunno whether to call that a good or bad thing if I'm honest," Chloe said as she disappeared into the kitchen returning momentarily later with another cup of tea, "On one hand, a few months from now this will be a distant memory, And on the other watching it you would see that it's not that bad, I know you believe in abstinence, And no one is going to take that...No one HAS taken that away from you, But I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the book against kissing a couple of guys," Chloe said handing Kate the cup of tea and smiling.

Kate put her phone down and took the cup of tea off Chloe thinking, "Besides," Chloe said as she vaulted herself over the back of the sofa into the opposite corner from Kate, "I prefer to look at it more as guidelines on how to be a better person, Ya know treat others how you want to be treated and all that," Kate looked up at Chloe and tilted her head a little and chuckled, "Whats so funny," Chloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Kate shook her head slightly, "Nothing, I'm just trying to imagine you reading the bible," Max let out a laugh as Chloe shot her a glance, But she didn't care the image was already there. Chloe let out a chuckle, "Nah I never read it, I've read quotes and heard bits of it, And I'm by no means a role model either, My last few years I think I probably did the exact opposite of everything, it happens when you're bored, Now if you're kept busy with work then you don't really think about that stuff..That is if the work is interesting," She finished looking at Kate with a smile.

"So work is a plot to keep us all occupied, It's a damn conspiracy," Max rolled her eyes as she said it. They all chuckled at this, "Nah, just a side effect, But honestly, though, While Kate here doesn't act on it, I bet there's been more than one occasion where she's at least thought about it," "CHLOE," Max practically yelled at her before looking at Kate with an "oh" expression. Chloe looked at Kate, then at Max and then back to Kate before noticing it, Kate's cheeks had turned a deep scarlet red as she stared at her cup. "er Kate, sorry that was probably a little out of line, But I wouldn't worry, It makes us human, Just go with what feels right, Use your own Judgement...If there is an afterlife of any kind I like to think were judged for how we treat each other not what we get up to in our private lives, That's all," Chloe stopped as something dawned on her, "Huh guess I got some making up to do then" She finished with a somewhat half huff half laugh.

Kate let out giggle spilling her tea a little on her jeans but not really reacting to it. "I never really thought about it like that, And to answer your question, No I haven't acted on it, "Kate's cheeks went even more crimson as took a shaky breath, "and yes I have thought about it...I guess I just get this image of being dragged to hell everytime the thought goes through my mind," Chloe scoffed, "Girl if that's what hell is like sign me up," She glanced over at Max and her face went solemn as she turned back to Kate, "I don't mean to sound like a bitch Kate, But I reckon there's only one person here that knows what hell is and she's standing over there," Chloe nodded in Max's direction. "While we told you all the important parts there's a few.." "Chloe," Max let out a small whimper, "Max she should know, They both should, It might give them a better perspective," Chloe replied in a firm but gentle voice as she got off the sofa and stepped over it walking up behind Max enveloping her in a hug.

"Know what," Kate asked a hint of fear carried her voice. Chloe turned her head to face her with a pained expression but kept hold of Max and let out a sigh, "Kate, How many times do you think Max has seen you fall off that roof," Chloe asked the blonde trying to sound as comforting as possible. Warren stopped clicking when he heard the question, Chloe felt a shudder run through Max and Kate's face went as white as a ghost in shock. "Even if it was only once, I bet Max has played it over in her head 100 times," she continued as she felt a sob come from Max's chest. "Chloe please," Max pleaded again trying to keep back her tears, "Remember you said Max was meant to save me, and that both of us were meant to save you, Last time around I wasn't there with Max due to my own stupid self-pity," "Max I," Kate started but Chloe interrupted her, "I'm sorry though Kate you don't get to feel queen of guilt train here, That honour is mine and mine alone," "Chloe, please," Max turned herself around to face Chloe and buried her face into Chloe's chest twisting her fingers into the punks tanktop. Chloe took a staggered breath as she felt the guilt rush through her and spill over, "You see, Not only was I selfish and stupid enough to force Max to undo me getting killed god knows how many times, we thought that because of Max saving me with her time travel, That that's what caused the storm, So I told my best friend since childhood to go back and...watch me die 10 feet away from her, And the worst part wasn't that I wouldn't remember any of it, No, Fate deemed it better that no one would, except Max," Feeling herself shaking a little Chloe took a second to regain her composure, "And like she did with you, Kate, I know that she's replayed that moment in her head a thousand times, and blamed herself, Hell if I know her she's probably imagined herself pulling the trigger herself," She looked down to Max who's tear's had now soaked through her top, As she cried harder not realizing how close to home she had hit, "So you tell me Kate how your version of hell stacks up, Because I know mine doesn't even come close and I've been through 5 years of it," Chloe breathed out the last part her voice shaking as she could feel a tear forming on her eyelid, With Max gently sobbing into her chest all she could do to comfort her was tighten her grip.

Kate's face had gone blotchy and red as tear trails lined her cheeks, "Why didn't you say something earlier," she sniffed, Chloe let out a sigh, "In all fairness it wasn't my intention to guilt you, It just somin I've been bottling up since she told me everything, Sorry it wasn't aimed at you, More of a self-chastising I suppose," "Chloe," Max's voice came softly as she peered up from the punks shirt with teary eyes. Chloe looked down at her "Max you need to stop beating yourself up about it, were all here now, me, Kate and everyone, even those assholes that don't deserve it, And I know you've saved my sorry ass at least half a dozen times, Sure you stumbled occasionally, But you just kept going back till you figured it out, Like with the train, give that responsibility to anyone else and they would have had the same challenges, You a fucking hero Max," Chloe smiled resting her head on Max's head. "How many," Warren finally spoke up in a flat tone after waiting for Chloe to finish. "huh," Chloe mumbled not moving from her position.

"How many times have you rewound Max" Warren turned to face the two girls that were still in their embrace. Max turned her head to face Warren still reluctant to let go of her Chloe. Chloe looked down at Max, "Too many," ,"119 times, 168 If you count photo jumps, not counting the time stops," Max interjected flatly. Chloe's mouth fell open as she looked down at Max, "Had she really been keeping count, Had I fucked up that many times," Chloe thought to herself. "168 versions," Warren mumbled and looked at Max his eye's bulging. "Max, there are people out there that take some very strong stuff to forget just ONE reality because they can't cope, And you have god knows how many running around in your head, If they CT'ed your brain right now, You'd probably break the machine," He finished exasperated. Max let out a teary chuckle at the thought of it. **  
**

Max felt a swell in her chest on hearing this, as well as her head feeling like it grew three sizes ,"Super processor Max," she mumbled with a smile, Max suddenly became aware of an extra arm around her just above her waist and a head resting on her shoulder, Turning her head she saw it was Kate looking up at her, "She's right you know, And whatever happens, who ever.."she took a quick gulp of air, "Whoever doesn't make it, You can't...Your NOT responsible for Max, Even if it was my," "Kate," Chloe tried to interject, But Kate held her hand up to silence her, "Even if it was my family, Or even..Me, I wouldn't blame you, Because I know if you could you would, But I wouldn't want you too at the risk to yourself, You are a hero Max, But not even made up hero's can save everyone. I mean fuck," she thought for a moment and giggled a little, "I'm actually starting to like that word, even God himself can't save everyone and you're more like a..," She thought searching for the right word, "a Demi-god anyways,". Kate finished with a beaming smile. Max gave a little nod understanding what she trying to get across and then looked at Chloe giving her a 'your in trouble' look. "I did nothing Chloe said defensively. Max chuckled and shook her head resting it in Chloe's chest again, "Your such a bad influence on her,"

* * *

 **And that's number 15...Wowzers that was a long one, two days to go, And I promise before the storm is over these two will get their acts together :P, Just didn't realize how long it would take but oh well, It's fun to write. I think I got the balance of humer and red eyes about right lol.**

 **As usual comments and critique are welcome**

 **Hope you enjoy it**


	16. LiS Season 2 Episode 16 Deja vu

Episode 16

Deja Vu

"So who want's some nosh," Warrens' voice came through the hallway the front door could be heard closing as he walked into the dining room carrying a stack of pizza boxes. Max had her chin resting on the table as she caught the smell of fresh bread and cheese as Warren placed the boxes on the table next to her, "So hungry..can't move," She muttered playfully as she feebly pretended to try and reach over. "I wasn't that long," Warren replied as he rolled his eye. Chloe sighed, "Anyone would think I don't feed you,". She reached into one of the boxes pulling out a slice and taking a big bite. Max held her mouth open making a mock whimpering noise as she watched Chloe eat. Chloe looked down at her as a small smile crept on her face, "Here," she said as she shoved the last of her pizza slice in Max's open mouth and went to grab another slice. "Fnk juo," Max said with a goofy smile chewing as she sat up. "hungry," Warren called over to Kate who had once again taken up the corner of the sofa. "Starved actually," Kate replied as she scooched herself up and made her way to the table placing her phone down and helping herself.

"Is that ya sister," Warren asked glancing at Kate's phone as he too helped himself to the pizza box's, "that's Lynn, she sent me that pic earlier today," she replied as she started taking small bites of her pizza. Max could feel a wheel turning inside her head upon hearing this, Like two pieces of a puzzle that fitted together but wasn't sure how. Warren was back at his laptop looking over the poster that he had spent all afternoon creating, "I think that's the best you're gonna get," He said as a matter of fact. "I dunno how many were gonna get," Chloe replied as she was licking her fingers, "I think I used most of the ink on Rachels poster's," she finished going a little quite at the end. Max looked over to her recalling the amount of posters she had seen all over the campus and town.

The short silence in the room was broken when Chloe's phone went off, grabbing it Chloe checked the message and gave a little snort, "It's mom, She says to be careful and to look after you, I swear she worries about you more than me," She said grinning looking at Max, Max just grinned back and then her face fell as the obvious struck her, "It's been staring us in the face the whole time," She replied in a disbelieving voice. "huh, What ya mean," Chloe replied feeling like someone cracked a joke and she'd missed it. Kate and Warren both looked over as well. Max could feel her grin getting bigger as the Idea took form in her head. Without saying a word she grabbed her phone and walked over to where Warren was sitting and took a quick picture of the laptop screen. "Max?" Kate said looking at her puzzled.

A few seconds later Kate's, Chloe's and Warren's phone all went off at the same time. Warren grabbed his phone and looked at it then at Max who was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he suddenly realized what she was hinting at. Chloe and Kate had also checked their phones as the puzzle pieces made their connection. "Certainly quicker than putting up hundreds of posters," Chloe said as she looked at Max with a smile. "Only one small problem," Kate's voice came a little petit. Chloe raised her brow looking at Kate, "Oh," trying to see a flaw in the plan. Kate blushed a little as she sank into her shoulders, "We kinda need everyone's phone number,". A grin spread across Chloe's face, "you forget, we got a time burglar on our side," She said as she glanced over at Max. Max looked at her feeling a little worried, "What are you plotting," She asked worriedly. Chloe rolled her eye and grinned, "It's obvious isn't it, The school records are going to have pretty much everyone's number that attends, That's gotta make up a major amount of people in the bay, The rest would be word of mouth," she finished as she reached over and grabbed the last slice of pizza from the open box.

Max let out a sigh, "Ok then, how about this, Me and Chloe go retrieve the numbers, And Warren," she looked over at him as she spoke, "You and Kate go get a throw away phone, I do not want any of this getting back to us," She finished looking up at Chloe who was now sat perched on the table, "Does she ever sit on a damn chair," she thought to herself. "Sounds like a plan," Chloe replied leaning back on the table grinning, "Have to wait till this evening though when the schools closed," "Why do I get the feeling your looking forward to this a little too much," Max shot at her with a smile. "I dunno what you mean," Chloe replied as she shoved the last of the Pizza in her mouth trying to look innocent.

A few hours later Chloe and Max were sat in her truck parked up outside Blackwell, Warren and Kate had already got a spare phone and had put all the numbers they had on their phones in it and were waiting back at Chloe's. "So," Chloe piped up, "How we getting in, We don't got a key this time seeing step-d..David gave his keys to another security officer," Max shrugged, "Just break in, rewind and let you in I suppose," She said as the pair got out the truck and made their way to the main entrance, "Er Max maybe the window might be easier," Chloe said in a hushed tone pointing at the window to the principles office. Max stopped and looked up at the window, It was a good eight feet up, "I'm gonna need a bunk then," She shot a smile at Chloe as they walked across the small grass verge to the paneled window, Even without the lamps it was still light as the moonlight bounced off the glass. "I've always wanted to do this," Chloe said enthusiastically as she rummaged around in the flower bed retrieving a good sized rock. Max giggled, "Too bad you won't actually get to do it, Just remember when I disappear hold fire," She said shaking her head at the eager punk. Chloe sighed, "Yeah I know," And with that, she wound up and let the rock fly.

The rock smashed through the window with ease and almost instantly the alarms went off, Chloe quickly took off her jacket, "Here use this to get over the glass," She said handing her the Jacket as she stood near the wall with her hands together ready to lift her, Max simply nodded and wasting no time placed her foot in the punk's hands and hoisted herself up onto her shoulders as she reached up for the ledge to pull herself in. As she tumbled over the broken window frame losing her balance slightly she instinctively put her hand out to grab hold of something and felt a sharp pain in her hand, "Fuck," She muttered loud enough for Chloe to hear over the alarms, "Max what happened," Chloe's voice came from the window. Finding her feet in the principles office Max examined her hand, A deep gash in the lower part of her palm, It didn't look too bad but stung like crazy, "Just a cut," Max shouted back, Using the broken glass in the window frame she shredded part of her shirt and bound her hand just in time to hear a security officer running across the grounds shouting, Without waiting Max reversed the last few minutes and made her way out of the principles office and then remembered that the other door was locked. She could hear Chloe outside suggesting the window and suddenly realizing that was gone. "Fuck you, Caulfield," She heard Chloe's voice bellow with an air of humor on it. Max quickly took out her phone and sent her a message.

Max - Im inside gimmi 5 min

Chloe - I thought we were going in together

Max - The other door is locked

Chloe - crap

Max - I'm gonna need to rewind it all anyhow

Chloe - Why what happened

Max- explain in a bit

"No need to tell her about a little scratch," She thought to herself as she went to the office computer and booted it up, While she waited she glanced around the room chuckling to herself as she thought about the last time she was here, "Deja Vu,". After the computer finished booting Max looked at the screen and huffed, "Well isn't that just annoying," she thought smiling to herself, As expected the computer was passworded, After what felt like hours of trying and rewinds and turning the office upside down she finally got in, "Next time, Try the obvious," She said to herself after realizing the password was simply Blackwell. A few minutes later she had the list and was waiting for the printouts to finish when her phone vibrated.

Chloe - Common it's freezing out here

Max - Almost done

Max - besides, you won't even have left the truck

Chloe - Doesn't stop me from being cold right now and BOARD

Max - All done, gimmi a min

"she is so bossy," she thought grinning to herself as she grabbed the print out's and tucked them into her pocket and headed back to the principles office. Passing the principles desk she stopped for a second and glanced at the drawer on the far side, "I wonder," she thought as she went over and opened the drawer, Sure enough the envelope with the money for the handicapped fund, "I really shouldn't," She thought to herself and sighs, "I suppose I can give it back after with a little extra, If I still have these powers, Besides there's one more thing I gotta do first," Residing herself to feeling a bit guilty she picks up the envelope and stuff's it in the waistband of her jeans and opens the window setting off the alarm again, "Fuck it," she mutters as she climbs through and jumps down into Chloe's waiting arms knocking them both to the ground. "ooof" Chloe lets out a grumble as they collapse on the grass, "You took your time," Chloe said cheerily as she helped Max up noticing her hand bound in a bloody rag. "What happened," she said as she tried to peek under the bandage, Max pulls her hand away and grabs Chloe's hand with the other, "Tell you in a few, But right now we have to go, besides you'll just forget anyhow," And with that they both run back to the truck and Max proceeded to rewind the evening back to when they arrived.

"So, How we getting in," Chloe says cheerily, Max chuckles lightly as she dabs the blood off her lip. "Let's go home," She replies still chuckling. Chloe looked at her for a moment before realizing, "Holy shit we've already done it," she says in a slightly disappointed tone. "Don't sound so glum, You didn't miss much well accept breaking a window," Max replied as she pulled out the papers with all the numbers on grinning, Chloe looked at her trying to hide an impressed expression before noticing Max's hand wrapped up in part of her shirt, And then noticing the part of the shirt missing showing off part of her belly. "How'd that happen," She says as she turned the ignition bringing the truck to life. Max took a look at the blood soaked cloth and shrugged, "Cut myself getting in the window," "Shouldn't your rewind fix that," Chloe replied sounding puzzled. "Guess not, Note to self, Don't get stabbed or shot," she let a chuckle carry her response. Chloe looked at her with a worried glance, "You're not invincible Max, Seem's that anything that happens to you is permanent, Last thing you need is becoming Anemic," She lets out a worried sigh, "I'll be ok Chloe, But it's nice of you to worry," She replies giving the punk a gentle shove with her shoulder. Chloe passes a quick glance towards Max and smiles, "Yeah mother hen right here," both girls let out a giggle.

As Max fidgets in her seat, she feels the envelope rubbing against her, "Oh Chloe, er were taking a detour," Chloe raises an eyebrow looking at her suspiciously. "Oh?". Max felt herself going a little red, "We're going to see Frank," She winces waiting for Chloe's reaction. Chloe's lips go taught as grips the steering wheel, "Why," she asks flatly. Max breaths out slowly, "Just tieing up loose ends," she shrugs. "What were gonna kill him," Chloe replies maintaining her flat tone. "Max spins her head around gawking at her, "No, Chloe, were gonna give him what he wants," she shot back flatly. Chloe gritted her teeth as she floored the gas taking a sharp left towards the coast, "Why bother, Hopefully the storm will deal with him anyways," Chloe shoots over, "Chloe," Max practically shouts at her, "Look I know you're still angry about Rachel, But he hasn't actually done anything to you, He doesn't deserve that," She looks at punk who's stare is still dead ahead on the road. "Besides, It's one less thing to worry about creeping up on us, Pay him and give him a heads up to get out of town until the weekend," Max finished sitting back in her seat leaning against the window.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Chloe looked over at Max, "Sorry," she mutters, "It's not even Frank I'm pissed at,... Why didn't she tell me Max," Max could hear the anger and sadness in her voice as she asked, "Probably because she knew how you would react, I mean it was fairly evident you had a pretty hard crush on her," she said trying to her best to hide a jealous twang she felt as she spoke. Chloe let out a sigh, "suppose," glancing at Max, "Dunno about you though but I don't have three grand on me," She said returning her gaze to the road. Max grinned and sat up reaching into her waistband and pulled out the envelope, "I think I got it covered," she said casually flicking through the bills in the envelope. Chloe glanced over and instantly hit the breaks bringing the truck to screeching halt, "When did you..," Chloe stammered and shot a quick glance behind them. "Good things no one was behind us, Max when," Max just giggled, "She's so cute when she stammers, Note to self, no surprises while driving," She thought to herself, "I've borrowed it, with every intention of giving it back," She shrugged, "When I give it back depends on if I keep my power or not," she finished with a grin. Chloe just stared at her with her mouth open completely stunned. Max looked at her and tilted her head slightly, "If you don't close your mouth I'll find something to put in it," she teased poking her in the ribs. Chloe let out a sharp giggle as she snapped out of it, "Seriously thought Max, You'd do that for me?" she asked her voice carried an undertone of disbelief. Max thought for a moment, "Hmm not sure, I mean I'll travel time and space, bounce between realities and fight off phyco weirdo's, But helping a friend out financially, Hmm tough call," She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. Chloe let out a sigh of defeat, "ok ok I get it," she said turning back to the road as they started moving again glancing back at Max, "I'm going to find a way to repay you, Ya know that right," she said, "I know," Max replied with a smile.

The meeting with Frank was brief, they paid him back, And Max bought a little weed for Chloe without her knowledge and suggested to Frank to have a few days out of town to help him clear his head after Rachel, And they had gone back to Chloe's. "What up fuckers," Chloe bellowed as she open the front door. "oh hey guys, your back quick," Warrens' voice came from the dining room as he swung into view leaning back on his chair before the legs slid out from beneath him causing him to hit the ground with a thud, Kate could be heard bursting into hysterics as well as Chloe and Max also both doubling over with laughter, Warren just groaned as he got up turning red and rubbing his now sore ass, "Oh my god I wish I had my camera filming that shit," Chloe panted in between gasps for air and laughter, "ok then," Max replied still giggling, And before Warren could protest Max rewound the scene so they were both outside again, paused it and got out her phone with a grin, "You are evil," she thought to herself as she hit the record button and let time flow.

After an hour of laugh's at Warrens expense and coffee, they sat around the table each taking a print out of the number list and began circling all the mobile numbers, After around another hour they were done and had given them all to Warren so he could put then into the spare phone. "This is going to take fucking forever," Warren moaned, Max just sat there as she had another idea, "How far can I push this," She thought to herself. Hey, Warren, I bet it's done in less time that you think. Warren rolled his eyes, "I still gotta do the work beforehand," he replied in a depressed tone.

Max could feel the resistance almost see it, Like she was on a side street trying to get onto the highway but kept hitting, What was it, a blockade, no it was flexible, Almost as if a safety net was thrown in front of her stopping her from going further, She applied pressure and had equal pressure pressed back, It felt, familiar, a gentle throb. The harder she pushed the more she felt the throb, But pain wise it wasn't painful, Just uncomfortable, A warning, more like a caution. should she push it, Of course, she was curious just how far she could actually go. She could go back years in a photo but only go back a few minutes on a rewind, Who made these rules and what were the limits. "I've already decided I'd do whatever it took, And I'd rather find the limits in a safe situation rather than push it in desperate times," She thought to herself, She prodded the barrier again, this time with a little more force, as expected she felt a throb equal to the force she applied but the barrier allowed itself to be pushed back a little further. "Ok, it's more like what, a muscle I guess, more it's used more it works or something to that effect," She thought as she gave the barrier another solid push, And again an equal force to the throb. She winces slightly, "Ok starting to get uncomfortable now, Ok one more big push should be enough," she thought and gives the barrier another forceful shove and waited for the recoil.

The barrier faded and now she's falling, no floating over what looks like a highway, Thinking to look closer she moves towards it without even moving, "Ok this is a weird sensation, Moving without actually moving, Odd," looking closer at the highway type system, millions and millions of smaller roads running in parallel, randomly intersecting each other and then breaking away again, All in unison moving in the same direction, Every one of them a distinctly different color, bit like strobe lights in a nightclub. Just this on its own was beautiful, Looking back against the flow, she could see hundreds of thousands of dead ends, "possible futures that never were," She thought to herself. she inspected a few of the closer ones, "Hmm never started smoking, Getting a piercing, finishing a degree, Looks like Warren was sort of right, this would give him such a big head," she thought to herself. She also found that it was much easier to walk up and down this highway, No barriers accept for going forwards, "Why is that, spoilers I guess, Or unwritten events," She thought shrugging to herself. As she walked back and forth the line she noticed one sticking out more than the others, a Vibrant pink one, reaching out she touched it, It felt smooth yet weightless and a rush as a million images surged through her head and she recognized all of them, They were all her memories, even some she had forgotten, As she flicked through what could be described as a picture book of her life, She saw all the choices that could have led to different possibilities, Rescuing Kate, Moving back to Arcadia Bay, And that terrible choice she felt she had to make, That path was a little longer than the others but then doubled back in a loop rejoining the highway. releasing the thread she noticed how so many other threads intersected her own and then branched off and rejoined later. She touched another thread expecting to get the same picture book effect but nothing happened. "Guess it's just my own I can see," She thought to herself. Looking back along the strands she noticed what looked like knots, Tieing a bunch of threads together, Following her own thread back she could see several of these knots, Touching the closest one she got an image of her tackling Nathan in the bathroom, Looking closer she saw hundreds of threads intersecting at this point, It wasn't like the rest of the threads where they simply folded over each other as they crossed paths, These felt fused, unbreakable, unchangeable. Looking further back she could see many of these, each one a moment in time set fast, A storm that had been and will be again, Chloe getting shot, Willian dying, Chloe on her bed asking to die, "But those events never happened I changed them all," she thought to herself and then it hit her, They did happen in HER timeline, fixed points that had led her to where she was now, Things that no matter what she changed would always have happened. After a little more pondering She realized she didn't know how long she had spent here, Might have been a few minutes maybe a day. "Ok time for this train to pull into a station," she thought as she touched her thread again and searched for the point she wanted.

Warren rolled his eyes, "I still gotta do the work befor.. Hey where'd it go," Warren looked around in a slight panic. "Max," Chloe's voice came with an air of concern as she grabbed the tissues off the table and rushed to Max's side. Max could taste the iron on her lips, way more than normal as her head spun slightly, She brought a hand up to her head to steady herself as though one would getting off a roller coaster and held up her other hand with a thumbs up towards everyone else. "Max, what did you do," Chloe's voice came still with concern but a hint of relief at her sign. "Looks like she just been in a boxing match," Warren said not even trying to hide his own concerns. "I'm ok guys, honest," Max assured them as Chloe went about cleaning her up, She pulled the mobile out of her pocket and slid it across the table to warren who picked it up suspiciously and checked it, His mouth fell open, "I hadn't even started," he spluttered. As he looked at the phone filled with every number they had. "Max," Chloe scorned her, "You used a rewind just for that, It wouldn't have taken him that long," She said scowling at her. Max just shrugged and grinned, "It took him till one in the morning Chloe," Chloe just looked at her as her brain tried to process what she just said, "about five hours," Kate piped up from the other side of the table. "Huh," Warren muttered still looking at the phone. "Max just jumped five hours," Kate reiterated, "I thought your limit was a few minutes unless photo jumping," Chloe ask quizzically. Max looked up at her and smiled, "I think I'm finally starting to understand how this thing works, I'll explain, but first, Coffee, fuud, I'm hella hungry,"

After an hour of explanation and another ordered in pizza, Max had finished trying to explain what she had seen and as she had thought Warren was all over it. "So only one timeline, which just basically readjusts itself," Warren said slowly trying to make sure he understood it correctly. "Pretty much, Only the big stuff seems to matter, Not what you have for lunch but where you decide to go that day or who you help," She sat there for a moment thinking, "There was something else, I didn't investigate it too much but it looks like there are fixed points, Things that happen regardless of what we..I do," she said correcting the end of her statement as she picked a mushroom off her pizza and ate it. "You mean like the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs, or a natural disaster," Kate asked while giving her shoulder an experimental stretch, wincing slightly and abandoning the idea. Max let out a small sigh, "Yeah those too, But I'm talking more personal things...I can only go from my timeline as that's the only one I can really see clearly, But things like," She glanced over at Chloe who stood by the sliding glass door having a smoke, "Like Chloe getting shot, me not being able to stop you," She turned to Kate and nodded slightly, "William dying and that reality slash path," Taking a breath she continued, "It's like there my own set in stone events, unchangeable because I've already changed them and they make me who I am," She looked up at Warren with a furrowed brow, "Does that make any sense," Warren sat there for a moment in thought but it was Kate that spoke up, "It makes perfect sense actually," Everyone turned to look at her, Max looked at her relaxing her brow a little, "oh,". Kate smiled, "Think about it, It's your history, It makes you who you are right now, Put simply if you had never come back to Arcadia we wouldn't be having this conversation, The only difference between you and everyone else is you get to choose your path, Set your own fixed points through what you experience," She looked over at Chloe who was still silent, "For instance when you discovered you could rewind, You went and saved Chloe, That's a fixed point for you as it affected everything you did, Then letting her...ya know," She trailed not wanting to actually say it but everyone else knew what she was referring too, "Hey it's ok, already accepted I got a target on my back, But I also have a guardian too," Chloe said cheerily giving Max a smile. Kate nodded, "ok then, Letting her die was also a fixed point as it affected what you did after that, All those choices, They gave you what you needed to get here," She finished giving Max a reassuring smile.

"See I told you so," Chloe shot over as she tossed her cigarette butt out the door and closed it before walking over to Max and putting a hand on her shoulder, "It was all meant to happen," She smiled looking down at Max. Max sighed, "Doesn't make it any less painful," she mumbled before looking up at her and sighing, "But it does give me a little more hope that there's a reason for all of this," she finished with a smile.

* * *

 **A bunch of exposition with some humor thrown in. next ones a little more of the same. Sorry it took a few days but had a lot on my plate, (And sorta writer's block i guess)**

 **As always comments and critique welcome, And thank you to those that left feedback, Really made me smile.**


	17. LiS Season 2 Episode 17 The calm before

Chapter 17

The Calm before

Next morning Max was up early making breakfast, Technically she wasn't the first up, She was the last, but a quick rewind and everyone was back asleep so she could make pancakes all round. Kate was asleep on the sofa, Warren was in his sleeping bag on the floor, And Chloe was upstairs still snoring. It had taken Max four attempts to not burn the pancakes but a few small rewinds took care of that. Placing the food and plates on the table Max thought about how best to wake everyone up as a grin crept on her face. She quickly sprang upstairs and powered Chloe's stereo on, Found a mix CD and put it in and turned the volume up full, Then grabbing a sticky note she stuck it to the volume control with a message about breakfast and hit play letting the first few bars blast though as Chloe shot bolt upright staring right at her with her hands over her ears, Max paused time and made her way downstairs seeing Kate sat upright looking all sorts of confused and Warren had his pillow over his head. Max sat at the table and covered her ears and let time flow.

The heavy punk music blasted through the house, Someone was clearly shouting but it just came over a gibberish against the music, Max heard Chloe's unmistakable stomping across her bedroom floor as the music was shut off, "MAX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Chloe's voice came down the stairs followed by Chloe skipping stairs and clearing the banister as she screeched into the Kitchen stopping dead. In front of her was the short brunette holding a plate of fresh pancakes out to her with big blue puppy eyes, "How the hell can I be angry at that," she thought.

"So lemme get this right, You were actually the last one up," Kate said as she tucked into her plate of pancakes, Max nodded, "It was only an hour or so rewind, It seems so much easier now after I broke that barrier last night, And as an added bonus no more nose bleeds," She replied as she finished her mouthful pointing to her nose grinning. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Until you over do it again," she snapped a bit too harshly but her voice had a worried tone to it and Max picked up on it. "Look I'm fine, watch," And before anyone could say a thing Max disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen, "Tada, and no nosebleed, No headache either now I think about it," She said with a Cheesy grin. Chloe let out a sigh as Kate choked on her pancake a little still getting surprised by Max teleporting herself around the place. "I just don't want you to over do it and then hit your new barrier when the crap hits the fan, Your kinda my...Our ace in the hole right now," Chloe replied looking at Max worryingly.

"look I'm fine, I'm just taking your advice," Max said suddenly appearing next to Kate and placing her hand on Kates' arm. It took Kate a moment to realize but both Warren and Chloe had stopped moving. Max looked down at Kate who was looking up at her shocked, "It's ok Kate, I've done this before," As she gently tugged Kates arm to hint to her to get up, Kate nodded still a little surprised, "This is weird," Kate said slowly, "Cool but very weird," Max let out a small giggle, "Ok this next bit I'm not too sure about, When I did this last time it REALLY hurt," Max emphasised, "When you saved me you mean," Kate replied quietly, Max nodded at her, surprised she figured that out, "I saw it in your face, when you held onto me on that roof," Kate said noticing Max's surprised look. Max shrugged, "Somin to do with having a passenger during a freeze, But that's what I want to test," As Max said this she took an experimental step forward as she felt the familiar throb in the back of her skull. Kate followed slowly as Max led her to the kitchen, "What happens if you let go," she asked, Max shrugged ,"I guess you just freeze seeing as your not connected to me anymore, Ok this should do," she finished turning to Kate, "Brace ya self this might spin you out a little," and with a smile she let time resume.

Chloe blinked several times as she registered Max had once again vanished right in front of her, quickly glancing around she also noticed that Kate was gone, She let out a grin as she noticed Warren, He was sat there with his fork up to his mouth and his mouth open, frozen in place. "Over here guys," Kate called as both Warren and Chloe spun around to see Kate grinning. "Shit," Max muttered as she grabbed a tissue from her pocket and dabbed the small trickle coming from her nose. "You ok Max," Chloe asked getting up and walking over. "Yeah, It seems that one still gonna cause a nosebleed, But it's much easier than before," She smiled back. Chloe stopped a few feet in front of her and crossed her arms, "I'm guessing Kate didn't carry you," she replied with a little snicker. Kate let out a hysterical laugh at the thought, "Wh...why, How would I carry her, I'm tiny," she got out between breaths. "Kate, remember what I told you, about last time it really hurt," Max said looking at with a grin, Kate nodded still giggling at the thought. Max gave a little shrug, "Well it hurt so much I couldn't concentrate on holding things and walking at the same time, So Chloe had to carry me," She finished a little flatly, "understatement of the year Max, she almost passed out," Chloe said grinning at Kate. Kate stopped laughing, "I didn't realize it hurt that much," she said in a serious tone, "Hey it was worth it ok, You were worth it," Max said as she grabbed Kates hand and lead her over to Warren who was still trying to wrap his head around it and promptly grabbed his hand too. "Ma.." Chloe froze mid-sentence and mid stride.

Warren looked up at Max and Kate and then over at Chloe who was frozen to the spot. "Is..this real," Warren finally managed to get out. Max nodded towards the fork in his hand, "Let it go," she said with a smile. Warren blinked at her then looked at his fork and let it go expecting it to fall to the table, But instead, it just hung there, In mid-air. "That's some crazy star trek stuff right there," he mumbled as Max gave his arm a gentle tug. Taking the hint Warren got to his feet slowly as though trying to stand on a surfboard. "Whats the rules here," Warren asked slowly. Max let off a shrug, "Don't let go, Past that, no clue," And with that she slowly lead the two to the sofa across the room, Each step Max could feel a harder tug in the back of her head, Not painful like before with Just Chloe but comparable in its intensity. At the sofa Max released them as she let time flow again, A sharp thud emanated from the back of her skull knocking her slightly off balance, Kate was first to react guiding Max onto the couch. "Max, what are you..." Chloe stopped moving for a second, The first thing she noticed was the fork clanging on the table, Then noticing all three of them were no longer at the table, Hearing Kate help Max she turned to the sofa and bounded over grabbing a tissue out of her pocket in anticipation.

"Whoa, Headrush," Max muttered as she sat down and waited for the room to stop spinning. She felt Chloe's hand in front of her face as she started to clean up Max's fresh blood. "I told you not to overdo it," Chloe remarked slightly scornful but in a caring way. "Yes mother hen," Max replied playfully grinning up at her. "That was, surreal," Warren gasped as he just planted himself on the floor where he stood. "So you're not limited to one passenger," Chloe remarked as she finished cleaning Max up and went to get a bottle of water. Max rubbed her temple as the room stopped spinning, "Seems that way, But each extra person adds a strain, I think I could manage maybe 100 feet before I hit my limit, Maybe a little more if I really push it, But that's heading to blackout territory," She finished as she twisted round to Chloe who was now on her way back with the water bottle. "Well let's hope you never need to, But I guess it would be nice to know what it is that's limiting you, Might come in handy," Chloe offered as she handed Max the water bottle. Max nodded taking the water bottle and having a drink, "On my own it's...well easy now, But time walking with another person, It's like I can't seem to process it, Or rather I can but it's difficult, Like when I first started using my rewind, And with two it's much more noticeable," she finished taking another mouthful of water.

Kate tilted her head as she looked at Warren, "You ok Warren," She piped up. Chloe and Max looked at Warren who looked like the shock hadn't quite set in. Chloe let out a snicker, "Even Kates handling it better than him," Warren just shook his head slightly, "Surreal," he muttered. "Give him a break Chloe, I'm sure he just saw me break pretty much every rule of time and science he knows," Max replied giggling a little, Warren looked up at her with a grin, "Pretty much," he muttered.

The rest of the day had gone by without much in the way of events, Kate and Warren had gone back to Blackwell to grab a few things before heading home for the weekend, And Chloe and Max were just walking around town, It was a warm clear evening but unusually quite. "This feels weird," Chloe muttered as the walked down the street past the closed two whales, "I know right, Feel's like a ghost town, everyone's scared," Max replied looking around. The few people that they had seen seemed to be in a hurry. "Well better scared and alive than ignorant and dead," Chloe muttered as they past two middle aged men discussing the last few days events, "Dude I'm telling you if that turns out to be real I am fucking out of here," One of the guys said to the other, "You honestly believe that bullshit, It's just someone dicking around," she heard the other guy reply, Chloe let out a small chuckle, "I'd love to see their faces later tonight," speaking quietly so the two men couldn't hear her. Max let out an amused humph.

They made their way down the beach walking along the sand until they found a suitable spot to rest, "Difficult to believe this time tomorrow all hell's gonna break loose, It look's so peaceful out there," Chloe said as she sat down. "Calm before the storm," Max added as she herself sat down next to the punk and stared out to sea, The sun was just starting to sink into the wave's casting a brilliant orange and yellow glow across the ocean as soft waves gently stretched up the beach. "So," Chloe piped up laying down putting her hands behind her head, "What ya gonna do after this hell's over," she looked over at Max as she spoke. Max shrugged leaning back on her hands, "I suppose it really depends on a few things," sighing as she spoke. "Oh, Like what," Chloe replied intrigued. Max laid back resting her head on one hand, resting the other on her chest as she spoke, "Well the biggest one would be what's left of the bay, Second to that is if Blackwell survives,". "Oh right, I keep forgetting you haven't actually seen the aftermath yet," Chloe spoke thoughtfully as she turned to look up at the sky. "Then there's my power's, and you, I'm not gonna lie, keeping my power would be a game changer," Max chuckled, Chloe smirked, "If you keep them you could so own the world," Max let out a small chuckle, "I'm not going to abuse them, Chloe, I mean sure, I'll help out where I can, Payback that money I borrowed, and have a little fun occasionally like I did this morning, But I won't be doing any major jumps, It gets...confusing," She said sounding a little unsure. Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned back, "Such a waste, Buut saying that the stuff I'd do would be so off the handle that it would need undoing anyways," Chloe let out a long sigh, "And as for me, well sorry but your kinda stuck with me, Well unless ya get board," She finished shrugging. Max let out a laugh, "Me get board with you, Pretty sure I have yet to find that reality, and I seen a few," she shot back giving the punk a gently shove. Chloe let out a giggle, "Chloe Price, Universal entertainment system, I kinda like that," Chloe replied.

The next few hours passed while the two girls talked like they hadn't in years, Which from Chloe's perspective was true, But most of the conversations Max had already had, But she didn't mind repeating them, It was nice just listening to her voice again and with the gentle crashing of waves she could feel herself gently nodding off.

"Whoa," Chloe exclaimed loudly gently nudging Max who was drifting in and out of sleep, Max grumbled,"wda wnt," while she feebly batted Chloe's pokes away. "Max," Chloe said in a firmer voice, begrudgingly Max forced herself upright rubbing the sand off her face. "If you hadn't told me about this I swear I'd think I was tripping," Chloe said staring up at the night sky. Max looked at her a little confused for a moment as she followed her gaze, "oh," she let out almost inaudible. Out above the calm ocean, high in the sky were two perfect full white moons, each casting their own light upon the sea, The light's path crossing midway before scattering into the shoreline. "That's perfect," Max mumbled as she reached around for her camera not taking her eyes off the spectacle across the bay. Raising the viewfinder up to her eye she framed the shot, A click and whirr Max took the photo from the camera and gave it a flick waiting for it to develop. "Beautiful and deadly," Chloe murmured as she scooted closer to Max to get a look at the picture, "That's a good shot," she said looking at the picture. "Turn around," Max said as she herself spun around on her backside bringing the sea to her back and putting the picture to one side, "Huh," Chloe was a little-taken aback but followed the instruction. Max wrapped her arm around the punk pulling her closer and holding the camera up, "Say cheese," as she clicked the button.

* * *

 **And that's 17, next up,** purge **of fear, The storms gonna hit, But does it spell the end for Max's power and will she be able to show Chloe what actually happened last time. And will this week finally be over for** her.

Yeah **this one's a short one, Figured there had been enough tears for the moment (Pretty much every chapter) So Max had a little fun. more of a filler episode.**

 **Comments & critique welcome**


	18. LiS Season 2 Episode 18 Unsung hero's

Chapter 18

Unsung hero's

Chloe blinked as the flash went off, It took a few seconds for her eyes to re-adjust as she notice several things change all at once, First Max's arms slumping to the ground with her camera in hand, as her whole body went rigid, the second was Max had blood coming out of her nose again, And the last was that Max's gaze had gone into a glassy trance. "Err Max," Chloe said firmly as she gently shook the younger girls shoulder, Max inhaled deeply as she seemed to snap out of her trance and turned to face Chloe throwing her arms around her sobbing gently, "Oh thank god it worked, I didn't think I had, didn't think.." She didn't get to finish her sentence, As Chloe felt Max slump on her, a dead weight, As she passed out. "Ok, now what," she thought to herself.

Back home Chloe had managed to, with difficulty get Max into the house and on the sofa. Looking at her, Chloe noticed the bandage on Max's hand was the same one she had put on the night before after breaking into the school. "Better change that I guess," she thought setting about finding the first aid kit in the kitchen, As she set about removing the old bandage she felt a mix of confusion and relief, Where the wound had been was just a light red line as though the injury was weeks old, "ok that's weird," she thought as set about cleaning up Max's face, "Why would you need to photo jump," she thought to herself as she finished up, Deciding there was nothing better to do she ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of blankets returning to the living room covering Max up before sitting herself next to the sofa and wrapping herself up in the other blanket and gently nodding off to sleep.

Chloe woke the next morning to the smell of something, whatever it was it smelt good and her stomach let her know it, She opened her eyes momentarily confused until the night before came back to her, "MAX," she thought as she looked up at the sofa where Max was, Only to find she wasn't there. With the smell from the kitchen was driving her crazy, along with her ass feeling asleep she reluctantly got up off the floor giving a stretch and stumbled her way to the kitchen. "Morning sleepy, ya hungry?" Max said cheerily without turning away from the stove. "morning," Chloe replied groggily as she grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and took a mouthful before grabbing a pair of glasses and setting them down on the table in the dining room and taking a seat. Max followed through a few seconds later with two plates of waffles, one with bacon giving the latter to the bluenette and sitting down next to her.

"Max," Chloe said softly looking at her, But before she could say anything else Max turned to her with puffy eyes, "I,.I almost lost you, Chloe," she muttered, "Tried to save a few that didn't get out, Had to keep rewinding, retrying, But you..." She broke off as she threw her arms around Chloe sobbing gently. "I bloody knew it," Chloe muttered as she wrapped her arms gently around the brunette, "I knew you would try and save everyone," Chloe let out a huff, "Even if it damn near kill's you," Chloe pulled away placing her hands on Max's shoulders, resting her head on her's, "Max you don't owe anyone anything, Not a damn thing," she finished gently. Max gave a little nod and took a breath, "I know Chloe, and I knew you'd say that," she forced her eye's up to meet Chloe's, "But I'm the only one who can, And for that reason alone, I have to try," she gives a weak smile, "Besides I KNOW I can do this, But.." an unpleasant feeling began to form in her gut, "You are so not going to like this," Max thought to herself "But what Max," Chloe replied worryingly, suddenly feeling a knot in her stomach. Max Looked up into the punks eyes as she took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "I..I have to do this alone," she said without letting her gaze leave the bluenette's eyes, Chloe's eyes widened, She felt like someone had slugged her in the gut.

Chloe stared at the brunette slowly shaking her head, "Max, I ain't, no, NO FUCKING WAY," She was practically shouting at the brunette, "You've done so much on your own, been throu..," silenced by a single finger to her lips the punk stopped and looked at her, Max had her eyes shut as she calmly spoke, "Chloe, I know how you feel, And you're right, I have been through a lot," Max opened her eyes looking straight into her own, there was fire in her eyes a determined fire that made her realize, Nothing she could say was going to change her mind, "And I would do it all again ten fold and be perfectly happy to still end up sitting here having this conversation with you, But I can not,..I WILL not put you in harms way, Not if I can help it," She paused for a moment a let a small smile hang on her lips, "Besides, I move faster on my own, And I know you want to help,... in fact I'm counting on it," Max gave a half smile as she turned to the table and grabbed a tourist map of the bay that was propped up against a vase with a dead plant in it and pen that was sitting on the table and started writing something.

Chloe sat there for a moment trying to process what Max had just said "She'd it all again, REALLY," She thought to herself letting a small grin appear on her face, "Max whatever's driving you can I have some," she muttered, as Max gave her the tourist map and turned to start eating. Taking the map, Chloe looked down examining it, It looked just like every other one she had seen accept one thing, On the coast at the end of the road a building was circled with a time written next to it, 3:14. "Max, what's this," she said. "mm," Max mumbled as she chewed down her food and swallowed, "There's a lady in there, poor thing is terrified, Her husband goes to get the car,...Let's just say he doesn't get back in time," She finishes with a glum tone. Chloe frowns, "Why doesn't she just go with him," she asks confused. Max ponders for a moment while chewing before answering. "Hmm, Well an E75 tornado for one, waiting for her husband, oh and she's very VERY pregnant," She replied a matter of factly giving a little shrug, "If it wasn't for that I'd say just knock her out and carry her out, Hell you even asked if you could," Max let out a chuckle at the last part, Chloe let her mouth hang open in mild shock, "I'd never suggest.." she started but Max interrupted her, "She was being REALLY stubborn, And I was at my limit," Max stopped as a tear traced its way down her cheek, Chloe glanced over noticing and spoke slowly, " Ok, I'm assuming they won't leave before the tornado appears," Max nodded, "They just think it's a normal storm, Give yourself half hour to get her out, "

Chloe was chasing a bit of bacon around her plate with her fork before she looked to Max who had almost finished her plate, "So err," Chloe began but trailed off unsure how to say what she was going to say. Max looked at her with a knowing grin, "You want to know how it happened this time," She said in questioning tone, Chloe gave a shrug, "Just thought I'd start keeping a record, Never know I could make the Guinness world records or somin." replying with a slight enthusiasm as she shrugged. Max rolled her eyes, "Right, most amount of times being a damsel in distress, Or how many times you've had a hipster save your bacon," With that Max stabbed the last bit of bacon off Chloe's plate and shoved it in her mouth with a grin, Chloe looked at her with a mock scorned look, Max shrugged, "Besides this one don't count," she continued as she swallowed, "You saved me this time, You saw it coming before I did and threw me out the window, third story no less," She finished with a mild approval in her voice. Chloe winced slightly at the thought, "ouch,...sorry," she muttered. Max nodded, "Ouch is correct, the car broke my fall, But I'm pretty sure I broke a few bones, It took me five minutes to realize there was only one way out, Good thing we took that selfie, mm, speaking of which," She reached down in her camera bag and pulled out her camera and snapped a quick selfie, flicking it and putting it in her back pocket. "Just in case," she smiled at Chloe who had now gotten up and made her way over to the glass door lighting a cigarette as she opened the door and leaned against the doorframe as she inhaled a drag. Max got up and followed her over leaning her head against Chloe's arm, "Fireball, The storm threw a tanker into the building," she sighed. Chloe let out a chuckle, "Crispy Chloe," Max gave her a jab in the arm, "It's not funny, I gotta remember it," she snipped. Chloe let her shoulders hang, "I know, I know, But ya gotta laugh otherwise it's depressing," she sighed bringing her arm up to Max's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "Look, your not allowed to feel bad until you can't undo it ok, Until then,...Use whatever it is that's been keeping you going," she said giving Max a sideways smile. Max let out a small sigh bringing her arm around Chloe's waist giving it a small squeeze, "I'll try, Hopefully, after today I can finally see Saturday.

Heavy raindrops hammered Chloe's old truck as smaller bits of debris like for sale signs, bits of fence and the odd roof tile could be seen being tossed around in the wind as though they were nothing, Max had spent the morning jotting down times and references on her arm while Chloe was packing the truck ready for the trip up to Seattle after they were done, A few drinks and some light food, along with mementoes that couldn't be replaced like pictures and a few odd's and ends. After Chloe had dropped Max off at her desired location she was heading to the house marked on the map via the back route past Blackwell as per Max's instruction to avoid the seafront as much as possible as it was going to get pretty dire pretty fast and the last thing they needed was there ride getting stuck or worse. "This plan stinks Caulfield," Chloe thought to herself as she took a drag on her cigarette jumping as a large piece of wood slammed into the side of her truck, "pfft that the best ya got," she muttered as she put her foot on the gas speeding down the empty street, As though answering her challenge a large billboard smashed into the road ahead of her falling flat as she drove over it. "Fuck, I'm half a mile from the coast and it's like this, You better be careful Max," She thought as she swerved to miss yet another trash can as it blew across the street.

Pulling up across the street from her destination Chloe got a clear view of the stretch of beach and the building wall of wind and water as the tornado grew closer towards the town which already looked like a bomb had gone off as various roofs and parts of the less sturdy buildings began getting ripped from their perspective buildings. "Ok Caulfield, Backroads equal good plan," she thought to herself as she surveyed destruction and watched as a large section of wall was thrown into the front of the two whales a few hundred feet down the road, Glancing at her watch she let out a groan as the time read 3:04, "So much for half hour," she thought to herself as she pushed the door against the harsh wind to get out of the truck and made her way across the street getting soaked before she was even halfway.

Reaching the door Chloe banged on it with her first while trying to shout over the noise, "Hey lady, you in there", No response, "ugh, no fucking time for this," she muttered to herself as she backed up and kicked the door several times with the heel of her boot the door giving in under protest on the fourth attempt and she bolted in and up the stairs to the third floor, Upon reaching the landing she could make out a gentle sobbing coming from the end room and burst in without giving it much thought, "Hey lady no time but we gotta, Whaaa," Chloe stopped short seeing a woman about her height, curled up the best she could on a sofa with arms protectively cradling her massively bloated belly. "Ok that's VERY pregnant," Chloe mumbled to herself. "Wh..who are you where's John," the woman's voice came across shaky as she sat there visibly shaking. "Err Chloe, Gonna take you to John, I assume that's ya husband, he went to get the car correct," Chloe replied walking across the living room offering out her hand. The woman recoiled slightly shaking her head, "Not leaving without him," she muttered. Chloe rolled her eyes, "Stubborn is right," she thought as she let out a sigh, "Hay,...I know you, you're the girl from the news," the woman spoke looking at her in slight surprise. "New's," Chloe replied frowning slightly. "you and that other girl,...you saved another from jumping," The woman added her voice calming a little, "er, yeah, Max and Kate, that's me, Look can we chat about this later we got," Chloe looked at her watch 3:10 and groaned, "We got 4 minutes to get outta here or were all dead, me, you AND YOUR BABY," Chloe said the last part in an emphasising voice as she pointed to the woman's bloated stomach and held her hand out again. Gingerly the woman reached out with her hand as Chloe made a grab for hers and firmly hoisted her off the sofa.

"But what about," the woman spoke but Chloe was already dragging her towards the stairs, "We'll find him, but let's just get out of here first," she replied urgency heavy on her voice as they started making their way down the stairs. About half way down Chloe felt the air around her get colder as she suddenly felt a hand firmly grip her shoulder as Max suddenly appeared in front of them with her other arm on the other woman's shoulder. Chloe stood a little shocked to see the brunette, soaked through with dirt and what looked like oil on her shirt, a fresh scratch across her cheek and blood smeared across her cheek from her nose, She could also see a rip in Max's shirt on her shoulder as was positive she could see blood coming from that also, "Hi," Max grinned looking up at her panting heavily, Before Chloe could even reply Max shoved both herself and the woman into sitting positions on the stairs shouting "Down" as she did so, A split second later a massive I-beam came crashing through the wall and embedded itself in the opposite side of the stairs bearly an inch from where they were stood. Max took a quick glance behind her letting out a sigh of relief as she turned to Chloe still wearing a faint smile and glancing at her watch over the bluenette's shoulder, "two minutes Chloe, Lighthouse," she said and then she was gone.

"Wh,...who was that," The woman said sounding a little frightened as Chloe got to her feet and glanced at the metal beam that would have skewered them both. Chloe let out a humph, "That would be Max, Saving my bacon as usual," she replied helping the woman up with a grin as she lead her under the obstacle now blocking there path kicking a few random bricks out of the way. "How,..Where did she go," The woman stammered as the realization struck her that someone just popped up in front of them and then vanished. "Way to go, Max, how do I explain this," Chloe thought to herself sighing as they made their way down the stairs towards the door. "It's err..complicated, All you need to know is she's pretty much a real life superhero, doesn't want recognition, praise or anything,...she's just,...special," she said as she ushered the woman out the door into the windstorm of rain and debris and across the road, As they reached the other side a green SUV came racing around the corner pulling up behind Chloe's slightly more beaten truck that had clearly taken a few more hits judging by the dents near the door and bonnet.

Chloe glanced down at her watch as it ticked over to 3:14, "GET DOWN," she yelled pulling the woman down behind her truck as a loud explosion shook the air around them sending broken glass and bricks flying in all directions several pelting the tailgate of her truck which they hid behind. Chloe and the woman slowly stood up peering over the truck at the building they were just in now engulfed in flames, "That was too close," Chloe let out a long sigh as she felt the woman hugging her muttering a thank you, "Amy,...Oh my god are you ok," A young man mid-twenties by Chloe's guess, shouted over the wind as he got out of the SUV and headed towards them. The woman Chloe assumed was Amy let go of Chloe and stumbled towards, Chloe assumed, was John throwing her arms around him sobbing. John hugged his wife back looking at Chloe, "Thankyou, Thankyou so much," he said his voice holding back what sounded like tears. Chloe felt a warm sensation fill her despite the bitter weather surrounding them, she let out a small humph, "I guess I know why you do it now Max," She thought to herself smiling, "Don't mention it, Look after those two," nodding to Amy and her belly, "Now get the fuck outta here, This place is going to hell," She said urgently and she turned to get into her truck. "Chloe," Amy's voice came over her shoulder making Chloe turn her head to face the woman while holding the truck door open, "Thankyou, And tell her thank you as well, from all of us," Amy shouted above the howling winds with a smile, Chloe simply nodded and started getting into the truck, "And Chloe," Chloe stuck her head out of the truck looking back, "Her secrets safe with me," Amy finished giving a nod as her husband hurried her into the SUV, Chloe had a genuine smile on her face as she nodded to the couple waving them off as they turned around and disappeared out of view. "Now I guess it's time to watch the grand finale," she thought to herself as she started the truck and made her way to the base of the cliff.

* * *

 **Ok so I know I kinda sorta promised this would be the big one buuuut..no**

 **I decided the last bit should have its own chapter even if it's not a long one, But don't fret it won't be the last I already have a few idea's in mind as Max FINALLY see's a Saturday hazzar.**

 **I will admit the last 2-3 chapters have been odd to write, I didn't want to do massive time skips because this week has a fair amount that has happened in it and I didn't want to cheapen the story with time skips. I will be trying to go into a little more detail on things like surroundings etc from here on out.**

 **Oh, be warned lots o feels in the next one, either find and kill the person chopping the onions or bring tissues, You have been warned. eta Possibly before Christmas DEFFINATLY before New year.**

 **Have a good Christmas if I don't see you before.**

 **Comments and critique very welcome.**


	19. LiS Season 2 Episode 19 Bad Timing

Chapter 19

Bad timing

Chloe stood a few feet away from the edge of the cliff hands at her sides fists clenched trying to fight off the cold as she stared out across the bay, A tall swell of wind, water, and lightning moved ever closer to the place she grew up in, She could feel the electricity as it crackled in the air, The rain had long soaked its way to her core, Trying to keep track of all the different things that were getting tossed around like leaves in the wind was a struggle, Where the small wooden buildings that were on the seafront had been there was now just rough patches of brick and mortar, The buildings themselves spread out like matchwood over the bay, Car's and small boats had been hurled into whatever buildings hadn't been blown away, She could make out a whale corpse atop the two whales diner, Chloe let a grin on her lips, "Needs another one," she thought. Every now and then she thought she could see someone, But when she looked again there was nothing there. Just thinking about Max being in the middle of that sent a chill down the bluenette's spine as a thought struck her "How fucked up is this, She's probably just freezing time as she moves around down there, Yet here I am watching it all happen and while freezing is something I'm doing, Time it is not, though, it's my fucking ass," She let out a chuckle. She thought back to earlier when Amy had said "Thank you" as a gentle warm surge pulsed through her making her realize just how cold it was. An image of Max popping up in front of them and saving them from almost certainly getting skewered shot into her head, Soaking wet, covered in dirt and blood, It seemed to be a Max thing lately, Well the blood at least, But the smile on Max's face told her she was ok, "I hope she didn't see me getting skewered,...ugh, Kabob Chloe, And not a good way either," She shuddered at the thought, shaking the image from her head. "Where the fuck are you, Max,," she said aloud over the wind.

"Right here," Max's voice came out a little quieter than she had intended, Her body ached and her head was pounding, The taste of iron still heavy on her tongue, Panting deeply as she looked at the back of the punk's wetted down hair and let out a smile, "Sorry I'm late,". Chloe around to see Max sitting on the bench, She looked like she had been through a war, Her shirt had definitely gained a few more tears she eyed Max with a grin, "Some time wizard, I was getting worried," She said walking over to Max with a smile, kneeling in front of her, placing her hands on Max's knee's. "You ok," she said. Max nodded at her putting her arms around the punk hugging her, "I'm so glad that's over," she mumbled as she felt a shiver from the cold run through her. Chloe responded wrapping her arms around the shivering brunette, "I thought we were leaving once we had everyone," she replied softly trying to not let her teeth chatter too much. Max slowly pulled herself up loosening the punks grip as she walked a little close to the cliff edge, "I know, Just felt like I kinda had to be here ya know," She let out a small chuckle, "This is where it all started after all," Max said signing with one hand out to the bay towards the insanity that was before them. Chloe let out an amused humph as she got to her feet and stood next to Max, "Front row seats to the end of Arcadia, Kinda poetic I guess," Chloe said trying to sound chipper despite the cold. Max stared out across the bay, It didn't look too bad from up here in contrast to what it was like down there, It looked beaten but still looked like Arcadia Bay. "Hey two whales need's renaming by the way," Chloe said in an amused voice as she pointed to the diner with a dead whale slumped across the roof as she put the other arm around Max's shoulders. Max let out a groan as she rolled her eye's, "Dork," she said with a smirk giving the punk a gentle shoulder barge as they both watched the tornado ripping into the shoreline.

After a short time, Chloe let out a sigh as she squeezed Max's shoulder and turned to leave, "Max, It's time," she said as she took a few steps away from the brunette. Max felt her knee's give out from under her as the words reverberated through her, A painful reminder of a haunting memory that needed to be let out, She felt her eye's well as she watched not only her most cherished but also most painful memory play out as she collapsed on the dirt burying her face in her arms letting out a gentle sob. Chloe stopped and turned her head towards her, Upon seeing the brunette hunched on the ground clearly sobbing she felt a lump in her throat as she took a tentative step back towards the girl, "Max," her voice came out a little shaky not sure what to make of the sudden change. Max kept her head in her arms as the floodgates opened she felt like breathing itself was a challenge, "Chloe,...There,.There's something I need to tell you," She got between breaths and sniffs as she struggled to find the words she wanted. Chloe stopped a mere foot from the sobbing brunette as something clicked in her head, The final sentence of a letter written in another time "What happened on the cliff, she wouldn't tell us" ran before her eyes, She felt as though she forgot how to breathe as the shock of Max's words hit her with new weight, "Shit," she thought.

"Max," Chloe muttered as her body seemed to remember how to breath, "Chloe," Max said taking a breath before continuing, "Five years ago when I left," "Max it doesn't matter," Chloe interrupted, her eye's starting to well as she reached her hand over placing it on Max's shoulder, The brunette shook her head, "When I left,..It felt as though I left part of me behind," she let loose a big sniff, "Sure, I pretended I was happy, Told myself I was fine, But,...But in truth I hated it, feeling empty,.I tried to write, hell I actually got a letter into an envelope, But I bailed on sending it," Max let loose another sob as Chloe felt a stab of guilt run through her, "Max, None of that shit matters anymore, you're here for fucks sake," She was almost shouting at the brunette trying to keep herself from balling as well. "Chloe," Max muttered before taking a deep breath, "Shut the fuck up and listen, I,...I was a fucking coward,..Ev..everything you were going through and I didn't even have the guts to post a fucking stupid letter because I was terrified of the response or lack of,...I kept to myself, shut out everything, No style, what did I need it for, I didn't care,...And then I got my acceptance letter to Blackhell,...Part of me was happy, The other dreaded it, be...because you would be there," she blubbed into her arms, knowing she was backing herself into a corner with only one exit, "fuck," she muttered angrily to herself balling her fists and slamming them into the wet mud beside her letting out a frustrated scream between clenched teeth.

Chloe just stood there as every word hit her with needle-like precision, Every word, every syllable reflecting perfectly how she had felt over the last five years, She didn't want to hear it, Here was Max bearing her soul after everything she had been through, everything she had done, And she didn't want to hear it, or believe that she felt the same, But at the same time she knew it was all true, "No," she thought to herself, "I won't let you do this to yourself, Max, Not like this," She felt a surge of anger rush through her, pushing the cold out, Where did this come from, It wasn't aimed at Max, Herself, Maybe, for being so stubborn herself, even in another timeline she saw how stubborn she had been, Always being closed off thinking of just what she wanted, And here was Max, going out of her way for her, helping when she didn't need to like she had some debt that needed repaying some wrong she was trying to atone for, fuck that, "Max, that shit don't matter anymore, none of it does ya hear," she shouted above the wind moving closer to the brunette pulling her round to face her.

Max looked up at the bluenette, her eyes were stinging now and her body was screaming for warmth and rest but she didn't care as she felt another wave of tears threatening to break free, "The d,..day I let you,...go," Just thinking that word she felt the dam break a new as she struggled to get it all out, she wanted this weight gone, "When you were gone,..I felt worse than empty, hollow, I didn't want to live, I...I thought about it, ya know, ending it, I couldn't stand it," she let it go, all the guilt and pain she had bottled up over the last three weeks. Those last words had done it for Chloe, she pulled the Brunette into her chest and wrapped her arms around her, feeling every struggled breath between her sobs and she felt her own tears rolling down her face, It tore her at heart to hear someone saying words that made her feel so, needed, wanted, no, so necessary, It felt alien to her, "Don't you fucking dare, ya hear," Chloe forced out as she tried to force down her emotions, hugging the younger girl tighter as she tried to hold it together.

Max tried to steady her breathing, "You,...you wanted to know what was keeping me going," she said quietly pulling away from Chloe slightly, looking up into her blue eyes, Chloe shook her head as she suddenly realized what the young girl was about to say ,"don't," she muttered "It's you, Chloe, It always has been, even as kids," Max gave a watery grin as she finished, She knew coming, even braced herself, But it didn't matter, Chloe pulled the young girl back into her and let loose a heartfelt sob, "Shut up, ya fuckin little hippie," Chloe managed to choke out between a laugh and a sob. "It's true Chloe, every word," Max blubbed as she wiped her face in the punk's jacket and looked up at her with an unsure expression on her face. Chloe looked down at her, "What is it," she said wiping her eyes. Max turned her head to look at the tornado ripping through the town. " ok do or die I guess," she thought to herself looking back to the bluenette. "There's,...something else I have to tell you, Chloe," her voice came out uncertain as she tried to avoid the punks eyes. Chloe felt a sudden wash of confusion as she tried to gauge the young girl, "Max,...It can wait," she said quietly. Max shook her head slowly, "No it can't Chlo, Because I might be running out of time," Both girls let out a small chuckle at the pun. Feeling her heart race as it felt like it was forcing its way up her throat, Max raised her arm to take the punks arm off her shoulder while trying to control her shaking hand ran it along her arm to her hand threading her fingers in between the punks gripping it gently as she felt her eyes welling again. Chloe felt her heart rate increased ten fold as Max took her hand suddenly feeling an unpleasant knot in the pit of her stomach. Max took a deep breath, "You asked what kept me going, And while it's true that it was you," Max suddenly felt like she couldn't breath, words felt like lead, The sound of the storm raging in the distance was drowned out by her heart thumping in her ears as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Oh god forgive me," she forced out in a mutter as she gripped Chloe's hand tightly and everything went silent for a few seconds.

Chloe felt the air around her stop as everything ground to a halt, The tornado suspended on the coast, a crack of lightning frozen mid flash and various bits of debris, cars, and other stuff just hung in mid-air. Almost as soon as it all stopped it appeared to start up again, She looked around a little confused, Had Max's power failed, everything looked the same, scanning around it suddenly hit her, The tornado had moved away from the coast, It was back in the ocean then she heard a familiar voice behind her turning to face it.

Other Chloe "Max? Max, can you hear me? please, say something." her voice sounded desperate as both of the girls were on the ground looking worse for wear. "Chloe? I...I must have passed out, sorry" Other Max replied trying to get to her feet and falling back on her backside. Chloe watched other Max convinced herself the storm was her fault, while her other self, defended otherwise. She felt Max bury her face into her chest sobbing as her other self, gave other Max the photo and convinced her to undo everything, she felt the knot in her stomach get tighter as the two girls stood less than a foot apart for what seemed like an eternity. She felt Max's grip tighten on her as she started sobbing harder. Watching the scene in front of them as the two girls kissed, Chloe's heart stopped as she felt a mixture of warmth, guilt, and confusion, her mind went blank she couldn't think, had no words as the scene faded back to the present she just stood there holding a sobbing brunette as she bared her last heavy secret.

"Why didn't you tell me," was all Chloe managed to get out as she held the trembling brunette sobbing in her arms gently rubbing her back, Max sniffed a few times trying but failing to stop the tears, "I didn't,..didn't,..I wanted you to get there on your own, I didn't want to force it," she blurted out between sobs as she wiped her cheeks on the punk's jacket fruitlessly. "I felt like I had not choice back then Chlo, nor now, But," she took a step back from the punk breaking the hug that she felt protected by and wiped a trickle of blood from her nose on her sleeve looking up at Chloe her eyes very red and sore. "But what Max," Chloe asked firmly feeling uneasy taking a step towards her, Max slowly raised her hand before clenching her fist and holding it to her chest, "I,..I'm giving you the choice Chloe," she said weakly feeling her knees give out slightly but forced herself to stand.

Chloe stood for a second feeling stunned, "Max,..you can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect an answer right away," She said in a raised voice, "Chloe, I don't know how much time I have," Max shot back glancing across the bay at the storm. "What, and you would be happy for me to go on ignorant of how you feel, while you suffer in silence," Chloe shouted back angrily, Angry at Max for being so willing to undo what was said, Angry at herself for being so blind, and angry because of the situation. Max recoiled slightly not expecting the hostility and raised her arm slightly, "If,...If that's what you want, I..I don't want to be selfish Chlo," she stammered as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. Chloe took a step forwards placing a hand on hers pushing it back down to her side, "Fuck Max, will you be stop being so fucking selfless," she said hotly turning her back to Max her arms at her sides fists clenched, "Ever since you came back,...You've done nothing but help everyone, saved Kate, Nathan, Me god knows how many times not to mention everyone in the fucking bay even those that don't deserve it," she took a breath as a sob escaped her, "Whatever debt you think you owe,...It's more than paid, shit you didn't even have one, to begin with," she pushed out the words as she felt the anger fade from within word by word. "Chlo I," Max began but she cut her off, "Let me finish Max," she sighed, "You bent time and made it your bitch, went through fuck knows how many realities, fought off psycho killers and a fucking supernatural tornado and damn near kill ya self just for my sorry ass," she let out a sigh "If that doesn't win a girls heart I don't know what will," she said the last part gently tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned round to face the brunette her eyes widened and her jaw hung slightly.

"Are you fucking cereal," Chloe said flatly as she stared at Max collapsed in a heap on the floor. She hung her head rubbing her forehead with one hand, "Only Maxine Caulfield would collapse during a confession," she sighed as she walked over and gently threaded one arm under Max's head and the other under her legs and scooped up the unconscious brunette and heaved her off the floor. "Ya know, I swear you do this to get out of walking to the truck," she muttered with a chuckle before turning towards the bay as the tornado began chewing up downtown, "So long Arcadia, It's been hell, we're outta here," she said with a smile as she walked down the hill towards the truck with her arms wrapped protectively around Max.

* * *

 **What a twist lol**

 **And that's number 19, I know I said it would be a few days, but it turns out I had 95% of it written in my head already so YAY.**

 **Bet ya thought it would end with a kiss, nope, sorry, Max still hasn't recovered from a week of no sleep properly that shit takes time, also all the emotional baggage and pulling other people around in time (You can use ya imagination as to what idiots needed saving :P)**

 **So in episode 20...A little explanation of Max's power, the storm as well as future events. (Got a fair amount thought out already so it shouldn't be long)**

 **Also to come, a few big reveals, character twist, hidden enemies, an unknown ally and the aftermath of Arcadia bay. (Not in the same episode lol)**

 **As always comments and critique welcome**


	20. LiS Season 2 Episode 20 Time Walkers

Chapter 20

Time Walkers

"See, I told you she could do it," the voice was female, gentle almost praising.

"Took her long enough," a male voice, rough, patronizing, definitely not amused.

"Only from her own perspective, I told you to wait on testing her," The female voice came again it sounded annoyed.

"We didn't know what would happen," a new male voice snapped

"I TOLD you to let it play out first, To give me time to pick the point, But you couldn't wait," The female voice snapped back sharply.

"She failed the first time If she hadn't been worried about the,.." The first male voice started but was interrupted.

"You've been disconnected from humanity for too long, How did you think she would react, The first test was stacked against her and you fucking know it," The female voice shot, she was definitely not happy.

"You had no right to retry her, We had already decided," It was the second male voice, It seemed to be trying to be the voice of reason.

"May I remind you she's come further quicker than all three of her predecessors, Hell, she fucking froze time in two days, It took the last one six months," The female voice sounded content, praising again.

"She shut herself down," The first male voice spat sharply

"And you're surprised at that, If you had chosen anyone else, Or better yet WAITED," The female voice was defiantly angry now, her voice on the verge of shouting.

"And if you would merge we would have known," It was the second male voice

"Or you could just listen to me, Already told you I won't, were too disconnected already," The female responded curbing her anger.

"She's too attached, None of the others," It was the second male voice, and again, it was cut short.

"None of the others are even comparable, They have to live with their choices she can change hers, Of course, she's attached what did you expect," The female voice shouted hotly drowning out the other voices before continuing in a calmer voice.

"Not only has she come further, she's pushed herself harder than her predecessors, And she's learned faster, Need I remind you what happened to the first one,"

"We are well aware what happened to him, regrettable as it was," The first male voice replied.

"REGRETABLE, It was a catastrophe, None of the others can or even have the potential to do anything like that," The female voice came in hot and to the point.

"What the hell, ok Max you've finally snapped and gone insane," Max thought to herself looking around trying to find the source of the voices but all there was, was black. "She can hear us," It was the first male voice again, It sounded surprised. The female voice let out a laugh, "I told you, She's faster than the others," She said approvingly. "Ok where the hell am I now," Max asked feeling confused, "Timewalker, you are," "I will handle this, You go deal with your own charges, we will continue this discussion later" the female voice cut off the second male voice abruptly.

"Ok, these are definitely not in my head,...I think," Max thought still trying to figure out what was going on. The female voice chuckled, "You're not going mad Max, I imagine you have a lot of questions," The female voice came over soothing, caring. "err just a few, Where am I, who are you, and whats going on spring to mind," Max replied calmly. The female voice let out an amused humph, "You'll have to excuse me, I forget how much we used to rely on our other senses," she said softly. Max watched as a shadowy figure appeared in front of her appearing out of focus as various colors blended together and shapes took form, A tall slender figure, with long blonde hair down to her chest, Blue jeans and a basic white tank top dressed her frame, A single blue feather earring hanging on her left ear and a pair of rich Hazel eyes accompanied by a warm smile. Max could feel a lump in her throat, "Rachel," she gasped.

The blond haired girls smile faded, replaced by a pained, apologetic look as she slowly shook her head, "Sorry, I thought it would be easier seeing a face you recognized, I can change if you wish," she said softly. Max shook her head, "No, no, It's ok, Just a lot of crazy lately," she said smiling weakly. The blonde let out a chuckle and nodded, "Yeah, But you handled it well, I suppose you can call me Nona, As for where you are it's a little complicated," She furrowed her brow a little thinking, "I guess you could say this is between time and reality, A half way point, Where one can see the timeline as a whole, At least that which has passed anyway," she said smiling as she sat on a brown leather chair that appeared as a patch of short green grass appeared around them along with another brown leather chair which she gestured too, "take a seat, It's been such a long time since I got to do anything like this," she nodded eagerly. Max took a step towards the chair squeezing the arm firmly, "It feels real," she thought to herself. Nona giggled a little, "It's as real as anything else," she said, Max looked at her quizzically as she sat down, "You can hear what I think," she said puzzled. Nona shrugged, "It's our preferred way of communicating, But I do enjoy verbal it's,..simplistic nature I guess," she replied smiling as she tucked her legs under her in the chair.

Max looked around, the grassy area only expanded a few feet from the two girls and then there was just empty, "Where one can see the timeline as a whole," she thought to herself as a thick rope-like structure began to appear, every thread a distinctly different color numbering into the millions, "Hey I been here before," she shrilled as she turned to face Nona. Nona smiled as she looked at the multicolored rope, "Not exactly here, This is your first, But it's interesting how you see time, I can relate to it easy enough," she let out an amused humph, "Certainly easier than the last Timewalker, his was a right mess, But he somehow managed," she shrugged looking back to Max. Max looked at her as another half a dozen question popped into her head, "Timewalker," she asked flatly, "It's just a title, Makes it easier for reference," Nona replied still smiling. "And I'm the fourth," Max questioned with a nod.

Nona's face fell slightly, "Ah you heard that," she said looking a little sheepish, Max nodded, "I heard somin about a test, Was all that shit just a test," she shot feeling a little spur of anger start to form in her chest. Nona looked at her apologetically and shook her head, "Yes and no," she said as she let out a sigh and shrugged, "From the top then, Max how long do you think you've had your power for," she asked questioningly. Max felt a little taken back by her reaction and her question, "A week, or three from my perspective I guess," she said feeling like it was a trick question. Nona gently shook her head and smiled, "You were born with it Max, the same as any other chosen, But due to the nature of what you can do, It had a powerful barrier blocking you from accessing it, depending on the 'gift' depends on the strength of the barrier, Each chosen is then, how shall we say, nudged along in life to a point of the watchers choosing and the barrier is removed," she finished as she sat back in her chair gauging her reaction, Max furrowed her brow as she realized what she was hearing she felt a wave of anger flow through her, "Your telling me that my whole life, you've just been using me as a fucking pawn," She shouted at the blond opposite her as she balled her fists on the arm of the chair. Nona just smiled and gently shook her head, "No Max, certain events happened that we did make happen, Your father getting his job in Seattle for instance, Your acceptance into Blackwell, Even your friend Chloe was nudged a little, Her father's death was,...regretable, But necessary, That's why when you changed it, It seemed like it backfired, Not my choice I'll add," she let out a slight amused laugh, "You almost broke the barrier back then, If you had it would have killed you, That's why your father got the job, And I strengthened the barrier" She continued in a soft voice.

Max sat there absorbing everything she heard, "I almost broke it," she thought as she recalled the time of Williams death, "So what, you decided Williams fate," she spat not trying to control her anger as she dug her nails into her palms. Nona grimaced slightly, "No, That's not what I do, The other watchers decide," she let out a sigh, "Sometimes difficult choices have to be made, There is far more at stake than you realize right now, But we will get to that in time, As for you, Yes you were nudged but you were plenty stubborn yourself, It was you that chose to not contact your friend, despite my best efforts," Nona sat back in her chair arms crossed looking a little defeated. "Wait," Max snapped before continuing slowly, "You,...you tried to get me to write her," she said feeling suddenly deflated. Nona grinned, "Yeah, But no matter how hard I tried, you two just wouldn't budge, Ya both just as stubborn," she giggled again before returning a semi-serious expression, "Everything leading up to and including that Day in the bathroom was chosen carefully by the other watchers, In all honesty we've never spent so much time and planning on a Chosen coming out, The test was simple, present you with a problem and let you solve it, The problem was the storm,...However,"

The two girls sat for a moment in silence while Max went over what she had heard, Each question she had Nona would answer with a nod or shake of the head until Max spoke, "The whole mess with Jefferson and Rachel wasn't part of the test was it," Nona's face fell as she shook her head, "No, By the time I found out about it, I tried to get the other Watchers to move the storm back, but they wouldn't budge, And when you went back and,..hit the reset so to speak, They decided that you wasn't ready, Hell they even started looking for a new chosen," She finished slamming one hand on the arm of the chair in frustration before looking at Max with a large grin. Max felt herself sink into her chair as Nona grinned at her, "Why are you grinning like that," she mumbled.

Nona reached over placing her hands on Max's Knee's, "That barrier was the strongest I have ever placed, And you broke it, before I could remove it, That was when I knew you could handle it, But in the end, You just shut down, After everything you went through and you gave up," she looked at Max her expression turned sad and let out a sigh, "It's been so long that I didn't understand,...Watching you through that week, It was difficult to gauge what or how you were feeling, So I did the only thing I could think of to try and figure out what went wrong," she finished looking at Max with an apologetic look, her eyes glassing over slightly.

Max looked at the blonde as the puzzle appeared to snap into place, Her brain forged the question before she even knew to ask it, "That was you,...the butterfly," she thought, "Of course, you were both in the same room at the same time," she felt like she had been missing the obvious the whole time as she stared at the blonde who was now gently nodding. Nona let out a sigh, "Being in your head was,...overpowering, to say the least, That's when I realised, I finally understood why you did what you did, Why you shut down the way you did," Nona said gently, every word felt to Max like it carried an apology, Max frowned "You didn't know,..heartbreak," she replied slowly feeling confused.

Nona let out a sigh and stood up gesturing around them, "I said it had been a while since I did anything like this,", "How old,...How old are you," Max asked a little unsure if the question would insult. Nona let out a laugh, "I stopped counting a LONG time ago, Let's just say a few millennia, well, since I took on this form at least, And no to answer your next question were not God's, We watch and try to keep things in balance, As I said there's more at stake than you know, But that's for later," Nona finished and walked back to her seat tucking her legs under herself again, "As I said being in your head was, overpowering, So I tried to calm things down a little by blocking everything out so I could go through things one at a time," she smiled at looked up at Max, "But as I said, your stubborn, It didn't take me long to realise what had happened, shoulda been obvious from the start, You breaking that barrier should have given me a heads up, But it took me by complete surprise if I'm honest, So I,...gave you a nudge," she shrugged as she said the last part grinning again.

"You had another storm coming," The words just rolled out of Max before she could engage any form of filter, Nona still had her grin, and gave a little shrug, "Not exactly, I just nudged a chosen to create a small snowstorm, The rest you did all on your own, without any interference from any of us," Nona's grin was now up to her eyes, "Of course the other Watchers weren't happy with me but they can,...How would your friend put it, oh, Go fuck themselves," Both girls laughed at this?

Max sat for a moment as she suppressed her laughter, looking up at Nona with a questioning look, "Nona, What happened to the first Timewalker," she asked carefully recalling how sharp Nona was before when it was brought up with the others. Nona sank back into her seat, her expression hardened, "Fair question I guess, where to start," she shuffled forwards on her chair putting her arms on her knees, "For as long as I've existed in this form, There has always been a Timewalker, Never more than one, and never more than about twenty years between one, Which by the way makes you the youngest," she gave an approving smile to Max, "This first Timewalker, well we made a mistake," she let out a long sigh, "You see the gift was given when he was born, Unlocked when he turned twenty, Unfortunately his mother died during childbirth so he never met her, For the first few years everything seemed fine until he broke the safety barrier, The same one you've broken, You however already learned not to mess with things that far back and you managed to fix it before any lasting damage was done," she let out a smile, "You mean William," Max said solemnly, Nona nodded, "The first Timewalker didn't have such a fortunate lesson, He went back to far to see his mother, And he did it, He saw her, But in doing so he changed the most important day of his life," Nona looked down at her feet as Max sat there feeling a little confused, "Nona I don't understand," she muttered a sick feeling started building up inside her.

"The day he spoke to his mother was the day he was conceived, In speaking with his mother, she never attended the party that night so he wasn't conceived therefore was never born, So time adapted the only way it could, It erased him entirely," Nona finished without looking up. Max just sat there with her mouth open, "Erased, wowzer," she thought. "Hang on a second, You said there's always been a Timewalker as long as you've existed in this form, And your,...How long," Max asked the question but couldn't finish it, the answer wasn't even comprehensible. Nona looked up at her and chuckled, "You won't have to worry about that for a VERY long time Max, The second time walker saw the best part of three millenniums before he sacrificed himself for someone dear to him, The last one saw two, unfortunately he was killed, But you, Once you get to your mid twenties or so, you'll simply stop aging, The job has some perks," Nona beamed at her.

Max's eyes went wide, a small grin appeared on her lips, "That means me and Chloe can..." her face fell as soon as the thought entered her mind as she looked at Nona, But Nona only gave a slight smile, "I'm trying to sort that out, You don't need to convince me that you can't be without her, But you've heard how the other are," Nona gave a little nod to one side signaling the other Watchers, "Besides, worst comes to worst, in your mid-twenties if you so choose you can simply relinquish your gift and your ageing will continue as normal,...However,...I hope we find another way, Your nothing like the other's Max, You put other's first, even above your own feelings, The first test proved that, And believe me I've seen enough in my lifetime to know that not many would make the same choice," Nona finished giving Max a reassuring smile and stood up walking over to Max offering a hand.

Max looked up at her feeling slightly relieved as she took her hand and got off the chair, Almost as soon as she did the chairs, grass, and timeline dissolved into the darkness. "For now, though, That's enough for the time being, plenty of time to go over the finer details later. As for this conversation," Nona stopped and tapped Max on the forehead with her index finger, "For now you won't remember it when you wake up," she said smiling. Max looked up at her with a frown, "Why," she thought. Nona smiled and gave a gentle shake of her head, "You've more than earned a rest, Don't need all this interfering with your RnR, Don't worry we will talk again and you will remember all this, But for now you need to wake up there getting a little antsy down there" And with that Nona Tapped Max on the forehead again and everything went black.

"I don't care, I'm calling a doctor she's been asleep now for over forty hours, It's not normal," Vanessa's voice came over firmly as footsteps were heard. "Vanessa please, That really won't be necessary, When she wakes up I'm sure she will explain, I wish I could but it's not my place, please just trust me," Joyce's voice sounded pleading. "She's right Venessa, If I was in your shoes I would be worried too, But after what she's been through and done, She need's a serious crash, She'll wake up, just make sure you got enough food for when she does, That girl has an appetite," Chloe chuckled as she said the last part.

Max shot up bolt right upon hearing the bluenette's voice and practically shouted, "CHLOE,"

* * *

 **So I seem to be on a bit of a roll here, Christmas must be early, two episodes well ahead of what I predicted.**

 **Watcher's, Chosen, Time walkers, a forty hour snooze and immortality well not aging at any rate.**

 **Ok, I might have the next one up before X-mas (4 days) But I hold not promises, and the two girls WILL be having a much needed and long overdue talk within the next two, But hey it's in the open now that's somin right. :P**

 **As always comments and critique welcome, I love reading the comments they make me smile and encourage me to keep going.**

 **If I don't have one out before Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	21. LiS Season 2 Episode 21 Familiy Reunion

Chapter 21

Family reunion

Max launched herself off her bed, across the room, out the door, and down the stairs skipping the last few as she threw herself at the bluenette catching her completely off guard, "oof, speak of the devil, Ya finally awake then hippie," Chloe scoffed as she turned around to face the brunette hugging her, Max buried her face into the punks top and inhaled deeply, Vanilla body wash and faint cigarette smoke filled her nostrils as she gave a satisfied sigh, "So glad it's FINALLY Saturday and all that's over," she said cheerily. Chloe let out a small chuckle, "Err Max, First it's not Saturday, It's Sunday, you slept nearly forty hours," Max just shrugged, "Don't care, It's a new week," she replied still cheery. "Fair enough," The punk replied letting out a chuckle, "As for it being over, you are aware that our mom's are currently frozen right, Come to think of it I didn't even hear you come down the stairs," "huh," Max mumbled as she turned her head to see her mom and Joyce frozen in mid conversation with Vanessa reaching for the phone, "oop's," Max muttered not realizing she had done it, as she let time resume.

Vanessa and Joyce jumped in surprise to see Max appear right in front of them, It took Joyce a few seconds to realize what had happened and she just shook her head chuckling as she turned and walked to down the hall the living room, Venessa, on the other hand, kept looking up the stairs and back to Max trying to figure out what just happened. Max just grinned as she let go of Chloe and went and hugged her mom, "Morning mom, sorry to worry you," she said glancing back at Chloe who was looking at her with a surprised look mouthing a "What are you doing" at her. Max just shook her head still grinning, "It's ok Chlo, I was going to tell them anyway if I kept it," she gave a little shrug, "Consider it ground work," She finished squeezing her mom again tightly. Vanessa shook off her stunned expression and looked at Max, "What..tell me...Keep what," she asked confused. Max gave a small laugh "I'll tell you everything mom, But first I need food and coffee, I'm hella hungry," she said giving her mom a smile. "Told you so," Chloe chuckled.

Vanessa and David watched in surprise as Max devoured her third plate of pancakes and fourth coffee while Ryan, Joyce, and Chloe just sat grinning as they watching the young brunette make up for missing a days worth of meals. Max leaned back in her chair covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she let out a burp, "excuse me," Max muttered blushing slightly. "So, you're making up for lost sleep and lost meals," Ryan chuckled from his seat, "She's more than earned it," Joyce said smiling at Max, Vanessa shot Joyce a quizzical look and then looked at Max who gave her eyes a half roll sighing. "Ok then, I guess I have a little explaining to do, But first I need you guys not to freak out at what you're about to see, Oh and Chlo and Joyce already know," she said grinning at Chloe who just rolled her eyes smiling back. Vanessa shot Joyce an accusing look, Joyce held up her hands shaking her head, "Not my place to say Venessa, This one's too big for general banter," Venessa said defensively. Max stood up placing her hands on the table looking towards her parents and David, "Look I'm going to be straight with you, What I'm about to tell you is LITERALLY life changing for me, And everyone I know, Yeah it has its perks, The only reason I am telling you this though is to avoid confusion if I suddenly say something weird or you find me passed out or something, And with that Max disappeared, reappearing standing behind them.

The color in Vanessa's face drain, Ryan dropped his cup on the table in shock and David just sat there rigid, Chloe put her head in her chest letting out a small giggle as Max let out a small fake cough from behind them, Making them all turn around and jump slightly as they saw her standing there with a grin on her face.

After several hours of in-depth explanation, Many tears from Vanessa as Joyce comforted her, As well as several tears from Max herself while Chloe offered her her own comfort, All the while David and Ryan listened intently while taking the whole time to drink a single beer each, Max had gone over her three week adventure within a week not skipping on any of the details say for the conversations between Max and Chloe two days prior. While Joyce and Chloe consoled and assured Venessa that the side effect's while worrying wasn't to be concerned with as they only really occurred when Max pushed herself, David and Ryan were busy discussing the how while Max answered various questions about the more confusing photo jumps.

Over a simple meat pie dinner conversation flitted between everyday stuff, The latest new's from Arcadia Bay which to Max's surprise hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have been, Much of the coastline including the fishing ports, harbour area and downtown had been leveled, Blackwell itself had survived with minor damage and the surrounding estate's for the most part only suffered light damage, The death toll was at present confirmed at fifteen with more than three hundred injured and a dozen or more in critical condition, Going over the deceased Max didn't recognize any of the names and most appeared to be those that were at the old retirement home, According to Kate, via text messages Warren had suffered a few cracked ribs after helping Victoria out of a bind who suffered a broken arm as a reward for trying to photograph the disaster as it occurred.

The dinner conversation ended with everyone agreeing that not only were the two girls responsible for saving so many. But also that Max's ability should never be discussed directly and only in person After David pointed out that there would be those that would try to find a way to abuse it. Max was in the kitchen with Joyce and Venessa helping with the dishes occasionally passing a glance over at Chloe who was in the dining room talking with Ryan and David about her truck and what was wrong with it as well as it's new rather impressive battle scars. She had also noticed that her mom and Joyce were constantly passing glances at each other. As Max reached for the next plate to dry she felt her mom's hand on one shoulder as Joyce placed a hand on her other while her mom whispered in her ear, "Darling would you mind," she nodded in the direction of Chloe, Ryan, and David, "Freezing them for a minute" Venessa finished her request sounding unsure while both mothers gently squeezed Max's shoulder.

Max took a moment to register what her mom had said, It felt odd to have a request to freeze Chloe of all people, Guessing it was something her mom didn't want her to hear she looked at her mom smiling as she placed a hand on each of her mother's arms, did it feel odd referring to Joyce as a mom to her, a little maybe, but Joyce treated her like a daughter anyway, And with that thought she brought everything to a halt. It was odd seeing Chloe frozen mid-sentence, To Max it felt, wrong. Her thought train was broken when Venessa let out a little chuckle, "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to seeing this," she said looking over at her husband, David and Chloe looking like statues. "Quietest they've been all evening," Joyce added playfully, Max couldn't help joining in the laugh, Venessa cleared her throat and looked at Max, "Look I know this tax's you a bit so I'll make this quick," Max bobbed her head from side to side quickly trying to gauge her tolerance, "I'm good for now," she replied with a smile, "Ok what's this about I wonder," she thought to herself. "look, Max, it's obvious how far you're willing to go to protect my daughter," Joyce said softly, Venessa smiled at Max, "And it's clear that she will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe," she let out a chuckle, "She hasn't left your side since you got here," Max felt her cheeks heat up, "Are they really going there," she thought to herself, "We,...didn't even finish our talk," Max managed to stutter getting the words out blushing slightly more. "oh," Joyce asked curiously. Max looked down at her feet feeling herself go even more chagrin, "I err,.Kinda passed out half way through, Only woke up today," Both women laughed at this, "It's ok darling, I'm sure you two will finish that chat at some point," Vanessa chuckled as she spoke, "But that wasn't what we wanted to talk to you about, though," Joyce added returning her voice to a caring tone.

Max was looking at Joyce feeling a little confused, But Joyce just smiled, "I,...We want you to promise us something, Max, " she said in her soft voice, Max suddenly had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Max," Vanessa's voice came over with an equally soft voice, "Promise us, Whatever happens, you put you and Chloe first you hear," Max turned to look at her mom, uncertainty coursing through her as she tried to process what they were asking, of course, she wouldn't let anything happen to Chloe, And to ensure that, herself as well, "Do you understand what we are telling you, Max," It was Joyce this time that spoke, "If it ever comes down to a choice between us and you two, You pick you two, no question," Joyce finished firmly but with a clear undertone of care. Max just stood there in shock as she processed the request, shaking her head slowly, "You can't expect me to," she started but Venessa cut in, "We mean if you have no other choice, Max, No parent should ever bury their child," she smiled and enveloped her in a hug and chuckled, "We always hoped for great things for you, And together you two I'm sure are destined for a very interesting life, Whatever happens, we're proud of the pair of you," with that Vanessa kissed Max on her forehead. Max understood where they were coming from but was reluctant, "You know I won't give in, though," she mumbled feeling a little emotional at the thought of making that kind of choice. Joyce gave an amused humph, "We know, But now you know how we feel, let's hope it never comes to that ok," "We just don't want you to feel like you have to make another choice like before, That's all," Venessa added calmly.

The two older women stood there hugging Max for a moment reassuring her, Max could feel a familiar pressure building in the back of her skull causing her to stumble a little, She couldn't remember the last time she held a freeze with someone let alone two people for so long, "er,.Sorry to cut this short," Max mumbled regrettably, Joyce let out a chuckle, "It's ok darling, We said what we wanted to," giving Max a nod to let her know it was ok to let go. Bracing herself Max let time resume placing her hands on the draining board to steady herself as a dull thud hit the back of her head sending the room spinning a little, Venessa was already offering her a tissue to clean up the inevitable nose bleed, Max let pass a feeble grin, taking the tissue and cleaning up the small trickle as she glanced over at Chloe to notice she was looking at her accusingly, "oh boy," she thought rolling her eyes and turning away.

Later that evening, The parents were in the living room watching a film on the TV, Max wasn't paying much attention, Instead, thinking of her and Chloe's conversation that they never finished, she remembered Chloe getting angry about offering to wipe the conversation out, But after that everything was a muddy blur. Max watched as Chloe left the room and headed upstairs, Glancing over at her mom who simply smiled and nodded for her to go after her, Max got up said goodnight to everyone and headed out.

At the bottom of the stairs she remembered the surprise she had for Chloe tucked under the passenger seat of her truck and went to retrieve it, Thankful that Chloe never locked the passenger side, she retrieved the baggie full of Chloe's 'medication' and went back inside up to her room. Entering her room with only a bedside lamp illuminating her surroundings, She noticed that apart from the laundry basket having a few clothes in, not much else had changed since she was last here months ago, A quick look revealed Chloe was nowhere to be seen, but the open window and a faint smell of cigarette smoke made her location obvious, They used to sit out there as kids, On the flat roof outside her window and just watch the stars at night when they were supposed to be sleeping, She chuckled to herself recalling the time her dad had caught the two girls asleep on the roof in the early hours after watching the night sky as she walked over to the window poking her head around the corner to see Chloe, Leaning back puffing a cigarette looking up at the sky lost in thought, Max grinned to herself, "Well here goes I guess," she thought holding up the baggie giving it a shake, "I come bearing gifts," she said cheerily.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all my readers, Hope you're having a good one, Me I'm full on turkey and puddings.**

 **Well here is number 21, It's a little short but what I consider a filler, Also it's Christmas. Next episode these two will FINALLY be on the same page, So expect awkward moments, red cheeks and Pricefield :D**

 **As always comments and critique welcome.**

 **Happy Holidays**


	22. LiS Season 2 Episode 22 Shotgun

Episode 22

Shotgun

A gentle breeze and cloudless night, moonlight lighting up the rooftop's as far as the eye could see, The street itself was quiet, The only noise was an Owl hooting in the distance and what few streetlamps there were caused the shadows of the tree's to appear to stretch on forever, It was peaceful as Max sat on the flat roof outside her window, Chloe next to her wearing a silly grin as she set about rolling herself a joint. "So, What's this in aid of,.Not that I'm complaining," Chloe said cheerily with a shrug as she put the Joint to her lips, lighting it and taking a deep drag and offering it to the Brunette. Max sat for a moment eyeing up the offering, "Sod it I earned it," she thought to herself giving a small shrug taking the Joint off her friend and putting it to her lips and pulling a little too hard, She felt the smoke pour down her throat and into her lungs causing her to cough and splutter as she tried to get some air. Chloe chuckled slightly while scootching herself closer taking the joint off her and rubbing her back, "Easy there super Max, You do need oxygen as well," she said tentatively as she took another hit herself.

Recovering from her coughing fit, Max glanced at the bluenette next to her with a half smile, "I guess it's just a thank you for being there for me,...Also, I guess," she said turning her attention to her shoelaces and sighed, "I guess an apology too,". Chloe tilted her head slightly raising her eyebrow, "oh," she replied inquisitively. The brunette continued playing with her shoelace absentmindedly and shrugged, "Ya know for, Passing out on you again," she muttered quietly. Chloe let out a chuckle as she took another pull on the joint, leaned back and grinned, "Yeah,.I was pissed, But not because you passed out," she said passing a sidewards glance at Max, Max leaned her head on her knee looking at Chloe confused, "huh," she mumbled, her mind momentarily a blank. Chloe took another pull on the joint and turned her gaze up to the night sky, "You dropped a bombshell on me, Max,...And then you wanted to take it back," her voice sounded like it was going to break. Max let out a sigh recalling how scared she was at the time and looked out across the neighborhood. "Chlo,.I didn't know,...I was scared ok," she stammered trying to get the words out. "Why is this so difficult, I've had this conversation in my head a hundred times," she thought to herself.

Chloe let out a scoff as she took another pull of the joint, "I know, and I knew then too, Didn't stop me being any less pissed though,..I'm not now by the way," she said giving Max a warm smile before returning her gaze up to the night sky. The two sat there in silence for a short while as Max was lost in her own thought's, "Urg, This is so frustrating, she knows how I feel, But I got no clue what she's thinking," she thought to herself looking off into the distance, "Max,...Do you trust me," Chloe's voice came playfully as she gave the Brunette a gentle shoulder bump? Max looked at the older girl with an accusing grin, "That depends, Do you have a gun," she asked playfully. Chloe let out a laugh, "Touche, No not this time," she shot back with a smirk. Max grinned and nodded, "Then I'll trust you Miss Price," she replied just as playfully as before.

Chloe gave a nod, "Ok then, Sit up and close your eyes," she instructed, Max did as she was told suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Ok now breath out, And then breath in through your nose and mouth slowly," Chloe ordered, Again she did as she was instructed, As she inhaled she felt a warmth flow down her throat into her lungs, The familiar taste of weed on her tongue, At first she thought she was going to choke again but the sensation never occurred, She could also feel a warmth near her lips, the source of which she couldn't identify, before she could even think she felt a warm firm moist pressure on her lips her eyes shot open, Her heart shot into her throat, her body froze as her mind went blank. "Is she...she's kissing me," was the only thought that she could process as she felt her blush expand from her cheeks to every part of her body.

All too soon, before Max could register a response of her own Chloe pulled away, returning to her sitting position next to the brunette wearing a smirk. Max sat for a moment frozen to the spot until her lungs began to scream reminding her to breathe by forcing her to cough as she struggled for air. "Wh,...What was that" Max spluttered between cough's and gasps for air. Chloe let out a small chuckle, "It's called a shotgun," she replied leaning back on the roof with her eyes closed and a small grin. "That wasn't just a shotgun, I seen enough to know that," Max thought to herself eyeing Chloe as she lay there with a grin on her face, Max could feel a gentle buzz starting to work it's way around her senses as well as every pulse of her heart as she clenched her fists in the fabric of her jeans, "ok, no more chickenshit," she thought to herself as she leaned over the bluenette, Her face inches away from Chloe's, her heart rate felt like a continuous thrum, Chloe opened her eye's and Max felt paralyzed again staring into those deep blue eyes, She let her eyes flick between Chloe's and her lips so close she could feel the blue haired girls steady breathing, she could feel her cheeks burning as her breathing became quick shallow pants, "Max MOVE, DO something" she thought to herself but her body refused to move.

Max felt a shiver down her spine as one of Chloe's fingers touched the back of her neck, trailing up her neck and gently fisting into her hair as Chloe pulled her down crushing her lips against her's, Her heart pounded as she felt the girls lips mould to her own moving softly as her own responded without any input from herself, She let herself relax into it, bringing a hand to cradle Chloe's cheek letting this moment wash away all her worries over the last weeks, She felt Chloe give her lip a playful nip, letting a gentle smile work its way onto her lips she returned the playful nip before making their lips one again. Reluctantly pulling away a little in order to breath Max took a moment to look at Chloe's expression, Lightly rosed cheeks, a soft smile and her eyes, Those eyes looked so alive, almost as if changing shades of blue, It was mesmerizing, "I guess this means," she began in a quiet voice before Chloe pulled her back down crushing their lips together again feverishly, Max felt Chloe's tongue gently press against her own lips hesitantly she allowed entry into her mouth, Greeting the visitor with her own tongue, the two performing a dance of their own as Max felt Chloe's other hand on her hip pulling her on top of the bluenette straddling her, Her breath hitched, followed by a gentle moan as Chloe's hand moved from her hip to the base of her back up her loose shirt and gently clawed at the skin of her back sending shocks through her body causing a delicious shiver up her spine.

Max collapsed onto the bluenette's chest, Panting lightly as she gently nuzzled Chloe's neck letting slip a satisfied moan. Chloe wrapped her arms lazily around Max trying to get her own breathing under control, "Shit,...who taught you to kiss," she sighed softly resting the side of her face on Max's head, Max gave a small shrug, "Just some troublemaker with blue hair I know," she mumbled playfully, "Shut up," Chloe retorted squeezing Max a little, "Really,". Max nodded into the punks chest muttering an "uh huh," feeling her cheeks burn again. Chloe furrowed her brow, then raised her brows as the obvious struck her, "You mean you've never..." Max shook her head, trying to bury her now scarlet face deeper into the punks chest. Chloe let out a chuckle feeling the brunette trying to hide, "Common let's get inside, As nice as this is out here my ass is numb," she continued softly as she pushed herself up with Max still firmly in her lap face buried in her chest. Max let out a begrudged moan as she got to her feet offering her hand to the older girl helping her up before disappearing back in the window.

Inside Chloe kicked off her boots and grabbed the nightdress her mom had bought her while Max was out of it and quickly slipped it on, making short work of removing her other clothes from underneath before turning to the bed which Max was already in covers up to her nose her eyes snapping away from Chloe as she turned, But she didn't miss a beat, "Enjoy the show," she teased as Max tried to sink further under the duvet her ears glowing red. Chloe walked over and slid in beside the brunette, propping herself up on her elbow looking at Max with a gentle smile, "So," she sighed bringing her free hand up to the edge of the duvet that threatened to swallow Max and giving it a gentle tug to reveal a very scarlet faced brunette, "Just in case it wasn't clear...I'm into you too," she said softly leaning forwards planting her lips onto the brunette.

Max felt her heart soar on hearing those words as she let the blue haired girl lead the dance of their lips, she found herself wrapping her arms around the other girls neck pulling her closer, It was Chloe that pulled away a little out of the necessity that was breathing but rested her forehead on the brunettes, Max bit her bottom lip as she stared into the abyss that was the deep blue of Chloe's eyes, "I feel like I've been waiting forever to do that," she mumbled softly, more to herself than to Chloe. The blue haired girl wore a playful smirk, "There's much you've been waiting for Ms. Caulfield, All in good time, though," she teased giving Max's nose a playful nip. Max shot a playful scowl at the bluenette, "Are you trying to corrupt me Ms. Price," she tried to say in a firm tone but failed to keep the playfulness out of her voice. "Well duh," Chloe replied as she attempted to nip the younger girls nose again only for her to roll on her side into a ball, causing Chloe to face plant the pillow, "I shall remain impervious to your corruption," Max replied, she was trying to sound sincere but the image of Chloe's faceplant made her let slip a giggle. For a moment she thought she might have done something wrong when there was no movement from the girl beside her, But a light touch of fingernails on her neck washed the thought away as the fingernails themselves brushed her hair to one side.

A moment later she felt a warm breath on the small exposed part of her neck sending a warm shiver down her spine as a pair of moist lips planted a series of gentle kisses on the small patch of sensitive skin, "Hey I'm Imperv...imper...im...Oooh," she tried to protest but knew she had already lost, "Gah,.I didn't even know," Her thought's turned mush as her thinking capacity quickly became overwhelmed by the bluenette's tender assault, Max let out a gentle moan as she turned her head slightly allowing the bluenette access to the rest of her neck, Not missing the invitation Chloe went to work planting soft kisses and gentle nips up and down the young girls neck, from her shoulder up to the spot just behind her earlobe, each one causing Max to shudder or let slip what Chloe thought was a series of adorable little moans. Max could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she absentmindedly reached out to grab something settling for the corner of a pillow as Chloe continued to play her neck with her lips causing her to melt, Reaching over for Chloe's hand and entwining their fingers she brought the older girls hand round to her chest as she pressed herself back into the older girl, the heat building deep in her chest was almost unbearable, a small part of her was begging for the torture to stop she felt like she was going to burst, The rest of her body, however, had other idea's as it pressed itself into the bluenette's slender frame, All too soon Chloe stopped her assault, Panting lightly herself she whispered smugly into the brunette's ear, "Resistance is futile," as she tightened her hold on the smaller girl, burying her face into the brunette's neck, Max couldn't even muster a comeback so settled for a satisfied moan as she felt each of Chloe's breaths gently on the back of her neck, both girls smiling as they slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **HALALULYA**

 **I promised it would happen so there it is, Hope it came over ok, My first time writing anything like that (hella lot of firsts in this story). Again a little short but that's three over Christmas sooo yeah. :P**

 **Might be obvious but I feel Max comes across as someone who, while they've seen/read a lot of stuff, Hasn't really got any experience like at all,  
**

 **Chloe, on the other hand, Know's how to play the game...Buuut Max is a fairly quick study, should be interesting.  
**

 **Im planning on getting these two back to arcadia real soon and start having some fun with the other characters as well as giving the 'scooby gang' a little mystery to solve so there's that to look forward too. I have one major time travel event planned and its crossing into something I have already written... so that's gonna be a headache but sooo worth it, (10+ episodes away yet) But there will be small stuff and probably lots of time stops as there easier to keep track of. :P**

 **Anyhow, Comments and critique welcome as always**

 **Have a Happy new year...don't drink too much...Or do**


	23. LiS Season 2 Episode 23 Ground Work

Episode 23

Ground Work

The next morning Max stirred feeling a finger tracing her neck, "what the...oh right...and that too," she thought to herself as the previous night came back to her in flashes, She felt a familiar warmth build inside her as the finger traced the area that was relentlessly assaulted before they fell asleep, as the memory played out, She felt her cheeks burning again as she turned to face the other girl opening her eyes to see the bluenette propped up on her elbow smiling and leaning into the brunette kissing her deeply. Chloe pulled back slightly leaning her forehead against the brunettes, "Morning girlfriend," she said softly, Max felt her cheeks increase by a few degree's as the words rattled around inside her head before sinking in, "Is...This is really happening," Max mumbled still a little groggy, "Well if you don't want to," Chloe mumbled playfully as she pulled away only to have Max grab her and pull her close again burying her face into the punks chest shaking her head, "No..It's just.." Max mumbled feeling slightly alarmed. Chloe let out a sigh, "ok," she said sitting herself up and pulling a reluctant brunette up with her making sure both had the duvet wrapped around them, "Let put this to bed once and for all," she continued as she rested her head on the brunette again, "spill it,".

Max gave her head a little shake, "It's ok, just being silly is all," she mumbled, "Don't bullshit me, Max, Talk to me," Chloe urged caringly. Max let out a sigh knowing Chloe wasn't going to drop it, "It...It's just I've had three weeks to figure out how I feel Chlo, You've had one,...Also I...I took the first conclusion I jumped to and used it as an excuse to...to kill you," she buried her face into the bluenette's shoulder wrapping her arms around her tightly, sobbing the last part. "And there it is," Chloe sighed hugging the brunette gently rocking them side to side, "First off Maxine Caulfield," she said gently, Max recoiled slightly hearing her full name being used but said nothing knowing Chloe was trying to get through to her, "I was the one that gave you that picture, I TOLD you to go back and save everyone, knowing you would remember it all," Chloe said sternly feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Taking a breath she soldiered on, "Secondly, Yeah I've only had a week, But I've also had two days while someone had a marathon nap to think about what you said on that cliff, And you know something," Placing a finger on the brunette's chin bringing her teary eyes to her own, "Deep down under all my bullshit and anger, I felt the same, I was just too afraid to admit it because...Admitting it would make it real and then it would hurt more," she rested her forehead on the brunettes again, "Also...When I got you back, after you showed me everything, I felt...I dunno, Like you saw me and the one you left behind as two different people," Chlo I," Max interrupted her but Chloe pressed a finger against her lips silencing her, "Looking back I see now, It was my own personal guided tour of how you...fell for me, Not to sound too cheesy," she finished furrowing her brow, as both girls let out watery chuckles.

Max sniffed, "Chlo, It's true...That first week, I found something I didn't know I was looking for or even needed, not until...Until I had to loose it...lose you, You said on that cliff I should stop being selfless," she shook her head a little, "I was being plenty selfish without even realising it, I was using my memories to try and hurry you along unfairly," Chloe pulled Max's chin up placing her finger back on the young girls lips as she felt another tear roll down her cheek, "Don't you fucking dare, I wouldn't change a damn thing, Don't you see, Your power, your gift, Hasn't changed who you are, It's just let the real you out, You were BORN to do what you can do Max, I just know it, Hell I'd still love you even without it, Ok it would probably take more than a joint to get you outta ya shell," she let out a laugh "Shit, It took a week of insanity, breaking and entering, fighting off gun and drug wielding psycho's and a supernatural fucking tornado, not to mention seeing me get killed in a variety of ways to get you this far, But," she stopped, bringing her eyes up to meet the brunettes watery blue eyes, " You, Maxine Caulfield, Are fucking amazing and I wouldn't change a thing," she finished kissing the younger girls forehead. Max looked up at the bluenette with a watery grin, "Did...did you just say you loved me," Chloe pulled back a little frowning slightly before smiling, "I think I did ya know," she replied leaning down and kissing the brunette gently on the lips, "I love you too," Max got out between kisses.

After both girls had freshened up and were getting dressed Chloe turned to Max as she pulled a light pink tank top on over her head, "So girlfriend, You ready to tell the world," she said not trying to hide her excitement. Max froze midway pulling her top down, "Er," she muttered as she scrambled to think of...anything, Chloe rolled her eyes and walked over to her snaking her arms around the Brunettes waist, "Oh come on, ya can't tell me the mistress of time is afraid of telling people she has a girlfriend," she mused playfully, Max placed her hands on Chloe's resting on her waist, "It's not that, I just never had...anyone," she shrugged as she leaned back on the bluenette's chest. "huh,...so you mean you're like, shiny and new," Chloe mused again, "I like shiny new toy's, I get to corrupt them," she finished playfully as she started kissing and nipping the younger girls neck, "Chlo, I'm not a...I already told...cheat," Max managed to reply before succumbing to a barrage of emotions and sensations she still hadn't figured out how to process, instead, letting a gentle moan signal her response. Hearing this the bluenette ceased her assault grinning, "Ok I can handle time like it's my playground, But not with what she does to me...HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK," Max thought to herself frustratedly. "Ok maybe not the whole world, But definitely our parents, And I won't say a word,...until you tell them," Chloe shot over her shoulder as she reached the door, Max stood there with her mouth open, "Why me?" she asked feeling a little cornered. Chloe stopped at the door smirking at her, "Consider it,..ground work,".

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and toast filled Max's nostrils as she came down the last few stairs walking through the hallway and dining room giving her mom a hug, "Morning all," she shouted back through to David, Ryan, and Joyce sat around the table with Chloe, "Morning," Venessa replied with a flat tone, while the other parents bearly grunted, It was this that alerted Max to the atmosphere, It felt tense, "Ok what's going on," she thought to herself as she went back into the dining room taking her seat next to Chloe, Aware of her dad's gaze on her the whole time, Chloe looked uneasy as she fidgeted in her seat. "So," Ryan barked across the table at Max.

Max felt a wave of confusion as she tried to recall anything she might have done, but came up empty, "What the hell...Guess I can rewind once I know," she thought to herself before replying in a shaky voice, "er, not sure what you mean dad,". "I'm not blind Maxine or stupid, The evidence is on your neck, WHO IS HE," Ryan's voice came over intimidating and rough, his gaze like steel. Max noticed Chloe looking like she was shrinking into her seat by the second as she absentmindedly brought her hand up to neck before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and turning on the forward facing camera, Her eyes widened and jaw hung slack, "Chloe, I'm gonna kill you," she thought as she saw what her dad was on about, On her neck was a large purplish love bite, Far too big to be covered by even her most conservative of tops, "er dad," she mumbled but Ryan continued, "So who is it, I'd like to talk to the guy, Or at least meet him before he starts laying claim to my daughter," his voice still intimidating, His gaze unwavering, Max glanced towards Chloe who was trying her best to be invisible, A lovely shade of chagrin ran from her ears, down her cheeks and Max was sure it extended further as she watched her girlfriend playing with her fingernail's under the table, Turning back to face her dad she felt a burning in her own cheeks, "Dad it's'" before Max could finish a bright flash filled the room and a familiar whirring noise.

Blinking Max looked towards the sauce of the flash to see her mother standing at the end of the table, Max's old polaroid in one hand and a picture in the other trying to stifle a fit of laughter, Ryan, David and Joyce relented as they burst into laughter themselves causing Vanessa to join it as well the atmosphere instantly breaking into a calmer happy feeling, Max was dumbstruck as the situation took such a bazaar twist. "Er did I miss something," she said confused as she pieced the events into place, Resting her forehead on her hand she turned to Chloe who still looked in transition between confused and terrified, Reaching over and taking one of her hands in her own she smiled, "They already know Chlo," she let out a chuckle of disbelief. The red in Chloe's cheeks faded as she looked over at Ryan, "Ass, you actually had me there," she mumbled trying to hide a smirk.

Max looked at her mother, "When...how?" she asked, Venessa wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to stop laughing, "Did you forget that our room is right next to yours, we heard...and smelt everything last night," she said between laughs. "oh," was all Max could say as she buried her face in her crossed arms trying to hide her blush. "Also this morning's picture told us everything," Joyce interjected cheerily. Max shot her head up looking at Joyce, "What picture?" she replied feeling confused again. Joyce smiled as she took her phone off the table tapping the screen a few times, a few seconds later both her own and Chloe's phone went off, Both girls snapped their phones up flicking to the message they had just received, It was a picture of the two girls in bed asleep, With Chloe protectively wrapped around Max and the big purple claim mark on her neck courtesy of Chloe plain as day, Max had to admit, the way the light was coming across Chloe's shoulder highlighting her blue hair and the gentle glow made the picture look almost too perfect. "That's actually a really good shot," she said enthusiastically glancing at Chloe who was looking at her screen whilst biting her bottom lip.

So who's hungry Venessa piped up as she walked over to the dining table carrying two plates laden with bacon, french toast, eggs, and beans, Placing them in the middle, Right on cue the brunette's stomach rumbled, Max grinned, "What can I say time bending works up an appetite," she commented, reaching over to grab some bacon for her plate, "I'm sure that's all that's worked up you're appetite," Chloe teased giving Max a gentle nudge as she stole a slice of bacon off the brunettes fork and crammed it into her mouth grinning, Max felt herself blush a little, "Chlo," she muttered at the older girls insinuation, There parents just chuckled as everyone dug in.

Whilst eating the discussion of Arcadia Bay came up, While rescue workers and relief teams has been through the devastation of the town and recovered any deceased, Only minor repair work had been done due to the roads being blocked by debris delaying the arrival of the heavier machinery to start major clearance, In truth much of the coast and central town were left pretty untouched, Max had stated her intentions of going back to finish up at Blackwell as it was re-opening the following week seeing as its repairs were only minor, Chloe obviously had agreed, Intending to find some labour work as there was going to be plenty, But the real reason obviously being where Max went she would follow without question. Vanessa and Joyce agreed reluctantly only after David and Ryan had insisted on fixing Chloe's damage engine and giving her truck an overhaul stating 'It's part of the pair of you, It just fits'.

After finishing up breakfast and helping clean up the girls went up to Max's room to watch some movies and generally just chill for the next few days before heading back to Arcadia, Max entered the room with Chloe close behind, As the door closed Chloe grabbed one of Max's hands spinning her round to face her snaking her arms around the brunette's waist, "Hmm now I got my toy to myself again," she teased planting a kiss on the younger girls lips, and trailing small kisses down her jaw line to her neck, "Hey,..I'm not a..," Max trailed off as each kiss on her neck sent a barrage of thoughts through her mind, Her heart began to race as she felt herself start to melt, "fuck," she groaned as she felt Chloe let out a small chuckle, Max forced out the images from her head pushing the bluenette back, pinning her to the wall by her shoulder's and planted her lips on the taller girl's lips before resting her head on Chloe chest panting, Chloe raised her brow, "So the hippie has some fight in her," she jeered playfully. Max looked up at her with a playful grin, "This TOY has teeth," she replied darkly as she launched herself at her girlfriends exposed neck causing her to gasp as she began mirroring the older girls assault on her own neck the night before, It didn't take long for the brunette to discover exactly where and how hard to kiss and nip to make the blue haired girl start to pant and release little moans of her own, Max felt Chloe's hands come to rest on her own hips trying to pry her away, But she was enjoying the vulnerability of the blue haired girl too much, Bringing her own hands on top of hers, she entwined their fingers and forced their hands against the wall leaving the punk defenceless as she worked her way down her neck to her cleavage.

Chloe's mind and heart were racing, each overtaking the other, She hated feeling defenceless but at the same time, This burst of confidence from the brunette sent her heart and sensitivity into overdrive, each kiss gave a pleasant lingering burn, She felt Max moving ever more slowly down to her chest, The brunette's lips touched the top of her breast sending a bolt of electricity through her body, Her back arched involuntary as a deep moan escaped her, She felt each kiss and nip as the younger girl worked her way across the top of both her breasts, Each touch sending delicious shocks through her body, Feeling the younger girl begin to gently suck on one area sending tremors through her, she quickly realized what the younger girl was up to, feebly she tried to wriggle her hands free only to have the brunette pin her hands against the wall firmer as she worked on her own claim mark for the punk, Chloe knew she had lost this round as the younger girls sucks became harder, sending waves of equal pain and pleasure through her body weakening her resolve as she resided herself to her fate letting a deep moan escape her, "Fuck," she gasped as the brunette ceased her assault, releasing her from her pinned position as she sauntered over to the DVD shelf with a smirk.

Chloe leaned against the wall steadying herself as she tried to catch her breath, "No...There is no fucking way...You new at this," she gasped between breaths as she admired the claim mark left on the top of her breast, "First time for everything I guess," she thought to herself smirking. Max just shrugged bobbing her head from side to side, "I told you, Your my first everything Chlo," stopping she turned towards the bluenette slightly with a smile, "Imagin what I'll be like in a month," she mused turning back to the DVD's and picking one. "Chloe Elizabeth Price, You may have just met your match," Chloe thought to herself with a smile, Walking over and jumping on the bed she lay assuming the big spoon position holding her arm up waiting for her girlfriend as she put the DVD on and jumped on the bed curling herself into the older girls frame, "So, what's the film?" Chloe inquired snuggling into position, "Spirits within," Max set flatly, Chloe groaned until she saw the title screen for Blade runner, "You devil," she whispered into the younger girls ear.

* * *

 **Couple** **of** **tears** **laughs, blush and bit of teasing, Let me know how I'm doing on that front I honestly have no clue.**

 **So Episode 23 huh, before new years day...You lucky lot, In truth I had this one knocking about in my head for a few days.**

 **Either next episode or DEFFINATLY the one after the girls will be back in Arcadia, And we can catch up with the other characters and start the next adventure's, Personal,supernatural and other :D**

 **As always comments and critique welcome and Have a happy new year**

 **Chances of a new chapter before the new year...15%...but never say never although I did hurt my wrist fairly bad coming off my motorbike after hitting Ice, It's not broken but hurts like hell. On the up side I have new years eve and new years day off, So its not all bad :D**


	24. LiS Season 2 Episode 24 Old faithfull

Episode 25

Old faithful

The rest of the week went by without much incident, Say for Chloe continually trying to sneak a peek into the garage to see what David and Ryan were doing to her faithful truck, Each time being shoed away by any of the parents before she even got close, Other than that it was pretty much the two girls curling up together watching films, shopping, chatting and of course attacking each other, Which Max loved every second of, even though Chloe seemed to choose every opportunity to say or do something near there parents that would cause Max to blush, And any time Max went to rewind the moment Chloe was always there to stop her, much to her frustration and everyone else's amusement.

It was Saturday morning when Max woke, The sunlight filtering through the crack in the curtains dancing across the bedspread giving the room a subtle orange glow, Next to her, her blue-haired girlfriend lay, Still sleeping peacefully with her arms draped around her, "It's like she's afraid I'm going to leave or something, It's kinda adorable," she thought to herself as she wriggled herself around to face her girlfriend careful not to wake her, Being this close to her, the temptation was proving too much for the young girl to resist as she leaned in to give the older girl a wake up kiss, To her surprise Chloe kissed back and had her on her back pinned to the bed before she could even blink, their mouths locked together. Chloe broke the kiss, "Morning Girlfriend," she said softly with a smile to match, Max wriggled her arms free from the older girls grip and snaked them around her neck pulling her back down, "I don't think I'm ever gonna get used this," she grinned closing the gap between the two, locking their lips once again, She started letting her mind wonder as the two of them traded kisses, but still managed to hear their parents moving around downstairs, A grin worked it's way onto the younger girls lips as a plan popped into her head and began to develop, "This time Chlo, you're gonna want a rewind," she thought to herself as she pushed her girlfriend off her ending up straddling the bluenette, Biting her lip while giving a teasing wiggle of her hips as she felt herself go a little red.

Chloe raised her eyebrow questioningly, Max let her eyes flick between Chloe's and her lips, Leaning in for a kiss she quickly changed targets giving her girlfriends nipple a playful nip through her nightdress, Causing a very shocked Chloe to let out a yelp as she made a grab for Max who had already leaped off the bed and was halfway across the room heading for the door. Chloe looked at her girlfriend with daggers, "Your a cheat Caulfield," she pouted, "I dunno what you mean," Max replied innocently as she ducked out the door narrowly missing a pillow that hit the doorframe and fell to the floor, Max stuck her head back around the door and poked her tongue out at her pouting girlfriend before disappearing again heading to the bathroom.

After doing her morning bathroom routine including a quick shower, Max casually walked back into her room, Chloe propped herself up on her elbow watching as Max entered the room wearing nothing but a bath towel, Max turned to her dresser feeling herself blush a little, "This could so backfire," she thought to herself feeling an all too familiar burn in her cheeks and her stomach leaped as she thought of what could happen, "no Chloe's already said she won't until I'm ready,...But how will I know," she lingered on the thought for a moment then banished it to a corner to be contemplated at a later date, Right now it was 'Wind up Chloe' time, She casually went through her drawers and wardrobe picking out an outfit to wear for the day, Nothing special just some blue jeans, a pink tank top and underwear, But instead of putting any of it on or taking to the bed like she normally did, She simply piled it on the dresser, With Chloe behind her on the bed she took a sneaky sidewards glance towards Chloe, satisfied she had her girlfriends undivided attention, she reached for the knot holding her towel up feeling a hot blush on her cheeks as she tugged the knot letting the towel fall to the floor.

Chloe's eyes widened, her jaw felt as though it hit the floor as her heart leaped into her throat and her stomach felt like it just took a vacation, "HOLY SHIT," she mouthed, She didn't care that she was gawking, Or that her face felt like it might combust, She swallowed hard, Max, her shy little hippie girlfriend, was stood less than ten feet from her, Butt naked, Ok she had her back to her but.."Holy fuck, where has this come from," she thought to herself gripping the duvet with her fists as she bit her bottom lip, She watched motionless as the brunette got dressed painfully slowly, "She's doing this on purpose," she thought to herself with a smile, "I've created a monster,". After what seemed like an hour or torture Max finished by pulling her pink tank top over her head and pulling it down as she turned the bluenette with a casual expression.

Seeing Chloe like a statue, Red-faced with her mouth open made Max smile internally, "Perfect" she thought as she sauntered over to her DVD shelf grabbing a few films to put into a carry bag to take with them the next day, "You planning on getting dressed, I think ya mom's cooking this morning," she said casually as she glanced at her girlfriend again who still hadn't moved a muscle, Chloe snapped out of her trance-like state, shaking off her obvious blush as she reached over to grab her clothes, "Uh yeah, sorry was just thinking," she shot out abruptly wasting no time getting her bra on under her nightdress and her jeans while remaining under the duvet. "Oh, what about," Max raised a brow smirking to herself but kept her back to Chloe to hide her demeanor, "Oh you know FULL well what I was thinking, But I'll play your game young grasshopper, I can take anything you got," Chloe thought to herself with a grin as she quickly pulled her nightdress off and slipped her white tank top over her head and leaped out of bed fully dressed, "Oh nothing much, Just wondering what our fathers have done to my truck, I swear I heard a grinder yesterday," she replied nonchalantly.

Max chuckled to herself, "Bullshit, I know what you were thinking Ms. Price," she thought to herself as she went to leave the room with the bluenette shrugging, "Maybe they cut the roof off," she said jokingly.

Downstairs the girls made their way into the kitchen, David, Ryan, and Venessa were sat at the table reading various papers and magazines, Joyce was in the kitchen fixing them breakfast, After saying morning to everyone, Chloe set about making herself and Max a coffee before grabbing hers and gulping a mouthful. Max grabbed her coffee and went to walk into the dining room, "So girls what would you like to eat?" Joyce asked over her shoulder, Max looked back over her shoulder seeing Chloe practically inhaling her coffee, "Oh this is too perfect," Max thought with a smirk on her face, "You're daughter," she said instantly cracking into a fit of laughter as Chloe ejected coffee out of her nose, Joyce appeared to freeze to the spot, And Ryan, Venessa, and David attempted to stifle their own fits of laughter.

It had taken Max four rewinds to contain herself enough so she could enjoy the moment, She finally settled for letting out a controlled giggle as everyone else burst into an uncontrolled fit of laughter, everyone accept Chloe who went completely scarlet, frozen in place, holding her mug with one hand as coffee dripped from her chin as she attempted to stifle her choking while giving the brunette daggers, Joyce had collapsed her face into her hands, her laughter causing her whole body to shake.

Sitting down to breakfast, which turned out that everyone ended up having waffles and bacon, Max was busy tucking in passing a quick glance or two at her girlfriend who while not as red as before, still had slightly rosy cheeks and was deliberately trying not to look at her, While their parents were busy making conversation, Max took her free hand under the table while Chloe was busy cutting into her waffle and traced a finger up the bluenette's leg causing her to momentarily freeze before carrying on like nothing was going on. Max casually stabbed the last bit of her waffle taking small bites out of it as she began drawing small circles with her other hand on the inside of Chloe's thigh slowly working her way up, Glancing over she could see Chloe's cheeks getting more chagrin the further up her leg she got and she felt the older girls leg start to twitch, Chloe placed her knife and fork either side of her plate, gripping the handles tightly, her eyes going wide as she inhaled sharply feeling Max's hand brush lightly against the fabric of her crotch, her heart hammering in her chest, she slammed her legs together forcing the brunette to withdraw her hand, She glanced at the brunette with squinted eyes, "Jesus, It's bearly ten and she's got me going," she swallowed hard, "I might actually not be able to take this," she thought to herself feeling a little more than worried as she tried to continue eating without giving the game away. Max popped the last part of her waffle in her mouth smirking, she was loving this little game.

The rest of the day, Max made sure that she was never alone with Chloe, several times resorting to stopping time when she needed the bathroom, And using every opportunity she could find to tease her girlfriend just a little bit more, The two girls were sat cuddled up in the living room on the small armchair watching a comedy with Joyce and Venessa, Chloe had her phone out debating on sending Max a message of surrender, "I've not been able to do anything, It's like she knows..." Chloe closed her eyes and chuckled to herself, "Of course, it's bloody obvious now," she sent her girlfriend a quick message, As Max's phone went off she shot Chloe an accusing look reaching for her phone and checking the message.

 **Chloe: Cheat**

 **Max: dunno what you mean**

 **Chloe: You been using it**

 **Max: a little maybe :P**

 **Chloe: more like a lot**

 **Chloe: No emoji**

 **Max: Honestly**

 **Max: Only to go to the bathroom**

 **Max: So you can't corner me :P**

 **Chloe: So unfair**

 **Max: experience vs a little pausing**

 **Chloe: still cheating**

 **Max: You love it really**

 **Chloe:...**

 **Max: How bad is it**

 **Chloe: You'll find out later**

* * *

She felt the arms wrap around her suddenly, pinning her own arms down by her sides, A quick shove from behind and she was pressed against the wall unable to see her assailant, Her heart rate shot up as she felt herself freeze time, But it didn't matter, As long as her assailant didn't let go they weren't frozen, She tried to wriggle free but the bear like grip held her fast, She could feel a warm breath on the back of her neck making the hairs on there stand on end, Her heart pounded as she tried again to wriggle free but it was no use, she knew she had messed up.

"You're so cute when you struggle" Chloe's warm caring voice breathed into her ear sending a shudder of fear and anticipation through her body balling into a knot in the pit of her stomach, "Merci," Max managed to squeak out. Chloe let out a scoff, "I'll consider it," she whispered as she began trailing kisses slowly down the young girls neck, Max let out a gentle moan as she leaned her head back to rest on her girlfriends shoulder residing herself to her fate, She felt one of Chloe's hands slip under her top, The contact with her belly alone was enough to make her feel short of breath, The fact Chloe was lightly tracing her fingers up her stomach, over her bra, drawing small circles on the underside of her breast caused the brunette to gently whimper as she tried to wriggle her arms free, Not that she wanted to be released completely, she just wanted grab...anything, Chloe moved her fingers lightly over the young girl's erect nipple sending a sudden jolt through the young girl causing her legs to buckle from under her, But the older girl held her up easily, Using her other hand she teased her fingers along the quivering brunette waistline, sometimes dipping her fingers slightly under the waistband of her jeans and withdrawing them just as quick causing her to arch her back and involuntarily buck her hips each time letting slip whimpering moans each time, "Chlo," Max managed to force out timidly, Her heart was pounding like a drum in her ears, She didn't need a mirror to know just how much she was blushing, "I think I'm gonna combust," she thought, The coil inside her was wound so tight now, She pressed her thighs together as though trying to release any small amount of pressure she could.

Chloe smiled as she felt her girlfriend squirm under her touch, Payback was a bitch, "Ya wanna know the best part," she breathed into the young girls ear, All Max could manage was a 'mhm' in response as the older girl continued her torturous assault, Running her finger along the top of one of Max's bra cups and sliding it down running the back of her finger directly over her nipple, "Oooh," Max cooed a shudder barrelled through her, "When did that barrier get removed," she thought feeling the girls hand in direct contact, And then realising that she actually didn't care.

"ugh" Max let out a gasp, resting her head on the wall as a dull thud erupted in the back of her skull causing the hallway to spin instantly snapping her out of spell her girlfriend had her under, It only just occurred to her she had been holding a freeze for the last ten minutes as she let things resume, Chloe picked up on the change in her instantly moving to her side, letting a small gasp escape her as she rummaged for a tissue and set about cleaning up the small trickle of red coming from her girlfriends nose, "Er Max," she prodded softly. Max turned her head to face her with a guilty grin, "Sorry, Time stop," she muttered sheepishly, Chloe's eyes went wide, "when," she questioned, a puzzled expression on her face, Max felt her cheeks burn a fresh, "When you err, pinned me," she muttered, Chloe stood there slightly shocked, "You mean, The whole time, you were concentrating on freezing time," she said in a deflated tone, Max let out an amused chuckle gently shaking her head, "Babe, I swear to you, I didn't even know I had done it," she said with grin, "Belive me when you start I turn to gloop, Just in case you hadn't noticed," she added as her girlfriend finished cleaning up the last of the blood. "Good to know I turn you to jelly," Chloe let out a chuckle, "Oh hush, you know full well what you do to me," Max shot back with a grin as she started going downstairs.

* * *

"Whoa," Chloe exclaimed as she stared, In the middle of the garage, surrounded by various tools, oily rags and scraps of metal, Stood her old faithful truck, The paintwork had been carefully rubbed down to retain the rusted beat up look but painted with a clear lacquer, A shiny new roll cage bolted to the flatbed with a new military grade looking trunk bolted down behind the cab, The suspension had been raised a little to accommodate a chunky set of all terrain tyres, The number plates, and lights had been fixed as well as four new spotter lamps attached to the beefy rollbar just above the cab, two large rolled up canvases, one either side of the flatbed that formed a cover over the back to either protect whatever or function as a tent, Full service including breaks, oil, and other liquid changes, as well as a new set of speakers and completely re-upholstered interior. It looked like one of those makeovers for a Rat Rod minus the poking out over the top engine, speaking of which the engine had been replaced, Gone was the old two litre, In its place a gutsy three litre now sat, According to David, The mechanic he went to didn't believe the engine made the trip from arcadia to Seattle.

Chloe jumped in the driver's seat followed by Max taking her position in the passenger side, Chloe ran her fingers over the new dark blue interior of the seats, She turned to their parents who were standing next to the truck, "Guy's this is too much, It...must have cost a fortune," she said feeling overwhelmed. David shook his head with a smile, "It didn't cost as much as you think, accept the engine, Most of this stuff we had laying around," he said pointing to the garage rafters at a bunch of old camping equipment and galvanized metal tubes. "Bullshit, You didn't just have speakers, flood lamps and a FREAKING roll cage laying around," Chloe shot back with a grin. Ryan laughed, "Ok ya got us there, That had to be custom, You're truck is the only one of it's kind with that, And the three litre," he held his hand up to his forehead shaking it slightly, "The paperwork for that alone was a pain, But Venessa and Joyce handled that thankfully," Joyce rolled her eyes and sighed, Venessa just shook her head, "I'll never understand why you men find paperwork in general that difficult," she chuckled, Max reached over placing her hand on Chloe's as she looked past her to their parents, "Guess we won't be having that issue," she said cheerily, This got a laugh from all the women while the two men looked at each other and just shook their heads, "Underappreciated," David said in jest, "Important question," Ryan said looking back at Chloe, "Do you like it," he said enthusiastically.

Chloe looked at their parents trying to keep a straight face, "Are you guys kidding, THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING," she finished bouncing in her seat with an ear-splitting grin. "Well it's a unique thing for a unique couple, we wanted you to have something that reflected that," Vanessa said warmly, "ha, Max is the unique one, but seriously this...I don't...OUCH," Chloe was cut off as she felt Max punch her in the arm and scowled at her. Joyce laughed, "Chloe you're just as special as Max, without you, she wouldn't be here," Joyce said with a shrug, "You're kinda her...catalyst," she finished beaming at her, "SEE, now do you believe me." Max interjected caringly. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, "All I do is clean you up, and look after you when you pass out," she replied flatly, "When I'm at my most VULNERABLE, When I NEED you the most," Max replied hotly starting to feel a little frustrated, where was this coming from, "Not always," Chloe snapped back gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white, "oh for fuck sake," Max spat, "Chlo, Not to put too much of a point on it but, YOU WERE DEAD,..That was just as much my own doing, And if you don't stop it,...I'll...take back today," she finished gripping the edge of the seat shaking, "Did I just say that, shit, did I mean it, Yes, it's not her fault, she needs to see that," she thought to herself.

Chloe snapped her head to face Max her eyes wide and jaw clenched, "That's cruel Max," she quipped, "No Chlo, What cruel is watching you beat yourself up over shit you have no control over,...Yeah I get to save you, But only after I have to watch you,..get hurt," Max replied in a low voice as she wiped away a runaway tear, "Remember what you said to me, 'I'm not allowed to feel guilty until I can't fix it' Well...same goes for you, You can't do this till it can't be fixed, Deal?" she finished giving her girlfriend a gentle smile. Chloe rested the side of her head on the steering wheel looking at the brunette with a soft smile, "Deal," she replied reluctantly rolling her eyes. "At least someone can sort you out," Joyce chuckled, Chloe shot her a look, "Don't worry Joyce I'll kick her ass when she needs it," Max replied teasingly as she stretched her neck to look over Chloe's head. "Oh really," Chloe replied playfully as she spun around and launched herself at Max, But she was waiting for it, freezing everything with Chloe bearly an inch from her, Max grinned to herself, she had to admit it still felt odd seeing Chloe frozen like that, But it certainly made this cat and mouse game interesting, She got out of the truck and climbed up the tailgate onto the flatbed and sat herself on the metal storage box behind the cab and let time resume.

Max watched through the rear window as Chloe dove face first into the empty seat slamming her hand on the backrest, "Cheater," she said muffled by the seat, Max just grinned as their parents chuckled, "Here Chloe, why don't you back it on the driveway and I'll show you how to put the cover over the back and we can get you two packed for your trip tomorrow," David said tossing the keys in through the window at Chloe. Chloe sat up catching the keys and jammed them in the ignition and turned the key, The truck roared into life and quickly settled down into a deep idle, Putting it in reverse she hit the gas a little surprised at the grunt as the truck shot backwards causing Max to grab hold of the roll bar to prevent herself getting thrown off.

The rest of the evening was spent with Ryan and David showing the girls how the cover went up, and packing the truck for the next days long trip back to Arcadia Bay, Joyce and Venessa made a big affair of dinner, Chloe had made a joke about it being their last meal as though on death row which got a few laughs, After cleaning up, The girl's spent a few hour's watching some TV with their parents, no one was really paying attention as they were busy chatting about plans, Chloe and Max had agreed to swing by the Price's house and see what the damage was if it was still standing, David and Joyce would be joining the girls at a later date depending on the aforementioned house being livable, Max had, under protest, Let her parents transfer some funds into her account to be used for whatever. Joyce and Vanessa had packed the girls a small hamper with leftovers from dinner, Mostly ham sandwiches, pieces of chicken and other snacks including a mountain of energy bars as per Chloe's suggestion to help Max keep her strength up if she had to push herself at all. Truck all packed it was late when the two girls finally went to bed, Both to tired even worry about getting changed they just curled up in each other drifting off very quickly.

* * *

 **Happy new year everyone, Hope you're not too fat from turkey, mince pie's and drink :D**

 **So episode 24 huh, And back up to what I feel is a respectable length for a chapter,**

 **I hope this came across well, I like to think I have a good imagination but thinking something and writing it down, two very different things. So let me know how it came across, Honestly Any feedback is welcome.**

 **Next Chapter is a small filler (I can rattle it off in a few hours easy), Number 27 the girls will be back in the bay but there is something I want to get done before that (In number 26) so there's that.**

 **Got a bunch of idea's floating around in my head for a little school drama (Nothing major) but I hope one or two of them will be surprising.**

 **As always comments and critique are welcome, seriously guys/gals, Any feedback is great, And thank you to those that are keeping up with the story :D**


	25. LiS Season 2 Episode 25 Return Trip

**Hey all It's been a while hasn't it.**

 **But Playing for keeps is BACK, Looking at weekly updates if everything goes to plan. Also as a side note, Chapters 1-24 have been updated/re-written over on AO3: /works/11329788**

 **If ya need a recap or just want to see whats different, go have a gander, It's been edited by my good friend NYCP (Nothing You Can Prove).**

 **Without further delay, The LOOONG awaited and very over due Episode 25 :D**

 **So enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode** **25 - Return Trip**

The long drive back to Arcadia Bay was pretty uneventful. Max slept most of the way there, Chloe having to find ways to amuse herself that did not involve an awake girlfriend… surprisingly hard. As tempting as it was to get the brunette up, Chloe voted on quietly listening to the radio and planning mischief for later. Letting her imagination run riot, she managed to resist the urge to pester Max… in reality, anyway.

When they crossed over the Arcadia's threshold, the bluenette gave her a firm poke. Most of the debris had been cleared due to the massive relief effort. Several Red Cross tents had erupted across outside the hospital, helping with the effort. The place looked busy, dozens upon dozens of people coming and going.

Eventually, they passed Blackwell Academy. The building was in disarray, windows boarded, trees toppled, even the poor Tobanga statue on its side waiting to be set upright. Most of the downtown stores were secured with wooden planks, new frames erected across the disaster torn landscape. One or two had been burned, leaving a smoldering ruin. Dead whales mascot removed, the Two Whales Diner was still standing somehow, looking a little worse for wear.

As they drove up to the Price family house, the storm's damage lessened – windows blown out, roof tiles missing and a few destroyed garden sheds, contents spewed out. Pulling into the driveway, the two girls eyed up their childhood home. It was a little battered, a few missing windows here and there, but otherwise still standing.

"Looks like a fixer upper," Max commented as she examined the rundown building.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a wreck," the bluenette added with a teasing grin.

"Oh hush you," Max replied, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "You know full well I was talking about the house."

"I know, just wanted to guilt trip a kiss outta you, that's all," Chloe smirked, getting out of the truck.

"Well, you could just ask," the brunette countered with a playful shoulder shove.

"And damage my pride? Fat chance," her girlfriend scoffed, sticking out her tongue as they headed inside the house.

Chloe let out a high-pitched whistle as they inspected the damage. Paper, magazines, broken glass, clothes and god knew what else had been tossed around. Like a tornado had ripped through the house… not too far from the truth, honestly.

"You know, I think your room might actually be the cleanest in the whole house for a change," Max teased playfully, kicking some trash into a messy pile with her foot and picking up a few things.

Crossing her arms, Chloe pouted with mock irritation. "Wow, Max. If you're gonna start insulting my living habits, I guess you can go sleep in the yard. Sorry girl, but I ain't change for anyone."

"Fine, I can always go stay at Blackwell. Then, I'll have the bed ALL to myself. Make a nice change from the tiny space you let me have," Max smirked challengingly, feeling arms snake around her waist and warm breath at her neck.

"No way, Caulfield. If you think I'm leaving you alone with those Arcadia Bay hillbillies, you've got another thing coming," Chloe murmured, planting several small kisses down the brunette's neck, making her shudder.

When Max heard herself moan softly, she pulled back to face the punk. "No, none of that till we've tidied up. No distractions."

"Aw, c'mon Max. This place is gonna take YEARS to clean," the older girl whined, eyes flashing suggestively. "Besides… I want to take advantage of being truly alone."

"Work first," Max insisted. "I still have to make sure I'm ready for class tomorrow, too. There will be plenty of time for… other things."

With a reluctant sigh, Chloe let her go. "I'm holding you to that, Caulfield. You should know better than anyone, I don't do patience well."

"Don't I know it," Max muttered as they began cleaning up. Part way through, she reached for a shard of broken glass, hand recoiling when she caught her finger on it. "Ouch."

Chloe was at her side in an instant, fumbling around in her pocket for a clean tissue to hold around the bleeding cut while she located a band aid. "Honestly, Max, how have you not bled out before now?"

"A question I ask myself all the time," she replied softly as Chloe returned with a box of band aids, taking a smaller one out.

The bluenette wrapped the band aid around her finger, inspecting her work. Then, she gave Max a mischievous glance, placing a kiss on the covered wound then down her finger and along her hand.

"There, all better now," she mentioned in a low voice, blue eyes meeting. It was kinda… intense.

Clearing her throat, Max nodded before getting to work again, feeling just a little flustered. "Th-thanks, Chloe."

Being clumsy, the brunette managed to cut her hands on broken glass another couple times, giving Chloe a reason not only to play nurse but to give her a playful telling off.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're doing this on purpose," Chloe chuckled, sticking the fourth band aid down on the back of Max's palm, kissing each of her injuries in turn for good measure. "If you wanna have a break, just say."

"That last one wasn't my fault… you scared me," Max muttered under her breath.

The blue-haired punk rolled her eyes. "Sure, blame me. Seriously, though, I'd say we're about done. Downstairs, anyway. So…"

"Jeez, you are relentless…" Max sighed at her eagerness to skip the boring part. "We're hardly done for the day, Chloe. I need to go back to Blackwell to assess the damage and get ready for tomorrow."

"You are seriously blue balling me, Caulfield," Chloe grumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Fine, let's get this shit outta the way, then."

They piled into the upgraded truck, heading off to Blackwell. On route to the Prescott Dorm, they gave a passing hello to several students. When they entered Max's room, they found it littered with books, papers, and photographs. Her window was boarded up blocking outside light and her poor plant, Lisa, had toppled over, soil spread across the floor.

"And you moan about my room," Chloe quipped as she took in the messy sight.

"In all fairness, your room looked like a tornado ripped through it BEFORE an actual tornado ripped through it," Max countered, already setting to work cleaning up.

That accusation made Chloe scoff. "Like you have proof."

"I could always ask Joyce… or nip back a couple months to take photographic evidence," the brunette suggested, shoving some papers back on her desk in a semi-neat pile.

"You might drop in on something you're not ready to see…" the bluenette replied with a smug grin, enjoying the endless opportunities to tease.

"Ugh, you are…" Max didn't finish, forcing the various mental images from her mind as her cheeks flushed.

Before Chloe could capitalize on the embarrassment, there was a soft knock at the door. Seeing an out, Max dodged around her girlfriend and answered, much to the bluenette's annoyance. A familiar pair of hazel eyes met her blue ones, accompanied by a gentle smile.

Max greeted her blonde friend with a hug. "Hey, Kate."

"How's the shoulder?" Chloe asked, pushing past the mild irritation at Max's escape.

On cue, Kate rolled her shoulder. "It's all good now, thanks. How are things with you guys?"

"Can't complain."

"Funny, I'm sure I've heard you complain about..." Chloe stopped herself when she caught the brunette glaring.

Raising an eyebrow at the unfinished sentence, not pressing further, Kate turned her attention back to Max. "So, you all ready for classes tomorrow?"

"I will be. Just gotta find the time to clean my room... and re-pot poor Lisa," Max sighed passing a wistful look at the wilted plant, in desperate need of a new home and drink.

"I'm sure the time will come out of nowhere," Chloe smirked, grabbing some books from the floor and shoving them on the shelf.

Max let out a groan, returning Lisa and as much soil as she could scrape up to the pot. While she did that, Chloe gathered all the trash together, Kate plucking out all the books and photos out of the pile, placing them to one side. Between the three of them, it had taken a little over an hour to return the room to its pre storm state. Not perfect, but comfortable.

"So, who's up for food? My treat," Max offered, wanting to thank them for helping clean up.

"Stupid question," Chloe replied, turning to Kate. "Hey, Marshmallow, ya know anywhere to eat that wasn't leveled?"

The blonde stopped in her tracks, deep in thought. "Umm, there are a few burger vans along the beach to supply workers and everyone else. There's a purple one that does a decent burrito."

Nodding, Max got to her feet and brushed herself down. "Burritos it is. Chauffeur, if you don't mind..." She turned to Chloe with a cheeky grin.

"Ugh, remind me how long I'm doing this for again?" Chloe sighed as they left Max's mostly clean room.

"I believe you said all of time," the brunette reminded her.

"Wow, that's a LONG time, especially in your case," Kate chuckled as they stopped off at the shower room to wash their hands before heading to the parking lot.

"You're telling me." Chloe shot a playful smirk in Max's direction. "Don't know if I'll be able to stick it that long."

Shaking her head, Max jabbed her thumb at the bluenette. "See what I have to put up with, Kate?"

"I think I do, yes." Kate's smile seemed to suggest her words had a hidden meaning. "You guys seem… close."

"You don't even know, K-" the blue-haired punk's words were cut off when Max elbowed her in the ribs, hard. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What Chloe meant to say was, yes we are. Guess it takes more than five years apart to permanently damage some friendships," the brunette finished for her, eyes narrowed.

Watching them, the blonde managed a knowing smile. "I suppose so. I should imagine some things have changed, though."

"Oh, they've changed alright," Chloe grumbled, rubbing her sore ribs. "Although SOME people seem keen on hiding that fact. Even if they don't have to."

All of them got into the truck, cruising down to the beach. The bluenette seemed just a little pissed at Max's effort to hide their relationship from Kate, almost like she was ashamed of it or something. Realistically, Chloe knew that wasn't the reason but… it still bummed her out. She wanted the world to know, make a statement. It had taken so long for them to get to this point… and she didn't want to hide it away. This was the best thing to have happened to her in years.

Driving for some time, they pulled up at the beach parking lot. Approaching the purple food van, they each got a burrito and sat on the hood of Chloe's truck to eat – Max in the middle, Kate to her left and Chloe her right. There were a few people in hard hats and neon jackets on the beach surrounding the food trucks, chatting on their break.

"Crazy to think there was a huge tornado here recently," Kate muttered as she finished her mouthful. "While destroyed still, it seems so… calm."

"Or boring," Chloe shrugged, taking a big bite of her burrito. "That storm was the most exciting thing to happen to Arcadia since… well, Max and me were running around, little pirates terrorizing the Bay." Despite feeling a little frustrated still, she couldn't keep the fond smile from her face at the memory. "Good times."

"Dunno if I'd call the storm 'exciting', but… can't really disagree with the rest," Max conceded, watching the bluenette eye up her burrito even though she had yet to finish her own.

"I bet you guys were cute," Kate theorized, looking out over the waters.

"Pretty sure there are photos lying around somewhere. Lots of embarrassing one's of Max I'll have to share," Chloe smirked, glancing at her mildly disgruntled girlfriend.

"Just as many of you," she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Pfft, I look awesome in all my photos," Chloe protested, lowering her voice so only Max could hear. "Hella sexy, too."

That made the brunette choke on her mouthful, Kate brought out of her staring off into the distance to gently pat her on the back. "Steady on, Max. Don't want you choking to death on a burrito after everything you've been through."

"As deaths go, could be worse," the blue-haired punk shrugged, her voice a little sad as she threw an arm around the brunette once she could breathe properly again, pulling her closer.

Very aware Kate was with them, Max refused to look at the blonde as Chloe drew her in, totally unapologetic. "Good death or no, I would rather stay alive, thanks."

Chloe gave her a gentle smile. "You will. So will I, and Kate. Everybody. All because of you, Bat Max."

"Thanks, girlfriend, uh…" Max hesitated, that offhand phrase having a whole new meaning now.

Not seeming to pick up on it or at least pretending not to, Kate nodded. "Chloe's right, Max. You've made all this possible."

"What, piles upon piles of rubble?" the brunette asked, not coming out as joking as she'd planned.

Not sure whether to roll her eyes or sigh, Chloe did both. "No, idiot. You've given people hope. Me included."

Max cast her eyes out across the water, watching the sunlight dance along the surface of calm waves. Very different from that fateful Friday… While she was distracted, Chloe – having finished her food – saw an opportunity to take a chomp on the brunette's burrito, almost starting a fight.

"Whoa, easy Mini Max," Chloe chuckled, easily fending her off with longer and stronger arms.

"With all the food you've stolen from me over the years, I think you owe me a banquet," Max mumbled as she held the remainder of her burrito close, eyes narrowed.

The blue-haired punk grinned. "Dude, I've got five years' worth of unstolen food to catch up on. Gotta start somewhere."

"You can have the rest of mine if you want, Chloe," Kate offered, about a quarter left and she was full as could be.

That made Max snort. "Kate, that girl only wants things she can't have."

"Oh, okay, well, Chloe I definitely don't want you to take the rest of my burrito, which I am totally not done with yet," Kate reworded, handing over her mostly eaten meal.

"Thank you, Kate. Glad to see there are some generous people left in the world. And I'll have you know, I've got something I want and can have right here." As Chloe accepted the offering, she shot a meaningful glance Max's way, the younger girl doing her best to ignore the comment.

Knowing that she was actually getting pretty full herself and unable to resist the sad puppy dog eyes, Max reluctantly handing over the rest of her burrito too, much to Chloe's delight. "Dunno where you put all that food."

"Guess I work it off, huh?" Chloe smirked, happy chewing away at her newly acquired leftovers. "With you around, I'm sure that'll only get easier." Her voice was laced with flirtatious suggestion.

' _Jesus, Chloe, you have no filter… guess I already knew that, though_.' Max sighed to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up. If Chloe wanted to say something, she would. The more embarrassing and vulgar, the better... and that part of her was just as endearing as it was frustrating.

Luckily, Kate was too busy looking at her phone to pay much attention to what was going on around her. "Uh, sorry to cut this short but... I need to get back. I can take the bus if you guys still want to stick around."

Shrugging, Chloe gave her an agreeable nod. "Hmm... oh, I'm quite happy going back now." Her eyes shifted to the other girl sat in the middle, smirking. "I'm sure Max and I can find something to entertain ourselves back at her dorm, right Max?"

"Y-yeah, sure. We'll watch some films or... something." The brunette cleared her throat, not catching her girlfriend's eye as she slid off the hood. She didn't stand a chance...

* * *

 **Well a certain blonde seems distracted, doesn't she :P**

 **Till next week**

 **Peace out**


	26. LiS Season 2 Episode 26 Waking Nightmare

**Hey all,**

 **Sorry, it's a day late, but life throws a curveball sometimes, Here's the next one, Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Episode 26 - Waking Nightmare**

"Hey wakey, wakey," a gentle voice echoed.

Sitting up with a start, Max frowned as she examined her surroundings, wondering where she was. Everything was black, nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small patch of grass. It looked… familiar.

"It'll come back to you," the voice reassured soothingly. "It can take a while for the memory block to wear off."

A few moments later, two brown leather chairs appeared, followed by a brightly colored rope like structure. Stood by a chair was a blonde young woman, who approached Max with a smile.

"R-" Max began, catching herself as a further flicker of recognition flashed in her mind. "Nona…? Wait, how do I know that?"

"Give it a minute," Nona assured, extending her hand to help her up.

"How did I forget?" the brunette asked, the memory of her prior visit resurfacing. It felt like yesterday.

"I told you, it takes a few minutes to wear off," the blonde answered, giving her a quick hug. "Enjoyed your RnR, I see."

"Uh, you can… see what I've done," Max mumbled, blushing at the thought of being watched.

"Kinda in the 'Watcher' job description, Max," Nona chuckled softly. "I do try not to be too intrusive. Although, you haven't been making it easy for me. You've been practically glowing these past two weeks."

"Well, I've been, um, happy," the young girl stammered, feeling a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hmm… I can tell," the blonde smirked, leading her over to the leather chairs.

They both sat down, making sure Max remembered everything from last time before they proceeded.

"So, I'm pretty much immortal, right?" she concluded.

Nona tilted her head from side to side, shrugging. "More or less. You won't age, at least. As we've already discussed last time, there are… other ways to die."

"And Chloe?" Max asked, hopeful. She didn't want to live forever if the bluenette wasn't by her side. No point.

The older woman's face crumpled slightly. "Still working on it. I can't see a logical reason to keep you separated, but… the others seem less convinced."

Noticing the mild frustration, Max figured it was a good idea to change the subject. "Before, you said something about you guys keeping the balance… the balance of what?"

Nona's irritation faded. "Guess a little history lesson is in order. A long time ago…"

' _In a galaxy far far away_ …' Max finished wryly in her head.

"Note to self, don't start history lessons with the opening line to Star Wars," the other woman chuckled to herself.

"You know Star Wars?" the brunette probed, confused.

"If you know it, I know it. No secrets between us," she replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh, dog…" Max blushed as she tried to suppress a few stray thoughts about her blue-haired girlfriend.

"Too late for that," Nona teased playfully. "Don't worry, I don't peek… often. Honestly, it's just nice to see you happy for a change."

"Well, of course. I have Chloe and it didn't cost half a town of people…" Frowning, Max corrected herself. "Okay, half a town, but people are safe… mostly."

"You went above and beyond, Max. I'm very proud of you." Nona's expression matched her words. "Now, where was I… Oh, yes. In a galaxy far far away," she repeated, making the brunette roll her eyes. "Before we ascended, we weren't all that different from you. Living normal lives, working, playing… among other things. Things you've only just scratched the surface on."

"Can we please not talk about... that?" Max mumbled, blushing even harder.

"Sorry, can't help it," the blonde chuckled. "Like I said before, I don't get to do this much anymore. It gets kinda lonely up here."

"What about the other Watchers? I heard them," the brunette recalled.

That made Nona scoff sarcastically. "Yeah, because they really know how to party. Besides, it's more a jumbled mess of many now. They keep merging together. Apparently, it helps with communication or something. Think Borg from Star Trek, totally killed any form of socializing."

"I… had no idea," Max replied sympathetically. "Sounds boring."

"Boring doesn't even begin to cover it," Nona revealed, clearly frustrated by her situation. "And they keep trying to get me in on the mass melding. Sorry, I like being me."

"Well, I suppose I can handle a bit of teasing, then," the young time traveler reluctantly conceded.

"I'll try not to abuse my power," Nona reassured. "Anyway, back in the day, it was called Witchcraft. We lived in a time of peace and prosperity… and we all know how those kinds of stories go. Darkness arrives, good people suffer, war and grief overwhelm the lands. Pretty standard stuff. Even with our powers, we couldn't foresee or stop it… until someone with a very rare gift managed to locate and contain the cause of our strife."

To Max's left, a shapeless black liquid oozed up from the ground. Several limbs, a toothless mouth, and a single large eye appeared. The appearance was… unsettling, enough to make her want to ignore it. "What is it?"

"Shadow Fiend," Nona answered simply. "This is the only image we have. That feeling of not wanting to see, that's how they stay hidden. They feed off negative emotions: hate, guilt, regret, anger, despair. Like greedy leeches, they latch onto a host and feed until there's nothing left."

An involuntary shudder worked its way down Max's spine. "What am I supposed to do against something I can't even look at?"

"You've already been fighting and beating them, Max," Nona began to explain, noting the other girl's confusion. "When you… gave up Chloe, do you remember what that felt like?"

"How could I forget…?" Max mumbled, feeling the faint grip of hopelessness at her heart. "Wait, are you saying one of those… things attached to me?"

Nona nodded. "Pretty sure, yes. Those Chosen are given their gifts to instill hope in the hopeless, give people faith and pull them out of the darkness. While we can't kill the Shadow Fiends, we can keep them at bay. Left unchallenged, the world would be an infinitely darker place."

Biting her lip, Max thought it all over. "So, my job is..."

"To help those who lose their way, mostly other Chosen by helping them stay true to themselves. In turn, they help so many other people in their lifetime," Nona clarified, crossing her arms.

"How will I know who…?" Max began, getting cut off.

"You'll be drawn to them naturally. From time to time, I'll give you a heads up, although…" Her expression turned troubled as she shuffled in her chair. "Not everyone can be saved, Max. No matter how much you plan."

"You lost someone. A chosen," the younger girl concluded, getting a sad nod in return.

"Recently, too. I tried everything to keep her safe. Just needed to hold on a little longer until you arrived." Nona's shoulders slumped with defeat. "That's why the other Watchers refused to move your test. The loss made them panic, I think."

"Until I arrived? Who… was it?" Max asked, something deep inside suggesting she already knew the answer.

Sighing, Nona gestured to her current form. "You're kinda looking at her. It's part of the reason I chose this form, to remind myself."

Blue eyes widened. "Rachel… she was a Chosen. What was her power?"

Rubbing her face with her hands to pull herself together, Nona continued. "A powerful one she didn't even know she had. Simply put, she could inspire those around her, brighten their lives. Unlike your power though, she wasn't born with it. It gets passed on."

Everyone Max had spoken to had nothing but good things to say about Rachel Amber… except for Victoria and her crew, although that was down to jealousy. David too, but he was hostile to literally everyone. Every rule had its exceptions. All of this might explain her uncanny ability to blend in with any social situation.

"I don't think I'll be telling Chloe about that just yet, might still be a bit... raw. And I don't think I could ever tell her about William..." The moment the brunette said that, she felt guilty for trying to hide the truth - however painful - from her girlfriend. "Is that wrong, to keep it from her?"

"You think she would blame you?" Nona asked, genuinely curious. From what she had seen of Chloe Price, it could go either way. She knew that even if the bluenette said she blamed Max, she wouldn't mean it.

"No... yes, I don't know. I sorta do. I mean, I had the chance to change it... but I couldn't. I won't let her go," Max stated with immense determination.

"Max, she won't blame you. You had no control over it." Nona's expression softened, letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Look, Max. We... the other watchers and I, haven't sealed someone's fate like that since just after we ascended. It was a unanimous decision to allow people to make their path, their own destinies. When they started talking about sealing William's fate, I objected as you know. So, instead of out right sealing his fate, they compromised. Leaving you the choice - Willaim, or Chloe."

"How could they do that? It's an impossible choice," Max all but growled, angry at the shitty hand she had been dealt yet again.

Shaking her head, Nona continued softly. "One you made Max. And I think you and I both know that William would have chosen the same, so too would Joyce. I can make you one promise, though... It will never happen again so long as I'm around. It was cruel and unnecessary in the end, but they wanted to make sure you understood the complications of going back too far on your own timeline. A day or two at most. A week is pushing it... but then you always were one to break some rules, when a certain bluenette was involved," she finished, almost sounding proud.

"I don't always break rules when Chloe's around," Max defended feebly.

That made the blonde girl scoff. "Oh REEEALY? Wine tasting, stargazing when you're supposed to be sleeping."

"We did actually sleep then... okay, we fell asleep on the roof," the time traveler conceded reluctantly, unable to help the slight smile at the fond memory.

Also smiling now, Nona continued to go through the long list of questionable rule-bending. "Breaking and entering... several times. The same building twice, late night swimming, an RV, a... fucked up bunker. Theft of money, twice."

Faced with the ever-growing list of borderline - in some cases actual - criminal activity, Max shrugged. "In my defense, most of that was to uncover what happened to Rachel and Kate."

"I'm not judging you, Max," Nona reassured, rolling her shoulders. "The point is, you have always, and will always willingly push yourself and break the rules for Chloe. Given the same opportunities, she would do the same for you. And if she had been put in the same position you were, she would have chosen the same path... and probably kicked up a much bigger stink about it too, I'd wager."

"Chloe vs the gods...I can actually see that happening" Max chuckled, the mental image of that showdown materializing in her mind.

"I wouldn't want to judge that one..." Nona added, from her expression obviously imagining a similarly intense and amusing scenario. "Try not to think about it too much. Give it some time and then tell her. Six months, a year, whenever you feel she would be ready to listen. She won't blame you, Max... and if she needs someone to blame, she can blame me, okay."

"Not like she can come up here and give you a piece of her mind," the younger girl pointed out.

"Maybe not yet, but who knows," Nona mentioned, distant and thoughtful.

"You mean... but how?" Max frowned, wondering how that meeting could even be possible.

Hazel eyes met blue, deadly serious. "Max, you've accelerated so quickly with your gift. It comes out different in each chosen. None of the others ever managed to share their memories with another person, for instance. Or use photos to travel back in time five years. Guess that's your brain's way of overcomming not being able to see the timeline like you can now."

"Wait... I've done things my predecessors couldn't?" Max asked, not sure how to feel about that. Normally, she might be happy but... the new extensions of her powers - the photo rewind in particular - had screwed her over.

"The memory... shadow walking I think you called it... Nope, you're the first. The photo jumping, like I said, it was your brain's way of overcoming an obstacle. You seem good at that sort of thing," Nona explained, sounding mildly impressed.

"Always was good at puzzles, and computer games, although Chloe used to say otherwise, usually due to her cheating." When it came to the blue-haired punk, cheating was a given.

"I recall a few incidents of that, yes," Nona added with a slight smirk. "Well, I think that about covers most of it... And our time is up yet again, it seems," she mentioned sadly. "I won't be wiping your memory this time, though. Until next time, Max. I'll be watching," she finished with a wink as everything faded.

"You're just gonna make me more self-conscious than I already am," Max muttered, wondering how the hell she was supposed to do anything with Chloe without feeling super embarrassed.

"It's fun watching you blush," Nona replied, echoey yet clearly amused.

* * *

" _Why should I care?_ " a somewhat familiar voice - maybe belonging to a woman - echoed around, angry then emotional. " _I didn't even get a chance to…_ "

Silence, as if half of the conversation was lost to the void.

" _Then WHY didn't you TELL her. It's SUPPOSED to be your job, isn't it?_ " she snapped, fuelled with rage.

Nothing, then faint crying. Getting louder and louder, more desperate and heart breaking.

" _I don't… care about the… others_ ," she muttered bitterly between sobs. A few moments later, the voice was laced with confusion. " _What… is this? What's happening to it?_ "

Again, no words or other sounds for a long time, like the person was listening to someone.

" _So… you're saying there's more. Other chances?_ " she inquired, hesitant. Finally, the fury reached breaking point, erupting like a volcano. " _But it's not fair... No, I DONT WANNA HEAR IT! I… I didn't even get to say... goodbye_." All that followed was a pitiful, body wracking sob filled with despair and pain.

* * *

Waking with a start, Max shot upright almost headbutting a worried looking bluenette. "Just for the record, I'd much prefer a morning kiss to a headbutt. You okay?" she asked, putting her arms around Max's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Just… a weird dream," the brunette replied, still very confused.

"Seemed like a nightmare to me," Chloe added, giving her a searching look. "You were crying and muttering about... I'm not sure what you were saying, to be honest."

Max shook her head. "No, that… wasn't me. I was just talking with... That had to be a dream, but that other part… that felt real enough."

"So, you had two dreams then," Chloe summarized.

"I don't think the first one was a dream... Oh god, that means..." Max groaned, visibly blushing recalling Nona's teasing remarks. ' _I'm gonna need a serious talk with her about that_.'

"What kinda dream? I better have been in it," the bluenette smirked suggestively. "Don't hold out on the deets."

Rolling her eyes at the insinuation, Max sighed. "Um, sort of. You're gonna be insufferable after I tell you…" Before, Chloe had told her that she was born to do this… how right she was.

* * *

 **There's some food for thought.**

 **Till next week**

 **Peace out**


	27. LiS Season 2 Episode 27 Worst kept secre

**Hey guys 'n' gals, It's Sunday so here's the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode 27 - Worst Kept Secrets**

Giving herself a stretch, Max shut down her laptop. She'd spent most of the night putting the finishing touches to her heavily procrastinated on English essay. Chloe's onslaught of texts hadn't helped, either. The bluenette was not overly thrilled about not seeing her girlfriend much recently. With her new job at a local construction site and Max's school work, their time together had been brief – mostly a film and snuggle, resulting in a few much wanted make out sessions.

The first week back at Blackwell had flown by for Max, eager for the weekend to come around. Her scheduled tea date with Kate had been postponed by the short blonde on three separate occasions on the count of homework. Something the young time traveler found… odd considering how Kate was usually so on top of things and even Max had managed to keep up to date, with a few short rewinds to catch up on sleep. As for the other recent rewind confidante, Warren had predictably been geeking out over time travel theories, something Max desperately tried to avoid.

Realizing it was almost midnight, the brunette decided to grab a quick shower before sleeping. With no-one else up this late or out partying, she'd have the showers to herself and a full tank of hot water. Grabbing her supplies she went to leave, stopping when her phone buzzed with a message. Grinning, knowing who it would be, she checked it.

 **Chloe: Hey, hope I got the right number here**

 **Chloe: I'm looking for my girlfriend, maybe you know her**

 **Chloe: short ass brunette, very cute, easily embarrassed**

 **Chloe: keeps denying she has a girlfriend**

 **Chloe: any ideas?**

It was rare to have a conversation with Chloe devoid of sarcasm - this one as a perfect example. Admittedly, it had been tough taking full advantage of the newly gained 'girlfriend' status. Both girls had been tired, not that the bluenette would ever admit that. _'Time to reply to sarcasm with sarcasm_.'

 **Max: Hmm sorry, doesn't ring any bells**

 **Max: Maybe I should find her for myself**

 **Chloe: Seriously babe**

 **Chloe: why are you trying to keep me a secret?**

 **Chloe: you ashamed of me?**

That wasn't it at all. In fact, it couldn't be further from the truth… but Max could see why Chloe might think that. She just wished she was braver. Like her girlfriend. Everything had changed in such a short space of time, and it felt like she was constantly playing catch up.

 **Max: you know why. I want Kate to be the first to know**

 **Chloe:** then **why haven't you told her?**

 **Chloe: she's like right across the hall**

 **Chloe: not exactly long distance**

 **Max: I just… I don't want her to hate me**

 **Max: stupid, I know**

Deep down, Max knew Kate would be cool with it. Still, she worried, mostly because of the blonde's religious side. Some people in Kate's position might totally ignore her if they knew she and Chloe were together, or worse. While Max might not care about some opinions, she cared about Kate's. She valued her friendship and didn't want to mess it up. It was a weird limbo state of self-doubt.

 **Chloe: yes VERY stupid, dude**

 **Chloe: give her some credit**

 **Chloe: she's your best friend**

 **Max: I thought you were my best friend**

 **Chloe: That spot became vacant when I became your…**

 **Chloe: wait, the word will come to me… oh yeah**

 **Chloe: GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chloe: I can't hog all the roles in your life**

 **Chloe: besides, my bet she already knows**

 **Max: not unless you told her**

 **Chloe: not a word**

 **Chloe: I told you I'd let you make the first move**

 **Chloe: but time's a ticking girl**

 **Chloe: mom and** david **are moving back in two weeks**

 **Max: promise I'll tell her**

 **Max: right now I'm gonna shower**

 **Chloe: shame I'm not over there, huh**

 **Chloe: did I make Maxine blush?**

Max rolled her eyes at the insinuation, feeling her cheeks heat up… not that she'd give Chloe the satisfaction. The bluenette just couldn't help but tease. Although, with all the recent changes to their relationship, she might not be totally joking.

 **Max: Max never Maxine**

 **Max: Still picking me up tomorrow at 10?**

 **Chloe: Just try and stop me**

 **Chloe: you better be ready hippie**

 **Max: I'll be up before you, like always**

 **Chloe: I meant for what I have in store**

 **Chloe: got a whole week of catch up on ;)**

 **Shaking her head, blushing and smiling like a fool, Max was seriously looking forward to seeing her again.**

 **Max: Now you're sending emojis**

 **Max: sleep well babe, I love you**

 **Chloe: see now you've infected me with emoji-itus**

 **Chloe: enjoy your shower**

 **Chloe: And maybe next time I really can join you**

 **Chloe: Love you too**

 **Chloe: 3**

"Dork," Max chuckled to herself, putting her phone on her bedside table and making her way to the shower room.

With unlimited choice, she took the middle stall, undressed and washed up. Once or twice, she did feel a little disappointed Chloe wasn't here… embarrassed by that thought when it popped into her mind. ' _Damn it… she's so in my head… and I'm not even gonna try and get her out_ …'

After finishing her shower, she dried herself off and got dressed again. As Max turned the corner into the main hallway, she caught a glimpse of Kate sneaking back to her room, closing the door as quietly as she could. Her hair was down for a change, not in the usual bun. While this wasn't the first night she'd heard Kate out and about after curfew, this was the latest yet.

' _Now, let's see what's got Kate out so late…_ ' Determined to get to the bottom of her friend's odd behavior, Max rewound and watched the blonde skip back down the hall. She had such a dorky grin on her face, one that rivaled the one Max had been suppressing all week. Eventually, she watched Kate disappear into Room 218… Dana's room.

She knew Kate and Dana were friends, often seeing the pair chatting away happily. Still… for the blonde to be out this late was suspicious, to say the least. Turning the rewind into a freeze, Max cautiously poked her head around the door. Her blue eyes went wide at the frozen scene: Kate pinning the other, taller girl against the wall, lips locked and hands wandering.

' _Holy shit… bad, bad, BAD Max. Such an abuse of power_.' Instantly regretting the intrusion, Max shut the door and dashed back to her room. Stunned, she plonked herself down on the bed, guilty as hell. ' _Why didn't Kate just tell me? …similar reasons as to why I didn't tell her about Chloe, I guess… Man, this is a mess. Shit… I can't keep quiet about this_.'

Getting over her internal debate, Max decided to shoot Kate a text. Thanks to the last couple minutes, she knew the blonde was awake probably just reaching her room now.

 **Max: Hey Kate you still awake?**

 **Max: we need to talk**

 **Kate: Sure, was only reading anyways**

Max grinned to herself at the futile attempt at lying. Not that she could judge her after keeping Chloe a secret all week. 'Guess we're just as bad as each other…'

 **Max: Doors open**

Outside in the corridor, she could hear the quiet pitter patter of feet and a soft knock. Getting invited inside, Kate entered the room looking just a little flushed and joined her. "Hey, Max. What did you want to talk about?"

Clearing her throat, Max mentally prepared herself. "Uh, I've… got something pretty big to tell you."

"Oh, what would that be?" Kate prompted, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Suddenly, all of the brunette's resolve drained away, leaving her stuttering. "I, uh, well… Chloe and I, um… she's kinda my… girlfriend."

"I know," Kate replied, a huge grin plastered on her face at the confession.

Max frowned, wondering how. "Uh, wh-what?"

The shock made Kate chuckle. "You guys are hardly subtle. Chloe especially. Sunday, down by the beach, confirmed it without a doubt. Although, there were hints before then. I guess Warren owes me twenty bucks now. Poor guy seemed to think he still had a chance."

"Huh, you guys were… taking bets?" Max repeated, thoroughly confused by this turn of events.

"Yes, but more important question… WHY didn't you tell me? I thought I was your friend," Kate added, sounding a little hurt.

"You are, Kate," the brunette insisted. "I've been trying to find the right time and… work up the courage. I didn't want you thinking… I don't know…"

When silence fell, the blonde picked up the conversation. "Were you worried about my faith?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Max nodded. "A little, yeah. I mean, I trust you and all and I feel so bad for even doubting your support for a second, but… after everything you've been through, I didn't want to make you feel… awkward. Kinda like how I'm feeling now…"

Expression softening, Kate shuffled closer and put a comforting hand on her friend's on the bed. "Oh Max, my faith doesn't tell me who to be friends with. And you're the best friend I could ever hope for. No question." Her assertiveness faltered, giving way to nervous guilt. "Besides, I… have something to tell you, too."

Sighing, Max couldn't hold the secret in any longer. "Kate, I already know what you're going to say. I… I didn't mean to intrude like that. I was just… curious about why you were sneaking around so much recently."

"Intrude? Max, what are you…?" the blonde began, confused.

"You, seeing Dana," Max explained, instinctively curling in on herself. She felt so awful.

"How did you… know?" Kate asked, looking just a little panicked.

"I saw you, kissing Dana," the brunette admitted guiltily. "Honestly, I… didn't mean to. Not really. And… there's one more thing I haven't told you… how I managed to find out."

Something clicked into place in Kate's eye. "You still have it… your power," she gasped, trying to keep her voice down. "But you said it was because of the storm. I just assumed…"

Max managed a weak smile. "Turns out, Chloe was right. I was born for this. Literally. Are you… mad at me?"

"What? No, why would I be?" Kate answered too quickly, getting a skeptical glance in return. "Okay, maybe a little, but I'm just as guilty of hiding things from you. I was going to tell you on Sunday, but when you avoided the subject of you and Chloe, I got a little… annoyed, I guess. Silly really, after everything you've done for others, for me."

"I guess we're both screw ups in that regard," Max managed in a semi-humorous tone.

"Maybe just a little," Kate agreed, turning back to the more intriguing matter. "Now, what do you mean when you say 'born to do it'?"

' _Just when I thought I was all explained out… I guess Kate deserves the whole truth… good thing it's the weekend tomorrow. I'm gonna need the time to get through it all_.' Rolling her shoulders, Max nodded to show she was going to clarify. "We're gonna need some tea."

By the time Max had given Kate a summary of recent events, her meeting with Nona and relationship with Chloe – minus embarrassing editions – the sun was starting to rise. A gentle orange glow filtered through the blinds, the soft chirruping of birds filling the air.

"That's… a lot to take in," Kate mumbled, nursing yet another cup of tea. How much caffeine they had collectively consumed that night was anyone's guess.

"Tell me about it," Max agreed with a sigh. "At least I know I didn't cause the storm, and Chloe wasn't meant to die."

"Not that you would let that happen, anyway," Kate gave a thoughtful nod and a knowing smile. "More now than ever."

Letting out a big yawn, Max stretched. "Anyway, that's you up to date on my life. Now, it's your turn to share."

"Me, uh… well, you already kind of know…" Kate muttered, cheeks turning red as she too yawned.

"Nu-uh, you don't get out of it that easily. C'mon, pleeeease," the brunette begged, using her secret weapon, also Chloe's favorite: puppy dog eyes.

"Not much to tell." Kate shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "I came back the day after the storm, helped out at the hospital as best I could. That's when I bumped into Victoria checking up on Warren. There were very few people on campus, as you can imagine. Dana and I would spend the evenings just talking about stuff and watching Disney films."

"That's normal stuff, Kate," Max pointed out, feeling a little cheated. "When did you… ya know…"

The blonde blushed, not meeting her friend's gaze. "Friday, I guess. I've spent a lot of time over the past two weeks thinking about what Chloe said. On Thursday night, we did the same as always. Drinking tea, watching films, eating takeout. Woke up the next morning in Dana's room, a first I might add…"

"And, she kissed you?" Max suggested, stopped when she turned even redder, if that was possible. "You kissed her?"

Kate nodded bashfully. "I was still half asleep. I still don't know why I did it, but I'm glad. I've never been so terrified or anxious in my life. Part of me wanted to run and hide…"

"I know that feeling too well," Max muttered more to herself than the blonde. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd make the first move."

"Me neither," Kate admitted, sounding just a little proud. "Luckily, I couldn't run. Next thing I knew, she had her arms wrapped around me and was kissing me back. The rest is… history, I guess."

"Well, you certainly seem happy... That dorky grin you were wearing is pretty much what I've been hiding all week," the brunette mentioned.

Kate allowed the said grin to erupt. "Unnecessarily, I might add."

Max nodded, unable to protest her stupidity. "I know, I know. I still feel like an idiot for hiding it. Feels really good to actually talk to someone about it."

Nodding, Kate gave her a smile. "It really does... I guess, a promise is a promise," she mumbled, grabbing her phone. She tapped at the screen, hesitating before she gave one final firm tap and breathed a sigh of relief. "There, done."

Max gave her friend a questioning look, uncertain about what had just happened.

"I promised Dana I wouldn't hide it once you knew… I wanted you to know first," Kate revealed.

"Funny, I said the same thing to Chloe about you," the brunette added with a small smile. What did you do?"

"Just, uh, updated my Facebook," Kate said nervously, biting her lip.

Getting her phone out, Max's jaw dropped when she saw the blonde's updated status: **Kate Marsh is in a relationship with Dana Ward**. "Wowsers… what about your mom?"

Kate shrugged, trying to pretend it wasn't worrying her. "Don't care. Besides, I still have my dad and sisters. I'm expecting a little… friction, but after everything I've been through, I think I can handle it. I'm not going to hide how I feel. I'm happy… really really happy for the first time in ages.

"Makes all the bullshit worth it," Max agreed, eyeing up her own profile. "I… guess I'd better do the same. That way, Chloe might forgive me for falling asleep on her later." She smirked to herself, following her friend's lead by updating her Facebook status. "All we have to do is wait for the Blackwell drama to unfold."

"I don't think there will be much, outside of a few remarks," Kate reassured with a wistful expression. "With everything that's happened lately, I think people are starting to count their blessings."

"Well, I'm gonna be counting the hours till I can sleep," Max yawned, getting to her feet. "Shower time, so I might actually be on the higher end of the zombie scale by the time I get to Chloe's."

"I don't envy you there," Kate grinned getting to her feet, showing the brunette out of her room.

When Max noticed the blonde glancing hesitantly down the hallway, the time traveler shook her head. "You know, I think she'll appreciate waking up next to you."

"She did say I could drop in at any time..." Kate sighed deeply. "But I really need some sleep."

The brunette glanced at Dana's door then back at her. "I know I'd rather be curled up next to someone than alone. Although, If I told Chloe that, I'd never get any sleep here."

"I promise not to tell." Kate grinned, giving the brunette a hug. "Right, I'm gonna go snuggle up with my... girlfriend," she muttered quietly, turning slightly pink. "See you on Monday"

Nodding, Max returned the hug, watching the blonde skip off down the hallway and disappear into Dana's room before hitting the showers.

* * *

Max awoke in her room at Blackwell to a loud, echoing thud. Sitting up, blue eyes were met with a darkness, just about able to make out the walls surrounding her. ' _What the…_?'

Another loud thump shook the wall, a large crack splitting it on the third. One final bang and it crumbled in a plume of dust and debris.

A hooded figure hurtled through, landing in a heap on the floor, coughing and spluttering. "Ugh, that was a close one."

Dumbstruck, Max watched the figure stand. A strange blue glow surrounded them as they raised their hand, reversing the entrance damage. Just like the day she first unlocked her powers, saving her poor camera.

"Should hold… for a while," the figure sighed in relief before flicking the light on.

"Who… are you?" Max asked, looking at them in bewilderment.

The figure was about her height, wearing a dirty torn hoodie and ripped blue jeans. The light blue hue faded, her question ignored. "Is she alive?"

"Who?" the brunette managed, thoroughly confused.

"Chloe," they demanded, pulling their hood down. Long brunette hair with a dirty light blue streak in the bangs, sad blue eyes hiding a deep pain, dirt marks, scratches, and scars.

"Uh, yeah." It took Max a split second to realize she was looking at an older version of **herself**. "Wait… you're ME?!"

The older Max's expression relaxed with her question answered. "Now, to figure out which one you are. Since you're not totally freaking out, guess you've experienced stranger shit than this."

"Where… did you come from?" Max finally choked out, still in shock.

"Right here, actually, although it certainly looks nicer here" she replied. "One word, Timewalker."

The younger brunette gave her a slow nod. "Yeah, that's me… what I am."

"Did you do it?" her counterpart barked accusingly, making Max cower. Getting a confused look in reply, she narrowed her eyes, her voice almost breaking. "Did you… kill my Chloe?"

"What… no, I changed that. It never happened," Max defended, folding in on herself.

"So that's a yes, then," the older Max snapped, balling her fists as she took a breath calming herself. "I thought we lost you for a while… How long's it been?"

"Been since when? Who's we?" the young time traveler asked, totally lost.

"Since we last spoke… in the Diner," older Max clarified, eyes steely.

Max's eyes went wide with realization. "Wait, that can't be... that was a nightmare."

That made the older woman scoff, urgency in her tone. "Believe what you will. Just answer the question."

"Ugh, I dunno. Depends on how you look at it. Maybe three weeks?" Max replied hesitantly, working it all out.

"Why couldn't I find you, then," older Max grumbled, stopping to listen to some unseen person. "You're… serious. Why would you do that?" she muttered to herself, pausing. "Guess it doesn't matter now. Woulda been nice if you mentioned it before… Listen, I don't care which… I know what's at stake. I've seen it, you know," she barked, irritated at her invisible conversation partner.

"Uh, are you… okay? Max cautiously interrupted, a little concerned now.

"Yeah, just… lot's going on." Older Max's gaze fell on the memorial wall, a few recent additions of the blue-haired punk catching her eye, eliciting a watery grin. "How could you do that to someone so beautiful." Her voice was strained and full of pain.

"I..." Max trailed. "I didn't know what I was doing then."

"You should have at least thought about the consequences," her older counterpart shot back angrily.

"I know about consequences. You're not the only one who's suffered you know," the brunette hissed defensively.

"Right, you still have her," older Max snapped back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pointed to a picture on the wall.

Following the older girl's hand, blue eyes fell on a Polaroid. Chloe wrapped protectively around Max with a very large love bite on her neck, both bathed in a gentle orange glow. "That's only recently. I...lost her. Gave her up would be more accurate," Max mumbled solemnly as images of that fateful choice played out before her.

"What... what do you mean?" the older girl demanded, seeing the sudden change in her younger self.

"I... let her die, to stop the storm... to save this stupid town," Max explained, swallowing back tears.

"You let her die... again?" the older girl barked, tone harsh and eyes icy.

"I didn't think I had a choice, okay. I thought I caused the storm... and it was… the hardest choice I ever had to make. One I regretted every day. I felt dead inside. So yeah, I know about consequences," Max choked back angrily. How DARE she talk as if she didn't know what her choices led to.

The older girl stood there for a moment, absorbing what she just heard. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I… you didn't ask," Max defended weakly.

"Oh, so it was a possibility. Any other possibilities you 'forgot' to mention?" Her tone was raised, accusing. "Fine, tell me later, okay. Our time's short." Turning back to her younger self, the older Max gave a slight frown. "Sorry, multiple conversations. Hard to keep track."

"Who are you talking to...?" Max asked. Something wasn't making sense here. Nothing new, she supposed.

"Look, this is gonna be…" Her explanation was interrupted by a banging knock at the door, making her freeze.

Max managed a smirk, sliding off the bed. Only one blue-haired punk would knock like that. "Gee, wonder who that could be?"

"DON'T!" older Max shouted, blocking the door. "It's not Chloe, or anyone you know. I was hoping to get more time. I have to go but… whatever you do, DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Max's older version said passing a nervous glance towards the door

"You just got here… what's going on?" her question was lost to another loud bang at the door.

Walking back over to the once cracked wall, older Max thrust her arm forward engulfed in a gentle blue glow. The crack reopened, reversing to un-mend itself. "You're not awake, Max. You need to wake up now."

"But… I just woke up…" Max replied, confused. "

"Are you sure about that? Is this where you fell asleep? There isn't anything that doesn't look out of place?" older Max urged.

"Yeah, of cour… no." Her attention turning back the picture on the wall her older self pointed at earlier. "Joyce took that picture with her phone, not a Polaroid," she corrected herself, jumping at the next loud thump. "What's going on? Who is that?"

"Not who... what. Probably several…" the older girl trailed off as a third, distant voice echoed, one they both recognized.

"Max, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"Chloe," Max mumbled, looking around for her.

Her older counterpart allowed herself a bittersweet smile. "You need to wake now. We'll see each other again, soon…" Her eyes rolled in frustration, turning her attention to the crack. "I **KNOW** alright," she snapped at the hidden force she had been muttering to before, taking a running jump. "Wake up **NOW**!" she demanded, the words swirling around Max's head.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the young brunette was greeted by a full head of blue hair and a pair of worried deep blue eyes. It took a moment to realize where she was, in her room. No other Max in sight or… any of the other weird stuff.

"Chloe?" Max called out, rubbing her eyes.

The bluenette let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, you okay? That nightmare sounded… intense. Like you were trying to get away from something."

"Um, yeah I… think so. Nothing like that, weird… wait, what's the time?" Max asked, quickly checking her phone to find a torrent of missed calls and messages, all from her blue-haired girlfriend.

"So much for being the master of time. You're like, thirty minutes late," Chloe playfully jabbed, with just a hint of concern lingering. "Good thing Blackwell doesn't have locks, huh? I would've found a way in, though. Nothing's keeping me from my girl."

Feeling guilty, Max exhaled deeply. "Sorry, Chloe. Had a bit of a late night with Kate."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, arms crossing. "Oh, do tell. And you'd better not have been messing around, Caulfield. I don't share."

"What, uh… no, nothing like that…" Max swiftly reassured.

The suspicion faltered, giving way to a grin. "Max, I'm kidding. Don't take it so literally. I mean, you'd be stupid to pass me up for some other chick. What were you guys doing?"

"Talking about… things," Max stuttered, mentally preparing herself. "Uh, time travel, Dana and… you."

"Oh, I can't wait to see how those things all fit together," Chloe announced, waiting for further explanation.

"Well, she found out I still have my powers, which is related to Dana and that in turn is kinda linked to you," Max began, relaying the whole late-night episode: rewinding and walking in on Kate, their conversation and other things.

"You'd better not be shitting me, Caulfield," Chloe managed, still shocked by the unexpected turn of events.

"I'm not. Look at Kate's profile," Max instructed, watching her girlfriend do just that.

"Holy shit! This is… fucking insane!" the bluenette exclaimed. "Wait…" She held her phone closer, staring at the screen blankly before a confused grin tugged at her lips. "I… when did you…?"

"About the same time," the brunette muttered, suspecting Chloe was talking about her own updated profile. "Since Kate knows now… and is obviously cool with it… not much point in hiding it."

"So, I get to show off my new girlfriend then," the bluenette added with a mischievous smirk.

A little worried at how she planned on 'showing her off', Max tentatively agreed. "I, uh, guess so..."

"Good." Without warning, Chloe pounced on the younger girl, pinning her to the bed. The yelp of surprise was soon stifled as lips collided, turning to a satisfied moan. Pulling back, she rested her head against Max's forehead. "C'mon, you can crash at mine. Oh, you might wanna get dressed... unless you fancy running across Blackwell in your dressing gown... which, for the record, I might not be totally against seeing. Although, I'd prefer a private show."

Blushing slightly and rolling her eyes, Max reluctantly got up and - after getting dressed and gathering her things together - headed out of the dorm to the parking lot.

* * *

 **Well there's a few events for you.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, Things are going to be getting...interesting to say the least.**

 **Till next week**

 **Peace out**


	28. LiS Season 2 Ep 28 The Price of Silence

**Here we go, More fluff, nothing weird or bad can ever happen again**

* * *

 **Episode 28 - The Price of Silence**

When Max woke, she found herself alone in Chloe's room. It was rare for the bluenette to be up before her, or at least to be up and let her continue to sleep. Most days, if Chloe was up, she wanted everyone else she was with to be up, too. For whatever reason, the blue-haired punk had mercifully left her asleep. And, from the smell wafting through the house, she seemed to be making food.

' _Chloe Price, domestic goddess… pfft, yeah right_.' Max couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, knowing there was no way in hell the bluenette would ever reach that level.

Speaking of Chloe… was she still mad about the whole 'keeping her a secret' thing? Honestly, Max wouldn't blame her in the slightest. She'd been such a coward, selfish in a way. Just like before…

Sighing, Max got up and headed out into the hallway. Again, she was hit with a much stronger wave of fry up smell. Sneaking downstairs and through the hallway of the Price residence, she crept up behind her girlfriend currently tending to the stove. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around the bluenette and placed a kiss to her neck, earning a half surprised giggle-half moan.

"Max the ninja strikes again. Morning sleepy head. Well, afternoon I should say," Chloe added as an afterthought, correcting herself.

"Just how mad are you at me?" Max mumbled into the other girl's white skull tank top, hit with a waft of smokey weed and shower gel.

Chloe glanced back over her shoulder with a suggestive grin. "I suppose I can find it in me to forgive you. Count yourself lucky that you're still new at this relationship thing. Otherwise, I might be requesting certain... apologies."

Letting her go, the brunette swallowed hard at her low, husky tone. "I, uh… wh-what kind of apologies?"

"Since you asked…" Chloe smirked. In one swift motion, she put the pan to one side, spun around and grabbed Max by her waist, hoisting her onto the counter top.

"Chloe!" Max gasped in surprise as she was lifted off the ground and boxed in.

From this position, the brunette was actually taller than the bluenette for a change. That was just what Chloe had been going for, immediately pulling her in for a deep kiss. Moving down, she planted firm kisses and gentle nips along pale freckled skin, rewarded with several satisfied sighs and moans.

Hands fumbling, eager to take it further, Chloe gripped the bottom of Max's shirt and tugged at it. Flushing red, the young time traveler lifted her arms above her head, giving the punk permission. Wasting no time, Chloe pulled the shirt up and threw it to one side, noticing that her girlfriend didn't have a bra on underneath. Blue eyes lingered on newly exposed skin as Max looked away bashfully, fighting the overwhelming urge to cover herself up somehow. She'd have to get used to this eventually.

Shaking her head, she gently grabbed hold of the younger girl's chin and turned her head to plant a tender kiss on her lips. As she deepened it, she ran her hands up Max's sides and softly brushed her thumb over one of her nipple's. That earned her a surprised gasp as the brunette clamped her legs around Chloe, pressing herself against her girlfriend.

Trailing kisses along Max's jaw, Chloe continue down her neck towards her chest. Instinctively, the younger girl arched her back, letting out a soft groan and small yelp in quick succession when the bluenette's teeth grazed across her nipple. Lips worked down along her stomach, body tensing as hands gripped the waistband of Max's pants. A shaky gasp, followed by a loud rumble caused the bluenette to snicker.

"Sorry," Max mumbled shyly, throwing her arms up over her face to hide her embarrassment.

Smiling, Chloe forced her arms down and gave her another quick kiss. "Guess that's my cue to get my girl something to eat, huh?"

"In my defense, it does smell good," she protested weakly. ' _And not just the food, either…_ '

Reluctantly letting the bluenette untangle herself, Max watched her return to the stove and resume cooking. Feeling equal parts relieved and disappointed, not to mention exposed, she slid off the counter to retrieve her top.

When Chloe noticed what she was doing, she rolled her eyes. "You know, you can keep it off, _right_? There's nobody else here."

"I, um, I'm not sure I can… you know, walk around like… this all the time," the brunette muttered, motioning to herself while feebly trying to cover her chest.

Before now, the only times she got even partly naked was to get dressed or shower. To have someone else around while she was this exposed was… nerve-wracking, especially when that person was Chloe Price. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

Chloe gave her a searching look, not even hesitating to remove her own shirt and bra, tossing it towards her. "See, now you're not alone. Better?"

Max stood there, dumbfounded as she stared at her girlfriend. A knotting sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, swallowing hard. It took her a few moments to realize she was staring, swiftly averting her eyes.

"I, err… y-yeah…" she mumbled, eyes drifting back over to Chloe every so often. It was both difficult to look and to look away.

Noticing her hesitation, Chloe sauntered over. She stopped in front of the younger girl, smirking as she put her hands on the brunette's waist. "You know, you're allowed to look. One of the perks of having a girlfriend."

Not sure what to do with her own hands, Max sighed. "I know. It's just… I'm not used to this…"

"Well, let me guide you, then," Chloe smirked, taking one of her awkwardly hovering hands and placing one over her own breast. "See, they don't bite."

Licking her lips, Max ran her finger tip over the blue-haired punk's erect nipple, getting a soft moan in response. Biting back a grin, she repeated the action getting the same result, if a little louder this time.

"Do that again. I dare you," the bluenette challenged playfully.

It was kinda weird and exciting to see Max take a more active role. Up till this point, it had mostly been Chloe taking the lead… and she wasn't about to complain. Before the brunette could finish doing it again, their lips crushed together in a deep kiss – pinned between the punk and kitchen counter. Her chest pressed against Chloe's, sending shockwaves through her body... and that was when she smelled something burning.

She pulled back, looking over at the stove. "Uh, Chloe, I think you're burning my food."

"Damn... I'm blaming you for this, Caulfield," Chloe shot back playfully, releasing the brunette and discarding the burned remains.

"If I recall, YOU started it," Max smirked, shrugging as she let her shirt fall to the floor and propped her elbows on the kitchen counter as she watched the punk cook.

Chloe passed glances at the slightly flustered, half naked girl. "Ya know, that's a little… distracting."

"I could always put my top back on," the brunette playfully baited, making to go retrieve her top.

Using her leg to cut off the younger girl's route, Chloe shot her a playful scowl. "I'm sure I'll survive. Besides, I'm not letting you crawl back into that shell of yours this weekend."

"I can't walk around the house half... naked all weekend, Chloe," Max replied, the thought making her blush. She was barely managing two minutes, let alone two days.

"Sure you can... If I had my way, you'd be wearing a lot less," the bluenette added suggestively, plating up.

Still a little self-conscious about her state of dress, or lack thereof, Max joined her at the table and the pair ate the unburned second attempt at food. Whenever Chloe passed a glance her way... or when the bluenette caught her looking, she felt herself blush. It might take a while to get used to this kinda thing. In the heat of the moment, it was easier to deal with. Like this, casual, was a little more awkward. Still, by the end of their meal, she was feeling just a little more comfortable with the situation. It helped that Chloe was about as exposed as her, even though she didn't act like it.

' _Chloe is so damn fearless and unashamed. Wish I could be like her..._ ' Sighing softly, Max finished off what she wanted from her meal before pushing it Chloe's way, the bluenette eagerly accepting the half-eaten offering.

After happily scarfing down the remainder, the blue-haired punk's expression turned thoughtful. "Y'know, I was thinking..."

' _Here we go.._.' the brunette thought to herself, preparing for a crazy and dangerous suggestion.

"Maybe we should go on a double date with Kate and Dana," Chloe mentioned as she licked her fingers clean.

Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Oh because you'd love that. I can just imagine the chaos you and Dana would cause making me and Kate embarrassed."

"Or maybe I'll team up with Kate," the bluenette added with a smirk. "I reckon she has a mischievous side in her, just need to coax it out."

"You don't need a teasing partner." Max knew all too well that Chloe could handle just fine solo on that front... having been on the receiving end of her playful torment more times than she could count.

"Aw, is Max jealous?" she countered with an impish grin. "C'mon, you know you're the only girl for me, right? I think our recent time together should prove that. And this is gonna be our first proper date. Thought you'd be all over that romantic shit. So, let's see if Kate and Dana are up for it."

Thinking it over, the young time traveler let out a long, resigned sigh. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I'm sure I could come up with a… suitable payment," Chloe replied suggestively.

Shaking her head, Max looked her dead in the eyes. "Like, buying me dinner."

That made Chloe scoff. "Dude, I am broke as fuck. Good luck trying to find somewhere I can afford. Then again…" Her grin widened, plotting. "With your rewind, we never even have to worry about money. I mean, you could just stroll into a bank, grab a wad of cash, rewind and leave. Simple."

"Chloe, I'm not using my power to steal innocent people's money," Max outright rejected. That was a long and slippery slope to chaos. Yes, she had done a lot of morally questionable things with her powers, but at the time she'd had very little choice.

"So, you're happy if the money's dirty?" her blue-haired girlfriend asked, using her infamous logic to find a loophole.

"I almost forgot how stubborn you are…" Max sighed, deciding to drop the discussion for now before Chloe really did manage to convince her to do something she'd later regret. "Let's see if Kate and Dana can make it before we start planning our criminal escapades." She whipped out her phone, dropping Kate a text.

 **Max: Hey Kate**

 **Max: Was wondering if you and Dana are up for a double date today**

 **Max: Chloe's idea**

She only had to wait a few moments for an answer, her phone buzzing loudly.

 **Kate: That would be great**

 **Max: awesome, we'll swing by in a couple hours to pick you up**

 **Max: spoiler alert: it might be a tight squeeze**

 **Kate: I'm sure we'll manage**

 **Kate: can't wait xoxo**

"What's with all the hugs and kisses? Shit, you worry about me seeing other chicks, and here you are cuddling up to Kate," Chloe playfully accused, getting to her feet and gathering plates.

"Hey, you were the one who said I could, and I quote, 'bang anyone with no strings attached, rewind time and boom. It's like it never happened' when I told you about my powers the first time," Max reminded smugly as she too made a move to help tidy up. "Good thing you're not the one with powers, huh?"

Chloe shrugged, shoving everything in the sink to wash later. "Well, if you change 'anyone' with me, and lose the 'no strings attached rewind' part, I'm game."

"Yeah, I bet you are... so relentless," Max chuckled softly.

Chloe had made her intentions very clear so far, which made the brunette feel both nervous and just a little excited... or maybe a lot. Before now, she'd never been bothered with anything remotely related to relationships. Not anymore. Chloe had a way of bringing out the deep buried wants and feelings... and she damn well knew it, too.

"And you love it," the bluenette announced, swooping in for a kiss. "And don't even try to deny it, cuz you don't lie well, Caulfield."

Instead of futilely denying and resisting, Max accepted her fate. Chloe was right... but she wouldn't give her the verbal satisfaction of admitting it aloud.

* * *

 **Later That Day - Beach**

As planned, Chloe and Max drove over to Blackwell to pick Kate and Dana up. With just a little manipulation, all four girls managed to find a spot in the truck and they headed down towards the beach front. When they got there, they found a decent spot, pulling out a small portable grill and a couple of cool boxes filled with food and drinks. Of course, the bluenette insisted on taking charge, enjoying her power as BBQ boss. Max was reminded of the times William fulfilled that role: warm summer nights, overly full bellies and constant dad jokes. That all seemed like a thousand years ago now...

"Maaaax... hellooooo," the familiar voice pulled her from bittersweet memory.

"Huh?" Max managed, turning her attention back to the bluenette sat beside her.

"You were spacing out again, weren't you?" Chloe playfully accused, nudging her shoulder before reaching to construct her second burger while everyone else was still firmly into their first helping. "Next time, I'll come up with a more... inventive way to get your attention."

"Now this I want to see," Dana added with a smirk, tucking into some hastily made potato salad.

"Probably something better kept for behind closed doors," the bluenette smirked, passing a wink at Max.

"Oh dog... I'm starting to regret agreeing to this," the young time traveler mumbled, even Kate chuckling at her expense.

"Don't worry, Max. You can come retreat over here with me if needed." The blonde patted the sand beside her, offering her a way out if needed.

Frowning with mock suspicion, Chloe wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend. "Uh, no way Marsh. I know your game. Max is mine, and I'm not known for sharing."

"Yours, huh?" Max repeated, half-embarrassed and half-ecstatic.

It felt... truly amazing to be wanted and loved, especially by Chloe. And, while she might not be as direct and open as the blue-haired punk, she felt the same way. After all these years, they had finally figured it out, well most of it. And it took several lifetimes' worth of pain and heartbreak to get there. Little by little, Max was gaining confidence in the fact that she and Chloe were meant to be together like this. Nothing would ever change that, not even time. For the first time in... god only knew how long... she actually felt happy. And that was almost solely because of the girl now hugging her possessively.

"I think you probably still have a few marks to prove it," Chloe pointed out mischievously, fingers dipping slightly under clothing to trace hidden marks.

"Oh, already at that stage, huh? Dana smirked, passing Kate an amused glance.

The bluenette shrugged, loving every second of this teasing opportunity. It's what she had been hoping for. "I've got five years to make up for, so I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Chloe... please stop..." Max whined, weakly batting her wandering hands away.

"What, no I wanna hear all the juicy relationship gossip," Dana pressed with just as impish a smirk as Chloe as she put an arm around Kate, the blonde instinctively resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "With Blackwell pretty much empty, I've been lacking my high daily quota."

"Ugh, please don't encourage her, Dana," the brunette pleaded. "She doesn't need it."

"I gotta give the people what they want, Max," she replied with a playful grin. "Although... I am a sucker for bribery. So, if you can think of a better offer than watching you getting embarrassed in front of friends, I'm open."

Sighing, Max leaned in close and whispered something, Chloe's eyes going wider for a second before a grin tugged at her lips. "Ooh, not a bad offer. Enough to save you this time. The price of silence will keep going up, though..." The bluenette turned back to the other girl with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Dana, maybe next time."

Snapping her fingers, Dana let out an exaggerated sigh. "Damn it... well, not like I can compete with whatever deal Max has made with the devil to maintain a shred of dignity."

"I'm more interested in you two lovebirds," Chloe announced, thankfully changing the subject. So, c'mon juicy deets please."

"There's... not much to tell," Kate replied slowly, looking embarrassed all of a sudden with Dana simply smiling at her reddening cheeks.

"That long pause and blush tell me differently," the bluenette called out, not buying the thinly veiled lie for even a second.

"Hey, back off a little, Chloe," Dana warned playfully. "Only I get to tease and make her blush like that."

Max rolled her eyes, not surprised by this outlook. "Jeez, me and Kate aren't toys, y'know."

Dana and Chloe simply exchanged a look before turning back to the protesting brunette, the former speaking. "Max, hate to break it to you but... you kinda are."

"Especially if I have my way," the blue-haired punk smirked.

"Max, I think it's better to pick and choose our battles," Kate advised, getting a cheek kiss from Dana which made her beam.

' _Guess I'm on my own on this one..._ ' Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she gave it up for the time being. As much as this might be embarrassing, it was nice to talk so freely about something, or rather someone, who made her so happy... and she supposed it was worth the teasing comments and bribery deal.

* * *

The next morning when Max woke, she felt a pleasant heat at her back. A familiar tattooed arm was wrapped tightly around, pulling her in closer with tangled legs. She and Chloe had crashed hard after the excitement of yesterday's beach BBQ, lasting well into the evening. Chatting, laughing, eating and just enjoying a moment without the threat of imminent death and destruction. Honestly, she had started to forget what that felt like.

It was then that she remembered her pacifying promise to the bluenette, glancing down at her exposed torso. Semi-nudity over the whole weekend was the price of silence. Sure, it was a little embarrassing still, but it could've and probably would get worse as time passed. If it was for Chloe, she didn't mind all that much. She wanted to give her blue-haired girlfriend everything she had to offer - all the things she deserved to get after years of heartache and betrayal. Some possibilities did make her feel a little nervous, but if it was with Chloe it wasn't a bad nervous. More of the anticipatory kind.

Of course, there was always that flicker of self-doubt that she wouldn't be good enough. Her previous competition, as terrible as she felt using that phrasing, had been Rachel. Could she even compete? Most of that worry faded away when she felt lips on her neck and a hand shift further up her stomach. Chloe was awake.

"Fancy seeing you here," the bluenette greeted sleepily, the end lost to a yawn. "Been awake long?"

"No, only like a couple minutes at most," Max replied softly, exposed back pressing against the bluenette's body.

Chloe placed a kiss on her shoulder, hand lazily brushing against the younger girl's bare chest. "Glad to see you're still upholding your end of the bargain."

Shifting to face her, Max leaned in for a brief kiss, then another longer one. It was almost surreal being able to do this with anyone, let alone Chloe Price. And she sure as hell wasn't complaining. "You know me, always true to my word."

The taller girl gave her a skeptical look. "Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh, like you can talk," the brunette countered defensively. "I swear every other word that comes out of your mouth is a lie."

"I prefer 'edited part truth'," Chloe corrected with a smirk, kissing away any comeback her shorter girlfriend might use.

"Nobody can win an argument with you, can they?" Max chuckled, knowing full well that the answer to that question was no.

The bluenette gave her a smug grin, leaning in for another kiss. "Out of everyone, you would know best." Her lips hovered over Max's, breath warm before she pulled back and smirked when she noticed the flicker of disappointment in her girlfriend's blue eyes. "C'mon, let's get our asses outta bed."

Not only did she love teasing Max, she kinda wanted the brunette to take more of an active role in this relationship. Since she was the one who would be setting the pace - not having much experience - Chloe didn't want to push it too far without knowing the young time traveler wanted it to be pushed. And hopefully, that time would come sooner rather than later.

The pair got out of bed and trudged downstairs in search of something to eat. After refueling, Chloe stood and began rummaging through a book shelf coming back with an old photo album. "I, uh, figured we should probably do the old photo reminiscing thing. Bet there are a few new photos we could and should add."

Staring at the album, Max involuntarily winced as they flicked through the pages turning to the page with the all too familiar picture of a younger blonde Chloe and brunette Max making pancakes. Not too long ago, she had been given that damn photo by Joyce... the one she used when she first realized she could photo jump. The time when... Chloe had asked her to help in the worst possible way. Guilt began eating away at her.

"Chloe, would you... want to see William again if you could?" Max asked hesitantly, wondering if this was really a good suggestion. Chloe deserved the choice, though.

Understandably confused, Chloe glanced up from the album. "Max, what are you talking about?"

Seeing the pain in her eyes, the young time traveler tentatively continued. "I can show you that day again, when he... left us, if you want. You won't be able to interact or anything but... you'd get to see him one more time."

The bluenette thought it over for a while, face cycling through conflicting emotions. "I... I want to see him again, Max. So much."

All Max could manage was a small nod, standing up and taking a firm hold of Chloe's hand. "And you can."

In her mind, she took herself back to that fateful day trying to keep her head clear of distractions. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. A small flicker of panic seeded itself, growing bigger as she felt the full force of the memory approach. Eyes tight shut, body tensing, she tried and failed to focus. One bright flash of light brought her to her senses, eyes opening once more.

"I hope the flash didn't scare you, Max," a blonde man with blue eyes said, looking at the photo he'd just taken.

Looking over, she was met with a bewildered, much younger Chloe. It had been so long since Max had seen her this way, long blonde hair and much shorter - still taller than her, though. Her eyes zeroed in on her five years dead father, just staring for a moment.

"You're here, alive... how?" she mumbled, turning to the brunette with a questioning frown.

 _'What the hell is going on now._ ' Max looked down at her hands, seeing her 13-year-old self. ' _Oh no... not here, not this again_.'

"Max, what's going on? How can we be here... now?" Chloe demanded, tears starting the fall down her cheeks.

Not knowing what to say, Max stumbled over her words. "I... I don't know. We CAN'T be here, Chloe."

Confused by their weird behavior, William gave them a strange look. "What has gotten into you girls? Chloe, you look like you've seen a ghost."

That was when Chloe broke down, launching herself at him and latching on, sobbing her heart out. "Dad..."

* * *

 ** **Just incase its not clear, Max has basically photo jumped WITH Chloe for simplicity's sake.****

 **Ok I lied *Hides***  
 **On a slightly different note,** Myself **and Olivia have another fic...or two in the works, so lots to look forward too.**

 **Until next Sunday.**

 **Peace out**


	29. LiS Season 2 Episode 29 Goodbye William

**Pack the tissues, here we go**

* * *

 **Episode 29 - Goodbye William**

"Max, please…" Chloe sobbed, gripping onto her father tight. "Don't make me do this."

"If this is a joke, I don't get it..." William said, very confused. He was interrupted by the phone ringing, passing them a questioning glance before wriggling out of his daughter's hold to answer it.

All the young brunette could do was watch him, her eyes shifting to Chloe. The blonde was still crying, quieter than before. Max could almost hear the cogs turning in her brain as she weighed up the cost of intervening.

"Chloe, we… we can't," she stuttered, tears in her own eyes. "You know what happens if we do…"

"Why not? I've seen what you can do, Max." The blonde stopped to listen to her dad's conversation, allowing herself a watery smile before turning back to her friend, expression hardening. "How is this any different? Just tell him not to buy me that car."

Shaking her head solemnly, Max continued trying to convince her. "I know. And YOU know if I could change this, I would. I love William like a father, but I LITERALLY can't. I have no control over this. I'm sorry, Chloe."

Obviously expecting a different answer, Chloe frowned. "But why? Who says so? Max, you're a fucking time traveler. You can do anything. You brought me back to life, Kate, so many other people. Why not my fucking dad?"

Not wanting to get angry but unable to remain calm, Max leaned in closer, voice low. She could feel the strain of keeping them here, the familiar dull ache beginning to form. "This is SET, Chloe. No matter what I do, something will happen... to you, and I'll lose you, and I can't. I won't let that happen."

"Set? Set by who? How do you know," Chloe shot back, tone accusing.

"Because Nona told me, okay," Max replied without thinking, clasping her hands over her mouth. ' _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… what the hell have you done, Max?_ '

The blonde blinked a few times, taking in the new information. "What... do you mean?"

"The other watchers... they wanted to make sure, stop me from repeating the same mistakes one of my predecessors made," Max mumbled hesitantly, trying to gauge her friend's reaction. This was not how she wanted to tell Chloe this.

"So, what… they decided he had to die? That they had the RIGHT to take my father away from me?" she asked, stunned by the possibility.

Not wanting to meet the blonde's eyes, Max nervously bit her lip mumbling her answer. "Yes, but not Nona. She was against it. Because of her, they instead let me decide. Let me... choose. William or… you."

"So, it was YOUR choice?" she repeated, clearly not knowing how to take that.

"Chloe, please…" Max begged, hating the flickers of betrayal. Even if it was said in anger, it still hurt to hear the blonde blame her.

Finishing up his conversation, William made his way back into the kitchen seeing the two girls in their standoff. "Uh, I have to go pick up your mother from the store. You girls okay?"

"Fuck this! No way, not this time!" Chloe shouted angrily, storming past William into the living room.

"Chloe." He gasped at his daughter's outburst, following after her.

"Chloe!" the young brunette called after her, moving just in time to see Chloe hurl a set of keys into the yard before collapsing to her knees, sobbing.

Thoroughly confused, William moved outside to try and console her. "Chloe, what an earth...?"

He didn't get to finish, Max thrusting her hand out to stop the crying blonde from throwing the keys. _'Sorry, Chloe but I won't let you do this. I can't lose you._ '

She watched the scene rewind, the keys returning to the table. William walked in reverse, retracing his steps. Somehow, something felt… off. It only took her a second to realize why. Chloe wasn't being affected by the rewind, still crumpled in front of the doorway, clutching her knees.

' _This is so fucked up. How is this even possible? I tried to do something nice and I fucked it up… like I do with everything._ ' Turning her rewind into a freeze, Max looked between the man she considered a second father and her girlfriend. 'Even with this power, I can't change a thing.' Sighing, she knelt beside Chloe, putting an arm around her.

"It's not fair, Max. Why him?" she asked between sobs, seeming so small and vulnerable.

Max wanted more than anything to make her pain go away. "I don't know, Chloe. I wish I could change things..."

"I know. If you change it, I... die," the blonde whispered that last word, not wanting to think about the possibility.

' _By now, I would've missed her funeral. Probably be in jail too and there's nothing I can..._ ' Her gaze wandered over to William frozen in time, holding his Polaroid camera ready to take a shot. An idea formed, allowing time to resume with a bright flash.

"Uh, girls… where'd you go?" his puzzled voice was followed by footsteps. He entered the dining room, confused by the two girls huddled on the floor, both teary eyed.

"William. In about two minutes, the phone's going to ring. It's Joyce, wanting you to pick her up from the store from shopping," Max began to explain.

"You psychic now, Max?" he asked, amused by the prospect. "Where's that crystal ball of yours? I could use it to win on a scratch card or something."

"Max… what are you doing? You can't change this," Chloe reminded her, emotionally drained.

Turning to her girlfriend, eyes stinging with tears, Max took a shaky breath.

"I can't change what happens to William, but I can give you this, Chloe." She glanced over at William, apologetic. "You get to say goodbye… properly this time."

"What do you mean goodbye? You going...?" His sentence was cut off by the inevitable ring. Passing Max a questioning glance, he strolled over to answer it. The moment he heard Joyce's voice, his gaze fell on the brunette currently comforting his daughter. "Oh, hi honey. Really, I didn't realize we needed groceries. Sure, I'll come pick you up." With that, he hung up the phone, gobsmacked. "Max… how did you know that?"

 _'Under different circumstances, this would actually be fun being with William again…_ ' Getting to her feet, the young brunette took a step towards him, bracing herself for the bitter truth. "William, what I'm about to say is going to be… very difficult to believe." Not waiting for a reply, she teleported behind him.

Chloe watched her father's eyes bulge, the sound of Max clearing her throat making him swivel around. He stumbled back, not wanting to believe his eyes. The blonde managed a watery chuckle. "Still think Warren's reaction was better."

The dull thud intensified, making her stagger. She grabbed hold of the phone stand, instinctively reaching up to wipe her lip, tasting iron. "Whoa, head rush…"

"MAX!" Chloe called out, instantly rushing to the brunette's side.

"I'm okay... I think," Max smiled weakly. In truth, her head was pounding already. Whatever was going on was taking its toll, more so if she pushed herself. "I'm not sure how long you have, Chloe."

"Will one of you two please tell me what's going on?!" William demanded, very concerned and bewildered by the strange behavior.

It wasn't fair to expect Chloe to explain all of this, she probably couldn't even if she wanted to, so Max took a deep breath and began, "This is going to be really difficult to believe, but I need you... Chloe needs you to believe what I'm about to say... I'm a time traveler. Right now, the Max you're talking to, is... eighteen. And Chloe, nineteen. We both traveled back to this point in time."

William gave her a searching look, clearly wondering whether this was some game he was expected to play along with. "Okay, so where's the winning lottery ticket?"

"See, I told you we should do something like that," Chloe muttered despite the gravity of the situation.

"You wanted me to rob a bank, Chloe," Max reminded her managing a smirk.

"Time traveling bank robbers, huh? I'd love to stay and play but I need to go pick Joyce up," he chuckled, making his way to the door.

"Dad, she's not lying..." Chloe called behind him, panic rising. "Max, do something!"

' _Okay, he's not buying this, and I can't keep rewinding. I need him to see... oh, of course, why didn't I think of that before?_ ' Without a word, Max disappeared from the blonde's side, re-appearing next to William and taking hold of his hand. Quickly, she searched through some of her memories of a much older and rugged Chloe.

William watched dumbfounded as the brunette showed him a future he wasn't a part of. A blue-haired punk Chloe almost running over an older Max with her truck in Blackwell's parking lot. His daughter's desire to find her angel, Rachel Amber. Swimming at Blackwell. The Dark Room discovery, Chloe crushed at finding Rachel dead. One supposed final farewell up in a cliff, a funeral that never happened. Then, another first meeting. The pair working together to rescue Kate. Chloe laughing at Warren's reaction to learning Max had genuine time travel powers. The former saving a pregnant woman amidst the super tornado. Max's family home with Joyce, David, Ryan, and Vanessa – when she told them about her rewind.

Feeling another large tug in the back of her mind, Max broke the connection. She stumbled backward, falling to the floor and landing on her ass as blood poured from her nose.

"What the hell... was that?" William finally managed, dumbfounded.

"Max!" Chloe exclaimed, seeing her girlfriend collapse. It only took the blonde a few seconds to roughly figure out what she had just done. She rushed forward, concerned about the brunette. Seeing her like this was… horrible.

Before she could make it, Max waved her off getting to her feet. "Now do you see, William? That's your daughter… your Chloe, five years from now."

"What did you show him, Max?" the blonde asked sheepishly.

"Everything... well, almost everything, in fast forward." When Chloe's eyes widened slightly, Max backtracked a little, feeling embarrassed. "No, I didn't show him THAT stuff."

"What stuff...?" Looking between them, seeing how guilty and anxious they looked, William put two and two together. "Oh, wait. Are you two…?"

"Umm... yeah. We are, dad," Chloe mumbled, turning a slight shade of pink.

Dabbing her nose with her sleeve, Max let out a chuckle earning a small scowl of the blonde. "Hey, I didn't think Chloe Price would be getting embarrassed about... you know, having a girlfriend."

"Oh, Joyce is gonna love this... guess she owes me twenty bucks," Willam chuckled seeing both girls turn slightly pink.

"Umm... Joyce does actually," Max confirmed hesitantly.

"And she didn't tell me... well, I'll be having words, then."

"Mom will know... in five years." Chloe's face fell, knowing what they had to tell him next. "Dad, I..."

Not wanting the blonde to tell her own dad he was destined to die, Max stepped in. "Like I said, William… I'm a time traveler and… I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, but I… urgh!" she was cut off as another dull thud caused her to cradle her head.

Rushing to her girlfriend's side, Chloe put her arm around her. "Max, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm okay, Chloe," she muttered in response. This was too important to worry about her own physical pain.

"You look like you're about to pass out again," the blonde insisted, a flicker of frustration in her tone.

Max stood firm, resolute. "I can do this, Chloe. For you, I can do anything."

"Maybe Chloe is right... Max, you can always try again," William reassured softly.

The brunette shook her head. "This feels like a one time deal… William, there's a reason you weren't included in what I showed you. And I'm so sorry. I did try to change things, but I couldn't… not without having something a million times worse in its place."

"Change what, Max...? Why wasn't I there, and who was the guy with the mustache?" the blond man asked, understandably confused.

Max nervously bit her lip, not wanting to meet the man's eyes, "That was David, Joyce's husband. William, today... today's the day you..." Unable to finish, the young brunette just began sobbing.

Chloe looked up at her father. He seemed to be processing everything Max had just shown and told him, or try to anyway.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. This isn't what I meant to do... I don't even know how…" The last part of her sentence was lost to a shuddering cry. "I don't want either of you to die…"

"I know..." the blonde whispered, trying to push back her own tears. "I just wish… things weren't so fucked up, that there was a choice where we could all survive."

William watched them for a few seconds, filling in the gaps. "Well, if that possibility doesn't exist, then I won't let you change it, Max. Today is the day I… die, isn't it?"

Max managed a weak nod. "Yeah, or… if you don't, Chloe will die a slow, painful death. Not great options…" Wiping her face, she gently encouraged the blonde to go to her father.

"Oh, my baby girl," Willaim sobbed as he closed the distance, embracing the teary teenager in his arms. "I'm so sorry I'm going to be leaving you... have left you."

Now given a second, well-needed chance to talk with her father, Chloe began, "I blamed you... blamed mom for so long, even though I knew you didn't choose it. It's not fucking fair."

"Hey, come on now. You always call me out for swearing. Charged me, too," he tried to joke, voice shaky. Letting out a sigh, he hugged his daughter close. "Life is… not fair, but I'm glad you still have Max. And you've become a strong woman, you always were. I'm very proud of you."

"Even after I dropped out of school," she replied, wincing pre-emptively.

"Even so. If I was still around…" pausing, he swallowed back tears, "…but it's between you and me, I'd take the bullet every time."

Wanting him to know that Chloe would be protected even if he wasn't around, Max firmly interjected. "William, just so you know, I feel the same between me and Chloe. Whatever it takes, I'll make sure she survives and thrives"

He turned to her with a watery smile. "I know you will, Max."

Realizing that she was running out of time, Chloe let everything tumble from her lips in quick succession. "Dad… I'll do better from now on, I promise. I've spent years fucking up, being rude to mom, wasting my potential and putting myself in danger, but…"

Pulling back, William put his hands on her shoulders and stared right into her watery blue eyes. "Chloe, listen to me. Whatever you do, you are always my little girl and I will always love you. I just wish I could be there for you. But, I can't so… just remember that I am here with you in spirit, in your mind and heart. You don't have to apologize or feel guilty. All I want is for you to be happy. And with Max around, I think that's more than possible."

Reaching her limit, Max felt guilt rush through her for cutting this short. "William, you… I need to rewind this to get the timings right, so… you won't know."

He nodded firmly, taking a deep breath. "Probably for the best. I might be Superdad but knowing I'm about to die is just a little scary, honestly."

Max stood, watching her girlfriend and father embrace as they said their heartfelt farewells. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted William's camera on the counter-top. ' _Maybe there's one last thing I can do_.' Without disturbing the moment, she retrieved the camera from the worktop.

"Max?" Chloe quizzed, watching the brunette make her way to the dining table.

Taking the camera, she turned it over in her hands. "I was thinking... one last picture. You know, capture the moment."

The blonde gave a watery grin. "I'd like that."

"If there ever was a moment to capture..." William agreed softly. "Shame we can't get all three of us in it."

"I think you'll be surprised." Managing a smile, Max set the camera down on the table. She lined up the shot as Chloe and William got into position, wiping their faces. "Ready?" Receiving a nod, she turned to the blonde. "Okay, Chloe. Whatever happens, don't move."

Another nod later, she double checked the shot and pressed the button. Putting the scene into a freeze, she swiftly made her way over to her second family, William frozen in place. Offering a smile to the blonde's questioning glance, Max took her place next to her girlfriend, interlocking her own fingers with the blonde's and leaned against her shoulder. She allowed time to resume, a bright flash filling the room as the camera spat out the image.

Blinking a few times, William took a moment to register that the brunette had joined them. "I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing that."

"She still takes me by surprise sometimes, and I've known for nearly a month," Chloe admitted, sounding a little annoyed.

"I need all the help I can get with you around," Max said weekly, leaning into the young blonde as another sharp pain writhed through her skull.

"Now, this is a keeper," William replied approvingly as he examined the picture. A watery grin tugged at his lips as his eyes flickered between the photo and the brunette clinging to his daughter, passing it to them.

"Definitely," Chloe confirmed quietly as she accepted the photo, realizing that their time was almost up.

"I'm gonna have to cheat the system a little to get it to stay," Max revealed, taking the picture off the blonde and placing it in her pocket.

"So, I, um, guess this is goodbye then," William managed through tears, throwing his arms around both girls.

"I'm gonna really miss you, dad," Chloe mumbled into his shoulder.

"Do me a favor, Chloe. Can you... tell your mother I'm sorry, and I love her?" To that question, Chloe just nodded as she hugged her father.

Just when it seemed like the hug would never end, William carefully peeled himself away from the two young girls, both of whom he considered family. "Look after my daughter, Max. And yourself. Chloe, same applies in reverse."

Earning a nod from both girls, he sighed and returned the nod, signaling that he was as ready as he'd ever be for this. Swallowing back her apprehension, the brunette took a step back leaving father and daughter hugging.

 _'I'm sorry, Chloe…'_ With that thought, Max rewound everything back to the start. William returned to his original position in the kitchen, ghosts of their past selves reversing until they too took up their place for the infamous picture. Chloe was left standing, tears running down her cheeks as she waited for the heartbreak all over again… losing her father again.

Turning the rewind into a freeze, Max rejoined her girlfriend, guilt flooding through her. More potently than ever before. "I'm sorry, Chloe... I wish I could give you more time."

"Max, you don't need to apologize. Instead, I should be thanking you. Who else in the history of everyone ever had another chance like this? Aside from you, of course," she added as an afterthought, composing herself. "C'mon, we still need this to play out before you pass out."

"I'll be okay..." she replied, not sure of that herself. She had no idea how long they had spent here, too long if her head was anything to go by… but this was something she couldn't have rushed.

"Don't even TRY and bullshit me, ya little hippie," the blonde cut in, taking the brunette's hand in her own as she dragged her over to the spot history dictated. "It's time to say goodbye. One last time."

Once the two girls had wiped their faces and assumed their pose, Max allowed time to resume. A painfully familiar bright flash was the catalyst of William's final few moments alive. This time would be the very last.

"I hope the flash didn't scare you, Max," William said cheerily, completely unaware of his fate as he inspected the picture. "This is a keeper."

Putting on a brave face, Chloe passed the brunette a weak grin before retracing her original actions and words. "Not until I see it first. You know the rules, Dad."

' _Gotta hand it to her, she can really put up a front when she has to_ ,' Max thought as she let Chloe have these last few moments alone with her dad.

Sighing deeply, she approached the fireplace. For a few seconds, she stared at the photo wishing that she could make it a permanent reality. Unfortunately, it was impossible without someone having to pay the price. Given the choice, Max would be that person. Then again, that wouldn't make Chloe happy either. Swallowing back tears, she slipped the photo behind the brickwork of the fireplace. It had remained unscathed by the storm set to sweep through Arcadia Bay in five years time.

All too soon, the ominous ring rang through the hallway. Joyce's phone call. When it did, Max was back at the blonde's side, fingers entwined as they tried desperately not to give way to the torrent of emotion.

"Excuse me, ladies, I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the sav-mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon," William announced after finishing the dreaded phone conversation.

"You are ridiculous," Chloe chuckled, sounding a little forced as she gripping the brunette's hand tighter.

"You'll be grateful for that someday," he replied as he went over to the table, searching the papers for his car keys. "Shit, where are my keys."

"That's a dollar for the swear jar," she shouted after him, her voice much flatter than the first time.

"You mean your college fund," William called back before muttering to himself. "Keys, please." He quickly located them hiding under his baseball cap on the coffee table. "A-ha! You can't hide from me forever!"

As William passed the kitchen he stopped, giving the girls a knowing smile. "And no Chloe and Max wine tasting session..."

"Dad," the young blonde protested, just as before.

Before he left, William turned back slightly. "Don't blow it because tonight your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Max, you'll be here too, right?"

Unlike before, Max was the one to reply. "I'm never leaving her. I swear it."

"That makes all of us," he called back, just about to walk out of the door.

Unable to stand it, the blonde rushed her father hugging him fiercely. "I love you, dad," she mumbled, fighting back her tears.

"I love you, too. See you later," he replied breaking the hug he disappeared out the door.

With that, the scene faded to white. Blinking a few times, the bluenette found herself standing next to Max, who was sat at the dining table. In front of them was the photo album they had been looking at previously.

A pained groan coming her girlfriend brought her back to her senses. "Max... are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my head... and tired," the brunette muttered weakly, wiping the blood from her nose on the back of her wrist. "Knew I shoulda kept those tissues on me."

Expression softening, Chloe wanted to cry all over again for a different reason. "Max, I... I really don't deserve you."

"Hey, that's my line," Max grinned, feeling in her pocket for the photo them remembering what she did with it. "Um, Chloe, over there behind the brickwork," she continued pointing to the hiding spot of the new picture.

Following her girlfriend's direction, the bluenette made her way over to the fireplace to get the photo. It had yellowed slightly around the edges but otherwise looked fine. "I'm serious Max, you really are..."

A dull thud made her spin around to see the young time traveler with her head on the dining table, passed out. "And here we go again," she chuckled lightly. "Guess I can't have a moment of emotional vulnerability without you passing out on me."

Approaching the table again, she got an unconscious Max to her feet, moving her over to the couch so she could be comfortable. Kneeling beside her, passing the old wine stain a quick glance, she brushed hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You really are amazing, Max."

* * *

 **OK the how and why will be explained later, I just wanted to say a few things for this chapter.**

 **This was by far the most difficult chapter I have ever written, Goes without saying it wouldn't be the way it is without Olivia's help and additions.**

 **I mean, ask yourself, If you were in Max and Chloe's position, how would you handle it, Luckily for me, I have no experience in loss of close ones, not yet anyway. So this is very much a subject I have no experience to draw from.**

 **Saying that I think it came out ok, Let us know in the comments.**

 **As for whats left...That would be telling, but really not many more.**

 **But worry not, there are at least two more fics in the works, one I'm hoping to have done and ready to go BEFORE BTS episode 2, So plenty to look forward too.**

 **Till next time**

 **Peace out**


	30. LiS Season 2 Episode 30 Field Trip

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry, it took so long, But here's the next one,**

 **This was a real pain to write, but we got there in the end.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Episode 30 - Field Trip  
**

Letting out a content groan, Max let the hot however water massage her back as she let her mind wander to the previous day's events. She was still trying to wrap her head around the how of what happened. Her first thought was a dream, but that possibility was quickly dismissed when she remembered the new photo album addition.

' _Okay, I guess I actually photo jumped with Chloe. Good to know, I guess… not that I'll be making a habit of it. Felt like my skull was on fire_ ,' she thought as she rinsed her hair thoroughly. ' _I'll have to ask Nona about it the next time I see her_.'

Shutting the shower off, she exited the bathroom and streaked across the hall to Chloe's bedroom. Even knowing that the bluenette was passed out downstairs, she couldn't help but blush at the thought of getting caught. Maybe she wouldn't be all that bothered about getting caught if she was honest, as embarrassing as that realization was. After drying herself off and getting dressed – blue jeans, Jane Doe shirt, and sneakers, the typical attire – she headed downstairs to make some coffee.

Approaching the old couch with a coffee cup in each hand, she set them down on the table. Early morning light filtered through the patio doors, casting a soft glow over the crumpled mound of old beige blanket. A familiar head of blue hair poked out from underneath. Smiling to herself, Max knelt down to watch her girlfriend sleeping. Her eyes flickered to the bluenette's lips as she licked her own. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the sleeping punk's. It didn't take long for said punk to stir, kissing her back and moaning happily at the morning wake up call.

"Morning, girlfriend," Max muttered pulling back a little to rest her forehead against Chloe's.

Stretching with a sleepy groan, the bluenette wrapped her arms around the younger girl, earning a surprised yelp. "Nope, not morning. Not until I say so."

Chloe began pressing light kisses to Max's neck, making the brunette giggled as she tried to wrestle herself free. "Chloeeeee, c'mon. There's an hour before I have to get to Blackwell."

"Blackhell, you mean," she corrected, pausing to offer a suggestive grin. "Besides, I can work with that time restraint."

"AND, you have to be at work just after," Max reminded her sternly.

Realizing that she probably wasn't going to win this one, Chloe let her go with a pout. "Bleh, you're mean to me."

"Oh yes. So mean that I made you coffee," the brunette grinned handing over a mug.

Sitting upright, Chloe took the coffee and downed a few mouthfuls, nodding approvingly. Resting the cup in her lap, she looked down at it as she ran her thumb around the rim. "Thank you, Max."

Shaking her head, Max sat down beside her. "You don't have to thank me for a coffee, silly."

"No, I meant for yesterday," Chloe explained, still not looking at the brunette. "I never got the chance to say it before you, well passed out… again."

"Yeah, sorr-" Max went to reply to find one of the bluenette's fingers on her lips.

"You don't get to apologize," she added, sounding a little annoyed. "There's no need. If anything…" She paused, sighing before giving the young time traveler a weak smile. "I should be the one doing the apologizing." "I know you would've saved him if you could. You didn't deserve my crap. Especially when you miss him, too. That wasn't fair."

Not wanting to see her sad anymore, Max pulled Chloe's finger from her mouth and put her coffee mug on the table. Without another word, she took the mug off her girlfriend - who looked more than a little confused - and wrapped her arms around the bluenette, hugging her tight.

"Chloe, you don't need to apologize either. You had every right to be angry... and at me. I should have told you sooner. I just… chickened out, I guess," Max muttered as she felt Chloe hug her back.

It was a shitty situation for both of them, learning that William had been pretty much destined to die from the start. Or at least, the price for keeping him alive was much too high, something he agreed with. There would never have been a good time to tell Chloe.

"I can see a few issues with trying to bring up the 'I'm sorta responsible for your dad's death' talk," Chloe mumbled, her attempt at humor sounding just a little flat.

"Yeah, not a conversation I was looking forward to." Giving her one final squeeze, Max retracted and steeled her resolve. No more secrets. "And not the only one, either."

Frowning, Chloe demanded answers. "What do you mean, Max? Is there something else you haven't told me? If so, please say it now."

Faltering, Max managed to get out a weak, "Um, it's about… Rachel."

Chloe's expression darkened, jumping to the worst possible conclusion. "Don't tell me they..."

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that. Well, not exactly," the brunette added as an afterthought.

"Then what... exactly," Chloe pressed, still looking worried.

Swallowing, Max bit her lip. "Rachel was… a Chosen, like me."

"She was a time traveler?" the older girl exclaimed, eyes widening.

Max shook her head slowly. "No, not time travel. You remember when I said different chosen have different powers? Hers was different."

"So, she had a power that she didn't tell me about," Chloe summarized, trying not to sound bitter. "Guess that's not the first time she's kept something a secret."

"She didn't know," Max interrupted before the bluenette could get too irritated. "Think of it this way. You, Chloe Price, have a super power. You're a badass."

Managing a half laugh, half scoff, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Being a badass is not a super power, Max."

"Isn't it?" the brunette smiled, eventually getting a reluctant one back from her girlfriend. "Back on track. With Rachel, it was just her being… her. Inspiring those around her and giving them hope, brightening their day."

"Sooo, like a positive aura type thing?" Chloe asked, trying to get her head around it.

Thinking it over, Max nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. At some point, she gained it and she's had it ever since. Well, until she died that is."

Something seemed to click for Chloe then. "Wait... she wasn't born with it?"

"No, unlike mine hers wouldn't kill the user if they weren't ready for it," the brunette confirmed. "My guess, it was passed onto someone else after she… you know."

Chloe was silent for some time, the painful memories of Rachel seeping through to the surface. "I see. So, there's someone else around with her… gift. Would be good to know who. I mean, look where it got her."

"Nona did try to keep her safe until I arrived," Max revealed hesitantly. When her blue-haired friend frowned, she continued. "She couldn't see what was going on with Jeffershit and Nathan, not until it was too late. Otherwise, she would've triggered my power sooner, I reckon." Sighing, she felt guilt creep up on her. "I guess human resolve can defy even that of the watchers…"

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe pressed, still trying to understand everything she'd learned recently. First about her dad, then Rachel… what else was there?

"Do you know how many letters I wrote you but never actually sent... dozens. Probably more than a hundred," the brunette admitted, wishing she'd just sent one of them. That was all it would have taken.

"Heh, well I did the same. Although…" she hesitated, looking a little guilty. "I kinda burned them all while having a rage out. About the same time I dyed my hair."

"And you still couldn't bring yourself to get rid of everything, like a certain CD," Max smirked, recalling the Pirate mixtape she'd made for Chloe all those years ago.

"Yeah, well… not that I didn't try. I guess some things mean too much to me," Chloe replied, more vulnerable than she usually allowed herself to sound. "Still do."

"There were some things I could never get rid of either, like that Halloween picture of us," the brunette muttered, leaning in for a kiss that Chloe was all too happy to receive.

Deciding that it was fine to humor her for a little while, Max let her deepen the kiss. It was so tempting to skip class and stay here with Chloe forever, but they both had responsibilities to take care of. Maybe one day, she would be able to pause time with someone without feeling like her head was about to explode and then it wouldn't matter. Until then…

When Chloe's hands started wandering under her shirt, Max lightly batted her hands away. "What did I say about needing to be at Blackwell and work?"

"I was hoping you'd forget… or at least pretend to," Chloe sighed, disheartened.

"We'll have time to play catch up soon," Max reassured, cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "Just be patient."

"Yeah, because me and patience go so well together," the bluenette scoffed, pressing a kiss to the inside of Max's wrist. "But fine… don't expect me to hold back next time, though."

"It's not like I want you to stop, it's just we have other shit to do for now," the young time traveler added, both nervous and interested to see what Chloe had planned.

"There's always shit to do," the blue-haired punk reminded, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips. "People, too."

"Ha, ha." Max blushed slightly at that, standing up to sort out something to eat.

Settling on some toast, the pair chowed down and, after Max had grabbed her things, they headed to Blackwell. Pulling up in the parking lot, Chloe shut off the engine and gave a dejected sigh. "So, another week before I get my toy back, I guess."

"I'm not a toy, Chloe," Max giggled as the bluenette leaned in close.

"Pretty sure that mark on your neck says otherwise," Chloe smirked, hinting to the large love bite on the brunette's neck. "Although… I'm sure there's room for another."

"Wha- Chloe, nooo…" The brunette's protest melted into a satisfied moan as the punk's lips worked their magic on her exposed neck.

That earned a few wolf whistles from a group of lads passing by, causing Max to cover her face with her free arm to hide her blush. ' _Shit… I so hope they don't go to Blackwell. I was too… distracted to even look properly_.'

Pulling back from her girlfriend's neck, the bluenette grinned as she eyed up her latest addition. "You're lucky we're in the parking lot, huh?"

Max felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach at those words, checking her neck in the rearview mirror. "If anyone says anything... I'm telling them I was held against my will and attacked by a merciless vampire."

"Not too far from the truth. Maybe one day you'll find out just how merciless I can be," Chloe replied in a low, husky voice.

Swallowing hard, the brunette managed a nod and a mumbled 'uh-huh' before her girlfriend's lips were on hers, eliciting a gentle moan. If she had her way, she would never leave this truck. Had it not been for the painful backlash of freezing time with another person, she definitely would've done it now.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled back much to her friend's confusion. "You need to get out of this truck now or else I'll be driving you straight back home."

Reluctantly, Max got out of the truck and made her way round to the driver's side, reaching in for a final kiss. "I'll text you later."

"You better do Caulfield, or I'll come looking for you," the bluenette playfully threatened.

"Oooh, maybe I won't text you then," Max grinned. Recently, she had gained a little more confidence in their mutual teasing game.

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette she started the engine up, her truck roaring back to life. "If you don't, then the cost of certain... apologies will increase."

"I don't doubt it," Max smirked as she waved her girlfriend off and made her way to the dorms. ' _Part of me doesn't want to send a text now... who am I kidding? Far too chickenshit for that_.'

Meanwhile, Dana was slowly waking up to face the world. Groggily, she patted the space beside her, letting out a disgruntled groan upon discovering she was alone. Sighing, she forced herself out of bed ready to hit the showers. Before she left, she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror to check out the latest hickey just visible on the top of her breast.

 _'Damn girl… you're getting braver_.'

On the way to the showers, she pondered the past few weeks. To the casual observer, most changes had been superficial – the damages predominantly. Digging deeper, you could feel the altered vibe, most notably around Blackwell.

Students who had previously gone out of their way to make other's lives a misery were instead being helpful. Even the self-proclaimed Queen Bee of Blackwell was seen offering Alyssa a hand cleaning her room after she returned. Near-death experiences had a way of opening people's eyes it seemed.

Everyone was happier in general, especially Max. Although, the reason for that spark of joy had everything to do with her new girlfriend. The surprising thing: nobody had made any snide or offensive remarks. Even when they were walking across campus hand in hand, not hiding it. At the old Blackwell, they sure would have. The occasional wolf whistles had made the smaller girl blush, making her even cuter if that was even possible.

For once, everything seemed to be… calm. After all the chaos, they sure needed some downtime. That brought her thoughts back around to her blonde bundle of joy. Never in a million years did she consider this outcome. Yeah, she'd always thought Kate was cute but…

"Do you plan on getting up today?" a familiarly cheerful voice asked, the smile clear in it.

Glancing over to the door, Dana saw Kate already dressed and ready to face the day. "I might need some… persuading."

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, the blonde shook her head. "Depending on how quickly you get ready, I'll consider it later."

With the promise of reward for compliance, Dana got to work packing up and changing while Kate went to make sure Max was awake. Sometimes, she needed a good poke or two. Surprisingly, the brunette was up and at 'em even before she knocked. The blonde had to wonder if her friend's uncharacteristic punctuality had _something_ to do with the rewind.

"Ready?" the blonde prompted, not questioning it for now.

"As I'll ever be," her freckled friend replied.

They headed back to Dana's room, who had gotten ready pretty damn quick. Passing a knowing glance her way, Kate led the group towards Blackwell's main building. Entering the science lab, the three girls took their places. Kate sat down in the middle, between her friend and girlfriend. As Dana unpacked, she heard vague mention of this week's homework. After a quick rummage through her bag, she put it on the desk.

The audible groan from the brunette caught her attention. "I coulda swore I did it…"

"Guessing you've been a little distracted over the weekend, hmm?" Dana replied, tone playfully accusing.

Instead of taking the bait, the brunette buried her head in her bag in an attempt to make it appear she was looking for something.

"You know, I'm sure you can find the _time_ , Max," Kate mentioned, sliding what looked like her own homework sheet over.

Something about the way she said that and the way she was acting implied some hidden meaning. Dana didn't think much of it, though.

For a moment Max looked a little confused, then a sudden realization dawned on her. A second later, she was pulling her own homework out of her bag with a triumphant cheer. "I knew I had done it."

' _Okaaaaay… that was weird_.' Dana watched as the two girls next to her passed each other cheeky grins. "You two aren't up to something are you?"

"Um, no," Kate mumbled guiltily. To hide her blush, she turned her attention to the doodle on the cover of her sketchbook.

Not buying it for a second, Dana gave brunette an accusing glance. "Max, what was that about?"

"Uh... n-nothing," she stuttered unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh, not buying it. You two are hiding something," Dana concluded crossing her arms.

"D, it's nothing I promise you," Kate insisted.

"So, there is something then?" the taller girl pressed, watching the color drain from Kate's face as she passed a glance towards her brunette co-conspirator.

Coming to her aid, Max interrupted. "If I say yes, will you trust us that it's nothing bad?"

"You guys have never given me a reason to doubt you before," her gaze turned to the blonde, "but I didn't think you'd be keeping secrets from me."

"And I don't..." a look of immense guilt crossed her delicate features, "…except one, and I shouldn't even know it."

Expression softening, Max gave her a smile. "Kate, you're my best friend. I can hardly keep something like that from you."

Worry faded away, replaced with happiness. "I'm glad you trusted me enough with it, Max"

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, Dana decided to ease up on the pressure for now. "Maybe I'll have to find a way to tease it out of you later."

The young blonde's mouth hung open at the insinuation, slowly sinking into her seat as she turned a bright pink. "Umm, h-how?"

"I promise I'll tell you, Dana. One day... Just right now, things are pretty crazy," Max quickly interjected, coming to Kates defense.

"Okay, okay," Dana chuckled. "Maybe I'll just tease you later anyway," she whispered playfully to the blonde, making her blush even more if that was possible.

Apparently, it was.

* * *

After class had ended for the day, Max returned to her room. She waited around for a while, grabbing a shower and got some homework out of the way – learning from the earlier incident Kate had kindly bailed her out of – before Chloe came by after work. The second she came in, they shared a tender kiss, the bluenette scooping her friend up in a warm embrace.

This part they were starting to get used to. It still felt a little… awkward sometimes. After being friends for so long, then worse than strangers, this was a whole new kind of weird. Good weird.

When they finally broke apart, Chloe smirked. "You missed me that much, huh?"

"Shut up…" the brunette muttered through a chuckle as they shifted over to the bed. "How's your day been?"

"Eh, same as always. Hard work and mischief." Smirking slightly, Chloe casually slung her arm over her brunette girlfriend. Honestly, she was kind of amazed she could do it. "How's your day been?"

"Well, I forgot to do some homework earlier," Max revealed. "Kate saved my ass. Copy and rewind."

"Not doing homework? Now you're talking my language," the bluenette replied eagerly.

That got Max rolling her eyes. "Well, it was kind of your fault."

"Pfft, takes two to tango," Chloe scoffed loudly. "Speaking of, are she and Dana still a thing?"

Mock irritation forgotten, the other girl smiled at the mental image of Dana and Kate. "Yeah, it's pretty cute."

An impish grin danced on the blue-haired punk's lips. "Who'da thunk it. Didn't pin Kate down as the 'girl on girl action' type."

"Oh dog, Chloe… you did NOT just say that," Max groaned loudly.

A teasing smirk tugged at her lips. "You know I did. Aw, did I make Maxine blush?"

Those words hit her with unexpected force, reminding her of the alternate timeline when… pushing that thought back, she did her best to pass it off. "Not a chance."

"Well, maybe I should be trying harder then," the bluenette suggested.

The brunette didn't respond to that, not wanting to encourage or shut down. She knew that eventually, she would have to face what she had been trying to avoid until now. It was just… difficult to bring up or let happen given how nervous she felt about it. Maybe it was time to start moving things forward…

Not now, though. They spent the evening watching films, reminiscing over shared memories and snuggling up together. Once or twice, things got more touchy feely but nothing too excessive. Max could tell Chloe wanted to but was aware of her brunette girlfriend's insecurity about it. The bluenette didn't want to fuck this up.

Max was _more_ than worth the wait.

Since they both had an early start the next day, Chloe left. Both girls knew full well they wouldn't be sleeping much if she stayed. After a few hugs, kisses and a look that lasted longer than it should have – dipping into dangerous territory – the bluenette headed back home. Now left alone, the brunette kind of regretted letting her go. Yet another chance to chicken out…

Sighing, she flopped down on her bed. Would it stay like this forever? Being too scared to go forward. This was what she had wanted so bad, enough to potentially fuck up all of time, and she was hesitating. ' _Come on, Max. You've got to be brave for once in your life_.'

Then, an idea began to form. It was kinda crazy and way out of her comfort zone, but… if it was for Chloe, she didn't mind so much. Determined, she grabbed her phone and glanced over at the mirror.

Time for a selfie.

* * *

It was a slow journey home for Chloe. She wanted to turn around but knew what would happen if she did. There was only so much she could take being around Max before certain thoughts crept to the foreground. As much as she might want to convey in every way possible just how much she loved her childhood best friend, a few depended on the aforementioned girl. If she wasn't ready, there was no point. The bluenette didn't want to push it.

Turning into the parking space outside her house, she grabbed a quick snack before heading upstairs. Her phone buzzed off halfway up the stairs. Not wanting to trip over, she waited until she was sat down on her bed until she even considered checking. No need to tempt fate after all the times she'd been injured or worse in other timelines…

Opening up the bag of potato chips, she shoved some in her mouth before checking the message, nearly choking. For a while, she just stared wondering if she was dreaming or not. Even if she was, maybe she didn't care.

"Holy shit, Max…" she muttered under her breath, swallowing as her eyes took in the picture of her girlfriend stood sideways in front of a mirror… totally naked.

Honestly, she didn't know where to look. Not everything was visible, but enough. Sure, this wasn't the first time she'd seen… certain parts of Max. The young time traveler had been brave enough to show off more but…

Biting her lip, blue eyes roamed over the picture, taking in pale freckled skin she had already explored… and some she hadn't. "That's hardly fair… you let me leave then send this? Oh, you are so in trouble the next time I see you..."

* * *

Later the next day Max, Kate, and Dana headed off into town. First, they had gone to the Two Whales to eat. They had ordered tea and coffee, waffles for Max with Dana and Kate ordering something that could be considered a proper meal.

After that, they had gone scouring the shops. Dana, being the most fashion conscious of the three, was in her element. The other two, not so much. Kate was more interested in books and drawing stuff, Max her photography and vaguely nerdy items. While the other two had been busy, the brunette had disappeared somewhere. When she came back, she had a bag but refused to divulge its contents.

That was enough to catch Dana's interest, her blonde girlfriend playing Max's defender. Eventually, she gave up begrudgingly. Giving Kate a thankful glance, the brunette made sure to keep the bag away from prying eyes. With some new purchases – the shy blonde getting a new sketchbook, Dana some new clothes and Max's… present for Chloe – they started heading back to the bus stop.

Just as they were about to cross the road, a loud honking brought the brunette out of her daydream. She turned just in time to see a loaded truck barrelling towards them. Instinctively, she put her arm in front of Kate, pushing her back while hitting the breaks on reality stopping the vehicle inches from crashing straight into their bodies.

"How fast was he...?" Dana shouted, her voice trailing off into the void.

"Uh... er, Max? Are we where I think we are?" the blonde hesitantly asked, looking towards her friend.

Opening her eyes, the brunette looked around. They were surrounded by darkness, a familiar tug at the back of her mind as sudden realization hit her.

"Holy shit," she mumbled looking across to Kate and Dana both looking dumbstruck. "This is gonna take some explaining."

"What... the... hell?" Dana muttered slowly.

"MAX!" Nona's voice filled the air, the brunette spinning on her heels.

"Nona!" Max almost shouted happily, hugging the blonde now stood in front of them. "It's good to see you.

"You too, hun," Nona smiled, returning the hug. "And I see you brought friends this time."

"Oh... um yeah, not sure how," Max replied, breaking the hug, and signaling to Dana. "This is Dana..."

"Ward, 18 years old, a cheerleader for the Blackwell Bigfoots... secretly wants to be an actress but doesn't think she will ever be good enough," Nona recounted, giving the taller blonde a gentle hug.

Understandably, Dana was caught off gaurd. "Uh, yeah… wait, you're… sorry, you just look… like someone I knew. A friend, actually."

Nona offered her a pained smile, knowing exactly who she meant. "You mean Rachel Amber."

"It's… complicated Dana, but this isn't Rachel," Max assured softly, having already felt that shock.

Kate gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll explain the best I can later, I promise."

"I must admit Max, you're full of surprises," Nona smiled at the brunette appraisingly. "I said you could do it… and to bring another Chosen here no less."

* * *

 **And I'll leave it there.**

 **Next chapter won't be as long, and therefore won't take as long, And the chapter after is already done (95%)**

 **Until next time**

 **Peace out**


	31. LiS Season 2 Episode 31 Chosen

**Episode 31 - Chosen**

"I still don't know how I…" Max hesitated and frowned, glancing back at her friends. "Wait… another Chosen?"

Out of the two, Dana was understandably the more confused – wide eyed and open-mouthed. When she could finally speak, her voice was hesitant. "Sorry, but… where are we exactly?"

As much as Max wanted to answer her question right now, she had more pressing concerns. "Err, it's difficult to explain. Hold on a minute, Dana." Feeling a little sorry for her, the brunette turned back to Nona. "Another Chosen?"

Practically ignoring her repeated question, Nona passed a meaningful smile the short blonde's way. "And hello, Kate. It's good to see you brighter than ever."

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together from the 'subtle' hint. "Kate… wait, do you mean?"

The… demi-god?... taking Rachel's form gave Max an 'I told you so' look. "I did say you'd be drawn towards others."

"Sorry, but can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on," Dana pleaded while trying not to freak out. "And how can you be so calm about this," she asked Kate accusingly.

"Umm..." Kate shuffled uncomfortably, looking very guilty.

"Wait… this is it, isn't it? What you wouldn't... couldn't tell me before," Dana concluded gradually, not really sure how to take that.

With a sigh, Kate nodded. "Kinda not my secret to tell... are you mad?"

After her face cycled through a range – mostly confusion and concern – she ran her finger through her hair. "No… no not mad, confused... maybe a little scared."

"Understandable, Dana," Nona smiled reassuringly before turning to the time traveling brunette. "I'm guessing you have some questions."

Max didn't even know where to start. "A few have sprung to mind... Like how are we here… am I doing this... and then there's…"

To ease her mild panic, Nona placed a firm hand on the brunette's shoulder, her other hand motioning towards the other two girls. "I think we might need some tea and a more comfortable setting for this."

With that, Kate and Dana watched wide eyes as a large patch of lush green grass appeared. Two brown leather armchairs and a double seater couch materialized, alongside a small dark wooden table. Resting atop it was a large blue and white flower pattern teapot and cups.

Motioning for the girls to follow, Nona led them over. Pouring herself a cup of tea, she sat on one of the armchairs. Max took the other chair, noticing her friends hadn't moved an inch – bewildered.

"It's okay, guys. Nothing bad will happen here... and you're not crazy." Max wished someone had been around to tell her that… well, someone other than Nona. Someone she knew without a doubt was real.

Kate moved first, taking her girlfriend's hand. Fingers gently interlocking, she gave her arm a gentle tug. "Come on, babe. I could use some tea."

Still dumbfounded, Dana eyed up the two-seater skeptically. She probably expected to pass right through it on sitting. When she didn't, the tension in her shoulders eased up. Once everyone was settled and had tea, Nona took a sip of her steaming drink.

"So, where would you like to start?" she prompted, ready for the barrage of questions.

Trying to get everything prioritized in her head, Max hesitantly began. "Okay, I guess… this." She gestured around them. "How did I… we…?"

"Get here?" Nona finished with a small smile. Receiving a nod, she rested her cup on the arm of the chair. "Let's see… the first time you came here, you were unconscious. In reality, I mean."

"I passed out at the lighthouse... Chloe was talking to me and I… just couldn't stay awake." These blackouts had a way of taking her out at inopportune times.

"Well, you did push yourself as usual. But if I had to guess… in that state, you were more susceptible to hearing us and thus homed in. The second time, that was me," she explained, counting them off on her fingers.

"And this time?" Max pressed, needing some answers.

Nona shrugged. "Well, you're not unconscious and I didn't bring you here. So, I'm guessing that maybe you have a few questions to ask me."

"So... willpower," the brunette concluded.

Thinking up a simple way to explain it, Nona tapped her cheek. "Hmm, more like subconsciously. Kind of like how you walk. You just do it, no real thinking involved."

"That… kinda makes sense. Would be nice to know how, though." Just when she thought she was caught up on the answers…

Nona allowed herself to chuckle. "I'm sure you will figure it out. At any rate, it seems you've somehow connected it with your time stop."

"Time stop?!" Dana asked, confused as her eyes flicked between them.

Giving Dana a sympathetic glance, Kate sighed. "Umm, Max can kinda stop and rewind time... It's a long story I'll fill you in later."

"No real reason to hold out on her now, is there?" the brunette added. More people knew about her power than she would like… but at least she trusted them. Dana included.

"I guess not," Kate agreed, wondering just how she was going to explain it all.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Dana shot playfully, the sentence laced with suggestion causing the short blonde to blush.

Chuckling at Kate's embarrassment, Nona continued, "So, Max, what did you want to talk about?"

"I… somehow managed to photo jump with Chloe. Back to when… the day William died." Her voice cut out at the end, too painful.

Kate gasped, while Dana exclaimed, "She can DO that?!"

Nodding hesitantly, Kate confirmed, "She saved me, Dana. She saved everyone. From the tornado... and ourselves. It's a long story."

Realizing she wasn't going to get any more answers now, Dana took a swig of her tea. "I look forward to hearing it."

Nona got to her feet, approaching the thick rope-like structure a few feet away. Hundreds of multi-colored intertwined threads glowed. "Well, I haven't seen any changes."

"Wow. What... is that?" Dana asked, examining the beautiful and slightly terrifying spectacle.

"It's the timeline," Nona stated. "More specifically it's Max's timeline. Every thread signifies someone whose life she has influenced in some way."

"It's pretty," Kate announced, eyes roaming over the intermingled crisscross.

Walking over to the rope like structure, Nona touched a vibrant pink thread.

"What's she doing?" the taller girl muttered.

"I think she's looking over my timeline," Max replied. Seeing Dana's continued look of confusion, she continued, "Last time I was here, I touched my timeline. I saw my past in like picture book slideshow thing in fast forward. Even some things I'd forgotten… some I wish I could forget."

"You sneaky little..." Nona announced, releasing the thread. She turned to the girls, offering Max an appraising smile. "I look away for one second and you manage that. And you didn't change a thing, yet you made such a difference to Chloe."

Max managed a small shrug. "I still don't know how I did it."

That made Nona chuckle. "I told you already, Max. You've pushed yourself harder than any of the others. In fact, I think you're actually further ahead than your predecessors... Looked like it hurt though."

Whatever she had to suffer at the time had been worth it. "It did, well not hurt so much. Draining would be a better word... I slept like a rock after that."

"So I saw. Give a girl a second in time and she can change everything." Nona smiled softly.

"I didn't change anything, though," Max reminded her. If only she could…

The hazel-eyed blonde shook her head. "You did, Max. You gave Chloe the one thing no one else could: closure."

"Well, yeah... even if I don't know how I do half of it." Learning to control her powers was like trying to tame a wolf. It had teeth.

"I think a lot of it is that you think with your heart Max, but you also tread cautiously," Nona theorized.

"Chloe's my…" Words failed to express what the bluenette meant to her. "…everything. She completes me, makes me stronger... I wouldn't be able to do anything without her."

Seeming to understand, Nona nodded. "I don't think anyone can argue that point."

"Clearly the others don't agree," Max pointed out.

"They are still being boneheaded and stubborn..." Nona mumbled, annoyed. "Don't worry, Max. We WILL find a way."

"Being stubborn about what?!" Dana enquired, tired of being shut out of the loop.

Letting out a sigh, Max poured herself another cup of tea. "The other watchers, they want to... separate me and Chloe."

"What... why?!" Dana demanded angrily.

A bitter half-laugh, half-scoff left Max's lips. "They think it will make me stronger."

"Bullshit!" Dana all but shouted before looking to Nona. "That's crazy. Look, I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on but… The first time I met Max, she was quiet and self-conscious. After she got back with Chloe… and her rewind thing… she's so much stronger. Anyone can see that."

Glad someone else could see it too – the other Watchers made her doubt herself constantly - Nona sighed. "You really don't have to tell me that Dana, I've been watching Max since… well, forever."

"It's okay, Dana. Nona's on my side." Passing a glance to Kate, Max bit her lip before facing the hazel-eyed blonde again. "So, elephant in the room. Is Kate… a Chosen?"

Sitting back down, Nona smiled and rested her fingers on her chin. "Why don't you take a guess? Although I'm pretty sure you already know."

Max's eyes went wide with realization. "Rachel... she has Rachel's gift."

Thoroughly lost now, Dana intervened. "Wait a minute. Rachel was a... chosen, and now Kate?"

"I… don't have any powers. I'm not special," Kate said nervously, earning a scowl from her girlfriend.

"You special to me, Kate…" Dana stated firmly, "…and it seems like there are other reasons to think that, too."

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Nona began her very quick lesson. "Every Chosen has a power. Some are active – like Max's rewind – others are subtle, like Rachel's was and Kate's is. More like an aura; radiating positivity. The happier she is, the stronger the effect. Downside is, the reverse is also true. It can very easily shift to an aura of negativity. We've seen where that leads."

"So, you're like a walking Kate sized bottle of serotonin. I am SOO keeping you!" Dana exclaimed, grabbing the blonde in a hug.

"Keeping me?" the blonde squeaked.

"Yup, and you don't get a choice either." Dana smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, inspiring a broad beam.

"Umm, there was one other thing, Nona." All eyes turned to the brunette, making her feel a little nervous. I… had a dream, well more like a nightmare. There was another me, older… sad… angry at me for killing her Chloe. But… she was also running from something."

"It sounds like an echo." Noting the confusion, Nona elaborated, "One of your predecessors mentioned it, fairly adamant it was real, was the last time I ever spoke to him… Our best guess, the shadowfiends got to him. While they can't harm you physically, they can do untold damage psychologically. As a Timewalker, you are most at risk."

"So, you think it's these shadowfiends messing with my head?" Max summarized, not sure how to feel about that.

"Possibly. Or the way you deal with this." Nona motioned towards the multi-colored timeline. "The way your brain overcomes obstacles, this could just be something else you're doing subconsciously. Throw in everything else that's happened over the short space of time, is it any wonder your mind is pulling a few crazy stunts?"

"Great, I'm starting to go batshit insane," Max muttered under her breath.

The pretty blonde sighed heavily. "Already told you, Max. You're not going cra-"

"KATE!" Dana gasped, rushing to the short blonde's side.

Max and Nona turned to see Kate stood next to the multi-colored timeline, visibly shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. In her hand… a single brilliant white thread.

"Kate…" Max whispered making her way over.

Not getting any response, Dana placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. That made Kate jump, dropping the white thread. Her head swiveled, eyes red and blotchy from crying. "Max… I'm so sorry. You tried so hard and I… you cared so much."

"Of course I care, Kate. You're my best friend, besides it turned out okay in the end," Max replied putting her arms around the teary blonde.

"What is she... what did she see?" Dana asked, very worried.

"Her timeline, she was back on that roof," Max replied solemnly.

"I… felt it. The… impact." Kate shuddered, the snapshots of another timeline where she… actually hit the ground lingering.

The color drained from Max's face as she realized what her friend meant. "Oh god…"

Nona gave Kate a sympathetic look. "She would have experienced… everything, Max. Including what you changed."

"See what? Max, what did she see?" Dana cut in, demanding answers.

Heart sinking, the brunette swallowed hard. "Dana. That… wasn't the first time I was up on the roof with Kate. The first time, I… I couldn't…"

Dana's face fell. "Max… Kate…"

That was all she could say, scooping the two girls into a tight hug. Soon, it had devolved into a total cry fest. So much had happened in such a short space of time, thrown in at the deep end. After some time, they broke the hug and wiped away tears. There may have been a kiss as well.

Nona passed them a gentle smile, glancing back at the mesh of timeline ropes. "I believe I have kept you long enough. It was nice meeting you all. And I wish you the best of luck. Max, maybe I'll see you again some time soon."

"With the way my life has been going, definitely," the brunette managed as the space around her faded.

* * *

When they returned to reality, time was still frozen. The truck that had nearly crashed into them was dangerously close, a mere few inches from impact. Before time decided to resume, Max pulled Kate out of the way to safety. Hearts beated loudly at the close call, brains still hazy from information overload.

"I don't know about you guys but… I want to go back to Blackwell and just… not think for a few hours," Dana finally managed.

Max and Kate exchanged a glance, nodding in agreement. They got back on the bus, their journey back silent. All the while, Dana and Kate clung onto one another tightly. Understandably, the trip to see Nona had shaken them. It was both sweet and… heart-breaking. Eventually, they made it back to the safety of their dorm.

Before they parted way, the freckled brunette turned to them with an apologetic smile. "I'm… sorry you guys had to learn all that the hard way."

"At least I did. Otherwise… I wouldn't have a single clue." The taller girl glanced at the blonde clamped to her side. "I, uh… me and Kate have a few things to discuss. If you need us, drop a text."

"Yes, please do, Max. You're not alone," Kate insisted, reaching out to take her hand. "We're here for you. And so is Chloe."

That made her smile. "Thanks, the same goes for you guys."

Sharing one final group hug, Max headed back to her dorm room and flopped onto her bed. Yet another long day.

* * *

 _Silent darkness enveloped her, claustrophobic. She could feel it pressing down on her mind and soul. Negative energy seeping through. It threatened to crush her into dust._

 _A voice echoed through the void, menacingly familiar. "You won't get away with this."_

 _Max tried to speak, no words leaving her lips. All she wanted to do was ask what the hell was going on. Where she was and why._

 _"You ruined my life. I'm coming for you," the voice threatened… her own voice but more bitter and jaded._

 _Fear gripped at her heart, panic clouding her mind. Her older counterpart did not sound like she was messing around._

 _"I will NOT allow it to happen. Not to her. Not this time," the other Max hissed angrily. "If you think I'll let you do this, fuck everything up more than you already have, you are mistaken."_

 _The pure hatred made Max shudder, feeling the hostile wave rock her to the very core. She knew she had fucked up but… did she really deserve to be despised that much? Blinding light pierced her vision, eyes clamping shut._

 _"You'll regret ever having fucked with me…"_

* * *

Max awoke with a start, brow damp with a thin layer of sweat as her older counterpart's words echoed. Running fingers through her hair, she checked the time. She'd woke up about ten minutes before her alarm. Feeling kinda gross, she grabbed her supplies and headed for the shower room.

Yet another weird… dream nightmare.

Sighing, she shut the water off and headed back to her dorm room. After getting dressed, she grabbed her bag. Normally, Kate was already knocking on her door to leave. In fact… she hadn't heard from the blonde at all since yesterday. Unusual.

She supposed her and Dana had a lot of things to talk through. Ready to go, Max left her room and approached Kate's. Giving a firm knock, she waited. What was taking her so long? 'Come on, Kate… we'll be late at this rate.'

After a second or two, a reply filtered through the door. "I'm com… I'm on my way."

Hanging around, she heard shuffling from behind the door. "Guess you can't tease me for being unorganized now," she quipped playfully.

"Oh, ha ha." The door swung open, the blonde stepping out with a beaming smile plastered on her face. "Look, I'm ready."

It wasn't unusual for Kate to be cheerful but this… "You look… happy."

"I am." Kate nodded grabbing the brunette's hand dragging her down the hall. "common we don't want to be late."

They rushed off to Blackwell's main building towards the lockers to grab their books. Max watched Kate closely, growing suspicious. "Okay, what happened to make you so happy?"

Cheeks turning red, Kate glanced down at her shoes. To delay the embarrassment, she checked her phone. "Um, Max. Could you… I can't say it," she whispered, motioning to nearby students.

Understanding the gesture, Max smiled. Gently, she took hold of Kate's hand and lead her to a quieter section of the corridor. "There, more private. Now, will you tell me?"

Exhaling deeply, Kate began fiddling with her cross necklace. "After we parted ways, Dana and I… talked about… a lot of things. Well, talked and…" The blush intensified, voice caught in her throat.

Offering a reassuring smile, Max took over. "Kate. Whatever it is you're about to say, don't worry. I won't laugh or judge you."

Relaxing a little, the blonde returned the smile, shakier. "I… know, Max. That's why I wanted to tell you."

It took her a few minutes to gather up the courage to tell her friend what she wanted. Honestly, she was super nervous for probably no reason. She knew Max out of everyone would support her. Others would definitely tease, especially given her beliefs.

"We, um… did a little more than, uh… talking," she hesitantly muttered.

One of Max's eyebrows raised, curious. "Oh?"

Kate shuffled her feet, looking everywhere but at her brunette friend as cheeks heated. "Well… a lot more than… talking… We, uh…" She cleared her throat, mentally kicking herself for being such a wimp about this.

It took a second for the young time traveler to put two and two together. "You and… Dana!" she stopped herself from shouting so loud. "Sorry, you guys slept together."

All the poor blonde could do was nod while her face went cherry red. "We just… after meeting Nona… we both realized that… we shouldn't wait to do something we… both wanted to do. Life is… too short to keep putting things off."

"Damn, Kate. I think you've learned more than I have from like only a fraction of the experience." The brunette wished she could have even half of Kate Marsh's bravery – in the face of something terrifying, doing it anyway because you knew it was what you wanted.

"Oh, I don't know about that Max but… I appreciate your support." The blonde beamed, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. "And you know… if you ever need to talk about… you and Chloe… I mean, you might have already…"

"Thanks, Kate. You can talk to me whenever, too." Max didn't want to admit how many times she'd chickened out so shifted the conversation back to class. "A-anyway, shall we get to class?"

Her blonde friend noticed the eagerness to change the subject but didn't call her out on it. "Good idea."

Just as they were about to head inside, Kate's phone went off with a message. Immediately, she gave it a check. It was from Dana.

 **Dana: Katie**

 **Dana: bunbun**

 **Dana: marshmallow**

 **Dana: why you leave so early?**

 **Dana: didn't even give me a proper morning kiss :(**

 **Dana: come back**

 **Dana: plz**

 **Dana: I'll cry otherwise**

 **Dana: :'(**

The blonde hesitated. She hadn't wanted to leave this morning; it was why she had taken so long getting ready. Normally, she was up and about way before she needed to. With Dana there… it had been nice to just be held.

Max noted the hesitation. "Kate?"

"Dana… wants me to go back," the shy girl explained sheepishly. "I… kind of do but…"

Before either girl could move, their new photography teacher rounded the corner and ushered them inside. Down heartened, the blonde trudged to her seat. She glanced at her phone wistfully, clearly wishing she could return to Dana's side.

That's when it hit Max… she could help.

Just before class was about to start, the brunette leaned over to her friend. "Do you want to go see her?"

After a second of thought, the blonde nodded with the broadest grin she had ever seen. Smiling back, Max stood and walked out of the room. Before anyone could call after her, she rewound until Kate had returned to the hallway. Before the phone could go off or their teacher could return, the brunette gave her a soft shove.

"Go back to your room. Don't even hesitate. I know you want to." She added extra emphasis, hoping Kate would understand.

Kate seemed confused for a second but didn't question. For whatever reason, Max seemed to have rewound and was sending her back. There had to be a good reason. When she got about a quarter of the way back, her phone went off with texts from Dana… and she understood.

Max really was looking out for her. In so many ways.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **We promised cute.**

 **Did deliver.**

 **Till next time**

 **Peace out**


	32. LiS Season 2 Episode 32 Butterflies

**Chapter 32 - Butterflies**

 **Little late compared to AO3, sorry about that, But I think you will all agree this one is worth the wait. See you on the flip side.**

* * *

"Ugh, freedom," Max sighed dropping her school bag next to her bed, flopping down on it.

Her life had turned into an endless stream of exhausting craziness, with some fun and downright embarrassing moments thrown into the mix. If only she had to deal with the odd Blackwell drama, not all this: the time travel, constant near-death experiences, crippling pain from her powers… At least she had Chloe, which brought a whole different set of issues entirely. Not bad ones, just… complicated, confusing and a little nerve-wracking.

"Feels like it took longer than it should have," Kate replied as she entered behind the brunette with Dana in tow.

"Ya know, if I'm that boring…" Dana teased playfully.

"Uh, I meant class. Our... stuff, I'm pretty sure you know... I, er… it's not boring," the blushing blonde muttered.

"Oh, I know." I just enjoy seeing you blush. Makes you look even cuter," Dana replied, placing a kiss on the short blonde's neck and reveling in the chaos.

Giggling slightly, Kate batted the taller girl away and sat down next to Max on the bed, "So, what's your plans for the rest of today, Max?"

Sitting upright Max bit her lip, nervously passing a glance to the brown paper bag strewn on the couch. "Umm…"

Following her gaze, Dana strolled across the room snatching up the paper bag before the brunette could get to it. "And what do we have in here, hmm?"

Covering her face in defeat, Max slumped back down on the bed curling herself up into a ball. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Oh my god," Dana gasped peering into the bag, quickly passing Kate a guilty look. "Sorry."

"It's okay, babe," Kate smiled, then frowned at the paper bag in her girlfriend's hand. "What's in the bag."

Raising an eyebrow, Dana lifted the items out of the bag – a pair of black panties and bra. "Max, were you planning on..."

Feeling the heat of embarrassment rise, the young time traveler refused to look at either of them as she replied, "Maybe... I dunno."

"I don't..." Something seemed to click for Kate, whose eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Oooh… Max you know, you don't have to if you're not ready."

Letting out a sigh, the brunette finally looked at her friends. "I do... I mean I want to, it's just..."

Placing the items back in the bag, Dana sat down on her other side. "You're nervous."

"I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I'm... no good?" Those last two words came out as little more than a whisper, too scared by the possibility.

"Max," Dana said reassuringly. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Heh, and no-one's an expert. Everyone's a little different, just go with how you feel."

Kate seemed to be considering something, going back and forth. "I was just as terrified, Max. But honestly…" she bit her lip, passing Dana a brief glance, "it was probably the best thing that's happened to me like... ever," she admitted, cheeks flushed.

The confession did catch Max a little by surprise. Knowing that Kate had actually been brave enough to follow through made her feel a little better in a way, like she could potentially do it. It was just a matter of getting there.

"I'll try not letting that go to my head," Dana grinned before her expression shifted to seriousness. "Besides, after everything you've been through - life and death and tornados - this shouldn't be that scary."

"I think I'd rather tackle another tornado," Max muttered glumly. It might seem stupid, but at least she had managed to best the storm. Chloe… she was another matter entirely, a lot of uncertainty.

"Hmm, not sure Arcadia could survive another one," Dana added, trying to lighten the mood.

Kate rolled her eyes, putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides no-one's forcing you. You LITERALLY have all the time in the world."

Shrugging, Max let out a deep sigh. "I know, but I really want to. I just keep... chickening out. Then there's Rachel..." She let that sentence hang in the air for a moment before continuing. "I know it's fucked up but… how am I supposed to compete with her?"

She hated herself for thinking this way - especially given Rachel's dismal fate - but she couldn't help it. The blonde was all the things Max wasn't: a modelesque beauty, crazy intelligent, impulsive… so much more. If Rachel was around… she wouldn't even get a look in. It was only down to unfortunate circumstances that she could get this close to Chloe.

Dana and Kate exchanged glances, the former speaking. "Max, it's not a competition. Look... just be yourself. Chloe loves you for you – shit anyone can see that - and I don't think anyone's gonna argue about how you feel about her. So, just start off with something comfortable before you jump in the deep end."

"I think my comfort zone is a little too comfortable for me. Jeans and hoodie huddled under a duvet." Sure, they had done things a little more adventurous than that, but it was too embarrassing to say aloud.

"Probably a little…" Dana conceded, giving it some serious thought. "Okay, just outside your comfort zone then, and go from there."

"You'll be fine, Max. Besides... sometimes it's good to let someone else take control," Kate mentioned reassuringly.

"Practice what you preach, missy," Dana smirked playfully.

"Uh, I wasn't talking about... us," Kate muttered, turning a little pink.

"Never thought I'd hear you encouraging this. Hang on... wait, I thought you..." Max looked towards Dana in surprise, who just held her hands up grinning.

"You know what they say. Watch out for the quiet ones."

"Wowser…" was all Max could utter, watching her friend grow progressively pinker.

"Things… change," she shrugged, trying to pass off her embarrassment. "Particularly after being shown your world is much bigger than you originally thought... Besides, I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite."

Checking her phone quickly for the time, Max drummed her fingers on her leg. Not too long now. "Well, Chloe finishes work in about an hour. Gives me a little time to grab a shower and get ready."

"Well, we will leave you to it then," Kate said cheerily, giving the brunette a hug and dragging Dana towards the door.

"But, but... gossip," Dana whined.

"Max doesn't need our help to get showered and dressed," Kate pointed out firmly.

"Oh, I dunno, might be fun," Dana chuckled, unable to help herself.

"Not really helping with the whole confidence thing, Dana," Max mumbled nervously.

"Sorry," she apologized softly. "Look just relax. You'll be fine."

"If you need anything drop me a text, okay," Kate demanded, not wanting her friend to suffer in silence.

"I will." Max nodded as the two girls disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Once showered and dressed, Max made her way to the bus stop just making it in time. Listening to her music, she could feel the butterflies building in her stomach at what she was about to do.

' _Okay, Max… you are NOT going to chicken out this time. You know you want this… and it's clear Chloe does, too. So, there is no reason to be a coward…_ ' However many times she repeated this, whatever logical argument she posed to herself, the nerves didn't go away.

The bus pulled up and she got off, each step she took towards the Price house feeling heavy. Her heart was in her throat. Why did she have to overthink every little detail?

Arriving at Chloe's house and spotting her girlfriend's truck in the drive, Max made her way inside. With an absence of the blue-haired punk downstairs, she made her way upstairs. Letting herself into Chloe's room, she found her sat at the desk.

Before the punk could turn to greet her, Max froze time and rewound to just before she entered, turning it into a freeze. Taking a shaky breath, she quickly stripped down to her black underwear.

' _Enjoy the show, Nona?_ ' Max thought, feeling herself go red as she walked up behind the frozen punk. She placed her hands over the older girl's eyes, letting time resume. "Guess who."

No turning back now…

The bluenette jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden sight loss or voice. "Holy shit, Max… you're such a time cheat."

"Guilty as charged," she replied, not taking her hands off Chloe's eyes just yet.

Noticing the reluctance, Chloe didn't force her to move but did question it. "So… think I'll be allowed to see anytime soon?"

"I… yeah, yeah…" Her resolve was starting to falter, still time to run away from it all. ' _No, Maxine Caulfield. No way. You've come this far.'_

Slowly, she peeled her hands from Chloe's face. The bluenette blinked a few times, leaning back in the chair and aiming her head up to look at the younger girl's face. Her mischievous smile faltered, turning to confusion and then…

"Max…" She sounded hesitant, not quite sure how to react.

Not answering, the brunette took a step back, Chloe swiveling around to fully assess the situation. Her eyes widened slightly, taking in the sight. Clearly, she had not been expecting this. Clamping down on her insecurity and pushing away the urge to cover herself up, Max let her stare for a while. Then, she grabbed hold of a hand with chipped blue nail varnish, dragging her to her feet. Still stunned, Chloe went along with it. She hadn't said a word, still confused as to where this was going.

' _Okay, take it step by step…_ '

Banishing her nerves as far back as she could, she pulled the blue-haired punk into a hug. Chloe didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, eventually wrapping around Max in a slightly awkward hug. After a few seconds, the brunette pulled back a little and leaned in for a kiss, which her girlfriend accepted. It didn't take long for the apprehension to fade slightly, lips locked and tongues dancing. This was the easy part, something they had done more times than Max could count. Somewhere in the passionate pursuit, they had moved across to Chloe's bed. Breaking the kiss momentarily, they tumbled back onto it.

Chloe looked like she was about to say something, Max silencing whatever it was with another kiss. No doubt, she would ask what was going on. If she paused, questioned, she would lose all her confidence to do this. The older girl's hands brushed against bare skin as they made out, Max's wandering too. Steadying shaking fingers, the brunette pulled at her blue-haired girlfriend's clothing, eager to get them on a level playing field. Chloe helped her, moving as needed until she was just in her underwear too.

Knowing what was going to come next, not far off now, Max faltered. And Chloe picked up on it.

Before the brunette could silence the concern again, her girlfriend pulled back firmly. "Max… please listen to me. I know I joke about it a lot but… don't force yourself. I only want to do this when you want to. Otherwise, that's no fun."

"I'm not…" The sentence had started off much angrier than desired, Max taking a second to breathe. "…forcing myself. Don't think that. I'm doing this because I want to."

"Then why are you shaking?" Chloe asked, voice flickered with concern.

"Because…" Max faltered, wondering whether she should let her doubts loose or not. "I don't want to fuck it up. This is a big thing for me and I want it to work."

"You won't fuck up, Max," the bluenette reassured, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "And even if you do, that's okay too. Sometimes, the first time doing something can be complicated and messy. But the fact that I'm here right now proves that the second chance work, however screwed the first time is." A playful grin tugged at her lips. "Although, I guess getting screwed is kinda the aim of the game here."

Groaning, Max shoved her shoulder, feeling a little better. She felt so silly for worrying now, already knowing Chloe would understand.

"So, you still want to do this or…?" Her sentence faded away, caught up in staring.

Instead of replying, Max leaned in for a deep kiss. Yes, she was still a little nervous but she no longer shook.

Hand roamed half-naked bodies, eager yet gentle. There was an understated confidence in the movements, each girl trusting the other entirely. How could they not after everything they had been through? Fingers and lips caressed skin – neck, shoulders, stomach, face, breasts - sometimes leaving light marks… and some not so faint. Teeth grazed, nipping and lightly tugging. Hearts beating in and out of sync, soft sighs and low moans escaping from lips.

Bras undone, thrown carelessly to the floor, forgotten in the wake of more immediate desires. Hands fondling and massaging bare breasts, warm bodies rubbing. Involuntary shudders and grinding, the weirdly intoxicating state of limbo intensifying. One look of confirmation amongst the fumbled exploration of mostly charted out territory. A kiss for reassurance, another for courage and a final one just… because.

The final barrier removed, nothing left to hide. A moment or two to process, understand what doing this would mean, and then…

Cautiously, Max brushed her hand against Chloe's inner thigh, watching her tense ever so slightly. "Someone's feeling brave. You know, you can worry about that next ti-" Her mild protests stopped dead in their tracks as fingers slid in between her leg. "Fuck, uh… okay, never mind."

Feeling just a little pleased with herself, the brunette's smugness was soon flattened as Chloe returned the favor. With practiced motions, the taller girl carefully eased a finger inside her old friend to test the waters. Once or twice, she had... imagined scenarios like this with herself and Max. There had been a lot of unresolved feelings lingering since the hipster left for Seattle. Being a confused teen going through puberty hadn't helped with that. She had tried to ignore it, getting angry instead. That method had limited success, as now proved.

A sharp intake of breath from Max, the sensation unfamiliar yet not unpleasant. Over the years, she had been fairly uninterested in sex, even relationships. They felt like a foreign and distant concept. On occasion she had considered it, each time wondering whether Chloe had a boyfriend or... whatever. In hindsight, she might've been jealous of whoever her childhood best friend trusted enough to expose herself entirely to, totally vulnerable. From the sounds of it, the bluenette had been involved with a few questionable hook-ups. The ' _bad boy_ ' phase. She seemed pretty cynical when it came to guys and maybe that was why.

The gasp was enough for the bluenette to falter, waiting to see if this was still what her girlfriend wanted. Just like Max, she didn't want to fuck this up; she had a long history of doing that. This was one thing in her life she didn't want to ruin.

Blue eyes met, mirroring similar levels of longing and love. They continued to kiss as fingers got to work, breaking occasionally to let out a heavy breath or throaty moan. Max had never done this before, not once, but she took her cues from Chloe – who was pretty vocal with her approvals. It didn't take a genius to figure out that certain sounds meant she was on the right track. As for the bluenette, she'd done this a couple of times before but everyone was different. There was no guarantee of universal arousal from a certain technique. Trial and error. In some ways, she felt the pressure to perform because she supposedly knew what she was doing. If they were going to do this, it needed to be something memorable for all the right reasons.

Regardless of experience, of their time spent together in the past and now, they were both practically going in blind. Something completely new to learn about one another, not just rehashing old truths as they had been doing since reuniting. Even if it was a little scary crossing that barrier, they would be doing it together. That was all they needed. Coiling pressure, heat rising, beads of sweat and breath turning shallow. Sounds they had never heard from each other reverberating off the walls. Each moan of pleasure encouraged the girls, trying desperately to concentrate on their task as the faint call of orgasm beckoned them.

Max was the first to be tipped over the edge, with Chloe following shortly after. She managed to hold out just long enough to watch that first wave hit her girlfriend, taking a mental picture to burn into her retinas. No way would she be forgetting it in a hurry. The brunette was too far gone to even notice, tingling heat bubbling through her, pulsating from the very core. Never had she felt something so... intense. It had been almost too much to bear in the leadup, a seemingly inescapable limbo.

Their final cries intermingled, bodies stiffening as the building pressure overcame them completely. Both collapsed into a heap of limbs in the aftermath, eventually shifting into one another's arms. They stayed like that for some time, silent. The only communication they shared at that time was through brief kisses and gentle head bumps, the odd nervous smile. Words weren't necessary right now... or possible.

From strangers to acquaintances, to friends, to good friends, to best friends… back to strangers. Then to friends again and finally lovers. It was a wild rollercoaster ride.

"Feels a little bit weird, doesn't it?" Chloe finally broke the silence, painfully curious to know which side of the make or break fence this experience would put them. Was it too much too early for Max? Not even her rewind would help her if it was. The deed was done.

She didn't have to worry, the younger girl pressing a kiss to her lips. "Yeah, good weird."

"That goes without saying. Can't get much better than me, right?" That statement seemed to ask for reassurance.

Stifling a smirk, Max shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh, you are so in trouble, Caulfield." Chloe began blowing raspberries and peppering kisses against her girlfriend's skin in equal measure.

After some squealing and attempts to escape the onslaught, Max rested her head on the pillow staring directly at the woman she loved. Words nor actions would ever be enough to express it. "Seriously, Chloe… there's nobody I'd rather be with right now or ever. Nobody I'd rather do... this with. And I almost lost you to my own stupidity… more than once."

Cupping her cheek and kissing her softly, the blue-haired punk smiled sadly. "Well, you don't have to worry about losing me anymore. Whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **There a few mental images for you...an aggressive Kate :P**

 **oh and our lovebirds finally crossed the bridge**

 **I'm sure I can hear a few of you shouting hallelujah**

 **Until next time**

 **Peace out**


	33. Chapter 33 Season2 Ep33 Impossible feats

**Hey all, So a funny thing happened, This chapter was posted over on AO3 little over a month ago, and I thought it was posted here...oops, Guess I went to post it and got called away and forgot, plus other life stuff getting in the way. Better late than never so here you go.**

 **P.S**

 **Announcement at the bottom, Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 - Impossible Feats**

When Max woke, it took her a few moments to realize where she was. Chloe's room. That was nothing new. The bluenette had her arms wrapped tight around her girlfriend, her expression the very definition of relaxed. In moments like these, where she was so close, Max could really appreciate how pretty she was. That wasn't all, though.

Chloe was just… amazing. Sure, she had her flaws – some of them not all her fault – but she was so strong. A strength Max had only recently come to even partly understand after losing so much.

She could feel the heat radiate from her old friend's naked body, only feeling a little self-conscious. At least there was a blanket.

Problem was… she would have to leave its safety if she wanted to get up.

Plucking up the courage, she carefully wriggled out of Chloe's hold and gathered her clothes up. Or tried to. She couldn't find her shirt anywhere. Sighing softly, she grabbed her punk girlfriend's tank top and slid it over her head. It was too big but better than nothing. Before she left, she snuck a quick kiss on her punk's forehead. As much as she would love to stay there snuggled up forever, Chloe would probably get grouchy without food. A lesson she'd learned the hard way.

Stretching, the brunette headed downstairs. If the Two Whales had been open, she would've traveled over to get breakfast. Instead, she had to settle for making it herself. Knowing Chloe's insane appetite, Max got to work on a feast. Or as much of one as she could with the ingredients available.

She'd spent enough time around Joyce to learn a few tricks and knew Chloe well enough to put together something the punk would eat in five seconds flat.

The only thing that brought her from her daze was her phone ringing. According to the caller ID, it was Kate. Smiling to herself, Max answered the call without a second thought mid-breakfast making.

"Hey, Kate." She heard some shuffling from the other end, more than one muffled voice. Considering everything she'd seen, it worried her. "Kate?"

Just as she was starting to panic a little, a voice came from the other end. Not Kate but... Dana. "Hi, Max."

The brunette could hear a definite huff, no doubt belonging to Kate. "Uh, hey Dana. What's up?"

Putting on the most innocent - _yet clearly forced_ \- tone she could muster, Dane replied, "Oh, just wanted to know how you were getting on. I figured you'd be more likely to answer Kate's phone than mine."

Suspicion mounting, Max frowned slightly. "Uh… I'm doing fine, thanks."

"And... how about Chloe?"

The real intention behind Dana's mask call slowly dawned on her. It should have been obvious from the very beginning. God, she was dense sometimes.

"Chloe is doing fine," she answered simply, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"Oh? Just fine? If she's with you, I thought she would be… happy." Before Max could reply, Dana pressed ahead, "So, what have you been up to? Anything fun?"

"You could say that, yes." The words left her lips before she could stop them, mentally kicking herself.

That was just the ammo Dana needed. A weakness to tap into. "I could, could I? Why's that?"

"Um… well…" Feeling backed into a corner, she gathered her thoughts. "Being together is… fun in general."

"Right, 'in general'." Max could practically hear the air quotation marks. "But what about more specifically? Like-"

At that moment, she heard noises from the other end of the line. It sounded like Kate was trying to fight for her phone back, or at least Max hoped that was it. Otherwise, she was worried. After a few seconds of struggling, she heard a deep sigh.

"Max." Kate seemed a little out of breath from her fight.

"Dare I ask?"

Instead of replying with words, Max heard a sharp and surprised yelp, alongside hushed voices and another sigh. "Best not to. Sorry about that."

Max shook her head with a slight smile. "Nothing to be sorry about. Well… nothing for you to be sorry about, at least."

"I should take some responsibility, just like I'm sure you do for Chloe sometimes," Kate reminded fondly.

"Yeah… sure we'll go with 'sometimes'." The brunette managed a smirk at Chloe's expense. "But yeah, seriously don't worry about it."

"Okay, Max. I won't," Kate reassured with a newfound confidence. "Seriously, how are you?"

"I'm doing…" Max found herself smiling, answering the question. "Pretty great, actually. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Max could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Anyway, I hope Dana didn't interrupt anything."

"Only breakfast making."

There were some more shuffling sounds, swiftly followed by a soft and resigned sigh. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Say hi to Chloe for me."

"I will. See you later." Almost the second she hung up, she heard shuffling from upstairs, followed by light thuds.

No doubt about it, Chloe was up.

Max had to admit, she felt just a little nervous. How was she supposed to act around the bluenette?

She didn't get much time to figure it out. The much taller girl slumped into the kitchen, half dazed. Passing a sleepy if uncharacteristically shy smile in Max's direction one that made her heart jolt as Chloe headed over to the counter ready to get some caffeine.

Externally, Max managed to keep her cool for the most part. However internally was an entirely different scenario. She was, for want of a better word, freaking out.

Swallowing hard, she watched her girlfriend shuffle over to the counter and get the coffee going. If she didn't do something quick, it might start to get genuinely awkward. She didn't want that.

Before that could happen, Max made a decision. Steeling herself, she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around her bluenette. As she did, she pressed her face into Chloe's back, inhaling deeply. The faint smell of weed and blueberry body wash filled her nostrils.

It was times like this she wished she could capture forever. Just stop time and soak in every beautiful moment as the punk set about making coffee, occasionally waddling from side to side dragging Max with her as she let out a chuckle.

'Max,' a faint voice barely even noticeable.

Slightly confused, Max pulled back a little so she could speak clearly. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

Equally as puzzled, Chloe glanced over her shoulder. "Nope. Why?"

"Nevermind, I thought I heard something." Max shrugged, continuing to cling herself to the taller girl.

'Max,' again the faint voice, stronger this time.

"Okay, I definitely heard that." She frowned, a sinking ominous feeling permeating its way from the pit of her stomach.

"Heard what?" Chloe asked, just a little worried now.

'Max, look out!' the voice all but shouted, loud and clear. A voice the brunette instantly recognized.

"Nona?" Max gasped as a sharp pain writhed through her back.

The forceful impact pushed her into the punk, knocking the wind out of her. Time slowed around her as she saw Chloe spin round, her expression one of alarm and panic.

Max tried to tighten her grip on the punk as she fell to her knees. A loud gunshot rang through the air, drowning out the sound of her name. Chloe was clearly panicked, eyes flicking to the back door.

Following her gaze, Max's eyes fell on a haggard man. Scraggly unkempt black hair, an unshaven face framing a vile grin with cracked glasses and a tattered black suit. Dark, murderous eyes peered into her very soul. In the figure's hand was a gun, barrel still smoking from its previous shot.

Her blood ran cold. Despite his haggard appearance, Max recognized him instantly.

Mark Jefferson.

A bright light emanating from the barrel of the gun, growing brighter as a small bullet emerged, surging towards Chloe followed by another loud gunshot erupting from the gun.

'NO!' Max thought as she willed time to reverse.

All she managed to do was slow the event down, a familiar pain shooting through her skull. The more she pushed, tried to force time back, the more the searing pain in her head pushed back. With the bullet now only inches from Chloe's head, Max gritted her teeth grinding time to a standstill. It was almost touching the punk's forehead.

She breathed a short-lived sigh of relief as the dull pain in her lower back made itself known again. Instinctively she placed a hand on the affected area, feeling a warm wet sensation. Frowning, she pulled her shaking hand to her face to see dark red blood covering it.

This was bad. Really bad.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not rewind the bullet or move Chloe out of its way, and she did try. All she could do was freeze this moment, pushing back with all her might. She had come too far now, sacrificed so much to get to this point. Seen and done things no person ever should, been to the fiery pits of hell and back.

Chloe meant too damn much to her to give up now.

This. Was. Not. How. It. Ended.

Despite mentally vowing this, she was running out of steam. In fact, she had long ago. She was running off fumes and sheer willpower. Both of those could only get her so far. Just because she didn't want the bluenette to die didn't mean shit to the universe.

Well… fuck the universe. **FUCK EVERYTHING!**

"You can't do this!" Nona's furious voice cut across the void, snapping the young time traveler out of her grief.

"It is done. The decision made," a dark, hollow voice announced.

"You said…" Nona could barely speak, voice overtaken by hurt and betrayal. "It was agreed we wouldn't do this again."

"Nona..." Max muttered weakly.

It was getting so hard to focus now. Her entire body was shaking. In all the time she'd had her power, pushed herself to the limit and beyond, this was… the worst. Not only physically but emotionally.

Almost instantly, the familiar blonde appeared before her. Hazel eyes red, filled with regret and sadness, tear streams running down her cheeks.

"Nona. What's going on?" Max sobbed, trying so desperately to cling on. "Why can't I rewind?"

"I am so so sorry, Max," Nona pleaded, taking a step towards the brunette. "I swear I didn't know. If I did, I'd never have allowed it."

The dread inside the time traveler threatened to swallow her whole. "Know what… Nona?"

Hanging her head, Nona sighed. "The other Watchers. They've… It's Chloe. They've sealed her fate."

Those last few words smacked her like a punch to the gut, leaving her breathless and pained. She didn't want to believe it. How?

"Wha… why?" she spluttered, maintaining her faint yet definite grasp on reality.

"I don't..." Nona didn't even get the chance to finish.

"It is time to sever the catalyst." The hollow voice echoed out as a dark shadowy figure appeared some feet away from the two girls.

There was not an ounce of compassion or sympathy. Just cold and clinical.

"What right do you have to decide that?!" A surge of anger rushed through the brunette. To think they could just make that decision so callously. "She makes me stronger, a better person...she," the words got caught in her throat, lost to a heart-wrenching sob, "she's my life."

The blonde's heart broke, watching Max fight so hard for this. It made her angry . Why did it have to be this way? Who had the right to decide that? What would separating Max and Chloe even achieve? It would simply break the brunette beyond repair.

"You'll only succeed in destroying her," Nona growled stepping in front of Max, facing up to the large shadowy figure.

"The Catalyst makes the Timewalker unpredictable," it replied flatly. "Uncontrollable. It must be severed."

"It…" That was like a stab to her heart, fueling the rage. "She has a name. Her name is Chloe."

"It matters not," the unknown force responded flippantly.

Max was too in shock to react with anything other than fear. Clearly, this entity didn't care at all.

"It does fucking matter," Nona growled angrily, fists balled so tight the whites of her knuckles began to show. "You think she will ever help us again if you do this… that I will ever help you again." Turning her back on the other watchers, Nona knelt down beside the sobbing brunette and enveloped her in a hug. "I am so sorry, Max."

"Take it, take it away from me," Max uttered, slowly turning to Nona. "I relinquish this… 'gift'. Just take it away. If I can't have Chloe because of… this," she looked down at her hand flexing it slowly, before turning to the shadowy figure, "Then I don't want it."

"Max..." Her rebuttal was instantly shot down.

"No, Nona," the brunette's voice shook, betraying her forced calm. "I mean it, I don't want this 'gift' so just take it away and leave me and Chloe alone."

"This cannot be done," the other voice cut in, cold and uncaring.

Max frowned looking at the blonde. "But you said…"

Nona's face dropped, apologetic, "I… didn't want you to worry." Her face went taught as she turned to the other watcher. "I didn't think it would come to THIS."

"Nona. There… there has to be something I can do… anything. I can't. I won't lose her, not again," Max sobbed, her voice desperate. "Can't you… do anything? Please."

How could she just accept it? After all this time. She'd rather die .

As much as the blonde wanted nothing more than to intervene here, it was impossible. "Max, I… I can't. Our powers, they don't affect fellow Watchers. If I could do something, you know I would…"

Watching Max's face drop was… soul destroying. Seeing that last flicker of hope brutally crushed. Nona said nothing further, holding the young Timewalker. As she sobbed, the blonde gently rocked her back and forth. It pained her to see Max this way, especially since she had witnessed her and Chloe's relationship blossom. Like lambs to the slaughter.

Just when it all seemed hopeless, a thought occurred to blonde. One she had to mention. "There… maybe a way Max, but it's dangerous."

"I don't care," Max replied, looking up at the blonde's eyes, pleading.

Nona's expression turned deadly serious, unbefitting of the way Max had always pictured Rachel Amber. "Max. This... could kill you."

Still struggling against fate or whatever the fuck wanted Chloe dead, Max managed an emotionally defeated, "I'm already dead without her."

Nodding, Nona got to her feet, passing what could only be described as a death glare at the other watchers as she snapped her fingers causing a familiar rope-like structure to appear next to her, perhaps a billion stands of color all rolled into one. A vibrant pink strand standing out more so than the rest with a silvery strand running alongside.

With ease, the blonde picked out the familiar pink one, separating it from the rest of the timeline. In the distance what Max once saw as an endless pink line began slowly fading, drawing ever closer to the point Nona was holding.

"You're losing a lot of blood, Max," she pointed out, passing a teary glance to the brunette. "If you don't allow time to resume, your body won't be able to heal. You'll bleed to death."

"I... don't... care."

Nodding, Nona returned to the ropelike structure and began searching through the strands, her actions quickly becoming more erratic.

"Where is it?" she barked angrily, turning to the other watcher.

"Hidden," the shadowy figure replied.

"Where's what? What's hidden?" Max pressed firmly, not fucking around anymore.

Anger - no, hatred - coursed through Nona's veins. "You knew. you knew I'd suggest it… how DARE you take that choice away from her?!"

Max frowned, mind racing. "What choice? Nona, what's hidden?"

"Chloe's line," the blonde answered simply, referring to her rope-like structure. "They knew what I'd suggest. I... there's nothing we can do, Max. I'm sorry. Chloe's… going to die."

"NO!" Max screamed, slamming her fists to the floor.

What Nona saw next defied everything that she knew true and possible. "Max..."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I'm just gonna go hide over here.**

 **On the up side, the next chapter is turning out to be MUCH longer than anticipated, so, It's getting split and soon, so that means we have 3-4 chapters mostly written up, expect the next one this Sunday/Monday (depending on work) until then**

 **Peace out**


	34. LiS Season 2 Episode 34 Undone

**Notes:**

 **Hey guy's**

 **Sorry it's been a little longer than anticipated, But this chapter was turning into a bit of a whopper so its been cut, You get some now, and some next Sunday. (99.9% probability)**

 **So Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 34 - Undone**

Nona stood staring in disbelief at the watcher standing before her, completely frozen. A pained sobbing groan drew her attention to Max, who was crumpled on the ground in a ball holding her head.

By all accounts, this was impossible … and yet...

"Max…" she uttered breathlessly, as confused as she was intrigued. "How? How are you doing that?"

At the sound of her name, Max managed to glance up despite the pain. She noticed the blonde girl staring gobsmacked at the motionless Watcher. It made no sense to her.

"I'm not doing…" she cut off, holding her head and letting out a groan as a searing pain shot through her skull.

Hearing the brunette's discomfort, Nona tore her gaze from the frozen watcher, rushing to Max's side. Not knowing what else to do, she put a comforting arm around the young girl. "You… shouldn't be able to do this."

If she wasn't so weak, Max might have snapped at her. Instead, she could only manage a weak, "I… don't know, but… something feels different, like…" Her eyes went wide, realizing the mental block was gone. "I can rewind again."

"Max…" Nona looked at her apologetically. Ever the bearer of bad news. "Even if you could , it wouldn't matter. Her fate is sealed. You know what happens if you try to change it…"

She didn't need to remind Max of the details. They had already been emblazoned in her mind for eternity, seared into her retinas.

"You mean someone else would…" She didn't want to finish that sentence. It was too painful.

At that moment, her mother's words jumped to the forefront of her mind. "Max, we want you to promise us something. Whatever happens, put you and Chloe first. "

"If... it ever comes down to a choice between you two and us, you pick the former. No question." Joyce had sounded so sincere, truly understanding the weight of her words.

She recalled her own quick protest, eased almost instantly by her mom. "We mean if you have no other choice." A much larger speech followed, but those first words were the ones that really mattered.

Again, Vanessa was backed up by Joyce. Caring tone, confident words. "We don't want you to make a choice like that on your own again, to feel guilty."

Choice… another memory surface. Not as pleasant.

"I… can't make this choice." Her voice was almost lost to the vicious wind, whipping its way to Arcadia Bay.

Chloe had given her such a somber stare, understanding yet determined. "No, Max. You're the only one who can."

The weight of choice burdened her shoulders. It always had. No matter what she did, it was wrong. So, fuck it. She might as well do what she wanted, actually try to get a happy ending for once.

Chloe would live. Somehow.

"NO!" she forced through gritted teeth, untangling herself from Nona and shakily making her way to the timeline ropes, muttering to herself like a madwoman as she examined it. "She's got to be in there somewhere."

Millions of tiny threads, way too many to count, ran parallel to her own. At one point or another, they joined and blended into a single color. All but one.

A silver strand.

Without thinking, she touched it, gasping as a million images flooded her mind. Colors blended and images distorted, much like when she pushed her power too far before.

"You mean... you're actually letting me choose this time?" A shocked voice echoed out from the blur with hopeful anticipation, one Max recognized instantly as Nona.

"The previous outcomes were not… desirable. It has been agreed to allow you more involvement," another voice boomed with frustration, a Watcher she assumed.

"And you won't be interfering?" Nona asked, skeptical with just a flicker of hope.

"There will be… tests, as usual," the Watcher replied, slow and deliberate.

"Understood." Max could almost hear Nona nod in understanding.

Without warning the scene faded away, another materializing. A small coastal town came into view. Houses, parks and streets passed beneath, all shrouded in darkness. Some were illuminated by street lamps or the occasional flickering light of a TV. A building appeared before her, one the young brunette had not seen in years.

Her old home in Arcadia.

The faint sound of crickets filled the night air. A familiar bedroom with unfamiliar decor. Through the open window gilded an elegant, glowing blue butterfly. It flitted across the room, landing weightlessly on the sleeping person hidden under covers.

"The problem the other Watchers have is they are too heavy-handed," Nona murmured to herself as a gentle blue glow passed from the butterfly, through the duvet to the person asleep underneath. "Time can't be handled with a heavy hand. What they need is… a female's touch."

With that, the butterfly took off circling the room. As it passed over the bed, its gentle blue glow illuminated a brown-haired young woman.

"I choose you, Max Caulfield. Let's show them what Timewalkers can really do."

Again the scene changed, a kitchen coming into view. A young man, beard nowhere near as bushy as it would be years later, sat at the breakfast bar, reading a paper. Nervously, a brunette woman entered the kitchen, clearly shaken as she nervously tapped a white stick in her hand.

"Um, Ryan honey…" she paused, waiting for the man to glance up at her before muttering, "I'm… uh, pregnant."

At that moment, he looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air. His words came out stuttered. "Wh-what? How?"

Vanessa Caulfield smiled, her voice full of playful teasing as she tried to control her own excitement. "Pretty sure it happens when… you know, the birds and the bees."

"Witty…" Ryan chuckled, his expression growing serious. "But the doctors, they said…"

"I know, but look," Vanessa replied her anticipation mounting as she bounced across the kitchen holding up the pregnancy test.

Positive.

Ryan stared at it for some time, unable to believe his own eyes. "I… This is fantastic, but…" his expression fell slightly, "they can be wrong."

"Not this time. This is the third one I've done and…" Vanessa placed a hand on her stomach. "I just know… I can't explain it."

"We're having a baby!" Ryan shouted excitedly, getting up from his stool to swing Vanessa around.

"We're having a baby!" she screeched in excitement.

"That you are, and a very special one at that," Nona's voice echoed softly as the scene changed again.

Pained screams, curses and words of encouragement echoed through the darkness. A hospital room materialized as the high pitched cry of a baby pierced the sudden silence.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," a red-headed nurse announced, handing the small blood covered screaming baby to the new and thoroughly exhausted mother.

Vanessa accepted the child, bursting into tears of joy while her husband watched them with a broad grin.

"Hello Maxine," Vanessa breathed quietly as she cradled the infant. The baby quickly ceasing her screaming as she stared up at her mother.

"Welcome to the world, Max. A world that you're going to help protect, but for now, enjoy growing up," Nona's voice uttered happily.

Once more, the scene shifted. The Two Whales. A very young Max pressing her face up against the glass of one of the display cabinets looking hungrily at the sugar-coated goodies within.

Atop the counter was a small blue butterfly. It caught Joyce's attention before fluttering off. The young woman's gaze fell on the small child looking as though she was trying to absorb the display cabinets contents via osmosis.

Smiling to herself, Joyce grabbed one of the sugary treats from the cabinet and brought it over to one of the tables. A long-haired blonde sat there, for once not causing mischief… visibly, at least.

Blue eyes settled on the other girl, currently drooling over the cakes and cookies displayed near the counter. Curious.

Placing the plate down on the table, Joyce smiled. "You should go say hi, Chloe."

Chloe looked at her mother, frowning slightly. "I'd probably just scare her off…" she poked the offering, "like other people at school."

She didn't have a problem introducing herself to people, the opposite actually. It drew people in at first, but they soon got driven away by her moments of intensity.

Joyce shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. "You won't know until you try. Besides…" she glanced over at the brunette, "I've got a good feeling. And I'm sure she won't say no to sharing that." She pointed at the doughnut her daughter was poking.

Waiting for Joyce to leave - she didn't want it to look like she was doing it because her mom suggested it - Chloe shuffled out of her seat and approached Max.

Pushing her worries aside, she did her best to sound confident but not too overbearing. "Hi, I'm Chloe."

Max pulled her face off the display cabinet, looking up to the blonde in surprise. After a second, she pointed to herself, checking if the greeting was directed at her. Because of how quiet she could be, very few people willingly approached her. Even if they did, they eventually gave up because of her shyness.

"Well, I'm not speaking to the display cabinet," Chloe said with a smirk. "What's your name?"

"Uhh… my name… I'm Max," the young brunette replied hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Max. Um, would like some of this?" Chloe asked, showing her the doughnut.

Max's eyes fell hungrily on the sugary treat before hesitantly glancing over to where her parents were sat. When her mom smiled encouragingly, she turned to Chloe with an enthusiastic nod.

"Let's go sit over here." Chloe grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her to a table.

The distorted sound of their giggling faded away with the scene.

A dozen images flashed before her. Captured moments in time. Treasured memories a parent would take. Two young girls painting, playing pirates, snuggled up in bed watching movies, days out. Eventually, the image settled.

The day of William's funeral.

Chloe was curled up on her bed, sobbing her heart out. Helpless, Max did her best to comfort her crying friend. The tears were drowned out by a pained groan, blood pouring from Max's nose. With a loud thud, she collapsed onto the floor. Temporarily forgetting her pain, a panicked Chloe rushed to her friend's side.

"It's too soon. You HAVE to let me reverse this," Nona sobbed, voice quivering.

"What happened? We don't understand," a Watcher's voice echoed.

"She's tried to tap into her power. She's too young. LET me undo this!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"His fate cannot be undone. It is sealed," the Watcher announced, emotionless.

Stunned by the lack of compromise, Nona refused to give up now. "If this doesn't get changed, I… we will LOSE her!"

Silence.

Time passed. Too much. Just when she was about to continue arguing, the Watcher spoke once more. "Very well. Two weeks. His fate, however, is sealed. The lesson must be learned."

"I'm sorry girls, but this is the only way. I SWEAR I will make it up to you," Nona cried as the scene changed into Chloe curled up on her bedroom floor, cradling a tape recorder as Max said her final farewell.

Other images flashed past, most of which the time traveler recognized. Phone in hand, number dialed, finger hovering over the call button… never pressed. Letters written but never sent. One day at school meeting two new friends, Fernando and Kristen. An acceptance letter from Blackwell received and opened.

That one fated meeting in a school bathroom. Awakened, power unlocked. A long-awaited reunion swiftly followed by an investigation. A failure to save a friend, Night time adventures, swimming pools and one taken dare. Painful lessons learned and dark secrets revealed. One Chosen lost.

A twisted turn, a fight for life… a heartbreaking choice and painful farewell.

Once more, everything shifted. Max curled up in bed, tossing and turning while mumbling in her sleep.

"She has failed," the Watcher's voice echoed, devoid of any emotion. Empty.

"I TOLD you to push the test back," Nona spat angrily. "It was too much, what with Jefferson and what happened to Rachel. She felt backed into a corner."

"Another shall be chosen." A cold statement, no compromise.

"Over my dead body," she growled back.

"That is not a desirable outcome. The decision has been made," the words of the watcher faded to silence.

Now, the scene of Max passed out on a clifftop bench, in the dead of night materialized. Lacking color and life. Static.

"How could I be so stupid?" Nona muttered, an intense blend of anger and sadness. "I'm sorry, Max. It's been so long I couldn't see. Of course you love her." A few moments of silence ticked over before the blonde Watcher spoke again. "Okay girl, you NEED to fix this. I can't do it for you but… Maybe a small nudge is in order..."

Again the scene changed, an unfamiliar room appeared.

A young girl sat at a cheap plastic table, happily drawing. Shelves lined the walls of the room, filled with books, CDs, trinkets and a small snow globe. Flashes of blue flickered as a butterfly came to rest on the glass dome. The girl's drawings were pushed off the table by the warm breeze seeping through an open window. Sighing, she got up and stood on a stool to close it. Once on solid ground, she spotted the butterfly.

"Wow, you're pretty. But you should be outside, little flutterfly," she muttered softly. Taking a large glass, she stood on the stool again ready to place it over the winged creature. "I'll try not to hurt your wings cutie, but you have to stay still… woah!"

The girl gasped as she slipped, instinctively reaching out for the shelf for support. Everything came crashing to the floor accompanied by the sound of broken glass. In the aftermath, she sat up and dusted herself off. Only then did she see the remains of the snow globe, shattered. Tears streamed from her eyes, an uncontrolled sob.

"Sam. What's wrong?" An older boy - in his early teens Max would guess - rushed into the room, eyes widening at the mess. "I heard a crash."

"My snow globe," Sam wept, pointing to the broken ornament.

His expression softened, relief flooding his body as he checked the young girl over, unable to find any serious injuries. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, sniffling. "N-no, but…" Her eyes fell on the shattered snow globe, new tears welling up.

"Hey hey, it's okay. It's only a snow globe. We can get you another one," the young boy offered softly, hugging her tight.

"B-but… I liked that one. You could see the snowflakes floating around..." Sam mumbled, gingerly picking up a small plastic snowflake from the cream carpet.

She held it up for a moment, letting it go with a disgruntled sigh as they both watched it gracelessly hit the floor.

"Ya know, if you wanna see snowflakes floating about that's not really an issue." He nudged her, motioning towards the window.

Frowning, the young girl looked up at the window gasping as she spotted several small snowflakes falling lazily through the air.

"James!" she exclaimed, wincing at the unintentional loudness, then whispered, "Momma said you shouldn't do that."

"What's mom gonna do, ground me?" James smirked.

"Probably. I don't want you to get into trouble," Sam replied, worry clear in her voice.

"Well, if it cheers up my sister, then it's worth it," he grinned, helping the younger girl to her feet, ready to head out into the snow.

"Pretty sure you're gonna get away with this one, James. Thank you." Nona's voice resounded as Sam rushed outside, excitedly pulling her brother along.

It was replaced soon enough, flickering and fleeting memories. Static.

Max on her knees, broken by despair. One definite spark of hope, determination. A close call with a truck. Bearing all after an exhausting run. The path rediscovered, a favor asked. Reunited once more, an everyday hero born. Playing catch up, conversations repeated. Messages in time. A near miss and family reunited. History re-written, the one that got away. Shadows of the past, powers evolving. Memories shared in show and tell.

Saving a friend, an angel in her own right… a chosen. Demons faced, a dark omen in the midst of day. Eclipse. The timer started. Friends recruited, a house party thrown. Break-ins repeated, deja vu. A barrier broken, twin moonlit beach, the calm before the storm. Rain and wind lashing violently. Courageous efforts, close calls and unsung heroes.

The final secret revealed, a painful choice offered. Bad timing.

Watchers revealed, a title given. Timewalkers introduced. Another family reunion. The situation explained, promises made. Waters tested with a shotgun. Love reciprocated. Pranks played and groundwork set. An old faithful companion reborn, the return trip planned. Damage assessed, forgotten memories resurfacing.

Hidden dangers exposed, a waking nightmare. A curious mind, abuses of power. Conversations till the early hours of the morning, worst kept secrets. Bargains struck, the price of silence. A tearful goodbye to William. Unexpected field trips, a chosen revealed. Insecurities overcome, butterflies banished. A friendship evolved.

Stumbling backward, Max collapsed to the floor with a gasp. Nona rushed to her side, comforting the brunette.

"Max."

"My whole life..." Max muttered weakly, looking up at the red-eyed blonde. "You've been there. Always helping."

"Of course I have," Nona sniffed, hugging her tighter. "How could I not?"

Despite her warmth, Max could feel things getting colder. It was getting so difficult to concentrate now. Her gaze fell upon the rope-like structure, her own line now all but faded down to what she assumed was the present.

A silvery strand running alongside her own was slowly veering away from her own line, towards another cluster of lines.

The brunette frowned. "Nona… how did I see? I can't see anyone's line but my own."

Exhaling deeply to calm her nerves, Nona took Max's hand. "You have the blood of a Timewalker, Max." She rubbed her thumb along the young girl's palm. "My blood. You're drawn to it."

"Oh..."

Blue eyes stared at the countless colored strands, an idea beginning to form. With shaky determination, she got to her feet.

"Max?"

"As long as they're frozen, they can't see what I do, right?" Max asked, passing a side glance towards the immobilized Watcher.

"I… don't know," Nona admitted sheepishly. "This has never happened before but…" she paused, glancing between the frozen Watcher and Max. "Even if they don't, the second they unfreeze they will know." Looking away, she angrily brushed a tear off her cheek, sighing. "Just like me, they've been watching you your whole life."

"I know. There has to be a- arrrrgh!" Cut off by a searing pain shooting through her skull, Max fell to her knees and cradled her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nona saw the Watcher slowly begin to move again. Each twitch was accompanied by another pained groan from the brunette.

"No!" Max grunted, slamming her fist on the ground. A dull thud resounded as the Watcher ceased its attempt. "I. Am. Not. DONE!"

* * *

 **Sorry for any formatting error's but Fanfic doesnt play nice with Google Doc's**

 **Few things to peice together there.**

 **Till next weekend.**

 **Peace out**


	35. LiS Season 2 Episode 35 Fallout

**Hey guy's**

 **It's Sunday and as promised here is another chapter...Don't faint, you're not dreaming, and here's a shocker, the NEXT one is looking to be ready for next Sunday too. 3 deadlines in a row, what's going on O.o.**

 **Anyways, enjoy, pay no attention to the title, it's just for show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 - Fallout**

Somehow, Max managed to get to her feet. Panting, she gripped onto the pink strand. As tight as she could. Once again, she found herself traveling the rope-like structure. Ahead was a nearly endless pink road, countless colored lines intersecting her own then veering off on their own course. Her past. Behind her, the pink roadway was fading. Her future.

Not that there was much of a future without _her_ blue-haired punk.

Wandering through the wasteland of her most treasured memories, she was reminded of the nightmare she had endured right before facing down the storm. Moments that made her smile weakly, some that made her cringe and others… just flat out blush.

Before she got too lost in reminiscing, another pain surged through her head, making her stagger. They really weren't letting up, not that she had expected them to. Once recovered, her gaze fell on a familiar scene. What felt like a lifetime ago now.

Warren, Kate, Chloe and herself sat around a table at the Price residence, surrounded by papers and pens.

 _The night we came up with a plan to save the people of Arcadia. Max smiled wistfully, almost wishing she was back there. A surprisingly simpler time. We succeeded though… not that this helps. That was also the night I broke the barrier. Of course, they're going to be watching every move I make. What I need is a distraction._

As she fondly examined the image, another began trying to occupy the same space. Max herself. This time, walking on a familiar multi-colored highway of threads. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring both images into focus simultaneously.

 _Wonder why that is… wait a second. If I can't see them both at the same time, can they?_

Without a second thought, she touched the dining room memory. Piercing white flashed as everything came into focus, frozen in time. Kate was opposite, typing away on her phone. To her right was Warren with several lists of numbers. Checking her pockets, Max felt the burner phone they would later use to get the word out.

Finally, her eyes fell on Chloe. stood to her left, eyes full of mischief as usual. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she noticed how much stronger she felt. _At least in this body, I'm not… dying. Although my head still feels like it's on fire._

Shaking the thought from her mind, she grabbed onto Chloe's hand. The bluenette gasped as she shifted to Max's time, Kate and Warren still frozen. A strong thud made Max groan, capturing the bluenette's attention.

"Uh… Max, what's going on?" Chloe questioned, passing a sideways glance at the others as she moved closer.

"H-hey Chloe," she stammered, hoping her heated cheeks weren't _too_ obvious.

This was her Chloe; the one she had kissed a thousand times, given _everything_ to. That thought made her cheeks heat up even more. None of that had happened yet, though. For a moment, she allowed herself to get lost in those blue eyes she knew so well.

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe gave her a confused look. "Uh, Max… are you okay? You're acting a little… weirder than usual."

"No. I mean, yes. I'm-" A sharp inhale swallowed up her words, head throbbing as she cradled it.

The blue-haired punk's expression shifted to concern. "Max, whatever happened, you can tell us without hurting yourself."

"I can't…" Max replied weakly. "Just… you're going to have to trust me, Chloe. Don't tell anyone about this. Not Kate, Warren, not even me. Do not even think about it. Do you understand?"

Something suddenly clicked. "Wait. You're from the future?"

"Yes. Past me, or current me I guess, is a little busy." She held up her hand to prevent questions. "You'll find out all about it soon enough, I promise you, but right now I need your help."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Help me to the kitchen," she instructed.

Helping Max to her feet, the punk supported her weight all the way to the kitchen, stopping by a cabinet, the brunette opened it retrieving a small first aid kit receiving a questioning stare from the punk but saying nothing. When she reached the sink, Max signaled for the punk to stop.

"So I guess you're not gonna tell me what happens," Chloe theorized, a little annoyed. She was always kept out of the loop.

Max sighed. It felt awful to hide things from her, but what else could she do? "I can't Chloe. As much as I'd like to, I can't. I can't change the past."

That made no sense whatsoever to Chloe. "Then… what are you doing here?"

Max looked up at her with a soft smile, "Changing the future…" _hopefully_ , she replied shakily as she retrieved a sharp knife from the draining rack.

"Uh, Max..." Blue eyes focused on the blade, metal glinting.

"I think it was yesterday that you asked me how it was I haven't bled out yet." As she spoke, she removed the bandage from her right hand, revealing an angry red mark. It looked days old.

"Wait… you only did that a few hours ago!" Chloe exclaimed, staring at the mostly healed wound.

"I know." Max shrugged, unfazed. "Turns out I heal quickly, but only while time is moving which... is inconvenient."

"What do you mean by that, Max?" The worry in Chloe's voice was clear.

"Don't worry about it," she muttered, taking a deep breath then letting it go. "Um, have you ever heard of a blood bond?"

A memory filtered through. Nathan sat in the Two Whales Diner. A blood oath between Rachel and Frank.

Chloe's eye went wide as she slowly responded, "Yes, I've seen the film. Why?"

"Of course you have," she paused, eyeing up the blade in her hand. Another breath later, she pointed the blade's tip at the red mark on her palm. "I… want to do one." She aimed a small smile at the punk. "With you."

"Wait!" Chloe grabbed her wrist before she could pierce the skin. "What the hell, Max? Have you gone insane?"

"I really wish I knew the answer to that one, Chloe…" she sighed deeply, blue eyes focusing on her childhood best friend. "I need to do this. We need to do this."

The blue-haired punk frowned, considering it. "It would be easier to know why we have to do this but… I trust you, Max. Even if this seems crazy."

Max let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. "Thank you, Chloe. Really."

After everything the brunette had done, Chloe could only trust her. That didn't stop her from feeling uneasy. "Just… are you sure about this?"

"About what it'll do? No." Max bit her lip, averting her gaze. "There is a reason, though."

"Which is?" Chloe asked, unable to constrain the question.

Shaking her head, Max's grip on the knife tightened. "I wish I could tell you… but I won't risk changing everything that's already happened."

Banishing the flickers of doubt as best she could, Chloe nodded. "Okay. Have to admit, you've got me curious now."

"And I've probably already said too- aghhh!"

A mind crushing throb shot through her skull, enough to make her eyes water. She staggered, feeling the Watcher trying to push forward. By her count, she was holding three realities at a standstill. Given how difficult it had been keeping one timeline in place before, her power had evolved so much.

To her credit, the punk was already there to support her until she recovered, "Max…"

Shaking her head, Max wiped tears off her cheek. "Sorry, pushing myself, as usual." She forced a grin, earning an eye roll. Glancing at the knife, she continued, "If it's any consolation, I already know you're going to do this. When I… past me comes to, you have a bandage on your hand. You didn't even give me a chance to ask why." She let out an amused humph. "Now I think about it, your reaction to the state I'm in... will be in, makes sense. And I know you can keep this secret, because you already have."

Chloe smirked. "If you tell me anymore you might as well spill everything."

"I don't have the time." When she saw Chloe roll her eyes at her wording, she let out a small chuckle. "This time I literally don't have the time."

"I get it, I think… It's just..." Blue eyes flicked to the blade. "I don't have a good experience with kni- FUCK!" Pain surged through her hand, a thin red line of blood welling up in the palm of her hand. "You bitch! I wasn't ready."

"Sorry, Chloe," Max mumbled, wincing as she pressed the bloodied point of the blade into her own wound, piercing the skin. "If it's any consolation, this will remove that target painted on your back." _Hopefully_.

Trying to ignore the faint throbbing, Chloe pushed aside her annoyance. "So the universe is really out to get me then."

"Yes." Taking hold of the punk's hand, she pressed their wounds together. "Good thing I've always got your back, huh?"

"My guardian angel," Chloe stated fondly, squeezing her hand.

Max smiled softly. _And so much more_.

After a few moments, the girls parted their hands. Using the first aid kit, they set about bandaging the wounds.

"So… can I ask how far you are?" Chloe asked as she dressed Max's hand.

Giving it some thought, the brunette gave a casual shrug. "Little over a month or so."

"We get out of Arcadia bay then," the punk concluded, relaxing slightly.

"Yes. Come back, too. Arcadia survives, and so do we," Max winced slightly as the punk finished applying her dressing, pressing down firmly to make sure it was on.

Nodding, Chloe packed up the first aid kit and cleaned off the knife, returning it to the drying rack like nothing had happened. "So, what now?"

Max let out a sigh. "Now I have to go back." _And hope this works_.

As they returned to the dining table, Chloe placed the med kit back in the cupboard. Then she helped Max to her seat before resuming her position, arms stretched to maintain contact. "Guess I'll see you in a month, huh?"

"You'll see me in a few seconds," Max corrected.

Chloe shook her head, smiling. "I mean this version of you, hippie."

"I know what you meant." Allowing herself to grin a moment, Max took a breath her expression turning conflicted. "Chloe… I um…"

"What's up?"

"There's something I'm keeping from you," Max mumbled, glancing up at the now frowning bluenette. "It's… really scary for me. Not bad. I will tell you." That made her scoff. "Already have. Just… give me time. It'll change everything."

So much had and would change between them since this coming Friday. If this was where it ended, part of her would be okay with that. The other part wanted so much more time.

"Now I'm worried." If Max was scared, maybe she should be too.

"Don't be" Max assured as she gave the punk's hand a gentle squeeze, "Oh and sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"You're gonna have to carry me again… twice," she replied sheepishly.

Chloe grinned playfully. "I swear you do it to get out of walking."

"Oh yes, totally planned. Why walk when I can get you to carry me?" Max shot back poking her tongue out.

"I knew it!" Chloe scowled back before giving her a lopsided smile. "You better get back. Not sure the universe can handle two Max Caulfields."

"Pretty sure the universe would break or something if that happened." Brief flashes of her older self from her dream's flickered, ones she quickly pushed back. "See you in a month… ish."

"I'll be waiting," Chloe replied confidently.

Reluctantly, Max let go of her future girlfriend. Chloe instantly froze in place. Passing a final glance over the room, her eyes fell on the petite blonde opposite. A small smile formed.

 _At least one person gets a happy ending… even if this doesn't work. I'll see you guys soon hopefully_.

With that thought, she returned to the colored highway. More images flashed before her eyes. Familiar but with a whole new meaning.

* * *

The scene she just left played out just as before, the Max currently sat at Chloe's kitchen table noticed the bandage on her friend's hand. She felt compelled to try and peek under it. "Uh, Chloe…"

Batting the hand away, Chloe assumed a stern expression. "Uh-uh, no. Bad Max. You're more important. Besides, it's just a scratch. So, spill it."

Time flickered, jumping to a little later that evening just as Max came to the end of her explanation.

Chloe appeared in the dining room of her Arcadia home, leaning against the open sliding door as she flicked the excess ash of her cigarette. "Letting me die?" she finished, shrugging. "Hey, I've already accepted that I've got a target on my back. At least I have my own guardian angel to go with it." She passed a grateful grin in Max's direction.

A few more moments passed, each one of the punk seemingly grilling Max for pushing herself too far. This transitioned to later the next day, both sat on Arcadia's beach.

Chloe got settled on her back, cradling the back of her head. "So, what're you gonna do after this hell's over?"

Max shrugged, leaning back on her hands. "I suppose it really depends on a few things."

Turning her head, the bluenette looked intrigued. "Oh, like what?"

Following her lead, Max too laid back - one hand behind her head, the other on her stomach. "The biggest one, what's left of the Bay after? Second, will Blackwell survive?"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you haven't actually seen the aftermath yet," the blue-haired punk added thoughtfully as she stared up at the watercolor sky.

The colors blended together in a swirling mass, another scene materializing from their week at her parents. Her father's garage appeared, Max and Chloe sitting in the newly revamped truck.

Joyce laughed. "Chloe you're just as special as Max. Without you, she wouldn't be here. You're kinda her... catalyst," she finished beaming at her.

"See, NOW do you believe me?" Max interjected caringly.

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders. "All I do is clean you up, and look after you when you pass out."

"When I'm at my most VULNERABLE. When I NEED you the most," Max corrected hotly, starting to feel a little frustrated. Where was this coming from?

"Not always," Chloe snapped back, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

' _I was so confused by how you were acting then. Guess now I know' Max smiled fondly'_

As the final part drifted away, Max felt her head growing heavy, the bright vibrant threads before her fading into darkness.

* * *

Cold wind whipped at her face. The ground beneath her felt soft and damp like grass. When she opened her eyes, she was met with ominous dark clouds. Sitting up, her breath hitched as she came face to face with an old worn gravestone. Grass surrounded the slab of stone, part of a long row.

 _What the hell_?

As she got to her feet, a crawling sensation formed in her gut. The realization of her location hit her slowly but with the weight of a sucker punch to the face. Arcadia Bay's graveyard.

 _Am I dead?_

That thought immediately evaporated when the now familiar pain shot through her skull. A groan left her lips. As she recovered, a faint sob pierced the air. Without thinking, she followed the sound. Each row of tombstones she passed looked newer, fewer chips and clearer writing. At last, she came across a towering memorial stone. When she read the header, her heart stopped

 **For those who perished in the storm of October 11th, 2013. Gone but never forgotten.**

Panic setting in, Max hastily read through the names. Time seemed to freeze as she came across ones she recognized. Kate Marsh, Warren Graham, Joyce Price, William Price, Luke Parker, Dana Ward, Juliet Watson…

"Wait… how can this…? William. Oh god, that means…"

This was the alternate reality. The one where she had fulfilled her friend's dying wish before erasing it. Or at least, she thought she had.

Still shaken, she pressed forward getting ever closer to the sobbing. She passed by another gravestone, fairly new.

 **Evan Harris - Born January 11th, 1994. Died July 7th, 2032.**

The date threw Max, making her frown. "The storm was… nineteen years ago. What is going on?"

That question was the keynote to her life now. Before she could get too lost in this impossibility, a haunting almost inhuman wail echoed across the graveyard.

"I swear, I will NEVER forgive you for what you've done." The voice was filled with hate and pain, too familiar. Her own, or her other older self.

Shakily she pushed herself towards the voice. If she could talk to her, explain… she had to try. Cautiously she followed the voice, finding a figure kneeling over a grave. Already, she knew whose it was.

 **Chloe's**.

"We'll be together soon, Chloe. I promise," the older girl stopped abruptly, eyes flickering to the heavens, totally ignoring Max before settling back on the gravestone. "I have to go. See you soon"

With that, she stood and took off through the maze of headstones. Fear gripping her heart, Max approached the previously occupied gravestone, eyes falling on the engraving.

 **Here lies Chloe Elizabeth Price - (Died) MURDERED October 10th, 2013.**

The stark black marker addition made Max wince, reminded of her decision in the alternate timeline. _I was only trying to help…_

She didn't have time to dwell on it, distant footsteps approaching. Snapping her head back, she saw two dark figures. Their presence sent a chill down her spine. Her instincts told her to run . No time to think, she turned on her heel and sprinted back the way she came.

Somewhere behind her, she heard one of the figure's speak, voice hollow and devoid of life. "She's here."

"The Catalyst. Find her," another voice ordered, equally empty.

Both made her flight response intensify.

 _But Chloe's… gone in this world. This doesn't make any sense._

As she ran, she passed the memorial stone again. Down the back was the word **MURDERED** scribbled over and over again. Accusing her, judging. It hit her with such force that she stopped dead in her tracks.

"But… I didn't…" she mumbled, her surroundings shifting again.

She found herself on a street. The sound of waves crashed behind her. Burnt out, crumbling buildings lined the abandoned wasteland of a street. Large holes marked the pavement, like a minefield. A battered Two Whales sign laid toppled and broken. The whole town felt just as gray and devoid of life as the cemetery.

 _Why am I seeing this? What do I have to do?_ This wasn't her first nightmare walk. There had to be some end in sight… she hoped.

Wandering down the street, an old newspaper caught her eye. Hesitantly, she picked it up and read the headline.

 **November 23rd, 2014**

Nuclear **device detonated in New York. Millions dead. America to retaliate.**

 **President Mark Jefferson promises swift retribution after a nuclear device was detonated in the heart of New York City yesterday. This is the latest in a string of attacks, Sweden's capital Stockholm suffering a similar fate earlier this week.**

 **When will this nightmare end?**

* * *

-insert mic drop here-

Till next week

Peace out


	36. LiS Season 2 Epidsode 36 Consequences

**Chapter 36 - Consequences**

"Holy shit!" Max exclaimed, almost dropping the paper in disbelief.

She wasn't sure what was more shocking: Jefferson as President or New York, nuked. It was then she noticed paper clippings stuck to the remnants of walls and windows. Each one was less comforting than the last.

 **Russia launches nuclear retaliation. World War Three. Multiple nuclear detonations across the globe. M. A. D. Citizens flee major cities and towns as war escalates.**

Shaking now, she tried to make some sense of this. "This… is crazy."

A new street appeared before her, one she vaguely recognized. Downtown Seattle. Cars and trucks stopped in a line, blaring horns as a crowd gathered. Instinctively, she dashed past the cars and weaved her way through the crowd. The smell of burned rubber penetrated her nostrils.

Ahead were the twisted remains of a crash. A red car was parked sideways, badly dented in the rear. Behind it was a white car, the driver's front wing caved in. Neither of the drivers were in the vehicles. In her peripheral, she located one on the sidewalk. Several people were tending to him.

"You're not having her in any reality. I swear it," her older self growled.

As Max broke through the crowd, a familiar hooded figure wearing ripped blue jeans disappeared into the fray opposite. Her gaze lingered for a second, soon drawn back to the car crash. A man knelt down in front of her, removing his coat. Then, she noticed the figure splayed out on the ground. Her blood ran cold, understanding who it was as he covered the body.

 _Herself_ , not much older than when she first came to Seattle.

 _Oh my god. It's me. Why_? Staggering backwards, she covered her mouth as she stared at the mound beneath the coat.

"Did you know her, dear?" An elderly woman asked sympathetically, dragging Max out of her shock.

"I… no. No, I don't," she lied.

Spotting the hood, Max dashed after her older counterpart. Eventually, she broke through the crowd. She stumbled to a complete stop, now in a dimly lit corridor. Ahead on her left was a staircase. Several olive green doors lead off with peeling paint.

 _Okay, that was… weird. But what isn't these days_?

Footsteps resounded above her. Nothing to lose, she followed the sound coming to a halt as a gunshot rang through the air accompanied by a dull thud.

"You will not get away with this. Not again," the other Max's voice echoed, aggressive. "Not while I'm still breathing. You've done enough damage, I'm coming for you, all of you"

Reaching the top of the stairs, Max noticed a soft blue hue coming from one of the doorways. As she entered the room, the dull glow faded. On the other side of the door was a motel room; dark red carpets, cream walls and a single bed tucked in the corner.

At the foot of the bed, someone was crumpled on the floor. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the dim lighting. Short brown hair and a white tank top stained red. A revolver was clutched in one hand, the other gripped something near her chest. Her brain screamed at her to look away, eyes disobeying as they fell on the unmistakable freckled face. Bile rose in her knotted stomach, registering her doppleganger's head resting in a dark pool of blood.

Stealing her resolve, she crouched down to look at the item clenched in her dead self's fist. A picture of a long, blue-haired Chloe Price.

With a watery smile, she placed the photo back in her counterpart's hand. She frowned when she noticed the dull blue outline of a butterfly on the unmoving body's shoulder. A tattoo outline.

As she stood, the headline of a newspaper on the bed stood out to her

 **Seattle shaken as two killed in restaurant drive by.**

 **Two patrons were killed in a drive-by shooting at a local restaurant. The victims who have been identified as Mr and Miss Caulfield…**

Her eyes refused to take in the rest of the article, words blending into one. She felt numb as her knees buckled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wh-why? WHY ME?!"

"Max," Nona's voice sounded like a whisper. Distant, pleading. "Please wake up."

"I just want to sleep," Max muttered, lips barely moving.

"You can't," the older woman replied, lightly shaking her. "If you do, you'll never wake up."

The brunette forced her eyes open, vision blurred. Nona was looking down at her, face red and blotchy.

"Hey," Max muttered softly, throat feeling dry and scratchy.

"Oh, thank god," Nona sighed, hugging her firmly. "I thought…" She didn't get the chance to finish, cut off by a blood curdling scream.

The Watcher started to move, slowly at first. With each small twitch, Max let out another cry of pain. When the Watcher was able to move freely, the screams calmed to heavy pants. It looked at them, expressionless.

"I… I can't hold them anymore," Max breathed, completely exhausted.

"Is it worth it?" Pure rage now, Nona shot a dirty glare at the Watcher. "Putting her through this? You're KILLING her!"

"If that is necessary," the Watcher replied coldly. "The Timewalker needs to be brought under control."

"All you had to do… all she wanted was Chloe and she would have helped us," Nona spat through gritted teeth.

"Help me up," Max muttered, barely audible.

Nodding, the blonde slowly helped her get to her feet. She frowned when Max's eyes fell on the rope-like structure, searching for something. Hope or a miracle?

"I'm… sorry, Max," Nona apologized, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

No response.

Not reacting, the Watcher insisted, "The Catalyst's time is at a close. Her fate cannot be…"

"I _know_ , " Nona growled angrily, turning to the other Watcher. "You made damn sure we wouldn't be able to do anything. And for what?"

That actually earned a weak smile from Max. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

The older woman turned to see a single dim blue thread in her hand. "Max… are you certain that's…"

"Positive," Max cut in, sounding stronger than she had in a long time.

"You can't be sure," the Watcher interjected, tone flat.

Smile turning slightly twisted, the young time traveler turned the thread over in her hand, revealing a pale thin pink line. "Oh, I'm sure."

"But how? When?" Nona stammered, confused.

Exhaling deeply, Max replied, "Give a girl a second in time…"

"And she can change everything," Nona finished, recalling the words from her earlier visit with clarity.

"That's not possible," the Watcher cut in, a hint of panic tinging the usually monotonous voice.

Nona allowed herself to smile, cocked her head to one side. "And you couldn't see it? You still can't… in fact, you don't even realize she froze your ass."

"Impossible," the Watcher announced.

Able to see the oncoming checkmate, Nona shook her head. "It's not. She did it. I don't know how or why she can but she did… and she found Chloe's line."

"Nona, what do I do?" Max asked, feeling herself getting progressively weaker.

"There's been enough damage here. Now our _friend_ here can watch, what it does best." She shot an accusatory glance at the Watcher, taking the pale blue line from her. "Leave it to me."

Her fingers ran across the line, stopping abruptly. No warning, she snapped the line in two. Sparks flew from either end.

"Nona!" Max shouted in panic.

"Max, Chloe's future… this _future_ is over," she explained gently, allowing half the thread to fall to the ground. The color faded away before it completely disappeared.

"But…" Her protests were silenced by a finger pressed against her lips.

"That future is sealed. Unchangeable. However..." she paused, picking up Max's vibrant pink strand and pressing it alongside Chloe's, "...what you can do is give her a new one. They won't be able to do anything to her, easily at any rate. You will never have to leave her behind again…" Her expression shifted. "But…"

"But?" Max urged her, desperate for a chance.

"If you fail, you both… die. Right here, right now. That bullet won't even get to kill her," Nona explained sombrely. "It's all or nothing."

Max's eyes focused on the strands, blue and pink. "Playing for keeps."

"Huh?"

"It's just something I promised myself… what feels like an eternity ago now," Max clarified, gripping both strings tightly.

"Playing for keeps," Nona repeated. "All you have to do is merge Chloe's past to your line. DO what feels right, like you've done with everything else."

Taking a deep breath, Max closed her eyes. Both threads appeared, frayed. Concentrating, she willed one of the smaller strings to bind to her own line. Painfully slowly but surely, it obeyed.

Now, a pale blue line ran through her pink one.

One down, she focused on the next and the next, each mini thread joining seamlessly. After what felt like an eternity, only a few stray fibres remained. It was getting harder to concentrate as she weaved another strip of blue into pink.

Vision darkening around the edges, she tried to stave off the oncoming fatigue in vain. Her world tipped sideways, as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Please… No, no, no, no please, " Nona's voice filtered through the void, sounding so distant.

The sound snapped her from slumber. It felt like there was no gravity, drifting along without a destination. She tried to respond, but no sound left her lips. She tried to move, her body refusing to obey. A wrecking howl of pain and anguish echoed, slowly giving way to heartfelt sobs.

"The catalyst has passed." The watcher's voice echoed over the sound of sobbing, the statement only intensifying the blonde's sobs before the voice continued as emotionless as ever "We can make the pain stop. Simply merge with us."

A long silence followed, the only other sound was Nona's soft sobbing.

But Chloe's not dead yet. Not until time resumes… until I die, Max thought sadly as a memory pushed its way to the forefront of her mind.

The figure of her hooded older self, disappearing through rows of gravestones. A hollow voice emanated from the shadows. " **The Catalyst. Find her.** "

Another voice, just as hollow and empty filled the void. " **The Catalyst makes the Timewalker unpredictable. Uncontrollable. It must be severed**."

They don't even have the decency to use her name , Max thought bitterly.

"Do it," Nona sighed defeatedly. "Just get it over with."

No! Panic flooded the brunette's mind.

She couldn't let this happen. Nona didn't deserve this, not after everything she had done to help. The Watchers clearly had some ulterior motive, but what…?

Then something clicked for Max. The Watchers hadn't been after Chloe or her or anyone else… other than Nona herself. They knew how much the older woman cared for her, the lengths she had gone to keep her alive, safe and happy. Now, they were manipulating that practically unconditional desire to protect.

It didn't matter now. All she needed to focus on was somehow stopping Nona from making such a huge mistake. Through sheer willpower, she managed to force her eyes open. They felt so heavy, almost impossible to maintain.

As her vision cleared, she saw a soft blue glow surrounding the blonde. She was curled up on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth. Her face was red with tears, empty eyes and filled with defeat. The Watcher towered over her, a hand on her shoulder. A strange, dark glow threatened to consume her whole.

"Nona," Max uttered weakly. The blonde's eyes barely even flickering in response, "Chloe…"

Hazel eyes flicked towards her. "I… I'm sorry Max."

Struggling to speak, the young time traveler forced the next few important words from her lips. "Chloe's not the catalyst. I am. I'm YOUR catalyst."

That caught Nona's attention. "What?"

"It's you they want…" she clarified, pushing through the exhaustion. "It always has been. This is what they want."

A shudder ran down the blonde's spine as she recoiled from the Watcher, looking up at it. "Is that true?"

"It matters not," the Watcher replied, going to grab her shoulder again.

"It matters to me ," Nona practically growled, moving away. "Now, is it true?"

"A scenario was devised to bring the Timewalker under control," the Watcher admitted coldly.

"You mean ME!" Nona snapped back angrily, backing away further. "All this pain, all this suffering, just to get me to… we're supposed to protect them, not use them as fucking pawns."

Not reacting to the rage, the Watcher spoke again. "The merger has already started. It cannot be stopped."

"I know," Nona growled turning back to Max, her expression sad. "Okay, I'll merge."

"N-Nona…" her voice was weak, barely more than a whisper. "D...don't."

The blonde glanced down at Max, offering a watery smile. "It's okay, Max. It'll be okay."

Somehow fighting against the exhaustion, she shook her hazy head. "No."

Nona's smile didn't waver for even a second as she closed the gap with the young brunette. She knelt down beside her, placing her hand on Max's shoulder. In that moment, the time traveler felt… tingly. The sensation started from her right shoulder, where Nona's hand was currently resting. It gradually crept up all the way from her fingertips to her shoulder, emanating heat.

Strange… but not unpleasant.

She wanted to ask Nona what was going on but decided against it. Every nerve ending started to feel like it was charged with electricity.

It didn't take long for the Watcher to realize something wasn't right. "What are you doing? This is not what we agreed."

"You wanted me to merge," Nona answered, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips. "You failed to clarified who with."

 _Nona… what are you doing_? Max thought, a little confused by what was happening.

 _Making a choice_ , Nona's voice resounded softly in her head. _Now, finish the link, Max. Save Chloe._

 _I… don't think I can. She felt so weak still._

 _Max, you're the only one who can._

A memory jumped to the forefront of Max's mind. Howling winds and lashing rain. A terrible choice, a test.

Nodding, she fumbled to pick up her line, noticing that there was now a silver thread running through her pink line alongside the blue one. Once again, she focused on the join between her own line and Chloe's. Slowly, the frayed blue fibers complied.

 _Almost there_ , Max, Nona encouraged.

Struggling, the young time traveler pushed through the mental misty haze. It's getting harder to… concentrate.

 _I know, I know_ , the older woman replied sympathetically, _but I'm right here with you._

Fighting against exhaustion, Max willed the last stand to join her own. A subtle pink glow ran along the line, blue and silver threads spiraling into her own. It was as though they had always been there, ending abruptly where hers did. Allowing herself a small smile, she closed her eyes and let exhaustion take her.

Max, _please you can't sleep_. Nona gently shook the brunette. They were so close.

"Um, what's going on?" A new yet familiar voice echoed.

Glancing up, Nona spotted the blue haired punk, standing a few feet away looking worried.

"She did it," the blonde muttered with a watery smile, looking back at the girl in her arms. "Max, you've done it. Now, please wake up."

There was no answer, only silence.

Fear rising, Chloe approached them, panicked urgency clear in her questions. "What's wrong? What's happened to Max?"

"She saved you, but..." Nona trailed off sadly wiping a tear off her cheek.

"But what?" the bluenette demanded, harsher than intended.

"She's… dying, Chloe."

Those three words made her freeze up, horror gripping her heart. Death had been a constant feature in their journey since Max returned to the Bay, almost an inside joke now. No matter what, there had _always_ been a way to avoid it.

She couldn't accept there was no way out.

"There… there has to be _something_ we can do," Chloe insisted, uncertain what to do. Her body shook, tears threatening to fall.

Solemnly, Nona gestured to the swirling pink, blue and silver spiral next to them.

"Unless she wakes up and lets time resume, we're all going to…" She almost couldn't bring herself to admit the reality, sentence let unfinished.

Knees buckling, Chloe crawled closer to Max, shakily running a hand through her hair.

"Max…" she croaked, words swallowed by a sob. "You can't. Not now. Come on! After everything you've done, you can't just give up now." Warm tears ran down her cheeks, splashing down onto pale freckled skin. "You're so fucking close, so don't you dare ."

Her mind raced, reliving her memories with and without Max. The first day they met, their growing friendship, all their pirate adventures, their unfulfilled future plans… the day William died, the day Max left, the years of pain and heartache. Then, meeting Rachel, all those now bittersweet moments - concerts, late nights, dangerous stunts, stupid arguments, stolen kisses… sleepless months filled with worry, searching in vain, delving deeper into depression, numbness.

Blackwell's bathroom, the universe's own personal deathwarrent. Nullified.

A whirlwind adventure of nostalgia and betrayal. Old, unexplored feelings dragged from the depths, all confusing. Death around every corner.

Rewind.

"If you don't sever the link, you too will perish." The Watcher's words cut through the despair, as cold as ice.

"I've made my choice," Nona responded determinedly looking up at the Watcher, "I'd rather die WITH them. At least my conscience will be clear."

An echoey sigh resounded. "This is not desirable…"

"I dont give a shit what you want!" Nona interrupted, almost pure rage by this point. "You had no right to do ANY of this. If I had known sooner…" She was cut off by a loud thumping noise from high above. It caught the Watcher's attention, too. "Now what?"

Another loud thump, followed by a deep cracking sound. The next thud was accompanied by the sound of shattering glass, a bright blue ball smacking into the ground between Nona and the Watchers.

"What the fuck…?"

Gradually, the glow faded, revealing an older Max Caulfield. Her gray hoodie was worn and blue jeans tattered. Several small scars lined her partly covered face. Blue eyes burned with a bitter desire for vengeance.

"Told you I was coming for you."


	37. LiS Season 2 Episode 37 The Death of Max

**Sorry it took so long, Life in general and the weather has been... non-co-operative, but it's finally here. see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 - The Death of Maxine Caulfield**

A long silence passed between them all, everyone confused by the unexpected turn of events. The Watcher, Nona, Chloe, a passed out Max and then… this older Max.

Nona couldn't believe her eyes, blinking a few times. "You… but how?"

"You can not be here," the Watcher's voice thundered as it approached the newcomer, sounding almost panicked.

"I'll deal with you later," the older Max growled, voice laced with steel. Raising her hand as she spoke, the blue glow surrounding her intensifying. The Watcher froze mid step. "First, I have to take care of something."

Her eyes flickered to the two women cradling Max, approaching them with purposeful strides.

"Max?" Chloe frowned, wiping her eyes as she glanced between the two Maxes, the one passed out beside her and the doppelganger approaching them. The older girl's step faltered, her gaze falling on the punk.

"C-Chloe…" she choked, a watery smile appearing on her lips.

"Can someone tell me what's-?" Chloe didn't get a chance to finish.

The other Max launched herself at the punk, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. An uncontrollable sob erupted from her small frame, clinging on tight. On instinct, Chloe hugged her back. A reflex action bypassing thought. It felt familiar and yet… strange.

"Uh, Nona…"

"Max mentioned her. I thought it was just an echo. If she's here, that means… he didn't imagine it," she muttered that last part to herself.

"Who?" Chloe asked, even more confused than before.

"Max's predecessor had visions about a doppelganger," Nona paused momentarily. "I thought that was all they were. It seems there are things even I don't know."

Blue eyes flickered to the girl clinging to her, uncertain what to call her. "Uh, I kinda need to breathe…."

Arms released her, the girl wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Sorry. It's just… been so long. Too long." Giving a watery smile, she ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "I knew blue hair would suit you. Think I prefer it long, though."

"Max?" Nona called out, hesitant.

"I think Maxine would be best, considering the circumstances" the older girl corrected.

"But you…"Chloe stopped mid-sentence. "Max hates her full name."

Maxine shrugged. "It'll save any confusion."

"Okay Maxine, how… what are you doing here?" Nona questioned.

"What needs to be done," she replied, stepping towards her doppelganger.

"Maxine please, She didn't know. I didn't even know," Nona pleaded, putting herself between the two Maxes.

"Don't!" Chloe practically shouted, grabbing her arm.

Maxine let out a deep sigh. "I know neither of you has any reason to trust me, but if you don't let me help she's going to die," her expression turned dead serious, "and I will NOT allow that to happen… not again."

"You… can save her?" The bluenette's question was more hopeful than doubtful.

"I can," she replied confidently, offering Chloe a reassuring smile, "but in order to do that, you're going to have to let me go."

Blue and hazel eyes met, followed by a hesitant yet approving nod. Reluctantly, Chloe let go of her arm. "I want to trust you, it's just…"

Shifting to one side, Nona watched Maxine kneel down beside her doppelganger. "Max got the impression that you were angry with her, hated her even."

That earned a half sigh, half laugh. "Can't say I'm surprised."

She sat down, placing a hand on the unconscious girl. A dull blue glow slowly engulfed Max, moving along with Maxine's touch, receding and intensifying as her fingertips glided over clothes and skin. A low groan echoed, blue eyes fluttering open.

"You," Max gasped as she came to, recoiling.

Mildly annoyed but also visibly relieved, Maxine used her free hand to hold her still. "This would be a lot easier if you stayed still."

Not in any position to fight back, she complied. Seeing Chloe and Nona out of the corner of her eye eased her worries a little. "What are you doing?"

"Rewinding your injuries," she replied curtly, eyes focused on her work. "Tricky at the best of times, even with help." Pausing, she glanced at Max. "You're lucky. Another few minutes and… that would be it for another Maxine Caulfield."

Chloe crouched down, careful not to interfere. "You are such an asshole for making me worry so much."

The vaguely playful comment helped to ease the tension a little. "Could say the same about you."

"I think we're even on that," Chloe pointed out.

"You might be right," Max agreed, feeling strange as the blue glow faded in and out.

That made Chloe scoff. "Of course I'm right. I always am, Caulfield."

Any other time, Max would argue. She didn't have the strength right now. Besides, Chloe would find a way to outmaneuver her anyway. Choose your battles.

When the conversation died down, Maxine spoke again. "To answer your question Nona, yes I was angry when I found out what she did. One moment I'm at Blackwell chilling with a few friends… admittedly finding any excuse not to go see Chloe." Guilt spread across her face. "I was selfish, didn't want to see her as anything but the mischievous goofball I knew."

Chloe didn't say a word, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of the alternate timeline Max had traveled to.

"When I came too… Chloe wasn't moving." Her voice cracked, struggling to continue. "Joyce just thought I'd made a mistake with the IV drip and William figured Chloe had tricked me into turning it up too high. They didn't blame me of course, but I couldn't deal with the guilt of killing my best friend after avoiding her for five years. Worst of all, not being able to remember."

Max winced. At the time, she hadn't even really thought about another Max having to deal with the consequences of her actions. How would she feel if someone had decided that for her?

Composing herself, Maxine continued. "I went back to Seattle and that Friday, Arcadia was devastated by a tornado. William, Joyce, Victoria… hundreds dead. Cue survivor's guilt and several psychiatrists, not that they helped much" A deep sigh escaped her. "When I turned thirty, I was involved in a car crash. Got cut up pretty bad and was rushed to hospital. A few days passed before I could walk around. Saw a young mother with her newborn slip down some stairs. I tried to catch her. That was when Nona activated my powers."

While not quite as dramatic and terrifying as Max's experience with power awakening, it was a similar concept: saving someone from injury… or death.

After a slight pause, she continued, "After a few days, I figured out how to go back further. The first thing I tried to do was stop Chloe's accident. Didn't work." She faltered, hands shaking slightly. "That's when I first met Nona and we figured out why I couldn't. Because of the choice you made, Max."

Feeling even worse now, Max looked away. She had blindly stumbled through time, trying to fix everything for herself. Not once did she seriously consider the consequences for others. Beyond the point of caring.

"I was furious. I… wanted you to suffer like I had," Maxine admitted sheepishly, clearly not proud of that thought. "While I couldn't jump into your reality, I did find a way into your head. It was childish, but I didn't think you deserved to have Chloe in your life. You took away my last chance to say goodbye." The tension faded slightly, lips quirking into a slight smile. "Then Chloe stormed into that diner in her typical barge in approach, and I realized why you did it. Didn't make me any less angry. I stayed mad for a long time, practically ignored Nona until it was almost too late."

Max wondered how she would react in Maxine's situation. If someone took Chloe away from her. Even the thought made her ill.

"The other Watchers wanted to merge with Nona," Maxine explained, voice flickering with anger. "After the pain they caused me, there was only one answer. She merged with me and we just ran. Eventually, I figured out how to jump between realities and stay." Her passive mask cracked. "Only downside, my counterpart had to be dying or dead."

"In Seattle," Max stated, her mind wandering back to the weird vision dream she had experienced. "That… car crash involving, well us."

"They were trying different ways of breaking each reality's Nona. We figured out what the Watchers were after… and most importantly why." Maxine withdrew her hand from Max's lower back, getting to her feet and offering to help her counterpart up. "There, good as new."

Accepting the help, she gave herself a few experimental stretches. No pain. "Thanks."

"Good to see you back on your feet, girl." Nona enveloped Max in a tight hug.

Realizing just how close to death she had come, the brunette clung onto her. After all this time, they were so close to victory. She didn't want to tempt fate by saying they already were. That was a lesson she'd learned the hard way.

She was just so glad to be here. Alive. To have Chloe. Alive.

Approaching them, something caught Chloe's eye. Tilting her head, she stared at Max's shoulder. "Huh, guess I can work with that."

"What?" Following the blue-haired punk's gaze, Max's eyes widened.

A vibrant, glowing royal blue butterfly was imprinted onto her pale skin.

"The mark of a Timewalker," Maxine explained, pulling her hoodie aside to expose the very same mark. "Nona was the first."

Max ran a hand over it to see if it was real. When it stayed, not even the slightest smudge, she knew. "Wait, what do you mean, Chloe?"

"I've been designing a tattoo for you," Chloe replied with a crooked smile. "Guess I'm gonna have to go back to the drawing board, but like I said I can work with this." She pointed to the mark.

"Nona beat you to it." Max turned to the blonde woman, frowning when she saw the concern on her face.

"Why are they so eager for me to merge with them, Maxine?" Nona asked, clear yet a little shaky. "Why do all of this?"

"It's not them. Not exactly," she replied, stepping towards the frozen Watcher.

The blue glow around her intensified momentarily before returning to its dull state.

Able to move again, the Watcher's gaze panned across the four faces, settling on Maxine. "The girl who ran has finally exhausted her escape routes."

"Hardly." She raised her hand, a small blue orb appearing inside the Watcher.

"You can not harm us." The Watcher's dark and cruel laugh echoed.

"This isn't a fight," Maxine clarified, turning her hand. The blue ball expanded to completely engulf the being, its form began to shift. "It's a rescue."

Everyone watched in silence as the Watcher turned an oozing black, several faces appearing: sad, pained or hopeless. Several toothless, gaping mouths and bloodshot eyes were scattered throughout the mess. As the glow grew paler, more undefined faces appeared.

"Say hello to the Shadow Fiends," Maxine stated, pointing to the unsettling blob.

Max frowned, thoroughly confused. "But, I didn't think they could get up here…"

"Morta!" Nona screamed, rushing towards the Watcher only to be stopped by Maxine.

"We'll get her out Nona," she soothed, holding onto the blonde woman tight. "We'll get them all out."

"Morta? Chloe asked, the name unfamiliar.

"My… sister," Nona replied, tears running down her cheeks. "Never in a million years did I think…" Fuming now, she motioned towards the black mass of Watchers and Shadow Fiends. "How did we not see this?"

"Best guess, there was a hitchhiker aboard when you all ascended," Maxine answered softly.

An ominous laugh filled the air, sending a chill down Max and Chloe's spine. All eyes turned to the Watcher, a shadow stretching out and latching onto Nona and Maxine.

"What the… hell?" Nona spat, struggling futilely.

"Nona!" Max shouted, dashing forwards only to have Chloe hold her back. "Let go of me!"

Not saying a word, the bluenette held onto her tighter.

"The catalyst has served us well," the Watcher's voice boomed eerily. "Why settle for one Timewalker when we can have two?"

Continuing to struggle, Max looked straight at Chloe's face. "We have to help them!"

"Look at Maxine," she muttered, not taking her eyes off the girl in question.

Confused, Max focused on the horrifying image. The shadows had engulfed everything up to Maxine's shoulders by now. Instead of looking panicked, the older girl smiled. Before they could do or say anything, a dull blue glow pulsed around her before rapidly expanding. The force pushed every shadow back, freeing both herself and Nona. The blonde fell to her knees, as the blue pulse quickly surrounded them in a protective bubble knocking the Watcher away.

"You think I came here unprepared. That I came here alone," Maxine paused, unzipping her hoodie. Underneath with a black tank top, exposing pale freckled skin. Almost every inch was covered in vibrant blue butterflies. "We weren't running away; we were running TOWARDS you".

As she spoke each butterfly on her skin flickered to life, leaving her skin as they began circling around her, her gaze fixed firmly on the Watcher, a determined grin forming.

"You struggled to keep one Nona under control. Let's see how you handle a thousand".

Each butterfly fluttered up into a swarm, descending upon the Watcher. It stumbled back as it was completely consumed by a shifting mass of blue.

"We couldn't save any of the Maxes, couldn't even save all the Nonas. They choose death over joining you." A grimace formed on her lips at the thought. "Each one who did survive gladly joined us, all to save one reality." She passed a watery glance in Max's direction. "We choose this one."

The Watcher let out an inhuman screech as the glowing butterflies disappeared inside it. Hundreds upon hundreds of blue bubbles appeared, each one containing a humanoid figure.

Translucent orbs pushed their way from the mess of shadows, the creatures futilely clinging on.

One by one, the bubbles came free. The closest settled a few feet from Nona, fading to reveal a young, red-headed woman who blinked several times, examining her shaking hands. She let out a soft sob.

"Morta," Nona muttered in shock as Maxine released her.

Frowning, the other woman's head snapped up at the name. "N-Nona…"

Not sure whether she should cry or smile, settling for both, Nona rushed forward and engulfed her in a hug. "God I've missed you."

Her limited composure completely broken now, Morta practically melted into her. "I'm sorry. It was me… this is all my fault…"

Holding her close, Nona tried to soothe her. "Don't be stupid. Of course it's not."

Solemnly, the redhead pulled away from her, face covered with guilt. "I wish it wasn't. The day before we ascended, I went to get Jason only to find him with someone else. I…" she hesitated, face unable to properly settle on an appropriate emotion, "...I was crushed."

Nona's jaw tightened at the news of such betrayal, angry at first. "That doesn't mean it was your fault, sis."

Refusing to look at her, Morta sighed. "One of those… things latched onto me. I knew it was there, I could feel it… but I couldn't stay behind, not with the constant reminder… I should never have ascended. I knew I should have stayed behind."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nona asked softly, keeping the rage at the entire situation out of her voice as best she could.

The other woman seemed to crumple in on herself. "I was… ashamed."

Chloe watched them, perhaps more confused than before. "I still don't understand how one Shadowfiend could lead to all this."

"They've been playing a very long game," Maxine explained as several other blue orbs faded revealing other watchers, either sobbing or hugging each other. "Over time they multiplied, latched onto the other watchers as they felt the grief of losing their Chosen charges. One by one, they subconsciously convinced their hosts to merge together, promising a relief from the pain."

"Just like a proper parasite," Nona practically spat.

Unfazed by her understandable bitterness, Maxine nodded. "Exactly."

Nona watched the uneven ball of shadows dwindle, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "But I still don't understand why they wanted me so badly."

"They've run unchecked in the other realities. Very few left, not enough to survive but…" Maxine paused, hesitant to reveal the truth, "with you, a Timewalker, they could create an endless loop. Infinite food."

"Food…" The older woman seemed to grow a little paler.

"What else would a parasite care about?" Chloe asked, shuddering at the thought.

Tired blue eyes flickered to the black mass of Shadow Fiends, the remaining blue orbs releasing the final Watcher from their grasp.

Maxine relaxed ever so slightly, muttering to herself. "As a kid, there's always one part of the game you hate. The part you almost hope never happens, because it never lives up to expectations, but it's inevitable." Shaking her head, she turned to the others. "Nobody truly wins, not without some kind of sacrifice. In this case… it's more than worth it."

With that, the blue orb surrounding the Shadow Fiends began to shrink rapidly. They struggled, fighting against their fate. Like fish out of water, flopping around in vain. Maxine's gaze turned to steel, a grimace forming.

"Game OVER."

A loud pop echoed, the bubble disappearing as quickly as it had formed. Maxine fell to her knees, the blue glow around her intensifying. The butterflies rejoined her, taking their place on her skin.

When she didn't move, Max cautiously approached her. "Maxine… are you okay?"

"I will be…" she paused, her next few words much quieter, "for a little, at any rate."

Before Max could question her further, Nona joined them, arms outstretched. "Thank you."

Maxine backed away from her, expression apologetic. "Best not, Nona." Wincing at the dejected "oh" she got in return, the brunette sighed. "They had to go somewhere, can't kill them."

It took them all a moment to understand what she meant, faces filling with horror.

"It's okay," Maxine replied, voice as steady as she could manage. "Granted, there's a few more than we anticipated, it just means… I don't get as long as I'd hoped."

Chloe felt her stomach drop. This might not be her Max, but she was still a Max. "You're not staying."

Maxine offered her a watery smile. "This isn't my reality, Chloe. It never was, and it never will be. Don't worry, I've made my peace with it."

Even after all this time, all the mistakes she'd made trying to change time, Max still felt responsible when she couldn't do a single thing. "This isn't fair… If I had known, if I could I'd change it..."

"NO!" Maxine snapped, surprising everyone. "I wouldn't let you even if you could. You're the main line, Max. The reason I even exist. I'm born of your timeline. Everything we did up until moving to Seattle is the same, but after… I tried to forget."

Max tried to imagine it, how it felt to be another version of herself. Someone who was sidelined, fucked over because of her blind chase for that fairytale ending. "And I just moped about feeling guilty."

Her older counterpart sighed. "Every choice you've ever made and will make gives birth to a new reality. This timeline will always be the main one. You should be fine editing your own, just let the others play out on their own. They are, after all, in the best hands possible. Well, the new ones will be, anyway." Before anyone could follow up on that statement, she pressed ahead. "There's one more thing I need to do. After that, you won't be able to go back beyond today, Max."

"Why?" Nona interrupted, sounding worried.

"Because it won't be there." Seeing the rising alarm, Maxine quickly elaborated. "If I don't, all of this will have been for nothing."

They could almost see the shift from emotional to business mode in the blonde. "How long?"

"A few minutes," Maxine replied.

With a stiff nod, Nona marched over to several older Watchers, pointing to them in turn. "You, you and you. Emergency council. Now."

"She'll soon whip them back into shape." Maxine looked impressed by the display of authority, turning back to Max and Chloe. "Chloe, if you ever have any doubts about us… about Max," she nodded at her younger counterpart, "know this: we always were, are and will be stronger together."

The bluenette glanced over at Max, managing a slight smile. "That I'd believe."

Passing a quick glance at the Watchers deep in discussion, Maxine exhaled deeply. "Time to go."

The blue glow around her pulsated. Her feet left the ground, body slowly floating towards the hole she'd crashed through before.

She paused, blue eyes connecting with her younger self. "Max, come with me. There's something I want to show you. It's important."

"Uh, sure. But how?"

Maxine let out a chuckle. "After everything you've seen, I'm surprised you're even asking me that. Thought is a powerful thing up here."

Her mind drifted back to an earlier time, the night she broke the barrier. Before she realized it, she was almost level. "Okay, this is kinda cool."

Chloe watched them, clearly inspired. "Soooo, if I thought about turning into a dragon…"

"Chloe," both Maxes called out in unison.

"Jeez, okay okay. I was joking…" A mischievous smirk tugged at her lips. "Mostly."

"Just… try not to cause too much trouble," Max pleaded, knowing full well what she was capable of.

"No promises."

Not entirely reassured, Max cautiously followed her older self through the hole into a vast empty darkness. "Where are we?"

"The void, aka the space between realities," Maxine replied motioning to it. "Ready and waiting to be filled, well as much as an infinite expanse can be filled." She stopped, turning to Max and pointing back the way they came. "This is what I wanted to show you."

The brunette followed her hand, eyes widening at the giant tree-like structure, stretching far below them way beyond sight. A dark brown color, all except one branch near the top.

"This is reality in its entirety, Max," Maxine explained. "We're not just special because of our power. Your main timeline makes up… I guess you could call it the trunk or spine of everything, the branches are all alternate realities. They form when you make a decision, or every time a decision could be made. Even if you never explore them."

It was truly breathtaking. "Wowsers."

"Been a while since I heard that one," Maxine chuckled tiredly.

"Old habits die hard."

The older girl shook her head. "No need to kick the habit. Wowsers is right."

Frowning, she focused on the blue branch. "Why is that the only colored one?"

"It's the only branch not dead or dying," Maxine explained solemnly, watching Max's growing expression of worry. "The rest are overrun by Shadow Fiends. Before you ask, the only thing we can do now is stop them from spreading even more. Which is why I'm going to permanently sever your reality, With you alive, your reality will have an anchor point, a way of stabilizing, the other's...will eventually die out as the shadow fiends finish...eating"

Blue eyes traveled down the tree, her heart dropping. "What about… your reality?"

"My reality is long gone," Maxine stated, her stoic tone betrayed by a flicker of sadness.

"But… I saw your reality. At the graveyard," Max revealed, shuddering at the thought.

The older girl's face hardened. "I haven't been there for thirty years. Whatever you saw was just jumbled remnants. Ha, time travel, it's got teeth."

"Thirty years…" Max repeated incredulously. "Just how old are you?"

There was a definite pause. "Eighty-three, I think. A long time to be alone, huh. Well, aside from Nona or should I say Nona's." One of the blue butterflies on her arm began to fade, catching her attention. "Seems like my time's up."

"What's going to happen to you?" Max already had a good idea… but she needed to know for sure.

She was tired of being ignorant.

"I'll… finally get some rest. Much needed," Maxine revealed, offering a fleeting watery grin before shifting back to serious. "When you get back, seal the breach I made. Wouldn't want any of those of these fuckers hitching a ride again. Just concentrate your rewind, that simple. One last thing..." Her expression softened slightly. "Might seem obvious, but look after Chloe, and yourself."

Instinctively, Max grabbed onto her wrist. "Wait!"

"Get off me," Maxine snapped, trying to snatch her hand away.

"No. Not yet," the younger girl gripped tighter. "Not until I've done this."

"Done wh-?"

Maxine didn't get the chance to finish. Their surroundings shifted, the void and dying tree replaced by a familiar car park. They were at Blackwell Academy.

Tires screeched, a head of brown hair rising above the hood of a damaged pickup truck. Confusion, Chloe ushering her inside as they escaped the immediate threat. Awkward conversations, finding their feet again. Exploring Arcadia, old and new memories blending.

A slideshow of all Max's best memories played, condensed without losing the spark. One peaceful walk down train tracks, nighttime adventures at Blackwell's pool, a hesitant morning kiss and rooftop stargazing. More kisses, more confidence. Playfulness, embarrassment and love. No more pointlessly self-imposed boundaries.

As the last of the images flashed before her eyes, Maxine wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been given the only thing she ever needed: more time with Chloe.

"Thank you." Her voice broke, clearing her throat. "Anyway, you better get back to Chloe, before she gets herself in trouble."

"If she hasn't already," Max finished for her, feeling unexpectedly sad all of a sudden. "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh."

Maxine tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. "I prefer to say good luck. So, good luck Max Caulfield. Make every day count."

"I will."

They parted ways, Max floating back down to her reality and Maxine heading towards the hole she created earlier. When she was close enough, Max could see the Watchers talking amongst themselves. On a nearby patch of grass, she spotted Chloe playing with a white and gray kitten.

She turned her attention to closing off her timeline from the rest. For good. A blue orb appeared, cracks repairing themselves. Broken shards darted upwards, settling where they belonged.

As they closed, Max spotted a large ball of energy hurtling through the void like a shooting star. It was all over… well, the hard part at least.

"Looks just like Bongo," Max said as she touched down behind Chloe.

The unexpected arrival made cat scarper under a nearby chair.

"Well, I had to find a way to keep myself occupied while you were gone," Chloe replied, frowning. "Where's Maxine?"

Max glanced down at the cat, then back up at her. "She's… gone. Finally put to rest."

"I'm sorry, Max," Nona said, coming up behind the girls.

Chloe took a moment to absorb the new information, putting her hand on Max's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she was cut off by the whole place shaking, several panicked Watchers muttering amongst themselves until it ceased.

"What the fuck was that?" Chloe demanded, looking at her girlfriend for answers.

"She did it," Max muttered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "She saved us all. I'll fill you in later, but there's one more thing I have to take care of."

"That's right, leave when I have to get this lot in check," Nona grumbled playfully, jabbing her thumb towards the other Watchers.

Max scoffed, face scrunching up. "No chance. I've got enough to sort out." She slipped her hand into Chloe's, hoping beyond hope that this would signal the end of their trouble. "Something tells me you'll do just fine on your own."

"So I see," Nona smirked, resigning herself to fate. "Guess I'll be seeing you two around."

"Not getting rid of us that easily," Chloe replied with a tired grin.

The Watchers slowly faded away, replaced by reality once more. Max opened her eyes, jeans still wet with blood. Instinctively, she checked her back and breathed a sigh of relief. Her wound was gone.

"Max?" The familiar voice was uncertain, worried.

She glanced up, wincing involuntarily when she saw Chloe staring down the suspended bullet mere inches from her forehead. "Just move out of the way."

Cautiously, Chloe stepped to the side, confused by how easy it was. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Sometimes, it's better to just accept the impossible," Max replied. "Important thing is, I never have to leave you behind again. Bonus, no nosebleed and my head doesn't feel like it's about to be crushed either. Maxine really came through for us there…"

Shoulders slumping, Chloe sighed, "She deserved more time."

"She did, kind of," Max began to explain. "I shared my best memories of you with her. All of them."

The bluenette nodded approvingly. "Not a bad consolation prize."

Their attention now turned to the frozen man stood near them. His eyes were devoid of emotion, eerily calm for trying to commit a murder. A true psychopath.

"Don't think he's going to like his much, though."

Not wasting a second, Chloe wrenched the gun out of his hands, pointing it straight at his forehead. "But I will… after everything he did, to you, to me, to Kate, to… to Rachel, he needs to be put down."

Coming up beside her, Max put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, Chloe. Believe me, I want nothing more than to get rid of him… but this isn't the way. You shouldn't have to become a killer. He's not worth it. We'll make him pay, a million times over. I promise."

Chloe's grip tightened around the gun, finger tensing over the trigger. After a moment or two, she sighed heavily. Reluctantly, she relaxed her arm and handed the gun over.

"He'll never pay enough, Max."

Purposefully, she walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the steaming coffee pot. Expression stoic, she strode back over and threw it as hard as she could at Jefferson's head. The black liquid froze mid slosh.

When Max gave her a confused look, she shrugged. "Something tells me freezing time and banishing an army of shadowy harbingers of doom won't make for a believable escape story."

"Good point," she conceded, mentally mapping out the coffee's trajectory. "Do you think David has any zip ties?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. If not, I have some handcuffs upstairs. I, uh, 'borrowed' them from David," she explained sheepishly.

"Chloe, why would you need those?" Max asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"They have lots of uses aside from restraining assholes." She turned as she reached the doorway, a playful smirk tugged at her lips. "Maybe I'll show you one day."

"Uh… right, let's just… focus on this. I'll look for zip ties and you… look upstairs."

Doing her best to ignore the suggestive comment with limited success, Max headed over to the workshop while Chloe raced upstairs still chuckling to herself. Items retrieved, they met back in the kitchen. Nodding, Max allowed time to resume.

The gunshot rang out through the house, a high pitched pinging echoing as the bullet embedded itself in the wall. Those were soon drowned out by a loud smash and scream as the pot hit Jefferson's head. He crumpled to the ground, clutching his burning face.

"Ah, you bitch! Fuck!"

Max was on him in an instant, using David's training. Pinning him down, she wrenched his arms behind his back. He groaned in pain as they zip tied his ankles and handcuffed him. Chloe snuck in a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Surprise, motherfucker," she hissed. "That one's for Rachel."

Blinking the coffee out of his eyes, Jefferson struggled to focus on the girls. "What the… how? I shot you…" His gaze fell on the blue butterfly mark on Max's shoulder, eyes widening. "No… this wasn't supposed to happen."

"Wait… you know what this mark means?" Max muttered to herself, the realization slowly dawning on her. "You're with them… no, you ARE them."

"We had her within our grasp," Jefferson growled, not sounding human anymore.

"Fun how things never go to plan, huh," she replied bitterly. "Unfortunately for you, I just don't give up. Neither does Maxine."

"The girl who ran… interesting," he mumbled to himself, "but she ran out of places to hide."

Max grimaced at his assumption. "Not quite. I guess you don't know then."

His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Know what?"

"Tell me something first, how do you communicate across realities?" she asked.

"The Catalyst doesn't know," Jefferson jeered, earning him a swift punch from Chloe. Blood oozed from the split, not that it seemed to bother him much. "The Timewalkers leave cracks, enough for us to slip through, but... it needs more than just a rewind."

Max and Chloe exchanged glances, slowly understanding just how long Jefferson had been under the Shadow Fiends' control.

"You knew… the photo jumps in the bunker… you wanted me to do it, to give your friend's a way inside," Max summarized, feeling sick to her stomach remembering that time.

Jefferson didn't say a word. He just smiled, an eerie and twisted grin. At the time, he had seemed so smug, his motives mysterious. She had written it off as insanity… but it was so much more than that. Nothing more than a puppet, designed to bring chaos.

"The further you go back, the bigger the crack," Chloe theorized. "And the more you do it…"

"The more entry points for us," he finished for her. "So, do you get it now? This little victory means nothing in the long run."

"I wouldn't count on it," Max replied, trying not to celebrate too early. She'd learned that lesson the hard way.

Almost staring into her soul, Jefferson laughed. "False confidence in the face of danger. Good, build that hope only for it to be crushed by despair."

Chloe scoffed loudly at his hubris. "Maxine made sure none of your buddies are coming, fuckface. It's over ."

Done talking to him, Max grabbed her phone. The Arcadia Bay police arrived soon after, very confused when they saw the partially burned man restrained. As expected, the situation brought about a million different questions which the girls would have to vaguely answer later at the station.

As Chloe watched them walk him out, her hand clenched into a fist. "Max, one more freeze?"

Nodding, she paused time in place. Not wasting a second, the punk strolled up to Jefferson and gave him a solid smack in the nose, spitting at him for good measure. The officers leading him out were very shocked when time resumed, watching him doubled over with blood pouring from his broken nose.

Jefferson looked back, almost snarling. He knew.

Chloe made sure to flip him off all the way to the flashing car, holding back the urge to beat the shit out of him even more. Sensing the tension, Max took hold of her arm, resting her head there. She exhaled a sigh of relief, It was finally over.

"We did it, Chloe."

Relaxing, Chloe put a hand over Max's as they watched the police car leave. "Yeah."

In seconds, the source of so much pain and heartache was gone. As easy as that… but it hadn't been easy. They both knew that, the only people who experienced the whole story from start to finish. Godlike beings aside.

"Oh, by the way..." As Max spoke, she stood in front of the punk.

Blue eyes connected, ones she had been lost in countless times. Stretching up on her toes, she planted a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Told you that you could keep a secret," she whispered, a smirk forming as her heels found the floor again.

Chloe frowned, her eyes suddenly going wide with realization then mock annoyance. "Do you even realize how hard it is not to mention the whole creepy cult blood brothers… well, sisters thing? Still can't believe you stabbed me, Caulfield."

"Guilty, but in my defense, it was for your own good and you know it."

Chloe scoffed loudly. "Oh come on, when have I ever cared about that? I do what I want, when I want," she paused, an impish grin hijacking her face, "who I want. You should know that by now."

"I…" She was too mentally exhausted to even try and fight back. "You are unbelievable…"

"Oh, is that a blush I see there." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "But you're in luck, there is something you can do to start making it up to me."

Her smile said it all, the whispered huskiness of her voice making it impossible to misinterpret.

Max bit her lip, taking Chloe by the hand and leading her back inside over to the stairs. Before they even made it to the first step, the punk's lips found hers. They tumbled back onto the stairs, both wondering if they would actually make it to the bedroom.

They vaguely registered the phone ringing, one last pitiful attempt by the universe to keep them apart.

"Let the answering machine get it," Chloe mumbled between kisses.

Not protesting, Max wrapped her arms and legs around the taller girl. She pulled her in closer as the answering machine picked up the call.

 **Hey girls, it's Joyce. Just to let you know we'll be home in about fifteen minutes. We're just entering Arcadia Bay now. See you soon.**

Chloe groaned loudly in time with the phone's beep. "Great, now I'm getting blue balled by my mom." Sighing, she made a move to let Max up only to get pulled down again. "Max, we need to clean up still. Nobody's gonna appreciate the redecorating we did."

"The cleaning can wait. Besides, fifteen minutes can last a long time." Max grinned, earning a slightly confused frown from the bluenette.

Deciding on a visual cue, she wriggled out of her girlfriend's tank top. She tossed it aside, both girls watching it freeze mid-air.

"I am such a good bad influence on you," Chloe smirked. "This thing still have a time limit?"

"Only one way to find out," Max replied, almost matching her grin.

Scooping the shorter girl up, Chloe began carrying her up the stairs. "I like the way you think, Caulfield."

When Joyce and David returned, they found a messy house and two sleeping girls wrapped up together in Chloe's bedroom. Putting the questions aside, they left them to dream of a promising and most importantly shared future. One they had risked everything for.

They had played for keeps… and won.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that's it, For the main story anyway, there are two more chapter's planned, Don't fret it's all fluff :).**

 **I'd Like to thank NYCP, whom without her help (And constantly kicking my ass into gear) this wouldn't have been possible, Also all you lovely reader's, particularly those that have been with this story since the beginning...oh wow almost two years ago, where does the time go. (I guess I could ask Max lol)**

 **While this fic is over, there is still more I want to do, Eye of the storm and Two hearts one soul are up next, as well as another fic I'm still not sure if I'm allowed to mention yet, but some of you may know or have guessed.**

 **And Woot, we broke 100k words :D.**

 **See you all in the comments, and in the near future in other fics.**

 **Peace out.**

 **(Just a quick note from NYCP here: thank you all for reading until the end and to Civ for letting me help out. Onwards to more fics!)**


	38. Christmas bonus

**Two years later.**

 **Merry Christmas all (Sorry it's a little late)**

* * *

 **Christmas Proposal**

Max was laid on her and Chloe's bed in their childhood home in Arcadia Bay, surfing the internet on her laptop while she eagerly awaited the ringing of the doorbell. She took a moment to examine the room.

It had changed a considerable amount since she first moved in over a year ago; a fresh coat of white paint hid all the old graffiti, not that it had lasted long. Less than a day in and the punk had decided the walls needed brightening up with some 'artwork'. Between the two of them, they covered two of the larger walls with slogans, pictures and various designs. Somehow, the mismatched graffiti worked.

 **Ding dong.**

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house up the stairs to where a brunette was. A grin formed on her lips as she shot up from the bed and bolted out the door down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" she shouted, flinging open the front door of the Price residence.

"Merry Christmas!" Kate and Dana squealed as Max launched herself at the two girls, throwing an arm around each of them.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Max grinned as she helped the two girls inside with their stuff.

"Merry Christmas girls. How was the drive?" Joyce called out from the kitchen, where she and Vanessa were busy preparing the food they'd need over the festive holidays.

"It was good thanks, and the roads were surprisingly clear," Dana answered, dropping her case by the stairs, a multitude of different smells tempting her towards the kitchen. "Ooh, something smells good. Well, lot's of somethings."

"I told you so," Max chimed in smugly.

"Not all of us have your insights, Max." Kate grinned playfully as she caught sights of all the different foods lining the worktops.

"Nope, but you can't deny it's helpful." Dana admitted as she snuck her finger into the cake mix bowl Joyce was tending too, happily groaning as she licked her finger clean earning a mock scowl off Joyce before innocently asking "What?"

"It's not even cooked yet," Joyce chuckled.

"Why cook it? It's delish as it is," Dana replied, trying to dip her finger again only to get it swatted with the spatula causing cake mix to splat everywhere.

"And it will taste better when cooked." Vanessa smirked as she brought over the cake tin which Joyce began filling with mixture.

"I'm sure it will." Kate wiped a spot of cake mix off Dana's cheek, licking her finger clean. "Mmm, You've never tasted better, babe."

"Oh really? I'll have to remember that" Dana winked with a smirk, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

"Would you like this, Kate?" Joyce asked, offering the blonde the mixing bowl.

"Ooh, thank you, Joyce," Kate replied, taking the offering and swiping a large lump of mix out with her finger, eating it.

"Hey… why does she get it?" Dana pouted playfully.

"Because I don't try to pinch it beforehand," Kate teased, waving a mix covered finger in front of Dana teasingly before licking it clean.

With a playful humph, Dana attempted to re-dip her finger only to have Kate turn her back protectively cradling the bowl.

"Nope, it's mine. It's my precious," she said in her best Gollum impersonation, causing the older women to let out chuckles.

Max watched her friend stiffen and visibly gulp as Dana took a step closer. She slid an arm around Kate's waist, softly muttering 'bunbun' in her ear.

"Yes," Kate managed to squeak out.

Max raised an eyebrow, watching Kate turn a deep shade of pink as the other girl whispered something in her ear. As if in a trance, she handed the bowl over.

"Do I even wanna know?" Max asked, removing her hoodie and tossing it on the back of one of the dining chairs.

"Must be nice to have someone that can still have that kind of effect on you with just a few words", Joyce chimed in when Kate didn't respond right away.

"Oh, I dunno. Ryan can still have that effect on me from time to time."

"Lucky you, David… he tries but, well you know."

"Umm, mom, you know we're still here, right?" Max said incredulously as she gently started removing the bandage from her chest covering her new tattoo.

"Sorry, hun." Vanessa smiled apologetically. "It's just nice to see you guys still so in love."

It had been two years since Max's adventure through time. She, Kate, Dana had graduated from Blackwell. While Dana pursued a career in acting with some success, the other two had gone onto college. As for Chloe, she found work at a local tattoo parlor after designing Max's tattoo around the already existing butterfly just above her right breast.

Chloe had been the only one of the four to recently find work at a local tattoo parlor after designing Max's tattoo around the already existing butterfly just above her right breast.

Snapping out of her trance, Kate bounded over trying to peek at the tattoo. "Ooh, come on, show me. Show me!"

"Must be a coincidence that the bandages come off today, huh?" Max smirked, batting her eager hands away gently.

"Max. If I've learned one thing over the past two years, there are no coincidences when you're involved. You know, I'm still not convinced you didn't cheat at monopoly last month." Dana offered a skeptical look as she placed the now clean bowl on the side and joined the others.

Max shook her head, checking out the vibrant tattoo adorning her shoulder. "You HONESTLY think Chloe would let me cheat and win?"

"Not likely," Kate chuckled, gasping when the full design was visible. "Oh wow…"

An elegant royal blue butterfly rested on an old fashioned pocket watch. Some of the gears showing through the clock face, surrounded by intricate green vines. Several blue and red roses were dotted throughout. Vibrant, almost alive, just like the butterfly.

"Ooh, that IS nice." Dana gently ran a finger around the pink outlines of the design.

"Thanks. You wouldn't believe how many tattoo artists turned it down."

Kate frowned. "Why would they turn it down?"

"They didn't think they were good enough to match the butterfly."

"I can see why. Not many tattoo artists that can match something made by an ethereal being," Dana chuckled.

Max nodded. "That might've had something to do with it."

"So, bun bun," Dana said softly gently bumping the shorter blonde. "When're you getting one?"

"Me?" Kate squeaked in alarm.

"Yeah, you. I'm sure Chloe could design you something nice."

"I… I don't know what I'd want."

Picturing Kate with a tattoo was a very strange mental image. Then again, Max felt the same about herself before she got it. "When you've figured it out, I'm sure Chloe would love to help."

"Not that you should feel forced into having one," Vanessa interrupted, going into full-on mom mode.

"Oh, of course not." Dana wrapped her arms protectively around the shorter blonde.

"I really just don't know what I want," Kate reassured. "Maybe I could talk to Chloe about it."

"Hope you like skulls," Joyce chuckled. "Speaking of, any idea when she'll be home?"

"Not much longer, she's on the short shift," Max explained.

"Ah yes, the 'short shift'," Vanessa said passing a smirk towards Joyce.

"Mom, what do you mean by that?" Max asked accusingly, before turning to the other woman. "Joyce."

Quick to change the subject, Kate turned to her. "Need help with anything, Joyce?"

"I've got everything under control, but thanks for asking."

"Okay, you guys KNOW something," Max accused, not ready to drop this.

Dana smiled mischievously, enjoying the torment. "Even if we did, we're sworn to secrecy."

"And before you even think about it, no cheating," Kate stated firmly. "It'll be worth the wait, trust me."

"This is so not fair…"

"You're almost as impatient as Chloe these days." Joyce shook her head with playful disapproval. "I guess that's what happens when you can wrap time around your little finger."

With everyone in agreement, Max crossed her arms. "I am not. And don't even think about bringing up my birthday to prove me wrong. I already told you, I found the receipt in Chloe's pocket when washing. Who else would she buy a digital Polaroid for?"

"Would we?" Vanessa teased.

"I don't need time powers to know you would, Besides, Chloe would just rewind with me, so she would always know"

Deciding she'd been playfully mocked enough, Joyce cut in. "Max, why don't you help Kate and Dana move their stuff upstairs while the boys are still playing in the garage?"

Relieved for the way out, Max nodded and helped them take their stuff up to Chloe's room - which was considerably tidier and more organized thanks to her. Joyce had volunteered her house for Christmas Eve festivities. The garage had been converted to a spare room, where Ryan and Vanessa would sleep, while Dana and Kate would take the lounge.

After unpacking, the three girls headed back downstairs, met with the smell of warm nutmeg and other spices.

"Hey girls," Ryan greeted from the sofa holding a steaming cup of spiced hot chocolate.

"Hey, Mr. Caulfield," Kate replied cheerily.

"Kate. How many times do I have to tell you that just Ryan is fine?" he asked in a mock stern tone.

Dana sighed melodramatically. "I do keep telling her this."

"I know. It's just habit, I guess."

Max took a moment to breathe in the rich aromas permeating the air. "Food smells good, Joyce."

"Looks good, too. As always," Dana added.

Joyce smiled at the compliment. "Well, aren't you the sweet talker."

"I do my best. Just ask Kate."

"I think I've worked up quite the appetite," Vanessa announced. "Just need to wait for your other half Max and we can get started."

Kate looked at the feast spread out in the kitchen. "Not sure you've made enough, Joyce. I mean, have you met Chloe?"

"I reckon we should start now. At least that way, we all get something before Chloe eats it all." David chuckled as he exited the garage.

Joyce looked at him with a scowl, putting her hand on her hips. "You do that, and I'll let her know not to bother with the beer on the way home."

He held up his hands, surrendering. "I was joking. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"You know it."

The second Max heard the familiar sound of an aging truck pull up outside, she rushed to the door.

Ryan shook his head and smiled at her eagerness. "Here comes trouble."

"And I wouldn't have her any other way."

She stopped for a second to glare at him before racing out. Practically pinning Chloe to the side of the truck the second she stepped out, a satisfied moan emanating from the young time traveler as their lips locked.

"Damn, Max. I've only been gone a few hours."

"So that means I'm not allowed to miss you?" Max asked trying to peek around her girlfriend into the truck, looking for something.

Untangling herself, Chloe took out the case of beer from the back of her truck. "You won't find it."

"Find what?" Max smiled innocently, following her to the house.

"Right, like you don't know." Chloe entered through the front door, greeting everyone as she passed.

Vanessa crossed her arms. "She's trying to cheat again."

"I do not cheat, mom," Max defended weakly, closing the door behind them.

"We've only got your word on that." David spotted the crate of beer, gesturing for Chloe to toss him one. "Ah, Christmas comes early."

"Ho, ho, ho," she replied sarcastically as she lobbed a can at him.

Her throw went wide, earning her a scolding "Chloe" from Joyce and Vanessa, as Max slammed the breaks on reality stopping the can inches from the TV mid air. Max sighed, snatching the floating drink before letting time resume and turning to her girlfriend with an unamused expression.

"What? It slipped."

"Sure, just like it did the last two times." Max handed a mildly shocked David his beer.

"Still not used to that," he muttered, cracking the can open and taking a sip.

Joyce looked at her daughter then Max. "You're not the only one."

"Seems like Max has to correct a lot of accidents recently," Kate added playfully, now sat on Dana's lap at the dining table.

"And how would you know?" Chloe asked accusingly.

Dana scoffed. "Like Max doesn't tell us everything."

Chloe's eyebrow raised. "Everything, huh?"

"Not… everything." The brunette defended.

"Ha, close enough. Like last Wednesday, when you went night swimming at Blackwell."

"Traitor…" Max mumbled, blushing.

"You don't even go to Blackwell anymore. I was on duty then…" He paused, finally understanding. "Oh, right. Your time voodoo."

"Max," Vanessa sighed, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Ryan passed a questioning look towards his wife. "You can't talk missy. Only difference is, we got caught," he smirked.

"Oh REALLY?" Max smirked at her now blushing mother.

Vanessa turned her back making herself look busy at the kitchen counter, mumbling "Traitor" under her breath.

"Well, now we're all here, I guess we can eat." Joyce gestured towards the kitchen as everyone made their way to get their food.

A few hours later and everyone was sat in the lounge, stuffed. Dana and Kate took the small armchair, Max and Chloe mirroring them in the opposite chair while their parents occupied the couch. A Christmas Carol played in the background, adding to the mood… which was swiftly broken when the punk released a loud belch.

"Chloeee," Max groaned, shoving her. "That was right in my ear."

"Sharing is caring" Chloe giggled, clamping her arms around the brunette to stop her getting away as she fished for a kiss.

"Eeew, no… stahp."

"Aww, don't you love me, baby?"

"You know I do, but not belch breath." Her nose wrinkled as she managed to pry herself free.

Kate watched them, smiling. "Glad I don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

"Nope, I just have to deal with a wriggle butt." Dana gently poked her shoulder.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Because you're usually asleep, and stealing all the blankets, forcing me even closer if I wanna stay warm."

"Sounds just like Chloe." Max smirked.

"Who says I'm asleep?" Kate giggled, earning a mock scowl of the taller blonde.

"Chloe's definitely asleep when she does it."

"Prove it, hippie."

"Nope, I've been embarrassed enough for one year thank you very much." Looking for an escape, she headed for the kitchen. "I need a drink."

Chloe and Dana started whispering as she left, worrying. When she returned, her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Chloe?"

Dana pointed through the glass double doors. "Smoke break."

Nodding, Max headed into the backyard. She almost went back for her hoodie when she felt the crisp night air, pausing when she spotted Chloe. Forgetting the chill, she snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head into Chloe's back.

"I wish you would wake up, would be more fun."

"Maybe I will next time," Chloe replied, a smirk clearly on her voice.

They stayed like that for some time, just enjoying the quiet night. A snicker caught Max's attention, letting Chloe go and turning just in time to see a head of blonde hair duck behind a curtain.

"Uh… Maxine Caulfield."

She cringed at her full name, still trying to see who was spying on them. "Chloe, you know I hate it when you do that."

"And I promise I'll only ever use it one more time."

Max frowned, turning back to her. "Oh? When would that-?"

Her words got caught in her throat when she saw Chloe down on one knee, holding a small open box. In it was a shiny gold band with a single sparkling stone.

"The day you say I do, of course."

Max could see her lips move, reciting a speech she must've been thinking about for so long. None of it registered. The second she saw that box, her mind shut down. She knew her answer, that much was obvious, but it was almost impossible to say it when her heart was beating this fast.

"Max?"

She shook herself back to reality, trying to focus on Chloe and not what she was holding. "Huh… sorry, I just… what did you say?"

"You could try listening, you know, like you always tell me to do."

"Sorry." Max winced slightly. She could tell Chloe was nervous, even if she was trying to act tough and make jokes.

"Just listen to the short version and we're even. Will you marry me?"

"Uh, yes. Of course. A thousand times yes!" Max replied excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

Taking the ring from the box, Chloe placed the gold hoop on the brunette's extended finger and got to her feet. "And I meant it by the way. I only plan on using your full name one more time."

Instead of replying with words, the brunette simply kissed her now fiancee. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt now. Overwhelmed, in the best way. Sure, she'd thought about this day, more than once, but it always seemed so far away.

If her power had taught them both one thing, it was to not waste time.

Their kiss was interrupted by a high pitched wolf whistle. Max turned to see everyone in the doorway, grinning like fools.

"You guys knew!" Max shot accusingly, feeling flustered.

Kate offered an uncharacteristically mischievous smile. "Of course we knew, Max."

"Well, don't just stand out there in the cold. Come show us," Vanessa encouraged, beckoning them closer.

With a dorky grin, Max took Chloe's hand as they headed back inside.

This Christmas was going to be one to remember.

Just a quick one.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, There is one more to come, Expect it either new years eve or New years day. (Depending on where you live)**

 **It's not what you expect :P**


	39. GAME OVER

**Happy New year to you all.**

 **As promised, See you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Continue Yes/No... YES**

A dark empty voidless place.

She couldn't tell if it was cold, just assumed, it was black and empty after all. What was the last thing she could remember? Thousands of voices echoed in her head, hard to focus. She recalled smashing into a place, seeing herself. Younger, braver, more determined… dying. A blue-haired woman, different from the blonde girl with mischievous eyes she knew.

Introducing herself as… Maxine. No, not the blue haired girl, that was her own name. The thought of her full name made her cringe; Max was much better. Wrestling with demons.

A blurry blue ball, accelerating through the void. The end was in sight, grasping onto a memory. Warm lips on her own… but not really. Not her Chloe. She remembered, Captain Chloe Elizabeth Price, the Bay's most infamous pirate. The Price residence, her last time seeing the girl happy. When her father William Price was alive.

 **September 21st, 2008. Arcadia Bay. Price residence.**

"Hey. C'mon sleepy head, wake up." A familiar impatient voice sounded.

"I just wanna rest," she mumbled, clamping her eyes shut and ignoring the intrusive voice.

A hand shook her shoulder, insistent. "You sleep too much already, Maxipad. Besides, we got places to go, treasure to find… and dishes to do. That part's not so fun."

Why couldn't the universe just let her sleep? She'd done her part.

"Max, up and at 'em!"

Something bounced on her, making her sit bolt upright and hit her head.

"Ow!" she squeaked, covering her mouth. Her voice… it didn't sound right. Once sense reasserted itself, she noticed a blonde girl. She was lying on her back, sprawled out at the bottom of the bed holding her forehead.

"We seriously need a better way of waking you up," she sighed.

"Chloe?"

"The one and only." She grinned, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

None of this made sense. Was this heaven? "But… how?"

"Did you hit your head? Oh wait, you did. On me," Chloe playfully jabbed. "We watched Blade Runner last night, ate pretty much all the cereal and dad's secret sweet stash. Sound familiar?"

Her eyes went wide, realizing what today was…

Chloe frowned, concerned. "Max, you look pale. Well, paler than usual. You okay?"

Shaking herself back to reality, Max launched a pillow at Chloe to distract her.

"Paler? You suck. I'm fine."

Ducking out of the way, she jumped to her feet. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Caulfield." Before leaving the room, she pointed up. "There should be some hot water in the tank if you want a shower."

Once Chloe left, Max scrambled to her feet. She got caught up in the blanket, falling flat onto the cream carpet. There was a large red stain inches from her face. It was about the same shape and size as the one left behind after infamous Chloe and Max wine tasting session, but… she wasn't in the lounge. This was Chloe's bedroom.

This… shouldn't be here.

Standing up, she got to her feet and checked her phone. The date made her heart sink.

 **September 21st, 2008**.

Her phone hit the floor with a dull thud, hands shaking. This wasn't heaven… it was hell.

Running on instinct, only vaguely registering a smash and muttered cursing coming from the kitchen, Max launched herself through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks. Cottages and townhouses surrounded her, little picket fences and carefully laid out flower beds. People chattering away and laughing not too far away.

Two people stood to her left, she assumed a couple, locked in a heated debate.

"I prefer pink," the shorter dark haired woman protested.

"Well, I like the red," the man replied stubbornly.

The old townhouse in front of them shifted color as each argued their case, a strobe light show.

"Those two can never agree on anything." Max turned on her heel, coming face to face with a smiling red-headed woman. "About time you woke up."

"Nona?" The brunette frowned.

"Glad to see your memory wasn't fried." Her smile widened, enveloping the younger girl in a crushing hug.

"But how? I should be... you know..." Max couldn't bring herself to say it.

Breaking the hug, Nona stepped back, maintaining her smile. "What's wrong, you don't believe in second chances?"

"No. Well, yes, but..." Max hesitated, knowing all too well what was to come. "I can't go through this again. It's not fair."

Nona frowned. "Go through what again"

"William leaving Chloe... I can't. Not again."

"And you won't have to," Nona assured. Seeing the confusion on the young girl's face, she continued, "When you severed the other reality, all those connected to it shattered, like a million mirrors. Like you, we all expected that to be it, but... then we realized you were still alive." Nona smiled.

"I... survived. How?"

"No idea, but with you alive, we had a stable anchor, a means to build upon. So we took all the non-tainted shards of every broken reality, stitching them together to make something new. With you at the center," Nona explained. "The ultimate recycling."

"The other reality. What happened to that... me, I guess?"

"Exactly what we thought would happen. Things looked a little rocky for a second, but it stabilized," Nona paused giving Max a grin, "Turns out there was just enough of the other Max in you to make this possible." She gestured all around them.

Max's mind shifted back to Chloe's room - cream carpet and wine stain - different to her own timeline. Small changes but maybe…

"So, what you're saying is… I don't have to watch Chloe break again?" she tentatively summarized, hoping beyond hope.

Nona nodded. "William's fate isn't sealed. There is no reason for it to be. Or anyone else's for that matter."

A weight lifted off Max's heart and soul, light shining into the deep darkness she had previously resigned herself to. "He gets to live… to see Chloe grow up…"

"He's not the only one," Nona added softly.

"Wait." Max's brain started working overtime, slowly piecing things together she spoke slowly realizing what Nona was getting at. "If William's alive, then... oh my god..." She looked up at Nona almost too hopeful. "I don't have to move."

Nona's smile said it all. Unable to control herself, Max launched forwards at the older woman, hugging her tight and breaking down. "I get to stay…" repeated over and over again through sobs.

Returning the hug, Nona patted her back soothingly. "You get to stay."

They stayed like that for some time, enjoying their victory. They'd suffered plenty to get here. This was the best gift Max could ever have hoped for. She had been so sure it was all over, ready for it.

"I can do everything differently. Explore all my options!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

When Nona pulled away, she put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Yeah, um, you're gonna have to be careful about that. At least for the time being."

"Pretty sure I can handle it, Nona. I am after all a daughter of time... so to speak."

"I'm sure you can, but your powers... how shall we say, they're locked again."

"WHAT?!" Max shouted, instantly looking apologetic. "Sorry, but why?"

Nona let out a chuckle. "Because if you tried tapping into them now, you'd die. You're too young."

"I'm like eighty... oh god." Max frowned. "Can't tell Chloe that. That would be weird... talk about age gap," she mumbled.

"In your mind maybe, but your body, sorry you're a thirteen-year-old girl again."

Max glanced down at her thirteen-year-old self. "This is… pretty trippy, but I can handle it."

"Oh really? So, if Chloe came up to you right now and she went to kiss you…"

As she said this, a fourteen-year-old Chloe appeared in front of them. Max turned scarlet as she leaned in, the image vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Nona laughed at her shyness.

Attempting to get herself under control, and hide her blush, Max gave Nona a scowl while mumbling, "Stupid emotions".

"More like hormones, for now, the lock stays. Besides, you won't need your powers. Not for a while anyway."

"I've gotta go through puberty again. The first time was confusing enough," Max groaned.

"I'm sure you will manage, although I do have some advice to help you traverse the choppy waters of puberty."

She frowned. "I'm not getting any spoilers out of you, am I?"

"Couldn't if I wanted to. Your future, as of now, is unwritten," Nona replied, a knowing glint in her eyes. "Although, if you want it to go a certain way, I'd start making moves within the next two years or someone might beat you to it."

"Rachel," Max theorized, trying unsuccessfully to hide the twang of jealousy.

That earned her a chuckle. "My, my. Jealous of a girl who you shouldn't even know yet. You have it bad. But then again, it might be your head that gets turned."

Before Max could protest, she was cut off by the arguing couple.

"I want it pink!" the dark-haired woman demanded once more.

"No, red," her partner countered, crossing his arms.

"Oh for the love of potatoes," Nona groaned marching over to the couple. "Look you two, it's easy. Just do this."

She snapped her fingers. The house before them turned pink with the outer brickwork turning red. Once their initial surprise wore off, they stopped arguing. After thanking Nona, they headed inside.

"Urgh, those two, I swear… Give it a week and they'll be at it again," Nona smirked turning back to the brunette.

Max watched them disappear, shaking her head. "Seems like they're keeping you on your toes."

"Someone has to." Nona's expression turned sad. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know."

"Wait… I'm not coming back?" She hadn't even considered that, too caught up in celebration.

"Not for a few years." When Max's face fell, she was quick to continue, "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you need me. Like always."

"Thank you, Nona. For being here and… everything." She had been given so much and would never take it for granted.

"Quit stealing my lines. You made it all possible. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Nona pulled her in for one last hug.

Reluctantly Max broke away, a pang of emptiness and loss lingering. "I'll… see you soon."

"Sooner than you think. Good luck, Max." Her voice echoed as the village faded away.

Blinking a few times, she got her bearings. She heard Chloe muttering all the curse words she knew. Max smiled to herself as she headed downstairs. Poking her head around the kitchen doorway, she saw her friend cleaning up the remains of a broken dish.

"I think that's about fifteen dollars for the swear jar."

"Jesus, Max… When did you get so sneaky? You're like a ninja," Chloe breathed, regaining her composure. "Anyway, that jar is for dad. Not me."

"I didn't think Chloe Price was scared of anything," Max teased playfully.

"I'm not. You just surprised me," she replied defiantly, dumping the broken dish into the trash and returned the dustpan and brush to the cupboard. "Unlike you, I'm no chickenshit."

"I'm not a chickenshit…" Max hesitated for just a second, "and I can prove it."

A challenging smirk appeared on Chloe's face. "Truth or dare."

Of course she'd go straight for that, Max thought to herself. "Um, truth."

"So much for not being a chickenshit," Chloe chuckled, also looking a little disappointed.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Max defended, pouting slightly.

"Excuses, excuses…" Chloe waved her off, starting to pace.

She tapped her chin as if deep in thought, stopping abruptly after a few lengths of the kitchen. Blue eyes glinted with mischief.

"Boys," she raised one hand, "or girls," she finished raising the other.

"Oh, um…" Max hadn't expected that. "It… depends, really."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? On what?"

You. While the question was easy to answer in her head, it was nearly impossible to say aloud. "That's not part of the game. So, truth or dare?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe moved on. "Dare, duh."

The answer was predictable. Max moved closer to her, heart working overtime. Would this be a dare, request or declaration? All of the above.

"I, err…" she stuttered, the words caught in her throat. Get it together, Max, this shouldn't be that hard.

"I'm waiting." The other girl crossed her arm, playfully tapping her foot.

Swallowing hard, she squeaked a quiet, "Kiss me."

"Wha…" Chloe's eyes widened, taken aback. Her foot stopped tapping, arms falling to her sides in stunned silence.

Taking a deep breath, Max looked the blonde dead in the eye. She could feel the heat burning in her cheeks.

"I double dare you, Chloe Price. Kiss me now."

"So, do you think the girls have done the dishes?" Joyce asked as the blue sedan pulled into the driveway.

"With the promise pancakes, Chloe would do just about anything. Max too, now I think about it." William smiled knowingly. "Especially yours."

"Such a smooth talker." Joyce left the car, grabbing a bag of groceries in each hand. "Has it always been that way or is it something you developed since discovering my cooking?"

"Couldn't really tell you," he replied, taking the rest of the bags with a grin. "You're the first girl any of my lines worked on."

"I doubt that very much."

Opening the door, Joyce stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped the bags, their contents spilling out on the porch.

"Oh dear… what have they done this time?" William muttered, bracing himself for maximum impact.

What he saw was a pleasant surprise. Chloe and Max parting lips, only just realizing they had company.

"Uh… mom, dad… you're back," Chloe stammered, not knowing what to do with her hands until Max took one, calming her.

Leaning closer to his wife, William smirked. "I think someone owes me twenty bucks."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **Playing for Keep's is now officially finished.**

 **What's on the horizon next, Well, Eye of the storm is hopefully next up, things haven't been idle on that one, Not moving as quick as We'd like, but it IS moving so expect to see something within the next few weeks.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the ride, and we look forward to seeing you in other fics.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR**


End file.
